Believer
by S1L3NTK1LL3RJAY
Summary: This is the old version! I'll be posting the rewritten version somewhat soon! (Summary: Rose and Rusty are twins of a litter, and because of that destinies have been twisted and changed. Some would think an extra cat wouldn't change much in things that are "meant to be" but hell, Rose wasn't exactly a normal cat. Mapleshade probably should have thought twice about her actions.)
1. Into the Wild: 1

Welcome, welcome, welcome! This is my new story that I've been working on for a few weeks, and I have the first five chapters done! I feel like this is kind of going to be a cliche story, which I have no problem with. I honestly love cliche stories as long as they have good writing, so I'm hoping my writing rebounds this lol.

I haven't found a good Firestar sibling story that I've enjoyed, so I'm giving my own idea go. I'm really hoping I'm going to finish this story, series really lmfao, but the possibility of me stopping is likely, but I'm so far enjoying writing and I haven't lost it yet. This is the longest I've kept writing for the same story.

Anyways, thank you for giving the story and try and enjoy!

* * *

It was ridiculously trippy.

After three weeks I still couldn't wrap my mind around it. To be fair, a lot of people would have similar issues doing so. I mean, dying and becoming a cat is insane right?

Right?!

God _help_ me.

Either way, being a kitten wasn't so bad if I was honest. I got to be lazy, surrounded by purring -which was my favorite feline sound- and ate whenever I was hungry. It was pretty great. Suckling was extremely weird but I was determined to forget it ever happened. And now I stubbornly forced my eyes open early, and refused to consume any more milk.

In response to my stubbornness, the owners, a kindly elderly couple, purchased the powdered kitten milk and fed me whenever I meowed at them.

Me cat family was pretty chill. I mean, I had five siblings and my mother was very kind. She didn't even mind when I stopped nursing from her, and when I asked her why she purred and licked me on top of my head.

At the moment, I had just finished my meal of milk and was being pet by the elder lady. She was murmuring to me about how good cats my family and I were, which I knew because I still recognized the English language. My body may be different, but my mind and memories were not.

Once the old lady shooed me away, she didn't like staying still for long, oddly enough, I decided to go spend time with my family.

I stared at the drop between the floor and couch, and realized I was still far too small to attempt the leap. I let out a small mew, followed by a whiny squeak to get my mother to get me down. As I waited for her my tail lashed reflexively, reacting to my annoyance.

As my mother turned the corner I let out another mew, and sat down to wait as she bounded the last few feet towards me. She easily bounced onto the couch, the movement smooth and graceful, and I found myself jealous. I shook my head and whirled around to see her sit behind me contentedly.

"Nutmeg," I complained, my voice high pitched, "I want to go down."

Her whiskers twitched in obvious amusement and she moved to lay down next to me, her paws tucking under her white chest unhurriedly, "Let's stay up here for a while, Jake volunteered to watch the others for now. I could use the break."

As she spoke, she was lightly purring throughout the sentence and I settled at the sound. I tucked into her side and I felt more than heard the increased vibrations. I added my own purrs and relaxed.

My eyes were closed as I spoke, suddenly curious, "What's going to happen to us? I mean, our owners can't keep all seven of us right? They're old, even though they are nice."

Nutmeg's purring slowed, but did not stop completely and she thought of the way to answer the question.

To my satisfaction she did not lie, "When you guys are old enough, other housefolk will show up to adopt you all." She gave me a lick, as she often did, on the top of my head, "Usually the original owners keep at least on kit, but between you and me, I think I'll be their last cat."

I hummed, dozing as she started to completely groom me.

"Hopefully they'll find some whose homes are close by so I may visit you all, or you all visit me." She said between licks, never stopping in her joyful purrs.

My eyes cracked open to look at her, and she met my gaze, "I'll be the first to visit you." And I hoped it was true. If she were a human, she would be an ideal mother. Not that I was replacing my old one, but, yeah.

She huffed in laughter and nudged me to stand with her nose, "I'm sure you will."

She scruffed me and my body tucked involuntarily, my tail curling to touch my belly. She dropped from the couch without a sound and continued her stride to go to the other room, where my sibling were located.

As we crossed the hallway, I heard multiple mews of varying pitch slowly get louder as we got closer. As he walked in the room, Nutmeg let me down to scamper to the basket where the rest of my family was.

My mother kept pace with my easily, her light tabby pelt brushing against my own orange pelt. As we approach the basket, a large orange head shot up and turned towards us. The male in the basket slid out, exchanging licks with Nutmeg and leaning to touch noses with me. He was visibly happy, almost vibrating with purrs, "Rusty and Luna have opened their eyes as well." He whispered gleefully.

Both Nutmeg and I purred loudly, and I walked forwards to climb up the basket to see for myself. I heard whispers from my parents, but decided to ignore them, choosing to observe my siblings instead.

Spend three weeks doing basically nothing but eating gets tiring, and the owners were too old to play, which is exactly what I wanted to do.

Luna and Rusty were both looking around in wonder, curiously taking in their surroundings. They spotted me and both of their pelts fluffed up in joy, practically vibrating with purrs.

I purred back at them and rolled over onto my back playfully, inviting a play fight. Rusty accepted and hopped on top of me, and I huffed, rolling around with him in the basket. We disengaged and I crawled out of the basket, inviting Luna and Rusty to join me with a tail flick.

I slipped on the hardwood floor and scrambled back to my feet, before I was lifted by the scruff, "Hey!" I whined.

There was an amused purr, and I craned my neck to see Nutmeg smiling, even though I was in her mouth. She didn't say anything, and I really didn't expect her too. Once she put me down, in the basket, she curled herself around us.

"Time to nap young ones," She said lightly, tucking her paw around Rusty.

He squawked and struggled uselessly, "But we just opened our eyes! We should play instead!"

Nutmeg purred, and started to lick Rusty until his struggles stopped. I looked at him in amusement, to find him asleep. I looked over at Luna, who was staring at Nutmeg in amazement, "You're so pretty! Do I look like you, mother?"

I blinked, suddenly realizing that I also wanted to know what I looked like. I shuffled my paws, and looked up at my mother as well, eyes wide and curious.

She huffed softly, and tucked her tail over us playfully, "You're both very pretty. Prettier than me, even."

Luna gasped and I let an unimpressed look cross my features, easily hiding it in Nutmeg's tail. Her purr became louder and I settled easily, responding with my own purr. I let the vibrations lull me, and soon I slept easily.

* * *

I followed behind Rusty as he leapt to get balanced on the fence. I followed him smoothly, taking delight in my much more graceful leap. He gave me a weird look but purred, I responded similarly and turned to look out at the forest.

Rusty copied my actions and after a minute his tail started to twitch.

"We should go explore." He said, looking at me hopefully.

Normally, I would refrain from doing adventurous activities. It wasn't exactly my forte, but he looked so hopeful that I gave in, "Fine, but just this once," I said sternly, catching his eye as he eagerly leapt down.

I rolled my eyes and followed him, letting him take the lead, "We should go visit Nutmeg soon," I murmured thoughtfully, "She's starting to become a little old."

Rusty hummed at my words but didn't respond, too busy looking around at the scenery. I shook my head at him, it wasn't so exciting. Even when Smudge talks about all the scary forest cats, it wasn't anything but wives tales I say. Or cat tales. Hah. Cat _tails._

Bad jokes aside, I stopped next to my brother as he froze, his tail barely touching the ground. He dropped into a crouch and I followed his posture stiffly, trying to see what he did. After a few moments it wasn't what he saw, but smelt, because I could smell it too. I didn't know what it was but Rusty gave me an excited look.

I twitched my ears and he mouthed the word 'mouse', and I had to stop myself from recoiling in disgust. From my crouched position I settled down instead, wanting no part whatsoever in trying to catch a mouse. Rusty gave me a look and crawled away, his belly fur soundlessly brushing the ground.

He disappeared after a moment, and after a few minutes I heard a startled squeak and hiss. I snorted. Rusty failed.

I heard something rustle close to me, and I got ready to pounce. Rusty deserved it for dragging me out here, even though I did give permission. The sound got closer and then stopped, which was when I made my move.

As I jumped I realized that it was not, in fact, my brother who was coming back but the mouse he had failed to catch. My pounce was so good that I didn't even need to unsheathe my claws, instead I landed directly on the mouse's back.

I winced as I straightened, swiveling my ears on a whim. I heard the sound of hissing and spitting and I leaned down instinctively to pick up the mouse in my jaws. As I prowled towards the noise, I wondered how Rusty got so far away so quickly and broke into a worried run, the mouse's tail hitting my chest as I ran.

I jumped, high, over a bush and slid into a clearing, dropping the mouse in anger. Rusty was pinned under another cat, a kitten probably our age, and was writhing. Before I charged in, Rusty managed to flip over and smother the other cat before getting to his feet and shooting off.

I blinked and leaned down to pick up the mouse, I didn't want to leave it but I didn't know why, and bounded after him quickly. I glanced at the kitten as I sprinted past, who was also getting ready to chase after my brother. Stopping instead, I turned back, bowled him over, and followed after Rusty.

I caught up to him faster than I thought I would, granted he probably had scratches that were making running decidedly uncomfortable. As I ran beside him, I realized his attacker was also following us. Rusty looked at me and nodded, and without any words I realized what he wanted.

We both skidded against the ground as we made a hard stop, and then spun around to meet the other kitten head on. When he saw that we stopped he scrabbled to a stop as well, then he sat where he stood and started to groom himself.

I gaped at him as he did so, dropping the mouse at my feet. The fluffy gray kitten perked up at the sound, staring at the mouse then at me. His ears flicked dismissively, "You shouldn't have caught that, that's Thunderclan property," He looked at Rusty then back at me, "But I'll let it slide, since you guys are kittypet's and all."

I bristled at the obvious insult but Rusty didn't move, his spine still stiff in preparation for a fight. I brushed him with my tail and he relaxed, leaning down to lick his fur. The gray kitten stayed where he was, casually twisting around to lick the back of his pelt, "I'm Graypaw by the way."

He stretched out and blinked at us in curiosity, "What's a pair of kittypets like you doing out here in the forest anyways? It's dangerous out here."

I huffed and Rusty shook his shoulders, dislodging brambles that got stuck in his fur as he ran, "If _you're_ the most dangerous thing the woods have to offer, I think we'll be okay."

Graypaw gave us both annoyed looks before he shrugged, "I'm far from the most dangerous. If I were even half a warrior I would have given you _both_ some wounds to think about. It's what we do to protect our territory."

I hissed lowly and Rusty nudged me with a paw to shut up.

"Anyways," Graypaw mewed, leaning down to tug a clump of grass from between his claws, "I didn't think it was worth hurting either of you. It's obvious neither of you are from the other clans."

Rusty and I glanced at each other and Graypaw sighed in annoyance before explaining, "There are four clans that reside in the forest. I belong to ThunderClan. Other clan cats are always trying to steal our prey, _especially_ ShadowClan. Those foxhearts are so fierce, they would have torn you both into shreds."

I puffed out my fur and spat testily, trying to nudged my dropped mouse towards him as casually as I could, "I would have loved to see them try!"

Rusty looked at me in alarm, probably because he wasn't used to seeing me agitated. There was just something about the way Graypaw was treating us, like we were newborns who just opened our eyes.

Graypaw didn't react aside from curling his fluffy tail around his legs, "No, you wouldn't have."

"But like I said," Graypaw continued, giving me an odd look, "It's the warriors of ThunderClan to protect what's rightfully ours and keep them out. When I've finished my training, I'll be so dangerous, I'll have the other Clans shaking in their flea-bitten skins!"

I curled my lip at the thought of fleas and shook out my pelt. Rusty, having more important thoughts, like to ask questions for example, tilted his head, "So you're not a warrior yet?"

Graypaw purred at the question and I found myself equally curious, "Why? Did you think I was?"

My bitter "No," was ignored, and Graypaw continued to speak, "I won't be a real warrior for moons. Kits have to be six moons to become an apprentice, and tonight is my first night out as one."

"Why don't you find an owner with a nice cozy house? Your life would be much easier," My brother meowed, "There are plenty of housefolk who would take in a kitten like you. All you'd have to do is sit where they can see you and look hungry for a couple of days-"

"And get fed food that looks like rabbit droppings and nasty soft slop," He interrupted with a hiss, "There's nothing worse than being a _kittypet_! They aren't anything but twoleg toys! Eating stuff that doesn't look like food, making dirt in a box of gravel, and only sticking their noses outside when their twolegs allow them! That's no life, especially one I wouldn't want! I like being free, thank you very much!"

My brother and I both rose defensively, and my tail lashed with irritation, "Living with housefolk isn't too bad. I make our housefolk do what we want, you just have to know them." Or be a human that got reincarnated as a cat, whatever works.

"You haven't lived until you tasted a mouse," He spat in response, narrowing his yellow eyes at me, "Have _you_ tasted one?"

I glanced at the rodent beneath me and curled my lip in disgust, "No, I'm not a mouse type of she-cat."

Graypaw snorted derisively, glancing at Rusty, "Have you?"

Rusty flicked his tail, "No," He admitted, "Not yet."

"That's exactly it then," He mewed arrogantly, "Neither of you will understand. You weren't born in the wild, which makes a big difference. You guys don't have warrior blood in your veins. Kitties born into twoleg nests don't know what that's like."

I shrugged uncaringly but Rusty huffed indignantly, "That's _not_ true."

When there was no reply I looked at Graypaw to see him frozen, his nose flaring and his mouth open. I froze and sniffed the air urgently, scenting nothing but the forest and- wait, there it was. The same scent on Graypaw, but, _more_?

Graypaw looked at us before swiveling around, "I smell cats from my clan," he hissed, "You should go. They won't be pleased to find that you hunted on our territory!"

As Rusty looked around I leaned to pick up the mouse I caught, tossing it in Graypaws direction. At his head tilt I whispered, "For the information," and flicked my tail at Rusty who was scenting the air. He looked vaguely frustrated and I nudged him forwards.

He didn't budge, and I hissed at him, swatting his flank. I didn't want to be out here anymore. Graypaw agreed with me, "Quick! Get out of here!"

Rusty leaned on his haunches in preparation for a jump and I mimicked him, before realizing we were too slow to leave. My tail dropped in disappointment and Rusty froze beside me in fear when we heard a voice behind us, "What's going on here?"

We both turned around to see a large gray she-cat stroll away from the undergrowth gracefully. She was pretty, but white hairs streamed her muzzle and there was a large nasty scar across her shoulders. Other than that, her blue-gray coat was shiny and neat.

"Bluestar!" Graypaw squeaked from beside us, lowering to the ground. He almost dropped completely to the ground when another cat appeared from the bushes, a large golden tabby.

"You shouldn't be so near Twolegplace Graypaw!" growled the tabby angrily, his green eyes narrowing.

"I know Lionheart, I'm sorry." Graypaw looked down at his paws.

Rusty followed Graypaw into a low crouch and I followed him, although I wasn't as low. I didn't find a need to submit to these cats, big and scary or not!

"Who are these two cats?" Asked the she-cat, Bluestar I think he name was.

Beside me, Rusty flinched but I met her gaze steadily. Something like approval glinted in her eyes before it disappeared.

"They aren't a threat, just twoleg pets from beyond our territory!" He said quickly, flicking his tail dismissively.

I gave him a glare at the description and Rusty frantically cut off my gaze with his own, and I could see he was equally offended. I huffed at glanced back to the adult cats, who were both looking at me in warning.

I felt my pelt grow hot in embarrassment and looked off into the forest.

I felt Graypaw whisper to Rusty and strained my ears to listen as well, "-And Lionheart. He's my mentor, which means he's training me to be a warrior."

Lionheart's ears twitched, "Thank you for the introduction, Graypaw." He said cooly.

Bluestar was staring at Rusty, "You fight well for a kittypet." She meowed thoughtfully.

Graypaw and Rusty met each other's glance and my spine fur rippled uneasily. We had been watched.

"We have been watching you all," Bluestar continued, catching the tom's confused looks, "We wondered how you would deal with an intruder, Graypaw. You attacked him bravely."

As Graypaw brightened I narrowed my eyes at the she-cat. Something was off.

"Sit up now, everyone!" She meowed, "You," She stared at Rusty and he met her gaze evenly, "You reacted well to the attack. Graypaw is stronger than you but you used your wits to your advantage. During the chase, you spun and faced him. I've never seen a kittypet do that before."

"And you," Bluestar continued, facing me, "You have good instinct, and you listen to it. Starclan knows how many cats have good judgement and decide to ignore it." She shook her head in exasperation, "And you came to your kins defense when he looked like he needed it. Respectable."

Rusty and I both straightened at the praise, but my fur still fluffed up at the thought of being watched.

She nodded back at Rusty, "I have been wondering how you would perform out here, beyond Twolegplace. This border is patrolled frequently, so I have often seen you sitting on your boundary staring out into the forest. This is the first time you've dared to place your paws here." She looked at him thoughtfully and switched her gaze back to me before looking back at my brother.

"You would have caught that mouse if you had not hesitated so long. You have a natural hunting ability and sharp eyes."

Rusty preened, although he was surprised, "Really?"

Lionheart interrupted before more words could be exchanged, "Bluestar, these are _kittypets_. They shouldn't be hunting in our territory. Send them home."

Rusty perked up and I could already tell he didn't want to leave, he was far in clan life. As he spoke, I cursed my brothers curiosity, "Why is it such an issue hunting? Isn't there plenty to go around? To all clans?"

An innocent enough question was met with a hiss and I fluffed up my fur at the tension. Bluestar was staring at Rusty with a cold gaze and I had to stop myself from stepping in front of him, "Prey is not easy to find. Between the rivalry with the other clans and stray cats like you both, ThunderClan cannot find our food with ease. We are lucky it is Greenleaf, so prey is many, but no." She tossed her head at the mouse at Graypaws feet, "There is not enough."

Rusty fluffed up in embarrassment and I was still reactive to the tension. Bluestar was staring at my brother with a thoughtfulness that made me uncomfortable.

Her gaze switched to mine and I heard Graypaw shift on his paws, "What are your names young ones? Surely I should know the identities of two young brave kittens who have trespassed."

I said nothing and Rusty sat up, gave his chest a quick lick and answered her, "My name is Rusty and," He pointed at me with his tail, "That's Rose."

"Rusty and Rose." She repeated, as if she were testing the names on her tongue, "Interesting."

Lionheart gave Rusty and I quick looks before glancing back at his leader. His tail twitched in annoyance, as if he knew what she were thinking.

"I have a proposition for the pair of you."


	2. Into the Wild: 2

Well hello dere. I'm uploading again because why not. I'm thinking of doing a weekly update from now on with the remaining things I have. Then who knows what happens after that xD

Enjoy!

* * *

I groomed myself as Rusty paced around me, his tail lashing back and forth. He stopped in front of me with an excited hiss, "How can you be so calm?! We have a chance here with doing something with our lives, something exciting!"

I sniffed at him and stared at him unimpressed, "I'm not worried with making the decision. Wherever you go, I go. It's your choice."

His tailed dropped at the choice hanging over his shoulders, "I really want to, I do. But what about our housefolk. Our siblings. Mother even?" He started to pace again, "Like you said yesterday, she's starting to get old."

I cut off his pace with a paw and stared at him seriously, "Nutmeg is an amazing mother. She would want us to do what makes us happy. If you really feel so strongly we can make the trip of visiting everyone. I remember where Nutmeg is, and Princess is equally close by." I wasn't so sure about our other siblings, they were farther away.

Rusty's tail twitched and he sat down, "I guess so. And our housefolk?"

I didn't care too much of them, and while Rusty did, I knew he would prefer the forest a hundred times over, "Will most likely replace us with another cat."

I could see his fur profile uneasily, he clearly did not like the thought of being replaced, "Besides, in a few more moons we'll be taken to the vet. I'd personally like to avoid that."

He hissed lowly, and I knew I just helped him make his decision. "We're going."

"Understood."

We were perched on the fence looking out to the forest when we heard shuffling. I looked past Rusty to see Smudge struggle onto the fence posts.

Rusty purred and I rolled my eyes, flicking my tail dismissively. "I'm gonna go say bye, will you wait for me by the treeline? I know you don't really like Smudge."

I hummed and hopped down from the fence smoothly, trotting briskly to the treeline to wait. I idly sniffed around, letting my tail brush against the leaves that were settled on the ground.

I caught the whiff of a similar smell to yesterday, mouse, and started to slowly walk towards the scent. I would try and catch another, as a gift to letting us join in with the clan. Also to prove that we weren't useless housecats.

I broke through the bushes and spotted the small gray mouse nibbling on a seed. My tail twitched against the ground and crinkled a few leaves and I froze.

The mouse didn't move.

I relaxed and purred, the mouse was deaf. As long as I kept my steps light and my scent was still downwind, it would be an easy catch. Bloodless again, just like yesterday.

I stalked until the mouse was a foot away and pounced high in the air, my front paws ready to slam down hard on the mouse's neck. The bushes in front of me rustled and a strong scent hit my nose, and at the same time the mouse darted away. As I landed, my paw shot out and scooped the rodent closer to my body, and I stepped on it's head with my other paw.

I didn't move to pick the mouse up when the bushes rustled again. I waited patiently, since it was the same smell as Graypaw, Lionheart, and Bluestar.

I white tom stepped out of the bushes and stared at me approvingly, glancing to the mouse and back to me. I whipped my tail and turned, "The mouse is for the clan. A 'thank you' for the invitation."

He purred in thanks, his previous silence broken by gratitude, "The clan thanks you. I take it you and your kin plan to stay with us?" As he spoke he pawed dirt over the kill.

I started forwards to go back to the meeting place, and otherwise ignored his actions, "Yes."

It was silent as we walked back and I wondered how I had gotten so far. What if Rusty was attacked again? Instead of nice Thunderclan cats, Shadowclan cats were there instead? My pace quickened.

I heard a purr of amusement and refrained from whipping around, instead growling softly under my breath. I heard talking so I relaxed but didn't drop my pace. I caught right of Rusty and Lionheart when we stepped around a tree, and a flicked my tail at the white tom.

"This is my brother, Rusty. I'm Rose."

The tom nodded and kept walking before he introduced himself, so that Rusty could hear as well, "My name is Whitestorm. I was told by Bluestar that I was to accompany some new additions. I can't say I'm disappointed." He ended with a purr.

My tail curled pleasantly and I returned the purr softly. Rusty glanced at me and tilted his head. I snorted in amusement and mouthed the word mouse like he did yesterday and he lashed his tail in annoyance.

My purr grew louder and I straightened proudly. I felt a tail brush against my shoulders and turned my head to see Lionheart standing over me, he looked impressed, "Well done," He meowed, "The clan will appreciate some fresh kill."

The large tom swung around and started to walk forwards briskly, "Let's go."

And we were off.

The pace that was set was fast, and I could tell that my brother was having as much trouble as I was. However, I was clumsy, and Rusty was not.

I tripped over a log harshly and tumbled, and when i glanced down my right paw was angled oddly. I hissed at the look and looked up. The other three cats were gone, which either meant they didn't hear me fall, or the chose to continue to weed out weakness.

Part of me felt that it was both, because knowing Rusty, the compassionate furball, would have stopped. I wasn't so sure about the other two though.

I started to walk forwards and realize my paw wasn't carrying me correctly and was forcing me to limp. My ears flipped back as I realized it should have hurt. It was kind of the same thing as a twisted ankle.

It didn't even hurt a little bit.

I shook out my fur and trotted up, because limping or not I needed to follow my brother and the forest cats.

I followed their scent, which was easy since they had just been there. I kept at a lopsided trot, but it didn't hurt so I kept going. Part of me wanted to speed up but I knew if I pushed myself too hard I would make the injury worse. I'd like to avoid that at any costs, since I didn't know how these forest cats treated injuries.

I kept my pace though, and I only stopped to lash my tail when I got to a trench. I never realized how annoying humans were, and part of me was grateful to be a cat. I looked across the trench and figured my best choice was to cross through, since I wouldn't have even been able to jump it even if I were uninjured.

I slid down into the foul smelling water and curled my lip at the stench, I don't think I've ever smelt worse. Or something so strongly. The water was cold against my belly and I shivered, but continued to walk.

It was definitely easier to walk through water on my paw, but that was probably the only positive that came out of it.

I climbed out of the trench and shook out my fur. I went forwards again and kept a quicker lope instead of a trot, because I was far enough behind as it was. My ears were pinned to my head as I moved, angry at behind left behind so easily and at myself for tripping like an idiot. They would have went further if they would because there was another gully.

By the time I reached the familiar scent of the Thunderclan cats, I was soaked to my skin and ridiculously bitter. I shook out my pelt one last time before I started to groom myself, first impressions and all.

I stopped when I heard a familiar voice, Bluestar's, echo through the ravine I stood atop of. I flicked water drops off of my ears and carefully made my way down the boulders. My paw gave out on one of the last rocks and I fell again. My chin collided harshly with the ground and my teeth clacked together.

I spat and hissed lowly, but part of me was happy I once again didn't feel pain. I looked over my paw critically and noticed it didn't look any worse for wear than it did before.

I sighed as I followed the scent of my brother which led me through some prickly bushes, and I paused when I broke through. In the clearing I walked into, dozens of cats were sitting around and all of them were _looking at me._

My fur fluffed up in embarrassment and some of the cats started to stand, their hackles raised in hostility. I saw Bluestar standing on a rock and Lionheart and Rusty were next to her. The gray she-cat seemed surprised to see me and called attention back to herself, "This was the other cat who had agreed to become an apprentice."

" _Lucky_ to be an apprentice!" Yowled a voice harshly.

I shrunk in where I was standing and glanced at Bluestar as she beckoned me over. I took a breath and limped my way over quickly, ignoring the stares of the other cats. When I reached the base of the rock, I glanced up at Bluestar again, who was looking at me intently. I felt my pelt grow hot and sat down where I was, my tail twitching anxiously, I knew I wouldn't be able to get up there.

Bluestar spoke again, and her voice was confident, "Lionheart and Whitestorm have met these young cats, and they agree with me that they shall be trained with the rest of our apprentices."

I wanted to look up to see Rusty, but I kept my gaze downwards and met all the eyes looking at me evenly. I could smell my brothers fear-scent and I wish he wasn't afraid.

Questions rose up after the pause and my fur pricked.

"Where have they come from?"

"Which Clan do they belong to?"

"What strange scents they carry! That's not the scent of any clan _I_ know!"

And one voice in particular stood out above the rest, "Look at their collars! They're kittypets!" It was the cat from before who had yelled, "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet! The clan needs wildborn warriors to defend it, not soft mouths to feed!"

I glanced down at my collar and sniffed distastefully. I hooked a claw around the latch and pulled it, it clicked and loosened. I tipped and let it slide off my neck, picking it up after it dropped. I looked for the cat who spoke and found him, standing defiantly at his leader. His eyes were on me and I threw the collar in his direction.

"There you go," I said evenly, "Maybe you should listen to your leader, because you know, isn't that a law?" Sure it was a guess, but in most cases, leaders should be listened to and their actions should not be questioned.

He fluffed up and snarled at me, and the cats around him glanced at both the tom and myself. The tom shook out his fur and glanced back up at, I'm assuming, Rusty, "Your collar is the mark of the Twolegs, and that noisy jingling will make you a poor hunter at best. At worst, it will bring the Twolegs into our territory, looking for the poor lost kittypet who fills the woods with his pitiful tinkling."

I narrowed my eyes as he left me out this time, and I lashed my tail. Some cats howled their agreement while others stayed silent and watchful. Some were looking at me, gauging my reactions and some up on the rock.

The tabby continued gleefully, aware of his support of the crowd, "The noise of your treacherous bell will alert our enemies, even if your twoleg stench _doesn't_!"

There was no reply until I saw an orange blur dive through the group of cats and meet the tabby directly. My brother spat furiously and clawed at the tabby angrily and I blinked rapidly in surprise. I walked forwards to crowed with the other cats around the fighting pair, and almost everyone was wailing their support.

I added my own cries for my brother and whipped out my good paw at his adversary. Every time my paw came in contact the tabby hissed at me and looked away from my brother. My brother would take advantage of his distraction and continued to ram in the larger cat continuously until the tabby gripped his collar between his teeth.

The tabby flipped them until the tom was standing over Rusty, his teeth firmly around his collar. My brother was flailing around and gasping loudly, and I had to refrain from diving into the fight. Rusty yanked his head back, hard, and also flung out a paw blindly.

His collar snapped and his paw clipped the tabby's ear. The two cats tumbled away from each other and I limped over to my brother. He scrambled to his feet and glared at the tabby, not yet ready to let go of fighting.

I butted his chin with my head and he relaxed minutely, and we both watched as Bluestar leapt down from the rock she was perched on. She silenced the crowd with a caterwaul and took the collar from the tabby and set it on the ground, "The newcomers have lost their collars in response to a challenge against their honor. Starclan has approved these two cats and they have been released from the hold of their twoleg owners. They are free to join ThunderClan as apprentices."

I glanced at the tabby and he was panting tiredly, flicking his left ear which was nicked badly and dripping blood onto the dusty dirt. I turned to see Rusty nod at Bluestar and I quickly did the same. Rusty walked forwards and I followed him, hiding my limp with slow deliberate steps.

A beam of sunlight was angled where we had stepped to and I purred at the feeling of the sun, which dried the rest of my fur. Rusty held his head up proudly and Bluestar placed our collars in front of us.

She touched her nose gently to Rusty's ear. "You look like a brand of fire in this sunlight," She whispered, her eyes flashing meaningfully and then they glanced at me and widened ever so slightly. She straightened proudly, "You have fought well," and louder, "From this day forwards, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw, in honor of his flame-colored pelt."

She glanced at me thoughtfully and spoke again, "I will admit, I have no thoughts for a name yet." A few clan cats stared at me critically and I ignored them, feeling disappointment well in my gut. The older she-cat purred and flicked my nose with her tail tip, "Do not worry, you will have a meaningful name by moonhigh."

I glanced at _Firepaw_ and saw as he kicked dirt over his collar and my whiskers twitched in amusement. Before Bluestar left, I picked up my collar and my brothers soiled one, "What should be done with these, Bluestar?"

She gave me a thoughtful look and blinked contently at me, "Whatever you wish to be done with them."

I flicked my tail, "Any streams or rivers nearby?"

She purred, and turned away, "Put those near the front entrance, I'll have a warrior throw them into the river."

I nodded and did as she said, and then looked around for my brother. I spotted him him sitting with a familiar gray cat and I hopped my way over. Graypaw was talking about the tabby, Longtail, and I sat down next to my brother curiously. Instead of stopping, Graypaw waved his tail in greeting and continued to speak, "-That scar you left on his ear won't let him forget you in a hurry. You've spoiled his good looks, that's for sure."

"Thanks Graypaw." Firepaw meowed cheerfully, who then licked his front paw and start to wipe clean the scratch above his eye. I could hear his name be spoken around the clearing, almost every cat murmuring it in some way. Some even came up to congratulate him directly.

"Good name too!" Graypaw murmured approvingly, and then glanced to me, "Yours will probably be good too! Especially if Bluestar is thinking so strongly over it."

I flicked my ears dismissively, and Graypaw continued lowly, "Although I'm not sure why she didn't just use Rosepaw. That's a pretty nice name. Hm."

My brother looked around curiously, "Where did Longtail go?"

"Probably to Spottedleaf's den," Graypaw jerked his head in the direction of the fern-enclosed corner Longtail had went to, "She's our medicine cat. Not bad looking either. Younger and a lot prettier than most-"

A low hiss next to us stopped Graypaw mid speech. I glanced around Firepaw and spotted a large gray tabby.

"Darkstripe," Graypaw said respectfully.

The large tom looked at Firepaw for a moment, "Lucky your collar snapped when it did. Longtail is a young warrior, but I can't imagine him being defeated by a _kittypet_!" He spat out the word kitty like it was toxic and turned away.

As he stalked off, Graypaw leaned forwards and muttered, "Now Darkstripe is neither young, nor pretty."

I snorted and glanced off into the direction of this Spottedleaf. I looked at Firepaw and Graypaw and lifted my injured paw, "We should go over and say 'hi'. I took a tumble coming here."

Graypaw glanced at my foot and recoiled, "Woah that looks bad! Does it hurt?"

Firepaw shook his head before I could speak, "She isn't too receptive to pain. So I doubt it." His tail flicked dismissively and he twitched his ear at me fondly, "Let's get it checked out before it gets worse."


	3. Into the Wild: 3

Hello again! I'm glad you guys have been enjoying the story, or at least I'm assuming so lmfao. I'll let you read on, and mind you, I've done absolutely zero spellchecks or grammar checks and I write a lot of the chapters on my phone. So watch out for that lmfao.

* * *

Graypaw was staring at me as we made our way to the fern covered tunnel, and my fur prickled at his glances. As we got to the entrance, and before we could actually enter, there was a yowl from one of the dens, and from the main entrance a small black kitten, apprentice I assumed, shot right through and skidded into the clearing.

The kitten flopped over tiredly when he stopped, and we couldn't hear his distressed mews from where we were.

Graypaw pricked his ears and his eyes widened in alarm when he recognized the cat, "That's Ravenpaw! Why is he alone? And where is Tigerclaw? C'mon, we should go check out what's happening." He flicked his tail at me and nodded his head at the ferns, "Go ahead on in, Spottedleaf will take care of you."

Firepaw touched my shoulder with his nose and bounded after Graypaw, exchanging words with him as they raced along other cats for news.

I stared after them, and my pelt fluffed up with discomfort. I'd be lying if I said I was confident enough to walk in the den on my own, especially with the cat who had fought my brother. I was in no state to get in a fight.

I shook my fur and softly limped into the den, since Longtail wasn't quite ready to get into a fight again either. My eyes adjusted to the light as I stepped into the crook, and I immediately noticed Longtail curled up in a mossy nest.

He looked up when I stepped in, but when he saw me his face twisted immediately and he recurled around himself. I didn't see anyone else in the den and swallowed my pride to ask Longtail where this Spottedleaf was. Before I did, thankfully, a she-cat stepped out from another crook that I didn't notice, carrying some leaves in her mouth.

She blinked at me surprise before waving her tail in greeting. I let out a quiet breath as she padded over to Longtail, who gave her a glance before looking away, at least she was friendly. She chewed up the leaves and used her paw to slather the paste onto Longtail's ear and I cringed.

She saw my look and purred, turning away from Longtail, "You must be one of the new kitties, what's your name?"

Longtail muttered 'kittypet' and Spottedleaf swatted at his flank gently, "Don't mind him, he's just a big grump."

I swallowed, and glanced between them, "Er," I stuttered, "I haven't a clan name yet, I'm waiting for Bluestar to give it to me."

Spottedleaf beckoned me forwards with a flick of her fluffy tail, "Surely you've had a name before that," She said, amused, "Even loners have names. A kittypet must definitely have one."

I shuffled my paws and almost fell as I put too much weight on my bad one, "It's Rose."

Spottedleaf glanced at my paw, and her eyes widened, "Oh I'm sorry!" She meowed fretfully, "I should have realized there was a reason for you to come by." She rushed up to my side and lead me to another nest, which was uncomfortably close to Longtail's.

Although I was uncomfortable, I leaned on her and let her lead me to the moss. As I tucked down, Longtail gave me a heated look and hissed. His stood up, turned in his nest, and flopped back down so he was facing a different direction.

I huffed, offended, as Spottedleaf poked and prodded at my paw. I watched her as she did so, and realized she was watching my face to gauge my reaction.

Her ear twitched, and she flicked her tail, "You don't seem to be in pain. What's the problem?"

I licked my lips and twitched my paw, "My paw. It's messed up."

Her eyes furrowed and she started to prod at it again, "Does this hurt?"

I shook my head, and at her confused and slightly annoyed look, I said, "I don't really feel pain all that much." Longtail shifted in his nest and his ears pricked, "I twisted my paw on the run here, but," I floundered for what to say but Spottedleaf shook her head.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. Can you try something for me?" I nodded, and Spottedleaf left back into the crook she was in before, which I assumed held medicine leaves and such. "Try standing, not on your bad paw, just like you would regularly." She ordered on her way to the nook.

Longtail was turned around again, watching me as I got to my feet. I leaned heavily on my good paw, because I could feel my left paw give out slightly.

He sniffed in distaste and I glared at him, "Nice tear," I hissed, jerking my head at his ear.

His spine fur stuck up and he lashed his tail, "At least I'm not some weak kitty! I have warrior blood, I belong here!" He spat.

I lashed my tail too, and felt my ears flip back against my head, "Yeah, well your warrior blood was spilt in that clearing out there by my kittypet brother." I hissed testily, "So much for being a mighty warrior!"

Longtail jumped to his feet and hissed at me and I stumbled back in surprise. I stepped onto my bad paw and my ankle collapsed as I stepped on it with a loud cracking sound. I yelped as I fell, and Spottedleaf came rushing out of her little hole, her mouth full of leaves.

Longtail had sat down in shock, and his ears swiveled backwards to pin to his head as Spottedleaf swung her head in his direction. Her eyes were blazing and I really wanted to leave at the moment.

His tail lashed behind him and Spottedleaf spat out her mouthful, her lips pulling back into a snarl, "What do you think you're doing?!"

The tom shrunk back, but he was anything but shameful. He glanced at me in annoyance before he met Spottedleaf's gaze, "She insulted me! She deserved it, and I didn't even have to touch her!"

Geez, what an ass.

Spottedleaf shot forwards, almost quicker then I could see and cuffed him over his good ear. He spat at her angrily and she flicked her tail like nothing happened, "Don't act like a kit Longtail, it's unbecoming. I shouldn't have to speak to Bluestar to tell her one of her warriors is acting like an _apprentice_."

Before I could even say anything there was a yowl from outside and I jumped in surprise. Both Longtail and Spottedleaf gazed in the direction and Longtail made the move to find out what was happening. Spottedleaf caught his movement and shook her head, flicking her tail tip at his nose, "You don't need to find out what's happening. And you," She looked at me, and I sat down, "Rose; please, lay down while I find out what's going on."

A loud yowl caught their attention, a cat was calling Spottedleaf outside.

I followed her instructions, but not before picking up the leaves she had dropped and laying them in front of me. I was safe to assume they had been for me. I looked at Longtail who was glaring at me, and I stared back, too tired to be aggressive. His eyes relaxed a little, and he seemed to grit his teeth.

I curled in a tight ball, licking my paw, which was horribly twisted and looked terrible. I was happy I couldn't feel pain, since it would probably hurt really, really badly.

"You don't feel that?"

I turned to look at Longtail, who was determinedly staring at my disfigured paw. I shook my head and looked at my paw as well, trying to straighten out against the ground. I flattened it out and pushed, and my claws flexed out oddly. Longtail hissed and lashed his tail, "Stop that!"

I flinched and stopped, glancing at him while I angled my head at my paw. He was staring at me now, and his tail was twitching back and forth. "How-" He cut himself off with a head shake, glancing outside again.

I twitched my ears, and saw Spottedleaf lead a small black kitten into the den. She brought him to a nest and went into her corner, and not even a moment after she reappeared with a mouthful of webs. I recoiled in horror and my fur stood on end.

Longtail saw my reaction and laughed rudely at me, "Afraid of cobwebs kittypet?"

I lashed my tail and spat at him, my eyes wide as she put them on the kitten's shoulder gash, "I just hate spiders."

"Bugs?!" Longtail murmured scornfully, "You're afraid of bugs? This is why kittypets are useless."

I hissed at him, and shook out my fur, "I'm not afraid of them, I mean, they're pretty gross." I huffed and glared at him, "Almost like your attitude actually."

He blinked and hissed lowly, and Spottedleaf huffed out a laugh as she spread the webs out. "Enough you two. I have enough to do as it is, a kit's torn ear, another kits twisted paw, and now this apprentices wound. You need to be quiet, no matter how amusing it is to watch you pair squabble."

Longtail hissed at her and I blinked at her innocently. She purred lowly to me as she came up to me and leaned down, "Between you and me," She paused to nudge the leafs closer to me, "You are more mature than he is. _Toms_." She rolled her eyes.

She straightened and flicked her tail, "Eat those herbs and I'll check your paw. Can you move it."

I snorted and did as told, swallowing the bitter herbs. I almost gagged and let out a small cough instead, and flopped my paw at her. She stiffened and hissed loudly. Longtail glanced over and almost immediately looked the other way.

I looked at it and it flopped sickeningly, "Okay I did not do that on purpose. It's not _that_ bad is it?"

Spottedleaf sighed loudly and glared at Longtail's back, which was stiff and awkward, "Longtail, you do not realize how much I want to claw your ears off."

He tucked his ears back and I stifled a huff of amusement. Spottedleaf turned around and sniffed it, her ears flicking worriedly. "It's definitely broken. Too broken." She shuffled nervously, "I'll admit I'm not sure what to do with this. I don't know how this will heal enough for you-" She cut herself off and shook her head. "I should speak with Bluestar."

I snorted, "No one knows what to do with me, don't worry about it." I flicked my tail dismissively, and I hoped this could be healed like a regular break. But, hopefully easier. "I just need something to set it straight, and do you have anything that can bind to it to keep it from falling apart? A stick, or two actually, would work. I just don't know anything strong enough to keep them from moving around."

I drifted off in thought and felt eyes on me, but I was too busy thinking. I hissed but I voiced my thought, "What about-" As I looked up to ask, Spottedleaf was staring at me intently and so was Longtail for that matter. The black kitten was currently out of commission.

"What?" I asked.

Spottedleaf shook her head and gestured for me to go on, and I hesitated, before going on, "What about those webs you used. How well would that wrap around my leg and keep it still? The sticks I mean."

She blinked, before shrugging. "We can try whatever you are suggesting, even though the webs are used for bleeding. I'm still a little confused on what you're going on about, honestly."

She went to her little den and came back with a large clump of webbing, and I stood. She rushed over and put her webs down, before turning to take on most of my weight. "What are you doing?!"

I leaned on her and blinked, "We need a pair of sticks, straight ones, the same length, that will go against my leg. I should help, since they need to be about the size of my leg, and you won't have to get going back and forth."

Spottedleaf nudged me back down, and I did with a huff. She glanced at the other kitten before looking at Longtail, who was watching us, "What?"

Spottedleaf purred, and swaggered up to him, "Go get some sticks. You heard what she said. Think of it as punishment for making it worse."

He jumped to his feet and his hackles rose, "It wasn't even my fault! The clumsy pet tripped on her own two feet!"

"I don't care," Spottedleaf murmured casually, "Your paw isn't broken, and you aren't unconscious. Besides," She flicked her pretty tail towards the entrance, "I might forget to tell Bluestar if you help us."

He stared at her and his hackles settled. He huffed and spun around to stalk out of the entrance. He meowed a surprised greeting as another cat stepped into the den. This cat was very large and muscular, and I felt a sense of familiarity with him.

His fur was tabby patterned, and he had a nicked ear along with a scar dashed across the bridge of his nose. It crinkled when he caught eye of the curled black apprentice, "Spottedleaf," He murmured, looking to meet her eyes, "How is young Ravenpaw?"

Her tail flicked, "He will be fine, but he needs his rest _Tigerclaw_." It was said teasingly and I was actually surprised the tabby didn't claw her. He seemed like the type to do so.

He huffed and lifted a massive paw, unsheathing his claws as he did so. I gaped at the length and squeaked and he noticed me. He put his paw down in surprise and turned to me, "Who is this cat? I don't recognize her scent."

I was still staring at his enormous freaking claws, and his question went over my head. Spottedleaf put her tail on my shoulders and answered for me, "This is one of two new apprentices, Whitestorm and Lionheart brought them in."

The tom's whiskers twitched in understanding, "So you and another were what Bluestar were going on about. Why are you in here?"

I shook my head and met his eye, "On my way here I fell and twisted my paw," I flopped it at him, and I almost laughed. It was weirdly fun, "We're just figuring out what to do with it."

He looked absolutely unimpressed, and he sniffed distastefully. I could tell he thought I was literally already a hindrance, and I flicked my tail, "It was too bad it was after my second catch for the clan. I would have tried to catch more mice if it didn't happen. It would be easier too," I continued airily, now that I had his attention, "Now that I'm not wearing a collar."

He blinked at me in surprise, before glancing at the black cat in annoyance. He glanced at me again, and sniffed deeply, "I'm surprised then," He admitted lowly, "A pet like you can already hunt better than some of the apprentices. After you heal, I would like to see what you would do."

He looked one more time at every cat in here before he turned around to leave, his tail flicking behind him. Longtail almost ran into him, and Tigerclaw hissed angrily. The younger tabby apologized with muffled words, and Tigerclaw watched him as he trotted over to Spottedleaf.

He dropped the sticks and went back over to his best and curled up, "Don't bother me anymore, my ear aches and I want to sleep." He flicked a goodbye to Tigerclaw, who shook his head and walked away, and Longtail presumably, went to sleep.

I shook my head and leaned over to pick a single stick up and braced it against my paw, which wouldn't straighten out. I huffed and looked at the she-cat standing next to me, "I need you to hold my paw down. I need to set it."

She looked alarmed, but followed as I told her. She avoided my wrist, and held down my actual foot which was good of her. No need to make it worse in an attempt to improve it. I stood up and yanked hard, and Spottedleaf let go in alarm, but not before my wrist popped loudly.

I wiggled my paw, and it did not flop as terribly as it did before, "Okay, great, so a dislocation along with a fracture."

Spottedleaf was in complete shock and I worried she might pass out in a few minutes. I let out an amused meow and straightened my paw against the first stick, "Okay, try and wrap the web around my paw to make it stable."

She nodded and tried, but the web wasn't good enough to hold the stick to my foot. It wasn't strong enough. The stick fell when I lifted my foot, and I thought aloud, "I don't have any cloth, and the webs don't work so what around vines? Hm."

Spottedleaf scuffed her paw against the stone floor, stirring up dust, "I'm sure I can find vines in the forest. I will have to do that later though." She flicked her tail, "You can explore camp, but do not put any pressure on your broken paw, okay? Please."

I nodded, partially excited, and hopped to the outside. As I passed through the hanging ferns, I brushed them as I passed, and I suddenly turned back around, "These ferns would work!"

Spottedleaf turned around from looking at Ravenpaw's wound and looked at me weirdly, "These hanging ferns," I clarified, swiping at them with my tail, "These would work!"

She walked over to me and tugged at one, and her eyes brightened. She unsheathed her claws and cut some down into a pile, and she picked most of them up. I grabbed the rest and went back into my pseudo nest.

I sat down and let my paw stick up, and I held a stick against my paw for the third time, "Hopefully this works, it'll save a lot of time if it does."

The medicine cat said nothing but twitched her whiskers, dropping most of her rope-like ferns except for one. She pushed it gently against my paw, and held it there with her own before slowly and steadily wrapping it around and around.

When the length ran out, she tucked it under the rest of the tightly wounded ones so it wouldn't slip, and I added the second stick. We repeated the action, and it worked just as well as the first try and we purred in satisfaction.

She added one more fern, to be safe, and took the rest to put them somewhere in here little hold in the corner. She came back out and looked satisfied, "That was very clever!" She exclaimed, "Although I'm very curious about how a kitten knew how to take care of a serious injury."

I flicked my tail, "Trade secrets." I said simply, and got a confused look from Spottedleaf, "I mean, it's a secret." I corrected sheepishly.

I stood, and put weight on my bad paw. I limped forwards proudly and ruffled my fur, "I'm going to head out now, thank you for the help Spottedleaf!"

She blinked warmly at me, "Thank you! And come back later to your nest if you like," She offered, "They probably set one up in the apprentices den, but it would be safer for your paw to be in here."

I nodded and stepped out of the den, and I stood in the sun to warm up. It was a significant difference to stand outside then in the cave, and I cherished the feeling of the sun in my fur.


	4. Into the Wild: 4

Uploading another chapter because I'm bored and I'm already writing chapter 6. This is such a fun story to write oml. Also, this is going to mostly follow canon with some changes. Some cats will die and others won't. Rose will definitely bring change to the storyline, but not too much to the point where canon is indistinguishable. I personally don't like stories that stray too far from canon, so yee. Hope you guys like this chapter! :D

* * *

Instead of exploring, because like I've said, not my thing, I picked a particularly sunny spot and lied down to sun bathe. My stomach grumbled after a while and I rolled over in response, getting to my feet.

I eyed the body of the small cat in the middle and avoided it, feeling awkward and unwelcome. The cats bushy tail was similar to some of my stripes in color, and I observed the rest of his body.

As I walked around to the front of it, still pretty far away, I jumped at the sight of his throat, or lack thereof and stumbled backwards. I bumped into another cat and they huffed in amusement, I turned, spotted white and relaxed.

Whitestorm looked down at me and looked back at his clanmates body. His whiskers twitched in mourning and his eyes drew downwards, "Death is a common theme in the clan's, young one. It's not usual for a warrior to kill another but it happens. Some are more honorable than others, and death will always occur."

I looked down at the sad words, and his tail flicked my nose, "However, just because a cat dies, doesn't mean we forget them. Retail was brave and kind, and he will continue to live on in Starclan."

"Starclan," I repeated quietly, "Cats go there when they die, then?"

The white tom bobbed his head and his eyes sparkled, "You are very clever for a young kitten. And yes, when a warrior dies they go to Starclan and meet their ancestors. Those who have fought hundreds of battles, and caught hundreds of more prey. In Starclan, there are no borders and every cat is allowed to hunt in peace."

I blinked slowly in understanding, "How come that can't be down here? What's so different from here and Starclan?"

He purred at the question, and he didn't rebuke my naivety like I thought he would, "When cats die they become wise, wiser than any cat down here can be. Which is why they can share without the need for borders."

I grumbled, "I don't know." I murmured, looking at him and meeting his eyes, "You seem pretty wise Whitestorm, and even though your very white I don't think you are a ghost."

He let out a surprised laugh, and purred loudly, "Thank you, young Rose! Believe me, however, Starclan cats are much wiser than I."

I flicked my tail and he pointed in Redtails direction with his nose, "You should go say goodbye, even though you did not know him. Every cat deserves respect."

I nodded and limped forwards, and I felt his eyes on my paw. I flicked my tail at him dismissively and he nodded, before turning and walking away. As I came up to the body, I realized I forgot to ask him where I could grab a meal.

I crouched down and realized how small Redtail was, and all I could think about was why someone would kill him. Maybe it was in battle, since Graypaw did say other clans fought each other. Maybe the brave Redtail wouldn't give up, and his enemy would not either so they fought to the death.

And Redtail was the one who lost.

I shook the thoughts away and touched Redtail's shoulder with my tail. I didn't know what to say, or if I should actually speak the words aloud, but I grieved for the life lost even though I did not know him.

I had a feeling I would get used to needless deaths, which was completely different from what I was used to. In both lives. Although I had my personal lack of morals, I knew what was right and what was wrong. Usually anyways.

I felt a presence approach me from behind and I looked up behind my shoulder. Bluestar was standing there, looking older than ever, her eyes heavy and sad. She glanced at the body in front of me, and then at me, meeting my eyes.

I blinked at her slowly and turned to look at Redtail's body. Bluestar came to sit right down next to me and I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. I bit my tongue, and spoke before I really thought about I was saying, "It's hard, isn't it?"

Her eye flicked at me, and she turned to me in surprise. I looked away, at the clans entrance and flicked my tail to gesture to the camp, "Taking care of everyone, being the leader." I licked my lips, "Dealing with death's. A lot I'm assuming."

She blinked at me rapidly, and turned to look at Redtail's body. I followed her gaze, before looking up at the sky, which was a dark gold. My brother and I have been here all day, more or less.

"Yes," She finally spoke, "I suppose so." She gave me a look, and I straightened, "However life goes on, and it always will. Cats like Redtail," She flicked her tail at his body and she crouched low to the ground and pressed her nose into his fur, "Will die."

I swallowed, and crouched beside her. I didn't press my nose into Redtail's fur, I thought that was weird, but I put my paw and gently touched one of his. My shoulder fur was stiff, and I knew I was uncomfortable, but I kept the conversation going, "Why fight battles then? If the borders are necessary, then why don't cats stick to them."

She glanced at me, and her whiskers twitched, "You, admittedly, are more clever than your brother." She didn't move from her position but her shoulders shifted, "When you didn't arrive with the others I figured you did not want to come. Your brother on the other hand," She purred, and I felt pride for my brother, "He refused to believe you suddenly changed your mind and almost raced out of the camp to find you."

I purred and felt amusement well in my stomach. Rusty- Firepaw I should say, was a good cat. Supremely loyal, him.

"I will explain much to you tomorrow, you will share a meal with me tomorrow during sunrise. I would assign you a mentor, but you are injured." She said, "But for now I wish to say that in a way, you remind me of Redtail." Her eyes glittered as she said that, "I know what your name will be."

I perked up, and tilted my head at her.

She purred lowly, and sat up. She licked her paw and drew it over her ear, "I will not tell you now, but when I make an announcement for a new deputy. Which I must do before moonhigh."

"Deputy is second in command then?" I commented, more to myself, "And _must_ ,"

Bluestar stood, and nodded, "Yes, it is a rule to choose a new deputy before moonhigh, which I must continue to think about." Her tail flicked, "Although I already have an idea of who I am going to choose."

I blinked at my sudden thought, and voiced it curiously, "Why are you telling me so much. I know I need to learn this clan stuff, but why not another cat?"

Bluestar huffed in amusement, "Would you rather another cat teach you these things?"

I froze, and realized how rude I had sounded, "Er, no I'm sorry. I meant in the sense you are leader and you're probably busy with," I scuffed the ground, "Leader stuff?"

She shook her head, and started to walk away slowly, "No, I do not mind. And after a battle like this," She flicked her tail at Redtail, her eyes full of grief, "Not much happens for a time. There is no issue, although there may be some jealousy with some other cats."

My whiskers twitched, and I sighed, looking one more time at the body. My eyes were drawn to the gaping hole in his neck, and I almost flinched again. My stomach rumbled lowly and I cursed the fact I had forgotten to ask where I could eat again.

I lashed my tail, frustrated, and I heard a flutter of a wingbeat behind me. I spun in surprised and reeled back at the small butterfly in front of me. How did it get in the camp? I glanced around me and saw the thick bramble bushes.

It fluttered where it was hovering and started to make its way in a random direction. Curious, I followed it slowly, and it led me to a small hole in the ground. I eyed the small dead animal carcasses distastefully and looked up for the butterfly and realized it was nowhere to be seen. I looked down at the pile and my stomach rumbled again.

I looked at one of the birds, a blackbird, and picked it up gently in my mouth. It was kind of small, my mice I had caught were about the same size, but I took it and backed away. I looked around the camp and picked a spot under a fallen tree that was braced against another.

I hobbled quickly over, and some cats eyed me but said nothing on my way there. I shuffled under it and tucked down, eyeing my little bird. It's eyes were open and unseeing and I was hard pressed to make myself take a bite.

I leaned down tentatively and gave it a nibble. All I got was mostly feathers and I spat them out, annoyed. There was a black feather stuck on my nose and I tried to blow it away. There was a huff of laughter and I turned to see a she-cat staring at me in amusement. My pelt heated up in embarrassment and I swiped the feather away with a paw.

"You should pluck most of the feathers before eating a bird," She said, cheerfully. I rolled my eyes and gave her a friendly look.

"You know," I said dryly, "I would have never thought of that."

I flicked my tail and leaned down, taking a mouthful of feathers and planting my paw on the bird's head. I yanked at the feathers and they were pulled with a loud ripping sound. I cringed and put the feathers down, spitting.

The cat in front of me purred loudly and flicked an ear in greeting, "I'm Goldenflower, I'm one of the queens." She gestured to the pile of feathers next to me, "You should bring those to the elders den, they would appreciate them."

I blinked at her, and she pointed her tail at one of the dens, "It's over there. I'm assuming you're one of the new apprentices."

I nodded and leaned down to start picking at the bird. Goldenflower blinked slowly at me, and turned away, waving her tail in goodbye. I straightened and swallowed the small bite I took of the bird, "Thank you for the advice Goldenflower. I'd give you my name but Bluestar is giving me my new one soon!"

She purred and said nothing as she left, and I turned back to my bird. I avoided looking at the eyes and kept nipping at the spot I had started. I had eaten about half of the small creature when there was a call from across the camp.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the highrock for a clan meeting!" Bluestar yowled.

I blinked at the words, and with a start, I realized that I would be getting my name soon.

In my excitement, I snapped up the rest of the bird quickly, and buried it deeply where I was standing, grateful for the fact it had fed me despite my happiness.

I glanced down at my paws and realized they were dirty and got to cleaning myself as Bluestar was waiting for cats to gather.

After a few moments I hobbled my way up to the group, and my pelt with bristling with eagerness. Some cats let out amused purrs while others ignored me.

I spotted my brothers familiar orange pelt and headed in his direction, but I bumped into a tom my size on the way. He spat at me and lashed his tail when he caught my eye, "Watch yourself kittypet!"

I crinkled my nose at him and held my apology, he didn't deserve it. I flicked my ear at him uncaringly and continued my way to my brother. Graypaw was chatting with him, and they both brightened when they saw me.

"Good to see your in one piece, kitty!" Graypaw mewed teasingly, giving me a grin.

Firepaw nudged him with a prod of his paw, and straightened proudly, "This is great! You're going to get your clan name!"

My whiskers twitched, and I gave him a content lick on his cheek, pressing against him to sooth both my anxiousness and excitement. He groomed my shoulders, and everyone else settled down to hear their, our, leaders words.

"It is time to appoint a new deputy, and after a time of thought I have made up my mind." She looked strong and powerful standing on the rock, the peeking moonlight of early night striking on her blue-gray fur, "I say these words before the body of Redtail so that his spirit may hear and approve of my choice."

I leaned forwards, caught on the suspense, as was everyone else.

"Lionheart will be the new deputy of Thunderclan."

There were cheers, and Lionhearts name was called repeatedly. Caught in the moment, I joined in, but I heard Firepaw whisper to Graypaw quietly. I ignored their conversation more or less, eager to hear more from Bluestar.

"Redtail was brave, fair, and strong and I have no doubts Lionheart will easily follow his pawsteps." Her tail flicked, "We also have an apprentice who is now without a mentor. Dustpaw, because Redtail now hunts with Starclan you will need a new mentor. Darkstripe; you are ready for your first apprentice. You had a fine mentor in Tigerclaw and I hope you will pass down what you have learned from him."

The dark gray tabby that insulted Firepaw, and the brown tabby that insulted me, touched noses together and I had to actively try not to roll my eyes. They would get along well, those two.

Bluestar held up her tail for silence, and everyone fell back again to wait for the rest of her words respectfully, "I have also decided on a name for our newest apprentice. I had spoken with her today, and I can see she has much compassion and spirit, enough for any warrior." She caught my eye and I inflated my chest with pride, "She is clever, and easily comes to understand our ways. She has already hunted for the clan, before even coming here, and I am glad to welcome both her and her brother, formally into Thunderclan."

She beckoned me with her tail and I hobbled forwards, and most of the cats moved out of my way. I was shivering with anticipation, and I was amazed how much Bluestar had control of the crowd, "Rose, from this day forwards that will no longer be your name. Your new name will be Redpaw, until you have earned your warrior name."

She leapt gracefully from the highrock, and stood before me. She leaned closer to me and mewed, "Carry your name with pride, young one."

I stood tall and proud as some cats called my name, others walked away, and some just said nothing at all. I noticed that Graypaw and Firepaw were the loudest, and I realized with a jolt that I was officially apart of Thunderclan.

Bluestar quieted the clan once more, and addressed them, "I shall keep a vigil with Redtail's body tonight, before we bury him at sunrise."

And with that, she walked passed me to crouch up next to Redtail's body again along with many other cats. I walked towards Graypaw and Firepaw again, and the realized they were pretty much going to go to sleep.

Firepaw caught my eye and his eyes glowed proudly, before giving me a lick on my head and a fond cuff on my ear. I tossed my head at him, "I'm going to sleep in Spottedleaf's den tonight, she has a nest ready for me so my paw doesn't get bumped by someone in the night."

Both toms blinked at me warmly and congratulated me, before turning and scampering over to a thick layer of bushes, save for a small hole in between them. They shoved through and Firepaws tail was the last thing to disappear.

I made my way to Spottedleaf's den to turn in, before casting one last look at Redtails body. I caught sight of his terrible throat wound, and I hurried my pace.

Hours later, curled up in my mossy nest, I realized I had never brought my feathers to the elders den and had left them under the fallen tree. With thoughts of the feathers, came thought of Redtail and his open throat and I had an idea.


	5. Into the Wild: 5

Posting early because I'm going to be busy tomorrow and Monday, and I'd rather post early than late lmao. This story is so fun to play with hahaha. Thank you all for reading!

* * *

I crept out of the den silently, nervous about waking any cats, mainly Longtail. And silently made my way to the fallen tree. My feathers were where I had left them and I picked them all up. I turned and glanced into the clearing, staring at Bluestar still crouched next to Redtail.

She wasn't moving, and her eyes were closed so I thought she was sleeping, but as I got closer her eyes split open and she eyed me. I almost squeaked, but the feathers in my mouth muffled it well. I looked down at redtail, and eyed his throat again.

Bluestar followed my path, but couldn't see his throat from where she was crouched. She didn't say anything, but when she closed her eyes I took it as a form of permission. I layed down the feathers and organized them with my nose so they looked nice. I bowed my head and walked away, my tail high.

Sleep came easy after that. Kind of.

I feel asleep easily, however after what felt like a few minutes I woke up again. I was annoyed, because while injured, I didn't want to make Bluestar think me rude if I was tired when sharing a meal with her in the morning.

I stood and stretched, glancing up at the dark sky. Then I realized quite a few things.

First? I wasn't in the medicine den, since I was outside and my nest, along with the other two cats I was with, were gone. Second would be, that it was really really dark. There was no moon, and there was a lack of stars. That wouldn't be weird if it was cloudy, but it wasn't cloudy. There just wasn't a single thing in the sky.

The last thing was was the environment as a whole. The trees were enormous and dark, and the bark on most of them looked chipped and dead. The ground was squishy and moist, and I didn't think there was a single blade of grass to be seen anywhere. The bushes around were also thick and I would bet if I stuck my head in one, I still wouldn't be able to see through it.

I shivered at the wetness in between my toes and flexed my paws. With a jolt I glanced down at my paw and found a lack of a makeshift brace. I looked around again, spinning in place, completely befuddled, "Where on _earth_ am I?"

I almost jumped out of my skin when there was a reply, "Home, in simple words."

I swung my head to the left and watched as a large, battle scarred she-cat stepped out from around a tree. I eyed her warily and she strode up to me confidently, "This is where you were made, two-leg." She paused, and flicked her tail, "Well, not made. Given new life I suppose."

She shook her head, and her amber eyes pinned me still, "Your body was given to you, by us," Some other cats started to approach, dozens, and some were mere outlines against the trees, "The Dark Forest."

I blinked slowly, quickly coming to an understanding, "So," I licked my lips and sat down calmly, forcing my shoulder fur to lay down, "Hell for cats. The opposite of Starclan. The place for the dishonorable."

The she-cat chortled and sat down heavily, "I guess so." Three more cats came closer, and they were mostly solid. The she-cat was, dimmer in a way, than them. "My name is Mapleshade, and I guess you could call me a leader of this wretched place."

She nodded her head at the three cats, two toms and a she-cat, "These are the newest additions. Though they have been here before officially joining, so to speak."

I eyed them, and gave an unimpressed look to Mapleshade, "You mean dying."

She gave the trio glares, but they didn't shy away, " _Yes_. Which they shouldn't have." She spat, standing suddenly.

She flicked a mangled ear and the three cats sat down respectfully, "You were brought here to save us. We've seen into the future, we are aware of what's going to happen." She came closer to me, and I made sure not to shy back, "We should not know, but we do. While we don't know why we know, we got the chance to fix the future."

"How do you fix something that hasn't happened yet?"

Mapleshade tossed her head back and laughed, and all I could see was broken yellow teeth, "By stopping it before it can happen. I suppose it's not really fixing it then."

A tom stepped forwards, and he looked like a shadow against the outlines of some trees, "Skip the slow introduction, Mapleshade." He spat, lashing his tail impatiently, "Get to the point."

She spun around and spat at him, and her sudden anger took me by surprise. Then I understood, "Stop playing suave, you can barely pull it off, with your looks an' all. I agree with him," I nodded at the tom, who glared at me in response, "Get on with it."

Mapleshade swung around in shock, gaping at me, before she took a deep breathe and let out full blown laughter. Cats around her looked uncomfortable, and some backed away, but I stood my ground. I had a feeling staying alive was at least involved with looking strong.

The tortoiseshell finished with her laughter and leaned in my personal space, grinning, "Look at you, as young as you are." She snorted, "Brave and stupid. A good thing I can be understanding."

Some cats around her snorted and she glared at them heatedly. She turned back to me and purred, "Also a good thing I can train away stupidity." She turned and looked at the previous trio, "Sometimes." She finished.

"I'll speak more tomorrow, for now you will see how things work around here." She held her tail high, and looked around, "To start, Silverhawk and Marshcloud. Batear and Houndleap, and," She paused, looking around, lashing her tail, "Where is Rushtooth?"

No cat said anything, and she hissed angrily, "Thistleclaw, find her, and kill her."

A gray cat with a white face nodded and eyed me, before he turned and disappeared through the ugly trees. The cats she named paired up and immediately started to battle each other, and I jolted, shuffling backwards. Mapleshade gave me an amused look, and twitched her whiskers, "You'll get used to it. This is your new family, Redpaw."

She snorted at the name, as if it were a joke, and I felt myself fluff up in offence. I held my tongue though, keeping my words about defending Redtail quiet. I knew I was named after him, and I had a feeling Mapleshade knew that as well.

I was forced to watch the fighting cats for what felt like hours, and when everyone was finished they were all full of new wounds. Marshcloud and Batear had won their fights and had went against each other, while Mapleshade had forced Silverhawk and Houndleap to fight. Both were clearly tired, but continued by the words of Mapleshade and Maggottail, who was the shadowy tom from before.

I hated every second of it, and it only got worse when Thistleclaw returned with Rushtooth, dragging her by her scruff. She was pretty, or would have been if she didn't have so many wounds on her pelt. Her tabby pelt was marred with large welts and bite marks, new and scars.

The fighting cats stopped and moved out of the way as Thistleclaw dragged the she-cat in the center of the clearing, and I realized Rushtooth was still breathing. Thistleclaw dropped her body, and she didn't move. He looked up, met my eyes and stood straight, "I think our young savior should finish the job."

Mapleshade hissed, and I didn't dare breathe or move, "I ordered you to do it, why did you not?"

Thistleclaw raised his head boldly, and Mapleshade stalked towards him, "I thought it would be best to wet the kits claws now. She is new to clan life, and even newer to Dark Forest life. She should get it over with now then later."

Mapleshade cuffed him over the head, hard with unsheathed claws, but turned to me with narrow eyes, "Not a bad idea."

Thistleclaw shook the blow off, unreactive to the new large scratches on his head. He backed away into the crowd of other cats, and I realized there was more then there was before, more solid cats were present.

I shivered, and met Mapleshade's eyes tentatively, "Why kill her, why not use her for something instead of throwing her away." I tried, hard, to keep my eyes from moving to somewhere else.

Mapleshade snorted, and flicked her tail, "No use for her, kill her Redpaw. She's an easy kill, already half dead."

I stood, stubbornly, "She's literally already dead. Stuck here with you lot."

Many cats tucked over, hackles raised, and Mapleshade waved them off, giving me a narrowed eye glare, "Our savior or not, you will be punished if you do not follow through with the order."

I shook my head, unworried at the punishment, and stood my ground, "I will not."

Rusty would be ashamed of me if I killed another cat in cold blood.

Mapleshade let out a raspy, mocking purr, "So it's about your brother then? You do realize he isn't actually your brother. You weren't even apart of that litter, you were created here and left there."

I didn't even hesitate, "He is still my brother. Blood or not."

" _Fire alone will save the clan._ " Mapleshade mimicked, strolling around me with a casual gait, "That prophecy was changed the moment you were created. You have so much power, more than any cat will ever have again. You will change everything."

"Kill her."

I don't know why, but I did.

I didn't want to, truly. Fear was a powerful motivator. Mapleshade came close to me, and to avoid her I literally murdered another cat. A helpless cat. It had been so easy.

A slash of my small claws and Rushtooth stopped breathing. There were no wails of grief, or faces of mourning. No one cared about her, about her death. Anything. It was silent in the clearing, and I wasn't even breathing hard. It was that easy.

It was weird. I couldn't say I felt terrible, but I knew what I did was wrong, and the thought of Rusty finding out what I had done made me sick.

There were caterwauls of acceptance from the cats around me, and Mapleshade strode over to me proudly, and gave me a lick on the head. I almost ducked out of the way, but I was too shocked. At both what I did, and the reaction my actions did. I shivered, and there was a moment where I wanted to lift my head proudly, and scream with them but the thought of that made me twitch.

I shuffled my paws in attempts to wipe the blood off my claws. It wouldn't come off.

Mapleshade scrambled up a tree, and two other cats joined her, Maggottail and another I did not know. _These_ cats were the leaders of the Dark Forest.

The single she-cat up there yowled, loudly over all the sounds the other cats were making, "Now that Redpaw has taken the life of a cat, she will be trained here from now on. In a moons time, she will take on her first mission."

I stiffened, and looked up at her.

"You will kill another cat, one that is actually alive."

I felt ice cold all over, and sick, but I did not reply to her. I don't know what forced me to, but I nodded. She grinned, and I felt worse.

The yowls of the cats around me, though, felt better. I hated myself at the moment, but the approval of the other cats made me feel slightly better.

I twitched my tail, and looked up at her. She was still staring at me, and looked around at the crowd of cats. She held up her tail and quieted them, "I will be the one to train Redpaw."

 _Crap._

"This meeting is over, it is almost sunrise. Redpaw," She addressed me, "You will continue to do what you were going to during your stay in Thunderclan. If you need any additional information, go to Tigerclaw."

Uh-oh. I looked around me, and straightened, "Before I go, I have a question." Mapleshade looked down at me curiously, and I flicked my tail, "Are you the reason I don't feel pain?"

Her eyes lit up gleefully, and there were curious looks from all around me, "No," She said, "We gave you the power for fast healing, but," She shook her head in amazement, "This is better than what we could have hoped for."

Her tail flicked and I was roughly grabbed by my scruff and thrown. I shot to my feet and spat at the cat who had touched me, and realized it was Thistleclaw. My dislike for him grew and I dropped to my belly as he approached. He stood over me and looked down at me, and I could see dislike dull his eyes.

He leaned down with his mouth open, fast for a bite on my ear and I dove away. He grabbed onto my tail and I hissed at the hard stop, swinging a paw at his head. Thankfully, for me anyways, I saw the previous scratches from Mapleshade and aimed for there, my claws completely unsheathed. I felt my claws go deep into his head, and I screeched loudly in victory, relishing the feeling of his blood on my claws.

My thoughts switched at the feelings of adrenaline, I enjoyed fighting, and I landed harshly on my feet. Thistleclaw whirled and raised up against me, banking on his large size and weight to crush me. I leapt at him, and collided into his chest and he started to fall backwards. He twisted and flipped me and my spine was crushed into the ground.

I flailed, kicking out my legs repeatedly but it didn't work. He bit my ear in warning, and I used my front paws to latch around his neck. He yowled and I held on tight, leaning up to nose through his thick fur and bite into his throat. A sudden vision of a small, red tom without a throat made me let go, and Thistleclaw pinned me to the ground.

I tried what I did before, but his weight kept me down. I hissed in satisfaction that he had to use three paws to hold me down, and I kicked at his last leg, right at his kneecap . It twitched and I hooked a back paw around his, pulling it back to my body as hard as I could.

There was a yell as Thistleclaw lost balance, and he obediently fell back, but I was still full of adrenaline and I didn't like him at all. So I followed him and almost immediately was a pinned down again.

I huffed, and grew tired so I gave up my fidgets and was let up. The cats who pinned me were sucked back into the crowd and I lashed my tail, looking for Mapleshade. I found her, sitting in the same tree as before, looking smug. I glared at her, and then at Thistleclaw, who was sitting down and met my gaze.

I relaxed when I saw grudging approval in his eyes, and my hackles settled. Mapleshade let herself fall from her roost, and I silently compared her to Bluestar, who was much more graceful and pretty. Mapleshade was purring as she came closer and she nodded at Thistleclaw, "That was a good fight."

He nodded back, and left, other cats dispersing along with him. Mapleshade sat down in front of me, her amber eyes practically glowing in the lack of forest light, "I'm impressed," She meowed, "You seem blood thirstier than I thought."

Intimidated by her, I huffed and looked away, "Not bloodthirsty, I just like a good fight."

Mapleshade cackled, "Sure," She agreed, "Well get that personality trait out of you yet."

She got to her paws and started to walk away, "I will see you tomorrow," She waved her tail, "You have a lot to work on. The only reason you did so well was because of your lack of pain and quick healing, which, by the way will work fast here."

I flicked an ear at her, and wiped at said ear with a paw. I looked at my paw and searched for blood but there was none, so my ear was probably already healed. I looked up, and stood, because there wasn't a single cat in the clearing anymore.

I waited a little longer, before walking over to some bushes and laying down, hoping to get some sleep tonight.

I did not get a single wink of sleep. The moment I shut my eyes in the dark forest I woke up, and it was to see Longtail leaning in front of my face, an annoyed expression decorating his own face, "You are a fitful sleeper, you were mewing and tossing the whole night. I'm surprised I managed to get any sleep."

He backed up as I shot to my feet, tail lashing, "Your stupid contraption came undone, by the way."

I flicked my ear at him mockingly, and he hissed. I stretched, exhausted, "Good for you, tom. Mind your own business."

He snarled at me, unsheathing his claws, "You were probably dreaming about catching and missing mice anyways."

I shivered, and glared at him, unsheathing my own claws. I glanced down and signed lowly at the absence of blood, relieved and disappointed. Rushtooth, poor poor Rushtooth. Thistleclaw on the other hand…

I spat at Longtail, swatting at him.

He snickered in amusement, backing away slowly. I curled my lip at him and left the den bitterly, barely noticing the black apprentice, who was watching me with curious amber eyes. Once I left into the open air I took a deep breath, trying to get rid of my tenseness. I looked up at the sound of my name, looking at Rusty as he came forwards to touch noses with me.

He was eager, that much I could tell, and I twitched my ears in greeting, "Morning."

"Good morning!" He purred, "Today is the first day of training," He looked down at my paw and flicked his tail, "Will you be joining us?"

Graypaw snorted and I gave him an unimpressed look, "No," I said slowly, "My paw is doing very well, but not enough to hold me up in a fight." I looked away at the lie, and saw Tigerclaw walk out from under the highrock.

"Firepaw," Graypaw cut in licking at his chest, and I completely forgot about my brother's name, "Leave Redpaw alone, she should focus on getting better so she can join us later. For now we need to join Tigerclaw and Lionheart."

I gave him a very, very dry look. He looked at me in question and I shook my head, "Graypaw is right, the sooner I get better, the sooner I can join you." I flicked my tail, starting to walk away, "I have something to do this morning anyways."

As I walked away, I heard Graypaw lean over to Firepaw and whisper, "You're sister is kind of weird."

"She is not!" He squawked, offended. I purred and waved my tail, turning back and eyeing Graypaw in amusement. He fluffed up and looked at Firepaw, eyes wide.

"We should go meet Tigerclaw and Lionheart… Now." He said nervously, purposefully loud.

I turned back and made my way to the pile of food, which was almost empty when I got there. There was a squirrel, a brown bird, a robin, and a mouse. I grabbed the squirrel, hesitantly mind you, and the brown bird. I recoiled at the feeling of the squirrels thick fur in my mouth, and tried to ignore it.

I couldn't, but I managed to deal with it long enough to find Bluestar and put it down in front of her. She eyed me, but said nothing, instead tucking into the squirrel. I sat down next to her, leaving space in between our bodies. I spent my time tearing out feathers one by one instead of eating, my appetite almost nonexistent.

At the thought of feathers, I looked for Redtail's body, which was not present. I turned to look at Bluestar, only to realize she had been looking at me. Her whiskers twitched, "Yesterday you asked me why we warriors fight battles, and I did not answer."

I nodded.

"Well," She sat back, her squirrel half eaten, "They are fought over borders usually, which to answer your other question, sometimes warriors cross over on purpose or by accident. Either an other clan wants more hunting land or prey in general, do to either greed or desperation, or a cat chased prey over the markers and into another territory without realizing it."

My nose crinkled, "So basically, a lot of reasons. Stupid ones," I looked down, before glancing around, "Aside from the desperation one. Why don't other clans just ask for help."

I paused and shook my head, "Nevermind. They don't want to seem weak, right?"

Bluestar purred and leaned back over her squirrel, "Yes."

I huffed, "Pride. Pride is dangerous."

Bluestar nodded in agreement, her eyes bright, "Indeed, however every cat will face the adversary of pride in some way. Many cats do not know how to swallow it and continue on with their lives."

She looked down at her squirrel, and then look at me, "I knew a cat once, who died shortly before you arrived. It was during a quarrel with Riverclan, over sunningrocks. We had been overtaken with Riverclan warriors and there was a call for retreat, but this warrior did not listen, and stayed to fight."

I held my ears still, intent on the story, "He fought until he died, like he wanted to I think, but his pride kept him from 'running away', and his pride cost him dearly." She looked down, as if to grieve the warrior, "No cat killed him on purpose," She added quickly, and I blinked at her, "His wounds were too great and too many, he bled out."

I flinched, because I knew that was most likely the way I was going to die one day, without being able to tell how terrible my wounds were. I looked at Bluestar, and opened my mouth, "Bluestar, I need-"

I was cut off by another cat, Spottedleaf actually, and she gave me an apologetic look, "Bluestar I must speak with you."

Bluestar blinked and stood, nodding, "Redpaw, I implore you to finish my squirrel, and take that thrush to the elders den, along with the feathers."

I gaped at her, still in mid speech and nodded, getting to my feet.

Bluestar led Spottedleaf into a crook that was under the high rock, which I now assumed was Bluestar's den and I looked at the squirrel mournfully.


	6. Into the Wild: 6

Oh jeez sorry I'm late XD I completely forgot to post this up! My apologies. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

* * *

I wasn't able to bring myself to eat it. I also knew that wasting it wasn't an option so I brought that to the elders den as well. The elders were pretty nice, although I had to admit One-eye was my favorite.

She was welcoming, and the others were as well but they were more grumpy. I had ended up tucking more feathers in her nest and she noticed it with amusement. When I left I looked up at the sky to gauge what time it was and it was only noon, the sun settled up high in the sky.

I looked around the camp and my eye caught Spottedleaf's den, where I saw a big fluffy tail disappear inside. I made my way over briskly, limping. With guilt and annoyance, I realized my paw was easier to walk on, it had a lot less give then it did yesterday. Part of me didn't even want to go to sleep tonight, for a few reasons.

The main being I definitely did not want to see Mapleshade again, or Thistleclaw, although a large part of me wanted to sink my claws into his pelt. I blinked at my thoughts and shook them away with a shiver, pulling through the den entrance.

Spottedleaf was leaning over the black apprentice with the shoulder wound, who was fully awake and relaxed. I glanced at him, and he returned the look with wide eyes when he took notice of me. Spottedleaf glanced over her shoulder at me and nodded at me in greeting, "Sorry to interrupt your conversation with Bluestar, I had something important to say to her."

Ah, so did I but whatever, "No it's okay, I understand." I flicked my tail in dismissal and slowly made my way to my nest, flopping down tiredly with a loud huff.

"You didn't sleep well?" Spottedleaf asked curiously, looking at me from where she was applying new webbing to the black cats wounds.

I shook my head, thinking quickly, "No, but I think it's just the switch. I'm used to sleeping next to Ru- er, Firepaw."

The medicine cat's whiskers twitched in amusement, catching my mistake, "Well, once you heal up you'll be free to sleep in the apprentices den. Ravenpaw here-" She nudged him softly and he jumped, "Can show you around the camp," She turned to Ravenpaw and nudged him with her nose, "You're good to go, just be careful with your wound. Don't strain yourself."

He nodded, and I wiggled deeper into my nest. I watched him carefully as he stood, stiff legged and fatigued. I wrinkled my nose, and looked at Spottedleaf, "Shouldn't he rest more, he looks kind of tired?"

Spottedleaf looked at Ravenpaw closely and flicked her tail, "He's okay. He should get up and about to stretch out. Besides, he could do with a nice piece of fresh kill." She came towards me and prodded at my shoulder, and I rolled over.

Ravenpaw left slowly as Spottedleaf poked my bad paw, and her eyes showed her confusion, "This is very well healed. While I haven't ever seen an injury like this, I don't think they should heal as fast as your are."

I looked away, trying very hard to be blase, "I've always been fast at healing," I lied, "I'm not surprised it's doing well." I looked back at her curiously, "You've never dealt with a twisted paw?"

She shook her head, "Never. At most I deal with bite wounds and scratches, most cats don't trip while running in the forest."

I growled lowly in embarrassment and flicked the tip of my tail, "I'm not used to the forest terrain, sue me."

Spottedleaf gave me a very weird look and I stiffened at my slip, turning away to curl into a tight ball. I tucked my tail over my nose, and watched Spottedleaf walk into her crevice, "I'm going to sleep for a bit, wake me whenever something important happens."

I heard her purr of amusement, but I received no reply. Minutes passed and I hissed in annoyance, lashing my tail angrily. I was too nervous and stiff to fall asleep, which was fair because I had no idea if I would go back to the Dark Forest now. Mapleshade had said tonight, so part of me assumed it was only at night but I didn't want to risk it.

I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the rocky ceiling, flicking my tail idly back and forth. Bored, I rolled back onto my feet and left without saying anything, figuring I wouldn't need to. As I walked out I spotted the elders sunning themselves in the clearing.

I crept towards them slowly, listening in, "What I wouldn't give to be at sunningrocks right now," Smallear complained loudly, grooming himself lazily. I heard Halftail murmur his agreement while the two elder she-cats shared tongues. I went closer and Halftail caught my eye, flicking his ear at me in greeting.

I walked over and lifted my head, "I couldn't help overhear about that place, Sunningrocks. That's the place the fight was at, right?"

Smallear hissed lowly, and I almost stepped back, "Yes," He growled, lashing his tail, "Those fish-eating morons have been challenging us for that territory for a long time." His shoulder fur relaxed and he twisted to reach a spot on his back, seeing him struggle, I went behind him and groomed it for him, "Sunningrocks used to belong to them, but the river changed course and a storm pushed it to the other side. Sunningrocks is now on our side."

He sighed, and I finished helping him, looking at the other elders carefully, "What's good about Sunningrocks? And does anyone else need anything?" I may have no issues with fighting, but that didn't mean I was a bad person, cat creature.

I got purrs in response, and laid down, tucking my paws into my chest. Halftail was the one to respond to my question, "Sunningrocks is a hunting ground, the cracks in between the rocks are great places to scoop up mice. Not only that but all the rocks are in the sun so they're all warm. Hence their name."

I hummed, and twitched my tail, "How about we go? There probably won't be any altercations now that there has already been one, and we won right? They'll need time to lick their wounds."

Dappletail shook her head slowly, "Although you bring up a good point, it's likely they could be thinking the same even though we were the winners of the battle. We'd have to take warriors with us, and another fight isn't something we should risk." She stretched out her paw idly, and curled her tail around her body, "Although going there does sound wonderful."

I blinked at her slowly, and eyed all the elders, "Hopefully we can soon then, I like sunbathing too." It was true too, I loved laying in the sun.

Whiskers twitched in amusement, and I stood slowly turning and making my way to the spot I ate my bird at yesterday. I eyed the fallen tree and curled up in front of it, right in a small sunny spot.

I rested comfortably, my eyes closed. I couldn't fall completely asleep but I was at ease enough to doze lightly, still alert with the things going on around me. A prod at my shoulder made me hiss in annoyance, and I saw a small brown she-cat in front of me, her whiskers twitching in amusement.

I sat up quickly and eyed her, leaning down to lick at my chest fur. From the corner of my eye I saw her tail flick, and she introduced herself, "I'm Mousefur," She muttered briskly, "Whitestorm wants to see you, he's near the fresh kill pile."

Thanking her, I stood up and stretched slowly, savoring the feel of my muscles relaxing. She nodded at me and walked away without glancing back at me and I blinked. I shook my head, I guess sometimes cats don't care at all, which was kind of good.

I looked around the camp clearing which was moderately empty, the elders still in their own spot and a few scattered warriors sharing prey. None of which I recognized.

I looked in the direction of the fresh-kill pile and saw a white pelt leaning over it, pawing over pieces of prey. I stretched again and started to hobble my way over quickly, and easily. Far easier then I naturally would have been able to.

When my thoughts started to drift in that direction, I hissed lowly, keeping my pace. At the muffled sound, Whitestorm looked up and waved his tail cheerfully in greeting. I came up next to him and he looked at the pile mournfully, "Not much freshkill left, someone should do some hunting?"

I looked at him oddly, lifting my injured paw and flicked at him.

He snorted and flicked an ear, "Just for the company, and you could use the tour." He started to make his way in the direction of the camp entrance and I followed obediently, "I mainly wanted to tell you about the Warrior Code, which are rules that loyal warriors must follow."

I hummed but said nothing, carefully following him up the rocks and out of the hollow. Once we got to the top, he started with his lesson, "The first rule," He said, hopping over a log, "Defend your Clan, even with your life. You can have friends from other clans, but when it comes down to it in a battle, you must stay loyal to your clan."

I nodded in agreement, "That makes sense. What's the use if you don't want to fight your friends in the other clans and lose the fight over that one thing." I flicked my tail, "That one's easy." Kind of. I made friends whenever with whoever, and I was loyal to friends. However, the thought that they would potentially fight me without hesitation would help if I ever did make friends with someone out of Thunderclan.

Whitestorm purred and sniffed the air, "Harder than you'd think young one."

He froze and dropped into a crouch and I followed him, shutting my mouth when I was going to speak. He flicked his tail at me and I nodded, backing up slowly. He shook his head and winked at me, flicking his tail in a circle and I gave him a very dry look.

I rolled my eyes and followed his directions, scenting the air with my mouth as I did so. Something strong rolled over my glans and I almost shrunk back, shocked at how strong the smell was.

It didn't smell bad, not really, but just, really really strong. I shut my mouth and wrinkled my nose, looping around some bushes.

There was a rustling sound and I got lower, my stomach basically on the ground. The sound stopped and I swiveled my ears, looking for a clue on what that had bee- _Holy crap that's a big rabbit._

It bowled into me and we tumbled, and I grumbled when I got kicked in the face. I heard something crack and I hoped that it had not been from me, and I cursed my lack of pain. I scrambled away and the rabbit tripped backwards and I let out a relieved breath.

It had not been me who was broken again. Thank god. Or Starclan.

Yeah, thank Starclan.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw white, and as the rabbit turned to get away Whitestorm leapt and killed it with a quick bite to the spine. He purred, and beckoned me forwards with his tail, "Good job, I was hoping you'd still be able to help somehow."

I gave him a very dry look and twitched my whiskers, "It was more luck on my part, and I got kicked in the face for my attempts."

He leaned forwards and I leaned back in response, giving him a weird look. He snorted and reached out with a paw, softly cuffing me in the head, "Well, you don't have any scratches from it, so that's good."

He turned away and started the bury the rabbit, and I grimaced, "Why are you doing that?"

"To make sure other predators don't get to it, while we go and hunt some more." He answered without missing a beat, topping off the carcass with some leaves. "That was a good catch. Big. It should feed a few cats."

I huffed in amusement and glanced back at the little bury site, "I should hope so, that thing was as big as I was! If one cat could eat that whole rabbit, well I guess we could say that kittypets aren't the only ones that are _large_."

Whitestorm purred, shouldering passed me to take the lead, "You would be correct. That should feed about four warriors. Maybe even five cats."

I tailed after him proudly, my tail high up, "Let's catch some more!" I cheered, suddenly full of energy, "Let's feed everyone in the clan!"

The white tom in front of me stopped and turned to look over his shoulder to give me a weird look, "We won't be able to catch enough prey to feed the whole clan," He said, puzzled, "We can certainly feed a lot of them."

I huffed and brushed past him excitedly, "Not with _that_ attitude." I said, shooting forwards, "I bet you that we can!"

"Redpaw!" He yelled, alarmed at my sudden speed, "Come back!"

I laughed and continued, glancing down at my paw. It was holding well, and while I didn't like where the healing power came from, it was certainly helpful. I looked back up and squeaked at the sight of a large fallen tree, and I jumped over it. The landing jarred my ankle, but it stayed solid and I let out a gleeful yowl.

I skidded to a stop and straightened happily, looking around the clearing I stopped in. I turned where I stood and took in the sandy ground and surrounding trees, catching my breath as I took in the scenery.

It was much nicer than the Dark Forest could ever dream to be.

With that comforting thought, I kinked my tail over my back and sat down slowly. Patiently waiting for Whitestorm to show up, and I thought it weird that I could outrun him so easily, but oh well. I doubt he thought I would run off like the way I did.

Sheepishly, I groomed myself, suddenly feeling embarrassed by my outburst. I couldn't say that I've acted like that before, usually I was more in control of my emotions. Something about taking care of the Clan just made me so excited, and with that thought in my head again I jumped to my feet.

"Oh no you don't," A voice called out to me, and I sat back down, "What in Starclan got into you?"

I curled my tail around my body as Whitestorm came into sight, looking frazzled, "Er, I don't actually know." I admitted, giving Whitestorm a sheepish look, "I just got excited."

"I couldn't tell." He grumbled sarcastically, "You'd be the last cat I would have thought being a pawful. I pity your mentor." He walked over to me and swatted my head, and gave me another look, "At least your paw seems to be feeling better. Don't run off like that again, though."

I nodded and grinned, "Sorry Whitestorm."

He huffed and started to walk away again, and I followed without hesitation. We walked for a bit before I thought about the clearing again, "What was that place? Seemed like it's used for things."

He flicked his tail, "The sandy hollow," He answered quickly, scenting the air, "It's used to practice battle moves. Good observation."

I joined him with scenting and I smelled something familiar. I waved my tail and he looked at me in surprise, his eyes glinting. I physically had to stop myself from waving my tail back and forth in excitement, and I mouthed the word 'mouse'.

The warrior nodded and sat down, gesturing for me to get it. I blinked in surprise but sunk into a crouch, balancing myself with my tail. Whitestorm copied me, sinking into his own crouch and he pointedly looked at my front legs.

I corrected them, copying the way his feet were spread apart as best as I could. I looked up to find a slight nod, and I suppressed a purr. I let my nose guide me to the rodent until it was strong, and I started to move little by little.

I caught sight of the thing, and it was not, in fact, a mouse. It looked really weird, and my year of animal science could not name the creature. I mentally shrugged, because food was food for the clan, and I crept as close as I could. The creature was searching through some leaves, probably for food, and I was glad I was positioned behind it.

I felt the wind change, and the creature bolted forwards and I choose to pounce as it moved. I missed but the way I jumped kept my momentum going and I followed the creature. I surged forwards into another jump and landed on top of the creature, crushing it with a muffled squeal.

I snorted and picked it up, turning around and trotting forwards.

My foot was holding me up almost perfectly, and it seemed, in my case, the more I used the injured foot the faster it healed, which honestly made zero sense. Then again I was a reincarnated cat, so, nothing made sense anymore.

Whitestorm met me and purred at the sight of the creature in my jaws, and he started to make a small hole. I dropped in the creature when it was finished, and pawed some dirt over it, "What is that anyways? It smelt like a mouse but it definitely is not."

He flicked an ear at me, and I moved up next to his shoulder, "It was a vole. They are similar, not only in just scent. However the longer you are here, you'll be able to eventually smell the differences in scent. Just like when you get used to the clan scents."

I hummed, and kept paced. Whitestorm looked around, "That squeal the vole made would have chased the prey away from here. Let's try sunningrocks, and while we're at it, we can check the border. Which brings me to the next code."

I apologized at the fact that I basically scared away all the prey, and he waved it away, "The next code is about trespassing. Do not hunt or trespass in another clan's territory."

I brightened, "Bluestar told me some about that. Not that it was a code, but that it wasn't supposed to happen."

"Good," Whitestorm murmured, "That code is broken often, so make sure you don't."

I nodded quickly, "What else?"

He purred and slowed down his speed, "The next is about how elders, queens, and kits must be fed first. Warriors and apprentices must hunt for others before they hunt for themselves."

Wow, these cats were civilized, "I like that rule. Feed the future," I said, content, "And those that helped keep us alive."

He blinked, "Yes, that's exactly it," he said, visibly impressed, "Most cats agree with the first part, but not with the second. Many think that elders should care for themselves. You aren't even a clanborn cat and you grasp that better than those who are."

Suddenly exasperated, he sighed, "Although excitable, we need more apprentices like you. Eager to learn and eager to please."

I burned, embarrassed, "It's that easy to see?"

He looked at me in amusement, and didn't answer me. I grumbled at him and he continued with his lesson, "The next code is to kill prey only for food. Give thanks to Starclan for its life and do not waste it."

I nodded in agreement, that one made plenty sense, "Next?"

We spoke and I learned the rest of the codes as we walked, and when we finally heard the sound of moving water, Whitestorm stopped talking and focused on hunting. I let him be, doing the same and going close to the water side. Part of me wanted to hunt, so I did, but not for long. I scooped up a mouse from some rock cracks, like Halftail had said, and chased down a squirrel.

I was tired after the squirrel, and slunk back to the river hovering over the side. I opened my mouth and let scents wash over me, and when the wind changed I almost gagged. I heard an amused chuckled next to me and I jumped, whirling to glare at Whitestorm.

"That's not funny." I hissed, feeling my eyes start to water at the smell, "Ugh, it smells like old fish. That's foul."

He laughed again, and looked at me sympathetically, "That's Riverclan for you, their diet consists of mostly fish so that makes sense. Also," He murmured leaning down next to me, "Shadowclan's scent is by far the worst, so when you go near their territory, be ready."

I grumbled and laid down, keeping my mouth determinedly closed. I wiggled closer to the water's edge and dipped my paws in, flexing them in the water. I looked across the river, which was pretty big, and sighed contently.

"You like water?" Whitestorm questioned, looking at my paws in distaste, "That's odd."

I looked at him, unimpressed before I splashed water at him. He jumped to his paws and sat away from me, "I don't mind it," I returned after a moment, "I like climbing a little better though. The views you can see."

Whitestorm purred, and kinked his tail, "We'll make a Thunderclan cat out of you yet."

I got to my feet and eyed him, "Thunderclan are climbers?"

He also got to his feet and smiled, "Oh, yes." He mewed, turning, "Let's collect our catches and return to camp." He retrieved two mice and a vole and eyed me in approval as I got my mouse and squirrel, "You'll learn climbing tips from your mentor. I'll talk to Bluestar about that, since you seem well healed."

I purred and didn't answer him, instead being careful not to bite too hard on the creatures in my mouth.

We took our time getting back to camp, and as we walked past the sandy hollow, I realized with a joyful purr, I made my first friend in Thunderclan. I flapping sound startled me and I dropped my prey with a squawk, stumbling into Whitestorm.

I looked up at the sound of flapping and froze at the sight of a red-tailed hawk, and I hissed in fright.

The thing was _huge_.

Whitestorm hissed in shock and retreated backwards, and I shot forwards and grabbed my catches up again. Refusing to let the hawk get to them and steal them. Whitestorm gave me a panicked look and flicked his tail, gesturing forwards.

Without much fanfare, I bolted.

I could hear Whitestorm behind me, harshly breathing through his nose. I was lucky enough to have gaps in my teeth from the prey, but I was holding on so tightly that the gaps were very very small. I could, thankfully, breathe out of them though.

Now, it would have probably made sense to leave some prey for the bird, but there was two things that were stopping the both of us. The first being pride, this was for the clan and the clan only, not for some mangy bird. Second, that the clan actually needed the prey.

I tried to quiet my breath for a moment, to hear if the bird was still behind us, and the telltale sounds of flapping told me it definitely was. I stumbled and gasped, dropping my prey again and tripping onto my face.

I cursed loudly, and Whitestorm slowed to a dead stop, almost slipping. He was a ways away from me and I cursed again, using some not so friendly human words. Lucky old me, my paw was messed up again and I floundered to get to my feet.

I couldn't see the hawk, but I could hear it's wing beat from above the trees, but barely. I looked around for my prey and found that they were safe under a thick bush and I sighed in relief. With a sudden, terrible, realization I looked up at the sky.

My hackles raised and I fluffed out my fur, because my realization was the fact that I was small, small for an apprentice, and I was injured. I was, so, so screwed. Especially now that my prey was hidden from sight.

Whitestorm, from the corner of my eye, moved forwards slowly, eyeing the sky constantly. His ears were swiveling like crazy, and he didn't risk any sudden movements or words. He was surprisingly still as he moved, and I figured the hawk left.

I was also an idiot, so my guess was wrong. Whitestorm's sudden screech caught me off and I cowered reflexively, and froze at the feel of my fur being pulled. I looked up as fast as I could, and yowled in terror at the feathers filling my sight.


	7. Into the Wild: 7

Hope you guys enjoyed the cliffhanger lmao. It was my first time doing one of those.

I'll be honest, this story is purely experimental, and a test to see if I can finish one. Next chapter is started and I should be able to get it up on time, but after that no promises. I'll apologize in advance. However, this is experimental in the sense to see how I can twist canon and keep it the same. After this whole debacle with the hawk and such, I'm going to see if I can dive straight into the story line more prominently. Thank you for the reviews so far guys! Enjoy. :D

* * *

I wiggled as much as I could but the hawk wouldn't let go and I was carried higher into the sky. It got to the point where I had to stop, because if the hawk actually let me go from moving then I would die either way.

I hissed at the predicament I was in, and wanted to curse Mapleshade for forcing my back into a life I didn't ask for. I felt the hawk bank left and shut my eyes tightly, trying my best not to vomit from the sights below me. Fear of heights transfers lifetimes, apparently. I heard a very loud yowl, but I didn't open my eyes, I could already tell it was Whitestorm.

Of all the things, I thought bitterly, I would have never guessed I would have been done in by a _bird_. To be fair, it was a hawk, but still, a _bird._ I couldn't think of a worse way to die.

A sudden swoop made me rethink that, and I cringed. Okay, there were a lot of bad ways to die, like falling to death. This was the most embarrassing though.

A sudden fact about hawks crept into my mind, and I sighed lowly. Hawks typically ate large prey on the ground, you know, because it was large. I just hoped I wouldn't be dropped and then eaten. I'd prefer a chance to fight.

I felt us decrease in height, and I felt the adrenaline in my veins speed up. I opened my eyes slowly, and yelped at the sight of the trees so close. I whipped my tail to my body and curled in on myself, wincing at the tugging feeling on my back.

I had a feeling I had large holes on my back. Darn.

I kept my eyes open as we lowered, and the hawk started to circle, looking for a place to land no doubt, and I tried my best to keep my fear down. I'd have to be ridiculously lucky to get saved, and I wasn't the luckiest cat on the planet at the moment.

I swallowed most of my fear and unsheathed my claws, catching sight of a large road. It stretched for a long ways, and the hawk carried me low over it. I looked to my left, which was where the Thunderclan side was, and the other I assumed was another clans. Look at me, sightseeing in style.

The tightening of the hawk's talons made me wince, and I was hoping I wasn't going to be paralyzed by the time I was let down, because then I would definitely be dead.

As we swooped over the road, I heard a surprised yell and the hawk jolted, flapping a few extra times to gain altitude. I looked to my left and saw a group of cats, but I was too far to tell who they were. Since it was on the Thunderclan side, I was confident to screech out a quick, 'hey I'm still alive.' before being carried to the right.

I squealed indignantly, genuinely angry at being carried over to another clan's land. I was literally already breaking rules, even though it really wasn't my fault.

The hawk circled and we finally landed, although the hawk was still on top of me. It was pressing me into the dirt and I spit, finally deciding to squirm. It leaned down and squeezed harder with it's talons, and I batted its head away with my good paw.

It cawed at me angrily and stepped off of me, quickly regaining its footing to grab my head between its feet and pinning my throat down with it's other. Something glowing in the corner of my eye swooped down and I flinched, turning away.

Weight left my body and I got to my feet, seeing some shadows appear to my left. I bristled and stared the hawk down, as it recovered from whatever happened. I decided to think about what had happened later, and turned and fled, not dumb enough to re challenge the bird, no matter how angry I already was.

It screeched and I tucked my ears back to block out the sound, which didn't work, and stumbled repeatedly. I growled angrily, my dumb stupid useless paw, and kept my pace up as best as I could. I spotted a stream, and wondered briefly if I could swim faster than my current speed.

I turned in the waters direction and could have yowled in victory if I had the breath for it, because the waters direction was flowing in the direction I needed to go, with would certainly speed me up. Without any hesitation I dove in, kicking as hard as I could with my legs.

I didn't want to check if the hawk was still behind me, swimming as hard as I could until I was so tired I was basically floating. I saw the stream start to thin out and I climbed out, more tired than I had ever been before, in any life.

I crawled over a lip of land and stared blankly at the road in front of me, looking both ways. Cars passed by quickly and I hissed, sitting down in exasperation. I couldn't catch a break.

The was a pause in traffic, and I heard the bushes in front of me rustle. A large golden head poked out, and eyed me in shock, "Redpaw?"

I sighed and walked across, my paws sticking to the road in one of the most disgusting ways ever. Lionheart hissed at me, "Hurry up!" He commanded, eyeing the road in nervousness.

I flicked a tail at him uncaringly, and kept my steady limp walk, confident about the road. I heard a rumble and picked up my speed slightly, making it to the other side as a truck flew by and buffeted my fur with gross smelling air.

I grimaced and watched the vehicle fly down the road, giving it a tired glare. I shook my head and turned to Lionheart, and spoke before he could, "I was just carried off by a hawk. Whatever you have to say, _can wait_."

I sneezed and stumbled again, feeling a headache build up. I sigh-grumbled and smelt my brother before seeing him. He appeared from a bush as Lionheart and I made our way in the direction of the camp.

He trotted over to me frantically and rubbed against me, purring loudly. I would have purred back but I was ridiculously tired and couldn't even make the sound. He recoiled and eyed me, "Why are you wet?!"

I sighed, and slouched, "Had to swim to get away. I wasn't confident enough to outrun it. I messed up my paw again."

Firepaw sighed and gave me a concerned smile, "I'm just glad you're okay Redpaw."

"Me too." I muttered.

Graypaw and Tigerclaw crept out of the bushes after Firepaw did, and Graypaw watched me with wide eyes, "How did you get away?"

I sighed, "I don't even know."

Everyone around me looked at each other, and I hissed impatiently, "Look can we just get back to camp?" I started forwards, limping heavily and moving slow, "Whitestorm doesn't even know I'm okay, and he watched me get taken. He's probably shaken."

I heard alarmed news behind me, and Firepaw slunk next to be, lower than me, "Redpaw, you have some big wounds on your back."

I huffed softly and gave him a calm look, "I'm aware. I'm surprised I'm alive honestly. I just hope that never happens again."

He didn't say anything, only pushing up against my pelt to both hold me up and reassure us both. After a few minutes of walking, Graypaw pushed up on my other side and gave me a cheerful smile.

I forced a low, almost silent purr and set the pace to go back home.

We went a different way into the camp, since jumping down a slope of rocks was not the best idea in the world at the moment. We shoved ourselves through a bramble hole in the side of the camp, and it smelled like, well, not good so I assumed it was the spot cats went to use the bathroom.

My face was twisted in disgust as we stepped over the area, and I held down my amusement at watching Tigerclaw and Lionheart force themselves through the hole. I don't know why both of them took this way with us, but I wouldn't complain. It was pretty funny.

It was quiet as we stepped into the clearing, a pair of cats I didn't recognize were sharing prey, and I glanced over at the kill-pile to see it large and full. I let out a relieved breath, because that meant Whitestorm still brought what we had. It still meant there was buried prey around the territory.

I sighed and looked up at Lionheart and Tigerclaw, waving my tail to get their attention, "There's still some prey on the path from the camp to sunningrocks. There's a massive rabbit buried under some twigs and leaves and it shouldn't have to go bad."

Both older warriors blinked, and Firepaw purred beside me proudly, "Don't worry about it for now, we'll get you to Spottedleaf and she'll take care of you."

"Again." Graypaw muttered in amusement.

"Again." Firepaw repeated.

I huffed and trudged forwards slowly, having half a mind to shake off both toms in offense. I didn't though, because it was getting really hard to walk and I didn't want to force myself to troop it alone.

It felt like it took forever when we finally got the the medicine den, and Spottedleaf poked her head outside when we approached. She caught sight of me and her eyes grew large, in shock I was assuming.

She backed up and moved aside to let us in, and when Firepaw and Graypaw let me down, they both stood to the side. I twitched my whiskers at them, and curled my tail in an arc, "I'm pretty hungry for some type of bird," I said pointedly, "It's too bad I can't get it myself."

Firepaw brightened and looked at his friend, "I'll get you a sparrow!" And he bolted out of the den faster than I could track.

Graypaw followed him with his eyes, and after a moment he turned back to me, twitching his whiskers, "I'm sorry I called you weird," He apologised sheepishly, "You kinda are but that was rude."

His ears twitched, and his eyes widened, "So, er, was that."

I snorted and shook my head, "Don't worry about it," I muttered, "I know I'm pretty weird."

Graypaw purred and crouched down, starting to lay down next to me, "You could be worse," And then he froze again.

I shook my head and flicked my tail at his face breezily, "I definitely could," I agreed, startling when Firepaw pushed into the den with a huff, carrying a ton of prey. He was carrying a large squirrel, a mouse, a bird, and a vole.

With a purr of pride, I gestured to the prey, "I caught these," I stated, flicking my tail at the mouse after a moment, "Except that. I didn't catch that. Gimme the bird."

My brother dropped with a long winded sigh, overdone, in my opinion, and rolled his eyes, "Of course you did." He said dryly, dropping the squirrel and bird. He looked around and dropped the rodents near Spottedleaf's extra corner.

I started pulling out feathers, and grimaced at the feeling of my shoulders being pulled so tightly. A drop of blood hit the ground, and I sunk further into the ground, trying to twist around to see the damage. From the corner of my eye, I saw Graypaw dig into the squirrel and I turned back to my food. Firepaw laid down and nipped at the squirrel, tugging it away from Graypaw.

I watched them, fondness making me purr, and continued to yank at feathers. By the time I was finished pulling out feathers, Graypaw and Firepaw were half done with the squirrel and were chatting quietly. Spottedleaf had also approached me with greenery in her mouth, and I gave her a dubious glance.

At my look, she set down the leaves, "For any infection that could accumulate, those are pretty big holes. Then I'll put cobwebs to stop the bleeding."

I hummed and started to nibble at the bird thoughtfully, pointedly thinking about chickens instead of actual wild birds. The one thing about being a pet that made it worth it, for me anyways, was the fact that after we were adopted, I was given table scraps because I just wouldn't eat the kibble.

Sometimes I would eat wet cat food, which was pretty gross, but not as bad as eating a rodent I think. I gave the two toms next to me long looks, and hissed when Spottedleaf spat up the leaves on me.

That was gross. Really gross.

And unsanitary. Yuck.

I kept my mouth shut, though, and let her do as she pleased. Quickly, she was finished, and I finally let myself relax after the whole ordeal.

Getting carried off by a hawk, man. It was something alright.

With a groan of dismay, louder than intended may I add, I thought about Mapleshade and the Dark forest. I was so not ready to go back. The only solace I had was that I would heal quickly again, which still wasn't worth it. At least I got something out of it, though.

Firepaw and Graypaw gave me a look each, and I flipped my ears back, "Sorry," I said, thinking quickly, "I'm just annoyed that my paw's messed up again, it was doing so much better."

They both blinked at me in sympathy, and I felt guilty for lying. Graypaw licked his chops and gave me a grin, "Don't worry, you'll be fine soon! Then you can join us with training. It'll be sooner than you think!"

I purred at him and wrapped my tail around my body, finishing off the rest of the bird. It took longer for the toms to finish the squirrel, but once they were done Firepaw started to groom me, Graypaw started to groom him, and I glanced uncomfortably at Graypaw.

Firepaw gave a small meow of amusement, and twitched his whiskers at Graypaw, "She doesn't like grooming other for some reason. I think she's groomed me, like what?" He looked at me, his eyes bright, "Three times?"

My reply was quiet and embarrassed, "Twice." I knew that grooming was to show, like friendliness, but it was weird. I'd only do it when I was incoherent. Those two times I had groomed my brother, I had been delirious with sleep.

Both of those times were _long_ stories.

Graypaw blinked, visibly confused, but I'm pretty sure he shook it off as the weirdness that was me. Spottedleaf came from outside, probably from speaking with Bluestar or something. She eyed me and glanced at the toms beside me, twitching an ear, "Bluestar told me about the hawk," She said, spotting the prey Firepaw had placed down for her, "You're honestly lucky to be alive."

I tilted my head, and gave her an unimpressed look, "I realize that."

Maybe it was said a little too breezily, but she gave me an alarmed look, and gave another glance to the boys. "It'd be best if I treated Redpaw in quiet." She said pointedly, much to Graypaw and Firepaw's confusion.

"But we weren't saying any-" Firepaw started, and I nudged him to his feet without getting up myself.

"She's right," I agreed, waving my tail, "You guys have to train tomorrow, and you take up too much space in my nest!"

They both purred and I added my own, gazing at Spottedleaf in curiousity. She seemed grateful at my compliance, and waited until the toms were completely gone.

She got close to me, too close, and I squirmed away slowly. She took no notice, instead pushing up against my side and laying next to me. Her yellow eyes were bright and I looked away, feeling guilty and I didn't even know why.

"So it's true then?"

I swiveled my head and looked at her in alarm, blinking rapidly, "What?"

Spottedleaf was staring at me intently, almost like I held answers she wanted to know, "You aren't a cat?" She wrinkled her nose, "Well you are, but, not really."

I could only gape at her.

The medicine cat's eyes grew wide and she got to her feet, looking like she was going to leave.

I got to my feet with a wobble, and eyed her in panic, "Wait where are you going? Does it matter, I'm a cat now."

"To tell Bluestar," She stated, "She needs to know, this isn't something we can keep from our leader."

With the use of 'our' I felt a little better, but my stomach jumped into my throat, "Okay that's fair. What about anyone else?"

Her eyes softened, and her shoulders lowered from their stiff position. I felt mine do the same, and I didn't even realize I was so tense, "No," I flopped into my nest in relief, "Not unless you want others to know. I will only tell Bluestar. What were you before being a kind of cat? If I can ask."

I licked my lips and looked away, my eyes going to the dead pieces of fresh kill, "A human." I swallowed, and rephrased, "Sorry, a twoleg. I forget sometimes you guys have different words. How did you know?"

She was gaping at me now, and followed my path of sight. " _Oh_." Was all she said, and then she looked back at me, "Starclan," She murmured honestly.

I raised an eyebrow, or the cat equivalent, at her. I shook my head, rather uncaring, and I looked intently at her, "There's something else."

Spottedleaf was on her feet again, and was almost out of the den. She came closer and looked at me in confusion, "What else is there?"

My ears tipped backwards, and I told the half truth, "I heal faster for some reason, and I can't feel pain."

"Well, the not feeling pain has to do with nerves, well lack of, with actually isn't good." I rambled, letting my eyes dart around, "For example if I got a bad injury, I wouldn't be able to tell how bad it was and I could probably die. Which, actually is probably the way I'm going to do." I laughed bitterly and wished I would shut up, but now that I've already been figured out after like six months, had me all messed up.

"Hey," Spottedleaf murmured, "None of those thoughts, you'll make it. Aside from the bouts with Riverclan right now, it's pretty peaceful. You don't have anything to worry about."

I looked at her, and I would have been crying if cats could cry, "I don't want to die again."

Spottedleaf gave me a glance full of sympathy, and she came close enough to give me a lick on the head, "Stay here for one more night and sleep in the apprentices den tomorrow with Firepaw. You need it."

I nodded, and Spottedleaf gave me a small smile, "There's a gathering tonight, so I'll be gone for a bit, along with many Thunderclan warriors. Bluestar will be gone as well, and she'll be busy so I will tell her tomorrow."

I nodded again and curled up while Spottedleaf left. I really didn't want to sleep, but on top of already being tired, the deal with the hawk just about killed me.

Literally.

I'll just try and avoid them by like, climbing up a tree. If the tree's in the Dark Forest are even sturdy enough to do so.

I shut my eyes with a sigh. Time to find out.


	8. Into the Wild: 8

Sorry this is a late update. I got stuck about a quarter into this chapter, but I did manage to finish it! I'm hoping I can have the next chapter done for next week, so next Saturday. Sorry again, and I hope this chapter makes up for it, even though this is a pretty short chapter ^^'

* * *

I woke up in the Dark Forest, exactly like I thought I would. I was severely annoyed, and still so tired. I glanced down at my injured paw and pushed it into the wet soil, curling my lip at both the cold feeling and sturdiness. I had a feeling the more I used my healing factor here, the better and speedier it got.

Great.

I twisted to get a look at my back wounds, before I could catch a glance I was tackled from the side. I hissed and rolled away, looking up to see Mapleshade sitting where I was casually, licking a paw and drawing it over her ear.

She met my eyes, and gave me a dark smile, tilting her neck up confidently. I glared at her, but sat down, "I assume I don't get breaks? I can only go so long without actually sleeping."

The scarred tortoiseshell snorted, getting to her feet and lumbering forwards. Before she opened her mouth I silently compared her to a hippo waddling into some water, "Of course," She answered, flicking my face with her matted tail, "Can't have you tired out. We need you, almost as much as you need us."

I could _feel_ my eyes dilate in anger, "I don't need you." I spat, "I'm only here to train right? As if I couldn't do that on my own."

I was knocked over, and I felt something pressed into my throat. I gasped and met Mapleshade's eyes, which only glinted in amusement, "Sure," She purred, pressing harder, "You could learn to be weak. Or you could be useful to Thunderclan." As she said the clan's name her claws slipped into my skin.

Despite the pressure on my throat, I kicked at her belly. However, do to her matted pelt and my lack of strength, the best I did was tear out fur. She growled and stepped away, shaking off my kick easily. "Don't do that again," She commanded, giving me a heated look, "If you do I'll tear off your ear."

Part of me wanted to challenge her, but I quite liked having two ears. I said nothing.

The warrior nodded apathetically, "Good." She looked up, and around, looking for something. "Time to start your training tonight. I changed my mind since yesterday. Tigerclaw will train you instead of I," She sat down heavily, and then took my appearance in, "I might later, but I don't care to start with nothing. Besides," She flicked her tail and stood up, "His apprentice is nothing short of useless. He could use one with potential."

She eyed me, flexing her paws, "There's a gathering tonight yes? You will wait here for Tigerclaw to appear." She snorted, "Shouldn't take long." That was added sarcastically and I stared at her in dismay.

She flicked her tail at me in goodbye, and I held back a hiss of fury. I did _not_ want to wait only to get beat into the ground.

Mapleshade disappeared and I groaned loudly, glancing around at the trees. With a thoughtful shrug, I decided I might as well practice my tree climbing now.

It took _ages_ for Tigerclaw to show up, and when he did I could tell he was about as annoyed as I was. I let myself fall from the tree I was up, and Tigerclaw watched me impassively as I did so.

I landed shakily, tripping slightly on my paw, and my words left my mouth before my brain could think of anything, "Why do you even hang out with this lot?" I flicked my tail dismissively, and paused after I spoke my words. I gauged his reaction with apprehension.

His shoulders squared and my lip curled at the sight of a scar wrinkling, "To be the best of Thunderclan of course. I can only be my strongest with help from here."

I gave him a reproachful look, silently noting the words seemed rehearsed. He either ignored my look, or didn't see it, for he sat down heavily and flicked his tail. I sat down in front of him and tilted my head up at him obediently.

His eyes were hooded with fatigue and I shared the sentiment with him wholeheartedly. His eyes flickered around the clearing and he met my gaze evenly, "We will start training fully tomorrow at moonrise. The gathering was long and monotonous and I could use some sleep. Considering I have more training with more apprentices."

His face darkened and I pointedly ignored his distaste, "Understood."

He blinked and looked down at me, giving me another look over, "You seem different somehow."

I blinked slowly, putting little thought into his words, "Probably because I don't want to be here."

"You seem wis- What?" Tigerclaw seemed genuinely taken aback, and I realized he wasn't talking about I seemed different from the other Dark Forest cats. Crap.

His eyes narrowed dangerously and he got to his feet, "Why are you here then?"

Suddenly annoyed at his reaction, I rose to my feet in response, " _To be the best of Thunderclan of course_." I mocked.

The warrior snarled and I shrank back in alarm, leaning onto my toes. I bit my tongue and cursed my lack of filter. Tigerclaw got into my face and I flinched, " _Do not_ mock me!" He demanded, "I don't know why you are actually here, and I don't care."

The obvious lie caught me off guard.

"However, get in my way and I will not hesitate to cut you down."

I swallowed.

The tabby stepped back and gave a distasteful sniff, "Get some sleep," His eyes glinted dangerously, "We will be busy these next few moons."

I sighed.

I didn't actually get much sleep, since I couldn't leave the Dark Forest for some reason. The best I could do was climb up a tree, because I didn't want to rest on a soggy ground, and curl up. The Dark Forest wasn't somewhere where rest came easy, and I found myself unsettled at the silence of the forest.

There was nothing I could do about it, though, so I rested my eyes and my body, and let my paw heal.

I think there was a point where I did manage to fall asleep, but it was nothing I could appreciate because I doubted it lasted very long.

I woke in the Medicine cat den, via a prod to the side. I growled lowly, and the paw swung around and batted me in the face.

I hissed and slowly got to my feet, arching my bad to stretch it out. My eyes were lidded and unfocused, but I managed to distinguish the orange blob of my brother. I blinked a few times and his image cleared and I realized he was excited, "Graypaw, Ravenpaw and I are going out today," He informed, "And I figured you could use the time out. Your wounds already look better!"

I said nothing, instead twisting around easily and eyeing my back. Thankfully the cobwebs were sticking to my fur, and the wounds weren't exactly visible. There was a part that was peeking from underneath, and was already healed, however it looked like a large scab.

I rumbled out a purr and blinked at Firepaw slowly, "Do we have time to eat first?"

He thought about it for a second but then shook his head apologetically, "No don't think so, but we can after training."

His tail waved excitedly, and he left the den in a rush, and I followed behind him slowly. Part of me thought about letting Spottedleaf know of my disappearance, but after our conversation I doubt she'd worry very much.

Hopefully.

I stepped out of the den and followed Rusty to where I could see Graypaw and Ravenpaw, and I gave the black tom a passing glance. He seemed despondent and tense too.

Graypaw scooped some leaves up in the air and leapt after them cheerfully, passing near Ravenpaw. I muffled a mew of amusement, and Firepaw's tail twitched back and forth.

"Cheer up, Ravenpaw!" Graypaw meowed, scuffing a few leaves in the tense apprentices direction, "I know you don't like training, but you're not usually this miserable."

I blinked, confused. I thought apprentices liked training and all that jazz?

The scent of Tigerclaw and Lionheart hit my nose and I wrinkled it, still unused to a lot of the scents. Ravenpaw glanced in their direction, where they were still not visible, and hastily muttered out a, " I'm just a bit worried about my shoulder getting hurt again."

Right after he said that, Tigerclaw stepped out of the bushes, followed closely by Lionheart, "Warriors should suffer their pain in silence," He bit out in annoyance, catching Ravenpaw's eye, "You need to learn how to hold your tongue."

Ravenpaw flinched and dropped his gaze to the ground.

Graypaw whispered something to Firepaw, and I flicked an ear at them pointedly to get them to shut up. They didn't notice, but Lionheart ignored his apprentice, instead announcing, "Today we are practicing stalking," The warrior gave me a look, and flicked his tail, "You should be able to join, it's nothing too complicated."

I nodded and he continued, "Now, there is a big difference between creeping up on a rabbit, and creeping up on a mouse. Can any of you tell me why?"

I knew Firepaw wouldn't know, and Ravenpaw was seriously taking Tigerclaw's advice seriously, his head still dropped. I raised my tail a little, as it seemed like Tigerclaw was about to speak, and I tried my best to answer, "Er, since mice are small you have to step lightly, because the vibrations will alert the mouse before it sees us."

I bit my tongue, thoughtfully, less certain about the rabbit, "And since rabbits are bigger… not through vibrations but something else."

I quieted, I didn't really know all that much about rabbits.

Thankfully, Graypaw seamlessly picked up where I couldn't, "The rabbits will smell you before they see you."

"Exactly!" Lionheart looked approvingly at me and dropped into a crouch, "For mice, you must take all your weight into your haunches, so that your paws make no impact on the forest floor. Go ahead and try it!"

I eyed Lionhearts form critically, taking in the way he was leaning and balancing. Graypaw and Ravenpaw dropped into crouches, moving forwards slowly. I gave a glance to Firepaw who was watching the two other apprentices.

"Nicely done Graypaw." Lionheart complemented, blinking proudly.

Tigerheart was the opposite, practically glaring at Ravenpaw's form, "Keep your rear down! You look like a duck." Ravenpaw fixed himself and his face dropped again, and Tigerclaw looked at both me and my brother, "You both try, now."

Almost simultaneously, we both dropped into crouches. I kept all my paws evenly spaced and got low, pointedly keeping my rump even with my shoulders. I slowly crawled forwards, carefully placing down my paws.

I looked up to get feedback, and grudging approval was glittering in Tigerclaw's eyes, "Stop flinging your tail everywhere, and maybe you can catch a sickly mouse."

I nodded, not at all upset with the feedback. I've caught mice before, so I knew my stalk was good enough. Tigerclaw turned on Firepaw and growled, "You stalk like a lumbering kittypet! Do you think dinner is going to come and lie down in your food dish and wait to be eaten?"

Firepaw sat up, clearly taken aback at the harshness. I bit my tongue, and gave Tigerclaw a sideways look. He didn't even look at me, but Lionheart came over to rebound the harshness, "Pace and forward movement will come later, however his balance is perfect."

"Which is better than Ravenpaw, I suppose," Spit the tabby, giving Ravenpaw a scornful look, "Even after two moons you're still putting all your weight on your left side."

Ravenpaw looked even more dejected, and I slapped my tail over Firepaw's mouth, who was about to speak. Tigerclaw saw our movement, and glared at us both, "There is no excuse as to why I've not seen any improvement. You've hardly been here for quarter of a moon, and you've picked things up faster than be shown up by a kittypet, tch!"

I didn't move, or looked around at his words, but from the corner of my eye I saw Firepaw shuffle his paws in discomfort. I squared my shoulders stubbornly when Firepaw glanced down at his paws, but before I could speak, Graypaw beat me to it.

"Well, _I'm_ more lopsided than a one-legged badger," He mewed, breaking his neat stalk to stagger across the clearing sloppily, "I think I'll have to settle for hunting stupid mice. They won't stand a chance. I shall just wander up to them and sit on them till they surrender!"

I looked out into the forest so no one could see my facial expression, but I doubted the senior warriors were impressed with my muffled snicker. I swallowed my amusement and turned back, pinning my ears back when I realized Tigerclaw was staring at me.

My fur fluffed up in embarrassment, and I winced.

"Concentrate," Lionheart mewed sternly, giving both me and Graypaw disapproving looks, "This is no time for jokes. Perhaps you might focus your mind better if you try out your stalking for real."

Everyone looked up brightly, and I sighed.

"I want each one of you to try catching real prey," Lionheart said, "Ravenpaw, you look beside the Owltree. Graypaw, there might be something near that bramble patch over there. Firepaw, follow the rabbit track over that rise; you'll find the dry bed of a winter stream. You may find something there. Redpaw, as I know you can catch prey, you can either go back to camp if your wounds don't feel well, or you can hunt. If you decide to hunt, go on past the camp. There is a large tree, you can't miss it. Hunt near there."

Everyone nodded at the directions, gave each other competitive looks, even Ravenpaw, and everyone bounded off.


	9. Into the Wild: 9

Uploading early because I feel like it lol. This chapter was done on like Wednesday, so I'm definitely back into writing this which is good. There are quite a few dialogue texts that are exact or slightly changed from canon. Since I still want canon, to you know, be canon. Like I said before I don't want this to be a super changed story lol.

Hope you guys enjoy! (Also S.I.S, I didn't even notice it was you omfg. Thanks for checking out my story! And maybeeee.)

* * *

It had been two months, or moons as the clan cats had called it, since me and Firepaw had joined. It had gone by fairly slow and I had been enjoying my time as a Thunderclan apprentice. I didn't have as much time to talk with Firepaw as I did before we joined, as we were both busy with apprentice duties and spending time with our respective friends.

However at night, we would always curl up together, with Graypaw with us. So I was okay with our standing.

I was afraid of drifting apart though, and I vowed that it wouldn't happen.

On the topic of friends, I spent a lot of time around Spottedleaf, even though I was hardly ever wounded when I dropped by. She gave me a lot of tips about medicine which I definitely appreciated. The way the clan cats used medicine the way they did absolutely astounded me.

I often gave her ideas that she would praise me about, and Spottedleaf told me she bragged about me often to the other medicine cats. I would hide my embarrassment and satisfaction by offering to go get herbs.

I also got very close to the elders, especially One-eye. That cat was probably my favorite cat in all of the clans. I did get along very well with the rest, and both Halftail and Dappletail would constantly offer to share in their meals.

I always declined of course, because I did stick to my rule of only eating birds (and maybe some rabbits), that and they deserved to eat all they wanted.

Similar to Firepaw, I did not at all get along with Sandpaw and Dustpaw. Both of the apprentices were frankly, assholes, and I disliked them very heavily. I was usually more angry at their words to my brother, since they never said much to me, but they did send dirty looks at me like all the time.

I got along very well with Whitestorm, which was funny because his apprentice was frankly an idiot, so I was around quite a bit. He was still very apologetic about the hawk fiasco, claiming he could have done something. I would always stare at him dryly and he would shut his mouth.

He was basically my hunting buddy. Along with Tigerclaw funnily enough. Tigerclaw, since training me at night in the Dark Forest, had mellowed out a bit and I liked to think it was because my personality was rubbing off on him. Either that, or it was because Mapleshade had left both of us completely alone.

Either way, he wasn't too bad.

Our little trio always brought back the most prey, and I would always bring back the biggest peice proudly, be it a rabbit or squirrel. I was fast and small, so chasing fast prey was a fun challenge to me.

Training was going well, and like I said Mapleshade was leaving me alone. She hadn't spoken to me for a while, and even when she does it's to check up on training progress which doesn't take long.

In the Dark Forest, I would occasionally see Thistleclaw, but he would give me respectful nods that had me less aggressive towards him. At this point I probably liked the other apprentices in Thunderclan less.

I was also pretty good friends with Longtail. He still very strongly disliked and distrusted Firepaw, but a moon ago he admitted that I seemed more clan born than my brother. I was actually pretty offended for Firepaw, so I had bit down on the tabby's tail and he had actually apologized. After that whole thing, we would hunt sometimes but he usually came with me to collect herbs for Spottedleaf. He had a pretty good memory. Better than mine.

Either way, life has been pretty good.

I jumped from where I was, landing next to a mouse and cuffing it towards me. I nipped the back of its neck and purred proudly. I buried it quickly and turned in the direction of the Thunderpath, keen on doing some hunting there.

As I got closer, since I was already relatively close, the smell of the road washed over my glands and I curled my lip. I turned upwardsso the smell didn't get stronger and interfere with my hunting, and I went forwards, another cats smell washed over my tongue.

I shut my mouth in surprise before I reopened and started to track the smell in confusion. It didn't smell like any cat I knew, and I even knew some from the other clans, so my assumption was that it was some sort of loner.

I was half right, because I heard a cats screech and charged in that direction. When I arrived on scene, I was shocked to find Firepaw fighting an elder cat. After staring at surprise, I ducked down behind a bush before I was noticed.

The elder had Firepaw pinned, two paws on his shoulder and mouth buried in his scruff. My blood boiled in fury and I felt the beginnings of a snarl peel back my lips. My brother went limp and I forced myself to relax, he could handle it.

The cat tilted its head back and let out a crow of victory, "Ah, a puny appentice! Easy prey for Yellowfang."

Alarmed, I stood up and as I did so, Firepaw threw himself upwards and tossed the body off of him quickly. He shook himself off, and faced his adversary, "Not such easy prey, huh?"

I held back a chuff of amusement and waited for my time to jump in. I hoped their words would lead me to jump majestically in and save the day.

However, considering this was _my_ brother, I wouldn't need to save anyone or anything.

"Not bad, young apprentice," Spat Yellowfang, peeling herself from the bushes she had been thrown into, "But you'll need to do a lot better!"

I snorted quietly, she was nothing more than a bag of bones. It wouldn't be a hard fight, honestly.

Firepaw puffed his chest out, and squared his shoulders, "You're in Thunderclan's hunting ground! Get out!"

Yellowfang's face twisted in amusement, and I prepared my haunches, "Who's going to make me?"

I grinned and leapt.

"We will," I cut in, watching her eyes widen in surprise. "You need to leave, now, before I hang you up as Thunderclan's trophy."

Her lip curled and her eyes blazed with fury, "I wasn't aware Thunderclan has stooped to being murderers."

I could feel Firepaw's alarm, and I brushed his side with my tail, "At the sight of you, I think a weak wind will do you in. If you fight us, it wouldn't be a kill done on purpose. I'll say that much."

She blinked, and broke eye contact with me, moving backwards, "No need to be hasty now." She purred silkily.

Firepaw wasn't fooled and neither was I, however I let Firepaw attack while I crept around the clearing to get at her from behind. The cats rolled around a bit, and when they broke apart Yellowfang rose on her haunches. I took my chance and tackled her from the back.

She was twice my size and I struggled to latch on to her scruff. Her fur was matted and gross, but it gave me the grip I needed to subdue her. I shoved my face deep into her fur and bite down as hard as I could, struggling to hold my breath as I did so.

Despite my place on her back, she still lunged at Firepaw's ear, thankfully hitting nothing but air. In reponse, Firepaw shot forwards and clamped down hard on her hind leg. Even I had to wince at the sight, and Yellowfang screeched in pain and anger.

She latched onto Firepaw's tail, and he let go. His tail lashing in absolute fury.

I rolled off of her back and quickly bounced back to Firepaw's side. I could tell he was thinking about something, but he quickly shook it off when Yellowfang leapt again.

He met her and the started to roll around again, while I repeated my plan from earlier.

When they broke apart once again, Yellowfang spun around and glared at me, "Not again."

She spat, weakly.

I crept around the clearing again, slowly and Firepaw grabbed the old she-cats attention again, "Had enough yet?"

"Never!" Yellowfang spit, glaring at him defiantly. Before the fighting could continue, her leg gave out and she fell to the ground. She tried to get to her feet, but only succeeded in falling again. Her eyes dulled in loss, and she hissed, "If I wasn't so hungry, I'd have shredded you into mouse dust." She twitsted her neck and gave me a bitter look, " _Both_ of you."

I snorted in disbelief, and she looked back around. I quickly joined Firepaw's side, and sensed his turmoil, "Finish me off. I won't stop you."

I gave my brother a look, knowing this wasn't my kill. I did doubt he'd even kill her though, he was kind of soft, and not even from being a house cat.

"What are you waiting for?" The old bat taunted, "You're dithering like a kittypet!"

Firepaw started, and I gave him a sideways glance. He must've thought she could tell he used to a be a housecat. I said nothing, though, and let things unveil themselves.

"I'm an apprentice of Thunderclan!" He snapped, and I hummed lowly to myself, turning back to Yellowfang.

Her eyes were narrowed, I could tell she had picked up on Firepaw's reaction to her biting words, "Ha." She snorted, amusement coloring her tone of voice, "Don't tell me Thunderclan is so desperate they have to recruit kittypets now?"

Firepaw's hackles raised, "Thunderclan is not desparate!"

"Prove it then! Act like a warrior and finish me off. You'll be doing me a favor."

I stepped forwards before Firepaw spoke again, "The Warrior Code says that we shouldn't kill another cat unless it's in battle. This is no battle, we've won and you've lost. There is no rule, however," I glanced at Firepaw, I knew he wouldn't like this, "About taking in prisoners. Your in no state to limp yourself out of our territory."

Yellowfang's ear twitched backwards, and she gave me a dirty look, "I'd rather die than be taken in!"

Her spitted words took no effect on me and I sat down lesuirely, "Clearly," I murmured, amusement clear in my voice, "But that's not going to happen unless you crawl yourself onto the Thunderpath."

Her lip curled at me, and Firepaw gave me a glance, "Why are you so keen on dying?" He asked, turning back to her.

"None of your business!" She spat heatedly, "What are you planning to do? Talk me to death?"

I snorted, but held my tongue as Firepaw gave me another look. After a moment of silence, Firepaw held Yellowfang's gaze, "Wait here." He ordered.

I gave him a curious look and watched as he started to pad away. Yellowfang snorted again, flopping down into some soft heather, "Are you kidding kitty? I'm not going anywhere."

I gave her another look and noticed her hostility had left her body almost completely, and she started to lap at her wounds. She ignored me, and I started to groom myself while waiting for Firepaw's return.

"Are you a kittypet too?" I looked up at Yellowfang.

I licked a paw and drew it over my ear, "No," I stated simply, "Neither my brother or I are kittypets."

She curled her lip scornfully, "You used to be though."

I twitched my whiskers at her and raised an eyebrow, "Maybe, but you know you were just beaten to bits but a pair of kitties."

She didn't hiss like I expected her to, instead she let out a weak bark of laughter. Her shoulders were almost completely relaxed, and I lowered myself into a laying position. After a few minutes of silence, the scent of fresh killed rabbit hit my nose and Firepaw stepped into the clearing.

I got to my feet quickly, "Woah, hey!" I said, taken aback, "You aren't planning on feeding her right?"

Firepaw nodded at me, his eyes guilty for more than one reason. I gave him a dry look and shook my head, "That's against the code. You're going to get in trouble. You know that right?"

Sheepishly, he nodded and ducked his head, dropping the rabbit near the famished elder. She almost immediately tucked in. She finished it quickly, and even I was caught off guard to see how hungry she really had been. "First fresh-kill I've had for days." She sighed.

She pushed away the remnants and leaned down to start washing herself. I grumbled, rolling my eyes. She could wash herself all she wanted, she wasn't getting rid of her stench.

Firepaw was staring hungrily at the remaining bits of rabbit and I just about slapped him in the face with my tail, "No," I hissed lowly, "This is bad enough, you are not eating that prey."

His shoulders dropped, "I know I shouldn't but I'm so hungry."

I let out a ragged sigh, "Fine, quickly."

I turned on Yellowfang and glared at her, "You haven't eaten, and neither has he. I trotted up to her and picked up as many bones as I could. I sprinted away and made a hole, dropping them in. I made my way back to the clearing and got the rest, ignoring the pairs conversation.

I buried them all successfully, and trotted back into the clearing to find Yellowfang bagging on Firepaw via kittypet taunts. I rolled my eyes again and nudged her up. "Alright, that's enough rest. Your coming to camp, whether you like it or not."

She hissed at me and made to snap at my paw, but I cuffed her softly with it, "None of that. Come on, you owe us."

She spat at me indignantly but she stood, "I don't owe you anything!"

I snorted, but said nothing, letting her lean on my for support respectfully. "You may have a tongue like a bramble bush but your still my elder." I commented mildly at her curious look.

She seemed both surprised and satisfied at my words, before she tensed, "Warriors are coming."

I shared a surprised look with Firepaw and lifted my head, opening my mouth. Sure enough, a group of warriors were approaching our direction. As I tilted my head, I could almost hear the sound of soft pawsteps.

Firepaw gave me a guilty look, and I shook my head, "Don't say a word. You need to keep your mouth shut, _please_."

He flinched, unhappy but nodded. He came upto Yellowfangs other side, and we started to make our way towards the group, instead of waiting for them to show up in the clearing which smelled of fresh-kill.

I severely hoped they wouldn't smell the prey on the two cats next to me, at the very least on Firepaw. He didn't deserve to get into trouble, not really.


	10. Into the Wild: 10

This chapter and the next are and have been done for like a week lmfao. Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Yellowfang stifled a growl as the warriors reached us, and I swept my tail over her back in an attempt to calm her. She hissed at me for my action but I ignored her, instead squaring my shoulders.

Bluestar stepped out, followed closely by Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, Willowpelt and Graypaw. Bluestar stood still as the other warriors circled Yellowfang, and my ear turned back in discomfort.

Yellowfang's fear scent hit my nose and I crinkled it while Firepaw gave a meek greeting. Graypaw was the only cat to return it, but Tigerclaw stopped any other words with a stiff command for silence.

I glanced at Yellowfang and noticed the fact that she was glaring defiantly at Bluestar, instead of cowering like her fear scent suggested she might of done. I kept myself from snorting at the stubborn she-cats personality.

"What's this?" Bluestar asked smoothly, "An enemy warrior?" Her mouth opened and my shoulders dropped, "And recently fed by the smell of her."

Hope filled my belly, and I nodded, taking on the attention, "She was weak and hungry after Firepaw battled her. He injured her leg and she couldn't leave, so out of respect for elders I offered to get a peice of prey." I tilted my ears back, as if sheepish, "I thought about getting some prey that I previously caught, but that's all back near the Owltree, so I had caught something fresh. I hope that's okay?"

Bluestar stared at me intently, and I met her gaze confidently as I was comfortable at my ability to lie. Especially for my brother.

"Very well," She meowed, turning to look at Yellowfang. She blinked in surprise and her displeasure at my words disappeared, "Well, well you two! It seems you've captured us a Shadowclan cat! You're the medicine cat, correct, Yellowfang?" She asked, tilting her head.

" _Used_ to be," Yellowfang spat, lashing her tail, "Now I choose to travel alone!"

I held my tongue, wanting to say something but now that we had company I didn't want to make things worse by being friendly-ish with the enemy.

Tigerclaw grinned in mocking humor, "To be beaten by a couple of apprentices! Looks like you've fallen on hard times."

Yellowfang growled at him, and I flicked my tail, "Even before knowing of her background, I figured taking her in as a prisoner would be better than killing her. After Firepaw beat her, I made the decision to both feed her and take her back to camp. Then we saw you four."

Bluestar nodded and I heard Darkstripe mutter something to Tigerclaw. The tabby seemed to ignore him, and I blinked slowly at the displeased look on Darkstripes face. I shook my head and pressed back against Yellowfang, helping her get a move on.

Bluestar beckoned Firepaw over and I blinked in curiosity, following him with my eyes. They shared some words and Firepaw looked away guiltily and my pelt rippled with frustration. Stupid furball. I had a perfectly good cover and he just ruined it.

I barely kept a hiss from leaving my mouth, and Tigerclaw came up from my right side, eyeing me silently. I flicked a tail, which meant that I would tell him later.

After a bit of walking, Firepaw crept over near Graypaw and the pair descended into a whispered conversation. At Graypaw's shocked squeaked mews, I realized Firepaw probably told him what he had done.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, Firepaw's mouth was more open than Windclan's territory.

When we got to camp the entry guards were eyeing us curiously, the two being Longtail and Runningwind. I gave Longtail a friendly tail flick and he gave a nod in response, eyeing Yellowfang suspiciously.

By the time our group was in the middle of camp there was a crowd, and cats had started to throw jabs and insults at Yellowfang. From our contact I could tell she was stiff, but I was actually pretty sure that was more from pain and less that she actually cared what was being said at her. My respect for her only grew.

When we got to the Highrock, Bluestar jerked her head at a spot under and Yellowfang left my side to flop down ungracefully into the spot. I smelt Spottedleaf and craned my head to see her, interested in how she immediately knew there was a cat in need of her without being called.

The groups of cats parted and she walked through in Yellowfang's direction. The gray cat bared her teeth at Spottedleaf, "I can take care of my own wounds." Thunderclan's medicine cat only nodded her head and backed off, leaving a wad of cobwebs in front of the loner.

I almost joined the other cats in taking prey, before I realized my hunt from earlier in the day was still out in the forest. I turned away from the pile, and although peckish, I knew I should collect my own hunt before eating someone elses.

I turned in Firepaw's direction and noticed he wasn't eating anything, instead looking pitifully at other cat's fresh kill. I lashed my tail once and leaned down to his crouched level, "Keep looking like that and cats will know for sure you broke the code, mouse-brain."

He hissed and his ears swiveled to pin themselves backwards, "I told Bluestar," he admitted, and I let out a hiss, "She said I couldn't eat since I did before everyone else did."

"I figured," I grumbled, "You can't keep secrets for anything. Where you hunting before finding Yellowfang? I'm going to recover my own catches."

He nodded and his eyes brightened, "There should be extra prey then, that means I can eat before I hunt tomorrow. And yes, near where we found Yellowfang actually!"

I purred and brushed his chin with my tail, "Don't do this again, okay?"

He nodded and stood, making his way over to Graypaw, visibly cheered up.

I made my way to the camp entrance and yawned, stretching before bounding off. I let the current entrance guards know where I was going first, and then I really put on the speed. Hoping to collect everything quickly and get back to camp.

I tracked down my prey, burying some of the smaller pieces since they had already started to draw ants and such bugs. My bigger and less messy kills were fine, and I barely had any space to carry more.

I had only found a squirrel and mouse with Firepaw's scent on them, so I assumed that's all he had caught before finding the elder prowling around. When I got close to the Thunderpath I heard rustling and I immediately dropped my bundle of prey, worried there was another trespasser.

It wasn't, thankfully. As I got close to the Thunderpath, I saw another cat looking around and scenting from the Shadowclan side. Intrigued, I stepped out of my own territory's bushes, "Looking for something?"

The cat started and looked like he was ready to jump out of his fur, his tail straight out behind him. His gray fur rippled in discomfort and I scrutinized him silently, waiting for a reply. He didn't say anything though, and fled into the bushes.

My whiskers twitched in amusement at the reaction, and I turned back to grab my prey and make my way back to camp. By the time I got to the bottom of the ravine, Bluestar was calling a clan meeting.

I quickly tossed most of the prey into the empty hole, choosing a rather large thrush for myself. I eyed the gathered cats, and choose not to join in. Instead I decided to sit back and eat my meal, momentarily think about saving a scrap or two for Firepaw.

I wouldn't though, since he did break the code. To be fair, I could have stopped him, however it's better that he learned his lesson now than later.

I still felt bad though, and vowed to pay him back even if he didn't mind that I didn't make more of an effort.

"I'm sure you've all heard about the prisoner we've brought back today," Bluestar began, "But there is something else you need to know." She glanced down at Yellowfang who was very still, "Can you hear me from there?"

"I may be old, but I'm not deaf!" Yellowfang spat.

Bluestar ignored the hostility and continued, and I had to hold my amusement back, "I'm afraid I have some very grave news. I traveled with a patrol into Windclan territory. The air was filled with the scent of Shadowclan. Almost every tree had been sprayed by Shadowclan warriors. And we met no Windclan cats even though we journeyed deep into their heartland."

My amusement evaporated in an instant.

"Do you mean Shadowclan chased them out?" Smallear asked.

Bluestars tail flicked, unsure, "Maybe," She answered slowly, "Certainly the scent of Shadowclan was everywhere. We found blood, too, and fur. There must have been a battle, but no bodies from either clan were discovered."

Someone yowled and shock and I lashed my tail. In front of me, cats were on their feet, as if Shadowclan warriors were going to charge in in the instant and try to chase us away.

"How can Windclan have been driven out?" One-eye asked hoarsely, "Shadowclan is fierce but Windclan is many. They have lived in the uplands for generations. Why have they been chased out now?" When I looked over to her, her whiskers were trembling and her tail was twitching back and forth nervously.

I slowly made my way over, and thought hard over the question. I had an idea, but I was in no place to point out my opinion as an apprentice.

"I do not know the answers to any of your questions," Bluestar admitted, as I sat down next to One-eye, curling my tail over her back, "It is well known that Shadowclan has recently appointed a new leader, following the death of Raggedstar. Their new leader, Brokenstar, gave no hint of any threat when we met him at the last Gathering."

Darkstripe lifted his head high and glared pointedly at Yellowfang, "Perhaps she may have some answers?" He growled, "She is of Shadowclan."

"I'm no traitor!" She snarled, "Nothing would make me share the secrets of Shadowclan with a brute like you!" Her tail lashed, and from my spot I could see she had unsheathed her claws. Darkstripe took a pawstep forwards and rose his shoulders threateningly, ready to fight.

"Stop!" Bluestar ordered.

Darkstripe stood still, his eyes still firmly planted on Yellowfang's goading stature. His tail lashed.

"That's enough," Bluestar hissed furiously, "This situation is too serious for infighting. Thunderclan must prepare itself. From this moonrise onward, warriors will travel in larger groups. Other clan members will remain close to camp. Patrols will travel the boundary edges more frequently, and all kits must stay in the nursery."

Everyone nodded in agreement. My tail flicked in annoyance. I wouldn't be able to hunt alone then.

Bluestar held her tail up for silence as whispers started to drift around the clearing, "Our need for warriors is our greatest obstacle. We shall get around this by speeding up the training of our apprentices. They need to be ready soon to fight for our clan."

I glanced over at the group of apprentices, and with distaste I noticed Dustpaw and Sandpaw looked particularly excited. Graypaw was as well, looking up at Bluestar with shining eyes. Firepaw did too. The only apprentice who looked unhappy was Ravenpaw, but the tom was literally always unhappy.

I personally, didn't really care.

"Two young cats have been sharing mentors with Ravenpaw and Graypaw. By assigning them mentors, I shall speed up the training of all four cats." She paused and looked down at me, flicking an ear, "Mousefur, you have learned much from Thrushpelt, I hope you can pass those skills to Redpaw."

I blinked, and looked around for the small brown she-cat. One-eye nudged me to my feet and leaned near my ear, "Go up front and touch noses with her." I flicked a tail to show I heard her but she had more to say, "Mousefur is my daughter by the way."

I gave the elder a surprised look, and my tail curled, pleased. I trotted briskly to under the highledge and did as One-eye had advised. Mousefur seemed pleased that I knew what to do and her eyes were glowing with pride.

Bluestar stood tail when we sat back down, and her blue eyes were glinting, "I will take Firepaw as my own apprentice."

Shocked, I twisted around to see Firepaw's equally surprised face. Graypaw gave him a nudge and said something to him, his tail twitching.

I turned back around as Tigerclaw spoke up loudly, "And what of Yellowfang? Surely we won't keep her?"

I bit my lip, the thought of keeping Yellowfang as Thunderclan's pet was funny to me. Darkstripe voiced his agreement, "Yes," He meowed, "Thunderclan cannot support her. We have too many mouths to feed already."

"I don't need anyone to care for me," Yellowfang spit, offended, "And I'll split open anyone who tries!"

At her words, some cats growled, but I just had to muffle a mew of laughter. Other warriors were grudgingly recognizing the medicine cats warrior spirit, with quiet mews to each other.

Bluestar gave no heed to the murmurs and flicked her tail dismissively, "My own apprentice will care for Yellowfang," She decided, and I flipped around to catch Firepaw's face. I felt laughter bubble in my throat at his dismayed gaping mouth.

Dustpaw and Sandpaw must of thought similarly for they let out mocking yowls. "Good idea!" cackled Dustpaw, "Firepaw better be good at cracking fleas." I grimaced. Ugh.

"Hunting too!" Sandpaw hissed, "That sack of bones is going to need feeding up!"

"Enough!" Bluestar cut in, her tail straight up, "I hope Firepaw will find no shame in caring for Yellowfang. She is a healer and his elder. For these reasons alone he should respect her!" She gave Sandpaw and Dustpaw sharp glances and I purred, "And there is no humiliation in caring for a cat when it is unable to care for itself. This meeting is over, I'd like to speak with my senior warriors now." With that she leapt from the Highrock and beckoned warriors over.

Some warriors stayed around, and others went over near Bluestar's den to speak with her. Mousefur blinked at me and her ear twitched, "You're my first apprentice," She admitted, "So shall we work on hunting tomorrow?"

I nodded at her, and turned in her direction completely, "I need help on my rabbit stalk," I paused and pondered over my other stalks, "I can easily stalk mice until I'm practically on top of them, and my bird stalk is equally good. My squirrel stalk could use some work."

Mousefur nodded, "Hunting mice is easy, and hunting squirrels is similar. We can practice all tomorrow, just to see where you are. What about fighting moves?"

I _almost_ rolled my eyes.

Instead I sat down, "Very good, I've gotten a lot of pointers from both Tigerclaw and Lionheart and it's one of my favorite things to learn. I could probably take on a warrior and be confident to win."

Mousefur snorted and flicked her tail, and I blinked. "Okay," The she-cat meowed disbelieving, "Well practice a little of everything tomorrow and we can work on a full schedule after that."

Offended didn't even begin to explain what I felt. Between my actual training with Lionheart and Tigerclaw and my night training, I could probably tear into _two_ warriors and walk away with few injuries. Fighting Tigerclaw was _hard,_ and not every warrior was as difficult as he.

Plus I was really good at defence. Surprisingly.

I said nothing though, and instead decided I would surprise Mousefur tomorrow during training. She then told me we would go to the Sandy Hollow at sunrise, and that she would meet me there. Annoyed, I said nothing and only nodded my agreement, making my way to the apprentices den.

I stepped into the den and my eyes adjusted to the dark. While it was late outside, it wasn't nearly as dark as the den, and I noticed two lumps in the middle of the den.

I curled my lip at the lumps and silently padded to my nest, curling up and resting my tail over my muzzle. I was severely annoyed, but I calmed myself down with the fact that no warrior would ever think an apprentice was strong enough to best them.

My shoulders still rippled with tension though. I went to sleep angry that night.

* * *

When I woke up in the Dark Forest, Mapleshade was waiting for me. While alarmed, I was less afraid of her presence and more surprised whenever she actually did turn up. Her mangy tail was curled over her paws, and I approached silently.

Her eyes cracked open to slits and they were glowing eerily, and suddenly her tail lashed. She jumped to her feet and paced, "So Shadowclan, huh?" She muttered, "That mouse-brained tom."

I blinked uncomprehendingly, and gave Mapleshade a pointed look. She raked her claws through the ground, "If you get the chance I want you to take away two of Brokenstar's lives. No less."

"Okay," I complied easily, "There a reason?"

Her lip curled and I wrinkled my nose at the sight of broken yellowed teeth, "Because his brain is the size of a mouse dropping. He needs to be punished, and no one else can do it." She relaxed and sat back down, "Things are going to get exciting. You will have more days of rest, as much as I don't wish to give them to you, but Tigerclaw is needed planning and I don't want to train you."

Her admission made me raise my brows, she had been so eager to have a paw in my training so little time ago. I wouldn't question it though. The warrior caught my look, "I should rephrase, I don't need to." She purred, "Tigerclaw is doing a good enough job. Better than any cat, I think. Even Thistleclaw."

"Every other moon high I want you here to fight. You need experience in battles. Training is more than just learning the moves." She meowed, "Your mentor, Mousefur was it? She'll learn not to underestimate an apprentice from the Dark Forest."

I blinked at her unimpressed, since it wasn't like Mousefur knew I was doing this. I guess it didn't really matter though, Mapleshade thought whatever Mapleshade wanted.

"For tonight," Mapleshade started, and I perked up, "I want you to go against Bee, and after that, against One eye."

I stiffened and then almost immediately relaxed. I very much doubted it was the same One-eye.

I was completely right, and I beat the tom just as quickly as I beat Bee. Bee was actually fiercer and stronger than One eye, but the she-cat wasn't clever for anything. One eye's sight was really what did him in, and he nodded at me respectfully after the fight.

Bee was not nearly as polite. She had cursed me out repeatedly, and I had to shred part of her ear to get her to shut up. I didn't want to, okay maybe I did, but she was asking for it. I had gotten used to the set respect everyone gave me in the Dark Forest, and I wasn't used to being disrespected by anyone aside from Mapleshade.


	11. Into the Wild: Allegiances

Only really putting this in here to let you guys know what Redpaw looks like. Also I've been stuck in deciding what Redpaw's warrior name should be. At first I had wanted it to be one thing and now I can't decide lmao. I'll keep the poll until right before the ceremony. So it'll be up for a bit lmfao. Chapter 11 is already complete, and 12 is in the process of already being written so there's that lol.

* * *

 **Thunderclan**

 _Leader:_ Bluestar; Blue gray she-cat with a silver tinged muzzle. Has a large shoulder scar. Has blue eyes.

 _Deputy:_ Lionheart; Large golden tom with thick fur. Has green eyes.

 _Medicine Cat:_ Spottedleaf; Dark tortoiseshell she-cat. Has amber eyes.

Warriors:

Tigerclaw; Massive dark brown tabby tom. Has very long front claws. Has amber eyes.

Whitestorm; Large white tom. Has amber eyes.

Longtail; Pale tabby tom with black stripes. Has a nicked ear. Has amber eyes.

Darkstripe; Gray and black tabby tom. Has amber eyes.

Patchpelt; Black and white tom. Has amber eyes. Old.

Runningwind; Brown tabby tom. Is swift footed. Has green eyes.

Mousefur; Small brown she-cat. Has amber eyes.

Willowpelt; Silver gray she-cat. Has unusual blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Dustpaw; Dark brown tabby tom. Has amber eyes.

Sandpaw; Pale ginger she-cat. Has green eyes.

Ravenpaw; Small black tom. Has white tip tail and small chest dash. Has amber eyes.

Graypaw; Long-haired gray tom. Has distinctive dark gray stripe going down spine. Has amber eyes.

Firepaw; Ginger tom. Has green eyes.

Redpaw; Dark reddish-ginger tabby she-cat. Has blue eyes.

Queens:

Frostfur; Pretty white she-cat. Has blue eyes.

Brindleface; Gray tabby she-cat. Has green eyes.

Goldenflower; Pale golden tabby she-cat. Has amber eyes.

Speckletail; Pale tabby she-cat. Has amber eyes.

Kits:

Swiftkit; Black and white tom. Has amber eyes. Goldenflower's kit.

Cinderkit; Gray she-kit. Has blue eyes. Frostfur's kit.

Brakenkit; Golden brown tabby tom. Has amber eyes. Frostfur's kit.

Thornkit; Golden brown tabby tom. Has dark blue eyes. Frostfur's kit.

Brightkit; Ginger and white she-kit. Has blue eyes. Frostfur's kit.

Elders:

Halftail; Dark brown tabby tom with patchy fur. Has stubbed tail. Has amber eyes.

Smallear; Gray tom with very small ears. Has amber eyes.

Dappletail; Dappled tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Has amber eyes.

One-eye; Pale gray she-cat. Amber eyes. Missing one eye.

Prisoner:

Yellowfang; Dark gray she-cat. Has a distinct flat face. Has many scars. Has amber eyes.


	12. Into the Wild: 11

Bah I'm uploading early because the next chapter is done again lol. Why not. Don't forget to vote on the poll for naming Redpaw! Have a lot of names on the list lol. As for pairings, I also have a lot of ideas however keep in mind that I won't be changing a lot of things. _If_ Redpaw has a mate or kits, trust that it will not last long lol. Just a fair warning. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Mousefur was an okay mentor.

Really she was. If a little hard to put up with sometimes.

When we had met up in the Sandy Hollow she had brought Runningwind, who I found out was her brother, and had me fight him. To test out if my words were true, but she was actually trying to teach me a lesson in not overestimating myself.

And although fast, Runningwind didn't stand a chance. For multiple reasons.

First, he overestimated me, probably due to words from Mousefur and my kittypet roots. Second, he didn't know me at all or the way I fought. Third, I was trained viciously by a massive cat, you will pick things up fast if you don't want to get clawed. Tigerclaw got his name for a reason.

Cat had talons. While I didn't feel when they raked through my pelt, I definitely felt weakened by blood loss whenever he got me. It was terrible and super uncomfortable.

On the topic of pain, no other cat has found out my lack of feeling. Which is kind of surprising. Granted, there've been no large battles or even border skirmishes, but still. There are many smaller things that warriors complain about.

Digressing aside, Mousefur took me semi-seriously after the whole thing. She really didn't have a choice not to or not.

She was smart though, much to my genuine surprise. I'd have thought she was fairly average, considering I haven't heard much about her from anyone really. The only things I'd gotten was that Mousefur had a personality like a Tigerclan cat, which _no_.

Maybe there was a reason for her lack of attitude with me, but she was not at all sassy. When I was told that, I was actually expecting something similar to Yellowfang. But really, who had an attitude like _that_ she-cat.

My poor, poor brother.

She had taken up sleeping under the tree I had used as a napping place when I had first gotten to Thunderclan. Firepaw was being run ragged by her, and boy was it amusing. Sure I felt bad for him, but _man_ , it was hysterical.

Spottedleaf was keeping herself busy since the Shadowclan announcement, which is why I was currently in the Medicine Cat den, tucked into a corner and watching Spottedleaf organize stuff silently.

"I know you're more of a fighter," Spottedleaf started tentatively, breaking the comfortable silence, "But once borders start to be tested can you help out? Just with helping cats if they need it. I probably won't need help until a large battle breaks out, but it'd be nice to know I have backup."

I could only purr at her, "Of course. I may enjoy the thrill of battle, but I like healing too." It was true, both were equally fun.

Her tail fluffed up in relief and I narrowed my eyes are her, "Did you think it'd say no?" I snorted, "You're like, my best friend. Screw that."

Her ear twitched at my last two words, but it was often that I'd say weird things like that. I was pretty sure she either chalked them up to my old life, or my time as a kittypet.

Spottedleaf purred though, sitting down where she was standing. I got up from where I was and came near, looking over her shoulder at the organized herbs, "Looks like we need some more celandine and goldenrod. I can go grab some?" I offered.

"That'd be great," Spottedleaf murmured, giving me a friendly lick, "Can you get some horsetail, lavender and thyme too?"

"Yeah! And I guess you could say we need more thyme." I joked, stepping away and turning.

I heard a confused mew and I bounded out of the den before she could question me, and I cackled as I raced out of the den. I stopped in the middle of the clearing, looking around it before I found my unsuspecting prey.

He was hunched over a mouse and crunching on it loudly, and my tail twitched at the loud eating. I sunk evenly for a rabbit stalk and slowly moved forwards, taking note that the wind was on my side for the moment.

I was only about a foot away (and he still didn't notice me!) when the wind changed. My prey's ear flick was my sign to pounce, and pounce I did.

I bit down lightly on Longtail's scruff and he screeched loudly, drawing looks of alarm from other clanmates. As I balanced on my friend's back, I waved my tail at them cheerfully as the tabby tried to buck me off.

Suddenly Longtail used his brain and rolled over, squishing me into the ground and knocking the breath out of me in one fell swoop. He waited with a lashing tail as I got my bearings, and I could only pout at him, "That's just cruel."

He hissed at me.

I got to my paws and flicked his half eaten mouse at him, "Hurry and finish this, Spottedleaf needs herbs."

His shoulders dropped and he leaned down, "Why are you such a bossy furball?" He questioned, and I gave him a disarming grin.

"Because." I said dismissively, walking away, "I'll meet you out of camp."

"Who said I was going?" He grunted, giving me a half hearted glare.

I ignored him.

* * *

"So, what's celandine used for?"

"Damaged eyes." Longtail grumbled, his tail flicking back and forth in annoyance. I grinned at his unhappiness and bumped him with my shoulder. He shuffled sideways and gave me a stink-eye. Suddenly his shoulders dropped and his tail dragged, "Can we go back to camp now?"

I huffed, "No, we still need Lavender."

Longtail hissed between herbs, "Can't we use something else to cover the scent of death? I hate going so near Twoleg-place."

I gave him a dry look, trying not to breath too hard. Thyme made me sneeze, I should have made Longtail carry it. Glancing at his full mouth I decided it was probably good that I didn't, "Well neither do I, but the usual spots don't have any ready to harvest right now. Let's hope we don't have to hop a fence."

At the thought of lavender I glanced at my friend, "By the way, once we collect the lavender we're switching piles. Lavender makes me sneeze." More than thyme. And I hated the smell of lavender.

Longtail rolled his eyes and said nothing, so I took that as acquiescence. After a few minutes of silence I glanced over at the tabby curiously, "Do the clans have music? Or songs, I guess?"

I got a weird look at my question and disappointment welled in my gut, "No. Is that a two-leg thing?"

"Yeah." I replied, glancing away, shuffling my paws. I was glad that he didn't say it with any spite. After another moment I looked at Longtail again, "Why do you hate Firepaw so much?"

His ears swiveled backwards harshly, but I didn't take my question back. It had been a harmless one. "It's less about the kittypet thing," He admitted quietly, giving me a faux mournful glare, "I'm friends with _you_ after all."

He looked at the sky thoughtfully, "He just rubs me the wrong way, I guess. I dunno. Maybe it's the way things get handed to him. He gets things easy."

I blinked, tilting my head, "What do you mean?" For once, I wasn't offended for my brother, but curious.

This was a new perspective after all.

"Well, Bluestar picked him as an apprentice. She hasn't taken anyone since Runningwind and that was awhile ago. I think it's weird that she's choosing a kittypet to mentor. I heard she usually mentored the deputies kits, but…" He trailed off, as if thinking. "Sandpaw wasn't her apprentice, and instead was given to Whitestorm."

He glanced at me, knowing I was good friends with the white warrior, "That's not to say Whitestorm is a bad warrior. He's wise for his age and gets respect from everyone. Even Tigerclaw. But my point stands."

I hummed, and waved his worry at insulting my friend away. "Maybe she thinks only the leader can teach him?" I winced, that sounded rude.

Longtail blinked, caught off guard at my honesty, "Maybe. But why not give him to another warrior. In my opinion you should have gotten Bluestar and he, Mousefur. After all, this would be her first apprentice. A slow kittypet would be good."

I gave him a very, very dry look.

He backtracked and his eyes got wide, "A- ah. Sorry."

I snorted and cuffed him in the shoulder, taking off with a muffled purr. He was left behind, confused at my sudden changes in attitude, before he followed. He easily caught up to me and I squawked.

At our pace, Longtail somehow managed to shoot out a paw and tap me on my flank. And then he pulled so far ahead all I could see was his dust cloud.

It took forever to catch up to him, and by the time I did I had to spit out all my herbs and flop onto the ground. I laughed breathlessly and he did too, although he actually had his breath to laugh comfortably.

After I caught my breath, I tilted my head up to the sky and opened my mouth. Longtail copied my actions and looked to the right. "I think I smell some in that direction."

"Alright," I nodded, starting to walk slowly, "Lets get on with it then. The faster we get herbs, the faster we can go hunt."

"We?" Longtail questioned, giving me an annoyed look, "I'm going to go back to clan and rest, I have a patrol at sunhigh."

I gave a grunt, disappointed. I had wanted to hunt and it wasn't like I could go off by myself. Maybe I could have one of the queens hunt with me, maybe either Frostfur or Goldenflower. Speckletail was old. I loved old cats, but I doubt she'd be able to keep up.

Brindleface was out of the question because she was pregnant.

I looked over at Longtail when he hissed, flicking my tail in alarm, "What is it?"

He glared at one particular set of fencing and he straightened his head, "The lavender is likely in that two leg den. That's all we can find, so we might as well go back now. We probably won't find any lavender for a while."

"Don't be a quitter," I admonished in amusement, watching his fur fluff up at my challenge, "One quick hop over that fence and we're good to go."

His eyes flicked to me in anger, " _No_ ," He spat, "I am _not_ going into that den."

I rolled my eyes, "You aren't going into the den. It's the yard. Besides, it won't be _you_ , it'll be _me._ "

And I ran and jumped over the fence before he could stop me. He yelled loudly and I hissed, "Keep your voice down mouse-brain! You'll let the two-legs know we're here, and I'm the one trespassing!"

I didn't hear him say anything so I doubt he did, and I rushed over the the organized garden. I saw the lavender easily enough, and I grabbed some stalks. I stopped myself from curling my lip and sneezing, and scanned the garden again.

I hummed at the sight of daisies and leaned over some flowers so I didn't step into the garden. I snagged some flowers and backed up, putting the herbs in my mouth down for a moment to sniff the air. I picked my bundle back up when I smelled no cat, and my ears twitched when I heard something open.

I ducked into small shrubs and watched with wide eyes as the house owner let out a massive dog. The damn thing was about as big as a black bear, it's fur thick and wavy. It let out a snuffing sound and I froze because _it picked up my scent and was looking for me._

I held my breath as the dog got close to the garden, nose to the ground at where I had been snatching flowers earlier. It passed close to my hiding spot, hesitating for a second before it headed to it's dog bone on the other side of the garden.

I winced at the sound of a cracking bone and let out my breath with a muffled hiss. I shifted slowly in the bushes, eyeing the dog as it laid down. I counted down from five and bolted out of my spot, barely breathing as I ran.

Immediately the dog was on it's feet when the bushes rustled, but by the time I was balancing on the fence, the dog was only halfway to my position, barking furiously. I slid down the other side with heaving flanks, dropping my bundle at Longtail's feet who was looking me over.

"You're a flea-brain!" Longtail cursed, his eyes wide and furious, "I know you shouldn't have gone over!"

I ignored him and picked all the herbs aside from the lavender and thyme pointedly. He looked like he wanted to say so much more, but he picked up the remaining herbs and lead me back to camp.

* * *

After dropping the leaves off in Spottedleaf's den, Longtail led me aside and lowered his voice, "I won't say anything to anyone. Just don't do that again."

I raised my head and met his eyes silently, then I nodded. I sat down and started to scratch at the back of my ear, "I promise not to go back to that garden."

His expression turned sour, but he nodded and turned away. He met Darkstripe, Dustpaw, both of who glared at me, and Willowpelt at the middle of the camp. I waved my tail at him in goodbye, and spotted Firepaw who was on his way to Spottedleaf's den. He looked unharmed so I let him be, walking in the Nursery's direction.

I poked my head in the den and blinked warmly at Brindleface and Goldenflower, and nodded at both Frostfur and Speckletail in greeting.

I looked at the kits who were all with their respective mothers. I didn't know any of their names and shuffled more into the den, "Who are all these kits?"

Goldenflower spoke first, nudging her kit who swatted at her nose playfully, "This is Swiftkit," She cooed, "He'll be ready to be apprenticed in a few moons."

Speckletail was too busy grooming her two kits and didn't answer me, but neither Frostfur, Goldenflower, or Brindleface answered me. Frostfur's face darkened, "Yellowfang snapped and startled those two badly. They're shaken right now. If you come back later they'll be glad to introduce themselves, I'm sure."

Her eyes softened at her own nursing cats and gave me a calm look, "In order," She started, pointing at the kits with her tail, "Brightkit, Cinderkit, Brackenkit, and Thornkit."

I purred, "Everyone has such wonderful names. They'll be strong warriors."

"Maybe you'll be a warrior by the time these four are apprenticed," The white she-cat murmured, thoughtful, "I've heard how good a hunter you are. A fighter too."

I hummed, giving her a nod of thanks at the compliment. Then I looked at Goldenflower, "Would you wan-."

"Perhaps you'd be in here though around that time."

I choked on my words.

Frostfur purred in amusement, "Everyone see's you going out of camp with Longtail. You're a little young but I'm sure in time you'll be ready to be moved into here." I grimaced at her words and Brindleface gladly put out her own opinion.

"I agree." She smiled and licked her belly thoughtfully, "Maybe even Whitestorm or Tigerclaw. You go off with them almost just as much."

My shoulder fur prickled uneasily. Longtail I could understand, but both Whitestorm and Tigerclaw were _old_ to me. Even worse was that I still sometimes thought like a human, and getting with a cat was plain wrong to me.

I passed off my unease and smiled placatingly, "I don't think becoming mates with anyone is my thing. I'd rather be the best warrior I can be."

There were snorts of amusement at my words and I warmed in mortified embarrassment as the queen's whispered to each other. I shook my fur out hard and lashed my tail, uncomfortable, "Goldenflower," I started, getting her attention and jerking my head towards the entrance, "Would you like to go hunting?"

"Can I go too?" Swiftkit mewed, his black and white pelt fluffing with excitement.

I leaned down to him and purred, shaking my head, "You aren't an apprentice just yet. Plus kits aren't allowed out of camp right now."

The oldest kit huffed and lashed his tail, "I'll shred any Shadowclan warrior that steps paw into camp! Can I please come?"

Goldenflower shook her head this time and stepped over her kit, "No, young one." She touched noses with Swiftkit who seemed put out. "I'll be right back though."

I blinked warmly at the dejected kit and prodded him softly with my paw, "I'll catch a mouse for you if you'd like?" I offered.

He brightened up and pounced on my paw, "Promise?"

I lifted my paw and he tumbled away, "Yes." I meowed in amusement as he rolled away. I looked at Goldenflower who met my gaze contentedly and we both left, making our way towards the camp entrance.


	13. Into the Wild: 12

I was going to put this up tomorrow, but I'm currently bored in class. XD The next chapter is done so no worries about that one! And the chapter after that is almost done lol. I'm on a roll with this thing.

* * *

I gave Goldenflower an alarmed look as we stood atop the hollow, picking our ears at the sound of a yowling cat. She twitched her whiskers and led the way down, "I think I recognize Yellowfang's yell."

I listened closely and found myself agreeing with amusement, "I think you're right."

We stepped through the entrance and put our kills on the empty fresh kill pile, three mice, a squirrel, two thrushes and a pigeon, and I looked up when I heard loud meowing.

Beside me, Goldenflower picked up the pigeon I caught and my tail dropped slightly in disappointment. However most of my attention was drawn towards Graypaw and Tigerclaw, the latter of which was staring down the gray apprentice sternly.

I crept closer and strained my ears to listen. "Where are you taking those mice?" Tigerclaw questioned with a growl, his eyes flicking very quickly in Firepaws direction.

Graypaw dropped the pair of mice and shuffled his paws uneasily, not thinking of anything to say.

Tigerclaw leaned in his face, his lips crawling up into a snarl, "Not helping young Firepaw by feeding his greedy responsibility are you?"

The gray tom's eyes were at his paws and I looked to the sky for help. I walked forwards calmly as Graypaw was about to speak and cut him off, "There you are!"

Tigerclaw glowered at me and my whiskers twitched in amusement, "I'm glad you saved those for me! The mice I caught were a bit scrawny for my tastes." My tail flicked idly and I jerked my head in Yellowfang's direction, who was watching us, "If you do me a favor and bring those over there? I'd like to eat in the company of Yellowfang."

Tigerclaw's shoulders squared defiantly, "How about you share a meal with Darkstripe and I. I'm sure Graypaw will be glad to bring that pair of mice near the warriors den."

I met his burning gaze evenly, "Oh no," I replied confidently, "I couldn't possibly eat with the older warriors." My voice dropped in warning, "After all, I am but a lowly apprentice."

Tigerclaw rumbled his response almost immediately, "That may be so however you cannot deny an invitation to eat. After all," He leaned in my face now and I curled my lip. "I am a warrior."

My lips quirked up in amusement as Yellowfang yowled again, "A pity you can't take rejection Tigerclaw. I was hoping to let you down softly." Graypaw choked nearby and Tigerclaw stiffened in discomfort, "Simply put I don't want to eat with you. Now if you'll excuse me," I picked up the mice by the tails, "I have a meal to get to."

I left the pair of toms gaping at me for two different reasons and I held back an amused chortle. I dropped both mice in front of Yellowfang and laid down in a way that hid the rodents from sight.

"Eat up," I meowed in amusement, my tail flicking. "They're both yours. I don't like mice very much."

She licked her lips hungrily and gobbled up the mice quickly, eyeing me as she did so. After she was done I gathered up the bones and buried them close by.

I went back to Yellowfang and tucked down comfortably, staying far enough away for both of us to be comfortable. The old she-cat was grooming herself and struggled to get her lower back.

I silently moved behind her and wrinkled my nose, not exactly wanting to groom her but decided to anyways. My tongue only went over her spine once before her tail lashed.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

I grumbled when she pulled away and followed after her, "Grooming you what does it look like." I snorted and pawed at her thick matted fur, "You're more tangled than a bramble bush in a windstorm."

A surprised puff of laughter escaped Yellowfang and she settled down, licking her paws. I was relieved I found no fleas or ticks, and thanked the fact that Firepaw was thorough.

I slowly moved my way up her spine, and she relaxed enough where her shoulders weren't as stiff as a brick. By the time I reached her shoulders she was purring drowsily and I couldn't help but add my own purrs.

I loved elders. Grumpy things that are just adorable when they're relaxed.

I froze when I realized I never brought a mouse to Swiftkit and I sped up my grooming pace. Yellowfang cracked a yellow eye open but she didn't comment on my sudden hurry. I finished off with a lick to her ear and stood, flicking my tail in goodbye.

Yellowfang grumbled her own and I sped over the fresh-kill pile. Relief filled me tail to nose and I picked it up and I blinked when my own stomach grumbled. I ignored it and and trotted over to the nursery and purred at the sound of hyperactive chattering.

I wiggled in and spotted Swiftkit almost immediately, climbing over his mother's back. I dropped the mouse and meowed a cheerful greeting, beckoning over Swiftkit with a paw. I looked at Goldenflower and she blinked at me warmly, nudging Swiftkit in my direction.

"Sorry I took so long to get here!" I mewed, giving his a lick on his head, "I had to do something really quick."

"Apprentice duties?!" He asked, leaning up as far as possible eagerly.

I purred. "Yes. And I brought you this, as promise. It should be still warm." I pushed the mouse closer to him and his little tail lashed in excitement.

He took a big bite and grinned at me with a full mouth. "It ish!" He swallowed hard and let out a puff of air, "Still warm I mean!"

I narrowed my eyes contently and purred. He managed to eat half of the mouse before he sighed, "I'm full!" He exclaimed, sinking into a sloppy crouch. "Can you teach me some battle moves?"

I flicked my tail and shook my head, "Maybe tomorrow? Do you want to offer the rest of the mouse to the queens?"

He twisted around and stared at Goldenflower who shook her head, "I already ate." She offered at his dismayed look.

He gave quick glances to the other queens, all of whom had already eaten. He turned around a stared at me, and his gaze brightened, "Would you like the rest Redpaw?"

I eyed the carcass in slight distaste before my stomach rumbled rather loudly. The queens muffled their mews of amusement but my ears wilted in embarrassment, "Sure." I muttered, "Thank you, Swiftkit. I appreciate it."

His tail went straight up in joy and he watched me happily as I leaned down and nipped it up in a few bites. I almost didn't swallow before I shook my head rapidly, forcing it down my own throat. Swiftkit was eyeing me in wonder, "Wow! You must have been really hungry!"

My tail drooped, "Just a little." I admitted.

Goldenflower called Swiftkit back to their nest and I bade goodbye to the queens quietly, leaving the nursery.

Part of me was proud that I managed down some mouse, but the other was so disgusted that my appetite was gone. Despite the small morsel that I did consume.

I groaned and debated going back out, either on a patrol or more hunting. However neither my mind of my stomach liked either of the ideas, and I tossed them away and took up the idea of a nap. That sounded like a good idea.

I briskly walked to the apprentices den and poked my head inside, noting that Sandpaw and Dustpaw were on one half chatting, and Firepaw and Ravenpaw were on the other. I backed up before I was spotted and looked upwards. Dusk was starting to descend, and the last of the patrols would be arriving soon.

For sake of getting some alone time, I made the decision to go to Sunningrocks and see what the hype was about said rocks. Maybe I'd hunt while there, but if I see a mouse it'd be way too soon.

I shuddered and neared the entrance, eyeing Runningwind and Willowpelt. They gave me questioning glances and I waved my tail, "Some late hunting so there's some prey on the pile for sunrise. Maybe a few warriors can eat before patrols."

They nodded and gave me some purrs, and I figured they were both on the morning patrol and were grateful at the thought of a breakfast. When I was far enough away I groaned. I didn't actually want to hunt all that much.

Oh well. A good cover was a good cover. I couldn't really be choosy if I wanted to leave.

I lifted my head to the sky and eyed the sky, taking notice in the appearance of stars. My thoughts led me to Starclan and I wondered if they also had a hand, or paw, in my what? Rebirth?

Either way, part of me doubted the fact that Mapleshade was able to bring someone back as something else. I've heard scattered facts of Starclan from multiple cats, however I've yet to be visited in any sense. I doubted that Dark Forest was as powerful as Starclan, considering that I've not heard of them from another cat's mouth.

It was either that, or the Dark Forest was a warrior taboo. Just something that simply wasn't talked about.

I lifted my head and sniffed out a mouse, mindlessly dropping into the stalk. As I pounced and squashed the mouse, my thoughts drifted to thoughts of the queens and their words.

While the kittens were adorable, I didn't really think I wanted my own. I had been a human, and to me, if I had kits, that would be nothing short of beastiality. I guess since I was a cat now it really didn't matter, but to me I would still kind of be human and the cats would be cats.

My whiskers twitched wryly at the irony. I was so human, as think as I scuff dirt over a dead fresh-caught mouse.

I guess if I were ever pushed on the topic, I could claim whatever tom was in question and friend zone them. Although the thought of my own offspring wasn't bad, the issue lied in the fact that I would have to mate _with a cat._

I shook my thoughts off with a pained grimace. It was time to stop thinking about that.

I stepped into Sunningrocks clearing and frowned slightly. The sun was all the way down and the idea of resting on warmed rocks was turned to dust. Guess I had taken too long to show up.

I climbed up on the rocks anyways, taking in the smooth feeling stone on my pawpads. The rocks were cool and I shuffled my paws on them slowly, my ears swiveling in the direction of the river.

I lifted my head from observing the stone and blinked in surprise at the sight of another cat staring at me from across the river. I slid down the rocks confidently and stood at the edge of Thunderclan's river banks. "If you're thinking about crossing, I would take a moment to _rethink_ those plans."

The cat on the other side snorted and got on the edge of Riverclan's banks, and I could make out their features better. The cat was a bulky gray tom, fur color similar to Bluestar's actually, and blue eyes. His ears were practically in tatters though, and I winced at the sight of them.

The tom snorted and lashed his tail, "Of course not. I don't make habit to break the Warrior Code."

I gave him a similar mocking snort, "You're unlike your clanmates then? Stunning."

He hissed from across the river, loud enough to hear it over the current. I sat down and stared at the tom with narrowed eyes. "It's good to know that some cats know that Sunningrocks belongs to Thunderclan." I bit out before the tom could, "You should do to remind your friends the same thing."

He spit furiously on his side and I suppressed a mew of amusement. "What are you doing across the river alone like that? Seems pretty suspicious." Part of me actually wanted to know. The other part just really wanted to mess with this cat. Trigger like temper maybe? Or overprotective of pride?

"Your one to talk." He replied, squaring his shoulders. "I could ask the same thing."

"Okay sure," I agreed, "But I asked first."

He curled his lip at me and I guffawed. His indignation was obvious at his rising fur and hackles. "Keep your fur on your sorry pelt." I soothed mockingly, "I'm only yanking your whiskers." I hoped that was as good as a replacement as any. At his huff, I assumed he knew what I meant.

"I'm assuming you're hunting?" I gestured to the river was a paw, "I wasn't aware you guys hunted in this river. I would've figured the water was too fast to see a few mouse lengths into it."

He started to settle at the banter but I could tell he was still tense. Guess not every cat was as easygoing as I when it came to other warriors in different clans. I prided myself on making friends just about anywhere with everyone.

Save the idiots that were Dustpaw and Sandpaw that is. However that was more out of _personal_ preference.

The tom shook his head, "A patrol." He clipped, flicking his tail, "But you're right. This part of the river isn't hunted at. It's like you said."

I nodded in agreement and scratched at my ear, blinking at the cat, "You should continue on your patrol then. I'm going to be here for a bit, want to relax and all." I paused, thinking to myself as the tom stood, "A word of advice by the way."

His ears swiveled in my direction but he walked along the river without stop, "I'd be worried about Shadowclan. Keep an eye on Windclan's border. Closely. Not for Windclan, but Shadowclan. Something odd has been going on with them, we've found."

The tom stopped and gave me a surprised glare, "Why are you telling me this?"

I huffed, "We're border buddies." I meowed sarcastically, but then I stood, "But seriously, I know Thunderclan and Riverclan are at odds, but right now I think there's something bigger going on. Keep my anonymous though, just mention that you scented odd scents coming out of Windclan's territory and think something's going on."

I lashed my tail, "I feel like somethings going to happen soon. Something bad." I met the opposing warriors eye calmly, and then he nodded.

"I take words of advice seriously." He explained at me surprised look, "An apprentice would have no need to lie. I will look into this."

I looked around and licked my lips, "If you find anything interesting will you tell me? I don't want information on Riverclan." I said hastily at his offended look, "But I want to keep my clan safe."

After a long moment, the warrior narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly. "Likewise for you."

"Agreed."

We both parted then, and I cast a look back at him curiously. He disappeared into the bushes, and all I could think about was how much he looked like Bluestar from far away. A really thick muscled version of her anyways.

I shrugged and made my way back to camp, picking up my caught prey on the way. My thoughts solely on the web of information I was starting. I intended to extend the web to every clan. I had to be careful on which cats I picked though.

The Riverclan cat, while uneager to talk about his own clan, seemed to have no qualms about speaking about others. I just had to find cats similar in tongue.


	14. Into the Wild: 13

Uploading early because I won't really have time to tomorrow lmao. School. Ugh. Good news for you guys though, the next THREE chapters are completed. So for the next three weeks you guys won't have a lapse in chapters. I'm still going strong, much to my surprise, and it definitely looks like we are going to finish Into The Wild. :D PLease, enjoy the chapter! And thank you for reading! :3

* * *

I hissed in frustration as the rabbit got away from me, tearing after it on sore paws. I hissed at my luck as the rabbit outpaced me and flew up a hill, leaving me in the dust. Yesterday I had been practicing hunting with Mousefur non-stop, and then it was a Dark Forest night. My claws ached at tearing at both moss and fur.

Of course only after doing so much was I to have a hunting assessment. Thankfully, I wasn't to suffer alone, since Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw got to be assessed with me. I also got one of the worst hunting spots. It could be argued that Ravenpaw got a bad spot, or even Firepaw, however my space had little to no trees. There were plenty of mice at Snakerocks, and Tallpines had a lot of squirrels.

I was hoping I could swing near Fourtrees and then pass through on my way back to camp, and catch my load then. The rabbit could have been my potential third catch, and I was angry at my lack of prey.

I crouched down when I spotted a small squirrel hopping along the ground. Its tail twitched and it sat up with an acorn in hand, examining it thoroughly. Although I was still a bit far, I only had so much time to stalk it. So I shot off and took chase, and after a moment I victoriously clawed it into my chest. I tucked down and bit into it's throat with a purr and I buried it after catching my breath. If I could catch six pieces before the deadlines I'd be happy.

Halfway there.

After catching a thrush and another squirrel, I was tired and tempted to just go back. However I was determined to at least meet my goal so I pushed on. I started to collect my prey and then picked Owltree to bury them under. I was confident nothing would go after my pile and silently wondered if the clans ate owl.

However after my run in with the hawk, my contentment with attacking birds of prey was _slightly_ low. But still, the curiosity was there.

I stiffened when I heard rustling, and the scent of mouse drifted into my nostrils. My tail went up in excitement, because I was finally catching my break! The moment I dropped into a crouch an _owl_ grabbed onto the mouse with barely a wing beat.

I pounced before I thought and tackled the owl out of the air. Feeling greedy, I kicked the owls throat and stomped on the mouses head. It squeaked, but I was too busy to care about the thought of scaring other prey.

The owl hooted aggressively and it's feathers rose. As they did so I took in the fact that it almost looked like it had ears, and I blinked in surprise. The owl was a Short Eared Owl, which explained the fact why it had been out during the day.

I shrugged off my thoughts and jumped before the owl could take off, and I dragged it to the ground with a proud yowl. I nosed through it's neck feathers and bit down, tasting its blood on my tongue.

It fought me with tosses and flops, but I was latched on like a tick and eventually the owl gave up the fight. I let go and yowled in victory, panting at the physical exertion.

Now I was really tired.

I retrieved my pieces of prey and brought them back to the owl carcass, thinking hard on how to transport everything at once. I was honestly too lazy and tired to want to make two or three trips out.

Eventually I decided on shouldering the owl and flipping it onto my back and stuffing my mouth with the animal tails.

* * *

I was the second back, staring intently at both Firepaw and Tigerclaw. Firepaw was sitting with a chaffinch in front of him, and both cats jumped up when the caught sight of me. I spat out my catches and tipped sideways so the owl poured off of my back. I flopped on the ground tiredly.

"You caught an _owl_?" Tigerclaw commented dubiously, his amber eyes wider than usual.

I lifted my head proudly, "Does it look like one? I caught its prey too."

Firepaw brought his chaffinch over and sat down next to me, "That's amazing!" He complimented, his eyes shining with pride. "I've only caught the normal pieces."

I purred, "Normal or not, they'll feed someone. I'd say be proud of that!"

Tigerclaw hummed and looked around the clearing, "Well said."

Firepaw looked up at Tigerclaw and his ear flipped backwards. He opened his mouth and shut it when Graypaw stepped out of some nearby bushes. The gray tom spat out his squirrel next to Firepaw's catch, "Squirrels are too furry! I'll be picking fur out of my teeth all evening."

His complaint was met with amusement from both me and Firepaw, and Graypaw gaped at my owl, "Wow! That's a great catch alright." His tail flicked, "I think you have everyone's catches beat with that thing."

Tigerclaw ignored Graypaw and lifted his large head, "Ravenpaw is late," He observed, his tail lashing, "We'll give him a bit longer and then we may return to camp."

Firepaw looked at Tigerclaw in surprise, "But what if he's been bitten by an adder?"

"Then it's his own fault," Tigerclaw hissed, "There is no room for fools in Thunderclan."

I found myself agreeing, but I kept my mouth firmly shut. I did not want to start any sort of argument with my opinion.

Everyone waited in silence, and Graypaw and Firepaw exchanged glances. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to scent the air, silently noting the black apprentices approach.

I stayed where I was but Firepaw leapt to his feet, and everyone watched Ravenpaw jump into the clearing. I got up in alarm at the snake in his mouth, curling my lip at it distastefully.

After I realised that the reptile was quite dead, I settled back down and observed it from afar. After all, Ravenpaw seemed pleased for once and I wasn't going to ruin that with my dislike of reptiles.

"Are you okay?" Firepaw questioned Ravenpaw, leaning over to sniff him.

"You weren't bit were you?" Graypaw added, looking intently at the dead body dangling from Ravenpaw's mouth.

The apprentice purred and he straightened, "I was too quick for it!" I almost snorted but stopped myself. I was unsurprised that he could avoid being bitten. He was as jumpy as a rabbit with anxiety.

Tigerclaw said nothing after he met Ravenpaw's eyes, and he jerked his head, "Let's collect the rest of your prey and go back to camp. Redpaw, since you've already gathered yours you may go back to camp early."

"Understood," I nodded calmly, but on the inside I was cheering. The faster I got back to camp the faster I could drop into a damn nap. Tigerclaw snorted, as I'm sure he could tell of my excitement, but he led the trio of apprentices in my opposite direction.

I silently thanked him for taking pity on me and not dragging me around the territory with an owl on my shoulders. I took my time going back to camp and the owl weighed me down tremendously.

I took a different way down into camp, knowing that if I tried the usual way I would find myself a fine splatter of cat on one of the rocks at the bottom. It took a while again, but I held back a yawn as I finally got into camp.

I ran into Mousefur and Longtail as I got into the camp, and my mentor blinked at me in shocked content. "Looks like a great haul!" She complimented, eyeing the owl settled on my back.

Longtail agreed and they both watched me as I proudly trotted over to the fresh kill pile. I dropped all the smaller pieces and kept the owl on my back, wondering on where I should bring it to.

I decided on the elders den, and I was met with shocked meows of appreciation. Smallear purred loudly when he saw it, "It's been many moons since I've eaten an owl." He told me, starting to pluck at the bird, "The last time one was caught was by Sunstar and Tawnyspots."

I blinked at the names since I didn't recognize them and Dappletail helpfully added onto the information, "Sunstar was the leader before Bluestar, and Tawnyspots was the deputy. It took the two of them to bring one down, granted it had been much bigger than this one. Impressive for your age though."

I preened and settled down near the elders, helping them pluck feathers off the owl. The feathers were neatly organized into a pile by me, and there were a ton of them. I started plucking the feathers on the wings off while the elders started their feast.

The carcass was just about picked clean, and part of me felt annoyed at not being able to try any. I really enjoyed bird meat and was slightly eager to try some owl. The other part didn't care all that much, because I couldn't stop thinking about Firepaw's chaffinch and my own thrush.

After they ate the elders helped me bring the feathers into the clearing, and they turned down keeping anymore. One-eye flicked me over the nose with her tail, "We still have the feathers from your last few catches. If our nest's get any softer we won't get up!"

I purred and shoved the last few feathers into the pile. I spotted my brother, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw chatting near the tree stump that the apprentices usually ate at and with a blink I noticed that Ravenpaw had wrapped the adder around the stump.

I bade goodbye to the elders and made my way over, seamlessly cutting into their conversation. "The owl feathers are right there if anyone wants to soften up their nest." I purred, settling in between Firepaw and Graypaw.

Graypaw pushed a pair of chaffinches in front of me and I got to plucking, "I don't understand how you like birds so much." He commented, licking his muzzle clean of mouse, "That's so much work so get so little meat."

I hummed in slight agreement, "On the bright side the feathers are good for nest's, and I personally like the taste of bird meat. Besides," I added, nudging Graypaw playfully with a paw, "Didn't I tell you when we met that I wasn't a mouse type of she-cat?"

Graypaw snorted but purred, "Sure you did. Had you ever even tried a mouse still?"

"Yup." I meowed, popping the 'p', "It was alright I guess. Wouldn't eat another unless I had no choice."

Graypaw hissed and stretched, "I just can't understand that. Fresh mouse tastes amazing. There's nothing better!"

I huffed in amusement, noting that Firepaw and Ravenpaw dropped into their own quiet conversation, "I beg to disagree you fluffball. Maybe if you weren't so lazy to pick feathers, you'd know why you were wrong."

Graypaw only shrugged. Not saying anything to defend himself. I turned my head in the direction of pawsteps and watched Tigerclaw approach and he nodded at me. I nodded back and glanced back at Firepaw.

"Bluestar wants to see you, young Firepaw." Tigerclaw meowed smoothly. My tail twitched at his tone of voice. It seemed satisfied.

"Okay." Firepaw blinked and stood, his ear folded back curiously. He flicked his tail at us and he walked over to Bluestar, who was sitting in front of her den.

I looked at Tigerclaw and narrowed my eyes thoughtfully, "If you hadn't seen, the feathers are up for grabs right now. I'd snatch some before they're gone."

The tabby snorted and rolled his eyes. He turned and started to walk away, "Doubtful," He tossed over his shoulder. "That was a large catch."

I blinked at the hidden compliment and shrugged it off breezily, turning back to my unstarted meal. I was about to take a bite when I noticed Ravenpaw was staring at me in shock, "What?"

Ravenpaw shook his head slightly and then ducked it, "Nothing."

I ignored his odd reaction and quickly ate, and after I finished I added my small feathers to the pile of owl feathers that were still many. I snagged a mouthful of the big ones and went back to the apprentices den, waving my tail at Graypaw and Ravenpaw.

T'was time for a nap.

Before I drifted off to sleep, I heard a victorious yowl that had me on my feet. I looked to the entrance of the den and spotted Graypaw on his hind legs rearing up. I rolled my eyes and walked over, poking my head out of the den. "Can you guys be quiet? Trying to nap here."

Graypaw dropped to fours and grinned at me, "Sorry about that you lump. We'll try not to disturb your rest."

I snorted and glared at him, "I caught an owl. I deserve to sleep."

Firepaw smiled then, though it was a tad apologetic, "You're going to have to sleep later. We were chosen for the gathering."

I moaned pathetically.


	15. Into the Wild: 14

Uploading SUPER early because I want to lmao. I actually really like this chapter. Thanks for reading this far guys! I really appreciate it. :D Don't forget to vote for Redpaw's warrior name! Going to be deciding that soon.

* * *

I crouched down next to Tigerclaw as we waited for Bluestar to give her sign. I glanced to my left and spotted Firepaw, Ravenpaw, and Graypaw chatting quietly. I assumed Graypaw and Ravenpaw had been pointing out cats and I followed suit, giving the tabby next to me a sideways glance.

"Who are the leaders?" I questioned quietly, lowering so I could see better.

Tigerclaw huffed softly but crouched down as well, and I noted with amusement he was still massive, "The large, light tabby is Riverclan's leader, Crookedstar. You can tell from his jaw. The other tabby next to him, Brokenstar. He is Shadowclan's leader."

I winced at Crookedstar's face and gave the Shadowclan leader a passing glance, "Previous leaders must have not been kind with their names. I could probably guess their warrior names correctly."

Tigerclaw snorted, "Indeed. Good that we have Bluestar's kindness, then."

I turned to him with squinted eyes, confused. I shook my head, "I hope you don't think that good naming skill equates to strength." At his silence, I lifted my eyes and stared at him. "You are a mouse-brain." I laughed.

He growled lowly, "If you keep on like that I'll have Bluestar rename you…" He paused. "Badgerbrain."

His lame joke garnered an unimpressed chuckle from me, "Oh yeah? Do that and I'll have to start calling you Tigersqueak." He gave me an offended glare and I laughed again. I hit him with my tail and stood, "Don't be angry Tigersqueak," I pretended to think for a second, "That's starting to get catchy. Might just have to keep that as your nickname."

He hissed at me and his ears tilted backwards when a nearby cat muffled a snicker.

"Keep your whiskers on," I advised breezily, "I'll stop. I'll see you after the gathering, I think it's time to move out."

Tigerclaw nodded.

Everyone streamed down into the clearing on Bluestar's mark.

We paused again on the edge of the grouping, and Bluestar gestured us forwards again after a moment. I looked around me at the other cats, and quietly split off from the rest of my clanmates. T'was time to web.

I let my nose lead me to a group of warriors, two Shadowclan members and a single Riverclaw warrior. I blinked at them in greeting and only one of them, one of the Shadowclan cats, acknowledged me with an ear flick.

"First time to a gathering?" Murmured the Shadowclan she-cat.

I gave her a nod and she twitched an ear, "You seem new? What's your name."

"Redpaw," I clipped shortly, looking around, "Yours?"

"My name is Brightflower. Your name is quite apt, I must say. How is prey running in Thunderclan?" She asked, starting to tuck down.

I blinked at her with narrowed eyes, not picking up on the fact that the question was a simple pleasantry. I dropped to the ground next to her slowly, "Fine. Although the prey birds are a little unbearable at the moment." I grunted, slightly amused.

"Oh?" She hummed, stretching her head over my back. My pelt rippled when her eyes widened, "I suppose so! What are those from? Owl? Hawk?"

I blinked slowly at her facial expression, "Hawk. It happened a few moons ago. I hadn't realized the scars were so noticeable. I'm not so nervous about owl's, they definitely wouldn't have been able to grab me."

Brightflower's eyes narrowed and her lip curled slightly, and I gave her an alarmed look. "Birds of prey are creatures to be nervous about." She lectured, lashing her tail, "They can carry kits off at a moment's notice."

I huffed and flexed my claws, "I caught an owl just today. Trust me, nothing to be afraid of. Granted the owl I caught was not a simple barn owl."

The ginger she-cat snorted with disbelief and flicked her tail, "Okay." She muttered.

Indignant, I got to my feet, "Will you follow me please? I'd like you to meet the Thunderclan elders."

Her eyes were wide, but then they narrowed furiously, "Why?"

I lifted my head and squared my shoulders, glaring down at her, "Because I fed them with the owl I caught."

Her eyes glinted with curiosity but she didn't shift. The attention of the other two who previously ignored me were also attained with my comment. "The fact that I'm so eager to prove it as fact, means you should probably believe it."

The Shadowclan tom's eyes were glowing with curiosity and he leered down at Brightflower, "I say give the apprentice the benefit of doubt. If anything the elders will lecture her for lying to betters."

I raised my eyes at his attempt to get me riled and I snorted, "If you ever catch an owl, or get carried off by a hawk let me know. Then we can compete for the title of being better."

His whiskers twitched in amusement and the Riverclan tom joined in, "I think we should check both stories as well. Not just the owl one. Considering you can really get scars from just about everything."

I looked at the sky, and then to the rock where the leaders and deputies were talking. My ear twitched when I recognized the tom who I spoke to from across the borders of Riverclan and Thunderclan. "Looks like we have time. Let's go."

I lead them first to Whitestorm, who was in a conversation with some warriors from other clans. He stopped mid-speech when he noticed me with the trio of warriors behind me. "Making friends already, Redpaw?"

I snorted, "Hardly. They don't believe me about the hawk story. You're my proof."

The white tom gave me such a dry look that I blinked in surprise, "Only you would find that something to brag about, young one."

Offended, I stomped a paw, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He ignored me and turned to the other warriors, "Yes the story is true. This apprentice isn't one who lies."

I glared at him, "No you can't leave me hanging like that!"

He ignored me and I hissed lowly.

I could feel the amused glances I got from multiple warriors around me and I started to make my way in the direction of the elders. Only Dappletail, One-eye, and Smallear had come, but that was more than enough to be proof.

I turned behind me to check if I was still being followed, but to my surprise there was another apprentice following after the Shadowclan tom. I kept going and stopped in front of the elders, the other cats fanning out behind me.

I ducked my head in polite greeting to my elders, and then turned to the other elders and did the same. They blinked in approval, and one she-cat looked to Smallear, "Polite. It's nice to see a young cat with manners."

Smallear grumbled his agreement, but his eyes brightened when they caught mine. One-eye purred at me and lifted her tail, "We were just speaking about you!"

The Riverclan elder looked at me in shock and I preened, "This is the apprentice that caught the owl? She seems small."

I purred proudly, relishing in the shocked meows of the warriors around me, "I may be small but I can put up a fight."

She nodded, "Said like a true warrior."

I blinked happily. I gestured to the cats next to me, "Sorry for the interruption but I needed to prove to these cats that I actually caught the owl by myself."

The Riverclan warrior gaped at me, "You didn't mention that you caught it yourself."

I grinned.

The small apprentice stepped up to me with shining eyes, "That's amazing! Do you have any tips?"

My smile softened and I nodded, lifting my tail to gesture back into the crowd, "Sure! I'd love to help out. After all, we all share a common enemy with prey-birds. For more than one reason."

I got nods of contentment from my elders so I assumed it was okay to do so. The pair of Shadowclan warriors and the Riverclan warrior followed after me again, so I assumed they wanted to learn as well.

I sat down and the cats sat around me, and I looked at them all. "Before I talk about anything, I only know Brightflower's name. Spit them out my friends."

The Shadowclan toms whiskers twitched, "I'm Stumpytail. This is my apprentice, Brownpaw."

"I'm Whiteclaw." The Riverclan tom introduced, his tail flicking behind him.

I purred, "Nice to meet you all. Now, when you're fighting an owl you need…"

"Cats of all clans welcome," BLuestar meowed, and I turned away from Brownpaw to look up at my leader. "It is true that Windclan is not present but Brokenstar wishes to speak anyways."

I glanced to my left at Stumpytail, and he looked impassive. However, while his face was blank his tail was flicking behind him in anticipation. I narrowed my eyes and looked back up to the rock.

The new clan leader stepped forwards and cranes his head, looking at the group of cats below him. "Friends, I come to speak to you tonight about the needs of Shadowclan-"

But he was cut off at multiple impatient yowls.

"Where is Tallstar?" Someone said.

"Windclan is not here!" Another screeched.

The Shadowclan leader rose to his full height and his eyes blazed angrily, all the while his tail was lashing side to side behind him. "It is my right to address you here as the leader of Shadowclan!" He growled, his voice easily cutting through the mumbles of other cats.

I narrowed my eyes and wrinkled my nose at the sharp scent of fear. He may have been a leader, but he was one cat. What was there to be afraid of?

"We all know the hard time of leaf-bare," He picked up, eyeing the crowd, "Has left us with little prey in our hunting grounds. But we also know that Windclan, Riverclan, Thunderclan lost many kits in the freezing weather that came so late in the season."

My thoughts drifted to Thunderclan's current seven kits, along with Brindleface's kitting on the way. My lip curled and I got to my feet furiously.

"Shadowclan has lost none. We are hardened to the cold north wind, and our kits are stronger than yours from birth. Therefore we find ourselves with too many mouths to feed and too little prey to feed them."

There was silence in the clearing, and I myself almost broke it.

"The needs of Shadowclan of Shadowclan are simple." Brokenstar continued breezily, and I shivered in anger, "In order to survive, we must increase our hunting territory. That is why I insist that you allow Shadowclan warriors to hunt in your territories."

A shock but muted growl rippled through the crowd. I added my own high pitched hiss to the noise. Stumpytail beside me gave me a dark look.

"Share our hunting grounds?" Tigerclaw hissed outrage, and I perked up.

"That's never happened before." I added, staring defiantly at Brokenstar. "Clearly your warriors need to work harder to take care of your own future. You should have no excuse to piggyback on another clan's land." I heard growls of agreement, and I noticed they all came from Thunderclan and Riverclan.

Brokenstar stared down at me and his eyes glowed, "An apprentice dare outspeak to me?" He turned around to look at Bluestar, "Controls your clanmates."

"She controls us just fine!" I spat, lashing my tail. I felt someone brush against my side and found Whitestorm standing beside me silently, "I however, along with other cats I'm sure, don't listen to a leader who does not lead me!"

Emboldened by the hisses and yowls of my friends I stepped closer to the rock, "I'm sure I can't be the only one who finds it off that you give off your weaknesses so easily in front of the other clans?" I looked around me and picked out Shadowclan warriors, all of whom seemed relatively well fed, "Along with the fact that you have warriors that look well fed. _Very_ well."

Shadowclan cats were rippling uneasily, and some hostile. I didn't lose my nerve though, and squared my shoulders at the tabby, "Perhaps Shadowclan's new leader is greedy and unintelligent, since you may have warriors are eating more than their own share." I gestured at Blackfoot with my tail and he drew up offended, "Perhaps save more for your kits and elders and less for your warriors. After all, isn't that what the warrior code demands."

The elders in the gathering yowled their support to me, and I glanced over at them picking out my elders, and the sleek pelts of Riverclan ones. I looked back up at Brokenstar with icy blue eyes, "In fact," I hissed, "Where are Shadowclan elders? Surely they aren't old enough to not make the trip, and not all of them could possibly be dead."

Brokenstar's shoulders were visibly stiff and Bluestar stepped up beside him, giving him a distrustful glance. She said nothing but she raised her tail and I stepped backwards obediently.

"My apprentice's words are heard, and I too think there is something wrong with your words, Brokenstar." Bluestar murmured, but the silence of the clearing made sure she was heard clearly, "I think it would be best to end the gathering now. Your clan seems uncomfortable _for some reason_."

Brokenstar gave her a hiss and his hackles raised. Then his head swiveled around and he glared directly at me. Crookedstar pushed past the two leaders in front of him and his large shoulders rippled, "Riverclan had agreed to the idea." He admitted, and by the sound of his cats it was not a popular choice, "However the apprentice does in fact speak well. I revoke all rights from Shadowclan to hunt on our territory."

I grinned victoriously and opened my mouth, however a look from Lionheart had me shut it. Riverclan cats yowled their support to the sudden decision, however some were still angry over the fact Crookedstar had made a choice without their input.

Brokenstar growled and howled, "You will all end up like Windclan then! They denied us and we chased them out, be careful with your words." He stared down at me again, "And watch your mouthy apprentices."

I straightened, "You will not chase Thunderclan off!" My clanmates practically screamed their support and Bluestar seemed decidedly proud, "I doubt you will for Riverclan either! You should be careful with your words, at least I speak the truth!"

He hissed at me and I shrunk back slightly. He had nothing on Mapleshade but man, did I piss this cat off.

"Another thing." He growled, ignoring me, "There is a loner lose in the forest. She mixes in unwell with kits, so I would keep an eye on your young ones."

I spit up at him, "What reason would we have to listen to a fox-heart like you! You've done nothing but lie during the entire gathering!"

My support was much less than before, but some cats from Thunderclan were sharing uncertain glances. Frustrated, I sat down and lashed my tail, "Listening to this tom would be the same as listening to a badger! _His words mean nothing!_ "

Cats nodded and hissed an agreement and Brokenstar leapt off the rock with an aggravated growl. Thunderclan cats closed around me and I stood up again, stepping around Tigerclaw to meet Brokenstar's challenge.

The leader ignored me with nothing more than a flick of his eyes in my direction, and he walked pass me. "This gathering is over!" And he led his warriors away with tail lashes.

I met Brownpaw's eyes as he walked away, and he nodded at me minutely before his head dropped to watch the ground. Stumpytail saw the exchange and I lifted up my chin at him stubbornly. His eyes glinted with amusement and he nodded as well. I spine twitched in surprise. I think I just found the Shadowclan counterpart for the web.

Neither remaining clans shifted from their spots, and after a few minutes everyone started to relax. Many cats gave me approving glances, especially from Riverclan. Bluestar stared down at me with an even gaze, before she looked to Crookedstar. "Will Riverclan agree to a temporary truce over Sunningrocks? To deal with Shadowclan's threat together."

Crookedstar's eyes glinted, "What kind of truce?"

Bluestar eyed him, "No hunting," She stated, "However both clans may use the rocks for sunning themselves."

Crookedstar looked intrigued, and he glanced at me for a second. Riverclan cats murmured their thoughts, and most found themselves in agreement. The Riverclan leader looked at his cats before he nodded at Bluestar.

I bit my tongue, but Bluestar saw me shift. I couldn't hear her but she purred in amusement, "It seems young Redpaw wishes to speak again."

Crookedstar looked down at me and his ear twitched, "By all means, apprentice."

I ignored the pointed reminder grinned sheepishly, "Just to provide a serene state of mind for all warriors, why don't we appoint a few warriors to watch over it? Two or three each day, from both clans."

The leaders blinked down at me, and then I took my time to shrink back. Now that there wasn't adrenaline in my system I was kind of embarrassed. The shared amused looks and nodded at the same time.

"Shall we decide now? So everyone knows who will be doing what." Bluestar questioned, sitting down and curling her tail over her paws.

"Sounds good to me." Crookedstar agreed, his tail flicking back and forth thoughtfully, "I will chose Leopardfur for dawn watch, Whiteclaw for sunhigh watch, Stonefur for dusk watch and Silverstream after that."

Bluestar looked down at us, and she nodded to herself, "Lionheart, Willowpelt, Whitestorm, and Tigerclaw will join them."

Crookedstar nodded and then stepped back, "Now the meeting is _officially_ over."

Both leaders jumped off of the rock and rallied their warriors. I was close so I was one of the first there and Bluestar looked at me, "No one can deny the truth and wisdom of your words today." She started, "However you did speak out of turn. This is no place for an apprentice to speak their mind so freely. You will be punished."

Tigerclaw looked annoyed at that information but said nothing. Lionheart looked similarly and flicked his tail in disagreement.

Once all of Thunderclan was gathered, we sped off back to camp. Tonight everyone would sleep, but tomorrow preparations for battle would begin in full. I fully planned to try and speak strategy to Bluestar.

The clan cats were smart, but that's what they were. Cats.


	16. Into the Wild: 15

Relatively short chapter this time, the next two are ready to be uploaded but I'll wait lmao. It's good that I have them prewritten because boy, is school screwing me. I really like the next chapter, and I'm sure you all will too! Don't forget to vote on Redpaw's name! I have an idea what I'll pick but I'm still not totally sure. ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

My punishment had been less of a punishment and more of 'no you can't go'. Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw were chosen to go to Moonstone, which was a place to commune with Starclan. Part of me was annoyed, because I could have possibly spoken with them, however the other was relieved.

I wonder if they knew that I trained at the Dark Forest every other night.

Tigerclaw went with them, and I was stuck making preparations at camp. I was told to go with the warriors who were watching Sunningrocks, and that Darkstripe would replace Tigerclaw's place for the watch. I was also told to be the one to let Darkstripe know that bit of information.

Luckily for me, he had taken out his apprentice with Sandpaw for some training.

Dustpaw's tail lashed when he saw me step into the Sandy Hollow. "This training session is for warrior born cats only!"

I ignored him easily and walked over to Darkstripe, who's glare wasn't as heavy as it used to be. Dustpaw hissed as I walked by him and I snorted at him, stepping pass casually. I looked at Darkstripe and flicked my tail, "Tigerclaw and Bluestar agreed that you would take his place for Sunningrocks watch."

His eyes brightened and he nodded. After a moment he narrowed his eyes, "Would you like the join the session? I haven't seen how far along the _newer_ apprentices have become."

I blinked and gave him a tiny head bob in thanks for not calling us kittypets. "Sure." I shrugged, "What are you guys working on?"

Sandpaw curled her lip, "Advanced battle moves." She spat, "We already know them, so we're trying them out."

Darkstripe blinked slowly at the ginger she-cat and he looked at me, "Perhaps you should show what you know."

I inwardly grinned viciously. Gladly.

I brushed past Dustpaw onto the sandy ground, and tilted my chin up at Sandpaw. This would be easy.

Her hackles raised and she shot forwards before Darkstripe could call the start of the bout, and she bowled me over. She tried to pin me but I wiggled under her and tripped her, grabbing her tail in my mouth as she fell past me.

I gave a yank and she let out a pained hiss, and I let go with a smile. "Show those advanced battle moves, would you? I, as a lowly apprentice, would love to see them."

She unsheathed her claws but sheathed them again, and I lowered in readiness. My own claws slid out, and I met her in mid air. We crashed into the ground and I pushed her head into the ground and jumped off of her.

When I turned around I noticed she had three claw marks starting from her nose to her forehead, barely missing her eye. She blinked in shock and turned to Darkstripe furiously, "She was fighting with claws!"

At her whiny tone I stared at her in confusion, "Isn't this a mock battle? Why wouldn't you use claws? An enemy won't paw you in an actual fight."

She growled at me and turned back to Darkstripe intently. The tabby shook his head and Dustpaw spoke before the warrior could, "Leave it to a kittypet to not know how a clan works, after all this time."

I shook my head, "At this point I probably know more than you do, you mouse-brain." What a moron, seriously.

Darkstripe held his tail up for silence. "During training claws are unsheathed as to not harm our clanmates." He growled out, and then lashed his tail, "Sandpaw, go back to camp and get those looked at." His eyes rolled, "And Dustpaw, make yourself useful and fetch some fresh-kill for camp. I will speak to Redpaw."

Sandpaw smiled victoriously and her tail went straight up, and then she looked at Dustpaw. The pair of cats walked away together and I rolled my eyes.

Darkstripe beckoned me over and lowered his head, "While training claws are always sheathed, however, I'm going to assume Tigerclaw has had a large paw in your training?"

I nodded and flicked my tail, "Yes." I answered confidently, knowing that Darkstripe was as loyal to Tigerclaw as a cat could be. Which is one of the reasons he could tolerate me and not Firepaw. "I didn't actually know that cats sparred in any other way. I don't mock fight anyone ever, and I don't practice battle moves with Mousefur."

Darkstripe let out a hiss and I blinked at him, "Bluestar should have made you a warrior already. Mousefur was not a good pick for you as a mentor."

I sighed in agreement and sat down next to him. He let out a low hiss and shook his head, "When Tigerclaw becomes leader, he'll actually know which cats need what mentors. I mean," He lashed his tail, "Look at his own apprentice."

I narrowed my eyes and glanced at him, "Perhaps Bluestar thought that Ravenpaw's cowardice could be rubbed away. Tigerclaw is an amazing warrior. If anyone could do it it would be him."

Darkstripe tossed his head in agreement but he growled all the same, "Maybe, but Mousefur would have been a better pick. Tigerclaw can't afford to be weighed down by dead weight."

I hummed and stood up, eager to get away from Darkstripe now, "I guess you're right, but I should get going. I was only to tell you about the change. I promised Longtail I'd hunt with him at sunhigh."

The dark tabby nodded and flicked his tail, "I'll walk you back to camp."

I held back a groan. "Very well."

* * *

The day passed uneventfully and by the time the sun was on the lip of the horizon, I was dead bored.

I got up from my spot in front of the apprentices den and walked over to the elders den. I poked my head inside and looked at everyone, nodding respectfully at Patchpelt. The black and white tom was a recently retired warrior and he kind of weirded me out.

Apparently he was Graypaw's father, who had mated with Willowpelt. Who was his sister. _Yeah._

I shook the thoughts away and smiled politely, "Anyone want to go to Sunningrocks before the sun dies out?"

The elders lifted their heads and One-eye twitched an ear, "What?"

I stepped further into the den and grinned patiently, "Would you like to go the Sunningrocks before the sun goes down?" I asked louder, lifting my tail.

She nodded and got to her feet slowly, and then she prodded Dappletail. The she-cat shook her head and rested her tail over her nose and I nodded at her. Patchpelt stood as well and walked out of the den, "I'll meet you at the entrance."

Halftail wanted to go as well and I led both One-eye and Halftail from the den, waving to Smallear and Dappletail.

We met up with Patchpelt and then we were off. I let them lead the way up the ravine and then I let them set the pace. I hoped the sun would stay up in the sky long enough for the elders to enjoy the warmth, but I feared it wouldn't happen.

I was right, since by the time we stepped into the clearing the sun was down. To my relief there were no Riverclan warriors basking, aside from the watch. I blinked at the tom and lifted my tail in greeting, recognizing the gray tom from before.

The elders murmured their disappointments, but I leapt onto the rocks. They were still warm on my pads and I grinned, "We're lucky that it's still nice out. The rocks are still warm."

The elders brightened and climbed up, and I made my way over to where Whitestorm and the other warrior was.

I nodded in greeting to Whitestorm and eyed the Riverclan warrior. Whitestorm blinked at me warmly, "This is Stonefur." He introduced, and then he looked at said warrior, "This is Redpaw."

I blinked slowly and looked at Whitestorm, "I can watch from here. I doubt anyone else is going to show up and it's almost time for the switch anyways."

Whitestorm hesitated and then nodded, getting to his feet. "I'll let Darkstripe know it's time for him to show up."

The white tom waved his tail at us and I sat down, staring at Stonefur from the corner of my eye. After a few moments of silence, save the quiet purrs of the elders, I looked at the gray tom straight on, "How are things going in Riverclan? Well I hope."

The warrior nodded and met my gaze evenly, "Yes. And in Thunderclan?"

"Things are good. I'm worried about Shadowclan though." I pawed at the ground and looked off into the forest, then flipped my gaze to the Riverclan tom. "You're lucky you don't share borders with them, though it's good we have the Thunderpath to keep them at bay. Hopefully anyways."

Stonefur nodded in agreement, "I'm worried as well. They must be strong to be able to drive out an entire clan. Brokenstar seems confident, overly so."

"Indeed." I meowed dryly. "However I'm less worried about being run off, because that won't happen, and more worried about how far Brokenstar will go."

Stonefur's eyes widened a little bit, and his tail flicked behind him uneasily, "You mean _murder_? A clan leader wouldn't. Starclan wouldn't approve."

I said nothing at the words, and looked to the sky instead. The moon was peeking on the horizon and I looked at the elders. Once Darkstripe showed up I'd escort the elders back to camp.

"Anything new on Riverclan's side?" I asked, glancing back at Stonefur.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Not really. Aside from the scent of Shadowclan coming from Windclan's border."

I curled my lip and shook out my pelt, "Not surprising. They were chased out for prey, of course they're going to use the chance to hunt now."

Stonefur nodded in agreement, and Patchpelt slid off the rocks smoothly. The black and white tom nodded at Stonefur and then looked at me, "The rocks are no longer warm. We would like to go back to camp before it gets cold."

I blinked rapidly but stood and nodded, flicking my tail at Stonefur, "Let's hope Shadowclan doesn't try anything soon."

I didn't get a response aside from an ear flick and I took my leave, annoyed at how awkward the conversation kind of was. For me anyways.

I stumbled over a tree rook and shook my head, nodding to Patchpelt at his questioning look. We regrouped with One-eye and Halftail and walked slowly back to camp, passing Darkstripe on the way. He dipped his head at me when he passed us and I did the same.

I just hoped that Darkstripe showed the shame non-caring attitude to Firepaw. However it was probably going to stay this way, since I spoke with Tigerclaw and Firepaw did not.

Still. I could hope.


	17. Into the Wild: 16

I both love and hate this chapter lmao. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following guys! I've pretty miuch decided on Redpaw's warrior name, but the poll is still up, so you can still vote if you'd like to.

* * *

I lifted my head as I heard the crackling of leaves and twigs, staring at Whitestorm curiously. He looked up at me from his mouse and flicked an ear, "Aren't all patrols back right now?"

I blinked and slowly got to my feet, flicking my eyes towards the front entrance, "Yes. Mousefur's patrol just returned."

Whitestorm sat up and nodded at me, flicking both of his ears at the Nursery. I didn't say anything and padded fowards, taking notice everyone that was out of dens was frozen and watching the camp entrance intently. I make a quiet clicking sound and lashed my tail, tossing my head.

I silently thanked the fact that everyone had been on edge from the gathering, and was ready for a fight. Even if the noise had been nothing, it was good to be ready.

I stuck my head in Nursery and stared imploringly at Goldenflower, who got to her feet in alarm. She held her tail up before Swiftkit could speak, and the queens started to push the kits in the back.

I walked back out and walked passed the first line of warriors, nodding at them. The silence of the camp was alarming, but I ignored it pointedly, sinking into a hunting crouch.

There was a loud unnecessary yowl and Shadowclan cats charged into the clearing. In mere seconds, the camp was full of tussling screeching cats.

Shadowclan was caught off guard at our line up, but pushed on. I was tackled by a large tom and I writhed underneath him, feeling the pull of my skin as he clawed me. I responded with a kick and shoved him off.

I followed him persistently and jumped on him, pushing him as hard as I could into the ground. Instead of biting into his scruff I tore off his ear viciously and rolled off, snarling at him.

Blood splashed into the dirt and the warrior whined pitifully, hissing at me and the pieces of ear on the ground. Clearly angry, he jumped forwards again and I went to meet him, however Lionheart batted him out of the air with a paw.

We nodded at each other and Lionheart went to chase off the tom, and I looked around the clearing.

I spotted Brindleface grappling with a warrior twice her size and I surged forwards, kicking up dust. From the corner of my eye I spotted orange and gray, but I leapt on Brindleface's enemy before I could see fully.

The cat under me screeched and Brindleface rose up and batted at the Shadowclan warriors face, backing up after a moment. I sunk my claws deeper into the cat's shoulders and he flipped over, squishing me beneath him.

He rolled off and I gasped, unsteadily getting to my feet. I unsheathed my claws and yowled, jumping straight into the warrior's chest and biting. He shoved me away and I felt my ear tear at the action, but I dodged his blow and curved upwards, latching onto his throat.

He growled and stood on his hind legs, lifting me up with him. He slammed me into the ground and I tightened my jaws, relishing in the cats high pitched whine. His caterwaul turned heads, and another warrior tore me off of my adversary.

The cat I was fighting fled rapidly, and I turned to my new enemy. Brokenstar's snarling face had my hackles raising and he lashed his tail, " _Apprentice._ " He spat, lowering.

" _Trash._ " I responded, leaning back with narrowed eyes.

He hissed and jumped at me, and I used a basic defence skill. It was one that was first taught to me, and I rolled under him quickly, using my momentum and bowling into another warrior. Longtail nodded and me and chased after his opponent.

I laughed and turned back around, eyeing Brokenstar confidently. "You think you can take me?" He hissed, pulling his lips back furiously. "I have more lives than you could imagine."

I flicked my tail, "Considering leaders can only have up to nine, and your an idiot, I'll go ahead and assume you have about three. New leader or not."

His tail lashed and he leapt again, this time successfully dragging me into the ground with him. I rolled with him and we landed near the Nursery, and I glanced up to see a cat pawing kits out of the den.

I tore myself away from Brokenstar and shot forwards, bowling the massive warrior over. Angry, I shoved my head into the warrior's neck and bit, ignoring his bucking. Brokenstar heaved me off of his warrior and threw me to the side, and then he stepped onto my throat.

I wiggled away and rolled to me feet, suddenly remembering Mapleshade's words. I definitely had the chance, but I didn't know if I could snag two.

One would have to do.

Brokenstar swiped at me and I ducked, scoring a slice on his left flank as I went passed him. I spun and pounced, grabbing and pushing Brokenstar's shoulders down. Nearby I saw Yellowfang fight the large cat, and then she pushed herself into the Nursery.

At ease, I rolled us over and sunk my claws into his belly. I kicked out as hard as I could and Brokenstar screeched painfully, shifting frantically under my paws.

I gave a small grin and pushed harder, sinking my teeth into Brokenstar's throat as I kicked. He went limp under my grip but I didn't fall for the trick, instead tightening my teeth and shifting my jaws so they ground his skin.

His yowl pierced through the sound of fighting cats and turned heads, and Shadowclan cats tried to help their leader. Not many were left in the camp, but those who were, were being teamed up on.

When Brokenstar stopped breathing was when I let go, and I stumbled off of him. I turned to the rest of the fighting cats and let out the loudest screech I could. The fighting stopped at the sight of a limp Brokenstar, and the remaining Shadowclan warriors tore themselves away.

I leaned down and grabbed Brokenstar's scuff, dragging him into the center of the camp. I stepped onto his body and lifted my head, "It's time for you lot to _get out_. Unless you want to end up like him."

The Shadowclan cats hissed at me, looking unsurely at their leader and then at each other.

Bluestar stepped forwards and nodding at me, "Indeed. You can take your leader with you. When he comes back be sure to tell him he was bested by an apprentice."

I stepped away from Brokenstar's body and hissed at the warrior that came to retrieve him. He glared at me and shoved his nose under his leader's body, pushing Brokenstar onto his back. The Shadowclan warriors left as losers, and Thunderclan yowled as one in victory.

Bluestar disappeared and cats started to organize themselves, gathering under the Highrock. Frostfur wove through the throng of cats, followed closely by Yellowfang, "Yellowfang protected the kits! They wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. A warrior was trying to steal them away."

Firepaw stood, lashing his tail, "It was Blackfoot, I saw him."

I craned my head, and stepped away from a blood puddle, "I did as well."

Brindleface stiffened nearby, and she turned wide eyes to Yellowfang, "The Shadowclan deputy!"

On the edge of the group, cats stirred and Bluestar walked away from it, turning to the other apprentices direction. I trotted over as well, and strained my ears to pick up her words, "Spottedleaf is with Lionheart," She meowed quietly, "He was gravely injured in the battle. It looks bad."

I cast a look at the Highrock and blinked in shock, and then I swiftly ran over to Spottedleaf who was hunched over Lionheart's still body. I took in her expression and lowered my head, flicking my ears at a high pitched wail.

Spottedleaf stepped backwards and I followed, letting Graypaw have his moment with his dying mentor.

I stared at Lionheart, watching his chest as his breathing got weaker. Firepaw joined us after a moment, and he and Spottedleaf shared words, pressing against each other.

I looked away when Lionheart's breathing stopped entirely and Graypaw sat up in grief. "He's gone!"

Firepaw and basically the entirety of the camp went up to the deputy's body to share tongues. I went after Tigerclaw, who simply groomed Lionhearts shoulder.

I didn't really know what to say, so I settled for a simple thanks and then licked Lionheart's ear.

I did feel bad about my lack of words, but I never was good at dealing with death in terms of reacting. Maybe it was bad, but I didn't really give thought to other deaths. It happens. Especially considering that here, the cats actually went somewhere. I knew their version of heaven and hell existed, and like I figured in my old life.

I was definitely going to hell.

Although here it was definitely more clear, which made me confident about my choices in this life. I didn't have to be good or inherently bad. I just could be. Which was great.

I crept into the shadows as the rest of Thunderclan shared tongues with Lionhearts body, and I watched as Firepaw stuck around both Ravenpaw and Graypaw. My eyes found themselves settled on Bluestar, who was silently staring into the distance.

My nose wrinkled as I settled down, annoyed at the prospect of waiting. But I let the clan have their time.

By the time the moon rose I was stiff and aggravated, impatiently waiting for someone to do something productive.

Thankfully, Spottedleaf had been going around and tending to wounds. When she finally went up to me, she had cobwebs on her paw and leaves in her mouth.

"Anything you need covered?" She asked, coming up next to me to look me over.

I shrugged, "I don't know." I twisted around and looked at myself. "Looks like it's just some tears and scratches. I'm sure they've scabbed over already."

Spottedleaf nosed apart some fur on my right flank and bristled, "This is no scratch."

I twisted to my other side and blinked at the large welts slashing into my flank. "Huh." I intoned, watching Spottedleaf as she slathered some spit paste onto the wound. With a grimace, I tucked down again for the fifth time that night, flicking my tail.

Spottedleaf finished addressing my flank with webbing and then looked at my ear, "Do you want that covered? It's not too big so it shouldn't get infected. It will scar though."

"No I'm fine." I replied honestly, "I don't need it, so it's cool."

"Cool? Like, cold?" Spottedleaf repeated curiously, giving me a weird look.

I twitched my whiskers at her in amusement, "It means, in this context, that everything is okay."

Her eyes glittered at the new knowledge and I raised my eyebrow at her. She waved her tail at me in goodbye and trotted off, leaving without another word.

I watched her as she approached Bluestar, and I looked away to watch other cats. The apprentices were on one side of the camp, Sandpaw and Dustpaw together, and Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw were nearby. The last three were closer to Lionhearts body, which was understandable as Graypaw was still nose deep in Lionhearts fur.

Mousefur was with Runningwind and One-eye, and I blinked warmly at the old she-cat when she caught my eye. The rest of the elders were nearby, and Smallear looked to be dozing.

The queens were all sitting together, and Yellowfang was nearby under the prisoners tree den, flicking her ears every once and a while.

To my surprise and curiosity, Whitestorm was sitting with Willowpelt, very close together. With a twitch of my whiskers, I silently approved the couple.

Tigerclaw was sitting with both Darkstripe and Longtail, both of which were watching Tigerclaw eagerly as he spoke.

Everyone shifted when Bluestar started to make her way up the Highrock, and I joined the rest of the clan in the group beneath said rock. Firepaw brushed up against me and I flicked his flank with my tail, giving him a quiet purr.

He purred back and we sat down next to each other, taking solace in each other's presence. Ravenpaw came up to Firepaw and sat down next to him, giving me a quick glance with a flash of amber.

Bluestar's shoulders were visibly hunched as she stood, and although I was not affected by Lionheart's death, my heart went out to her. "It is nearly moonhigh," She started morosely, giving a glance to the star dotted sky, "And it is once more my duty-much, much too soon- to name Thunderclan's new deputy."

Firepaw looked at the warriors around us and my gaze almost immediately sprung to Tigerclaw, who seemed eager and unsurprised. Firepaw turned to the tabby as well and his tail twitched.

"I say these words before the body of Lionheart, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice." She hesitated. "I have not forgotten how one cat avenged the death of Redtail and brought his body back to us. Thunderclan needs this fearless loyalty even more now." Bluestar paused again and to my surprise she looked straight into my eyes.

Unsettled, I turned away and placed my stare on Tigerclaw, who was standing proudly. "Tigerclaw will be the new deputy of Thunderclan."

Yowls of approval sprung out of the mouths of the clan, the loudest being Darkstripes and Longtails. With an amused twitch of my whiskers I added my own, thinking to myself that maybe the Dark Forest really was just trying to make warriors the best they could be. Next to Tigerclaw, Whitestorm was sitting contently, his tail wrapped neatly around his paws.

Tigerclaw basked in the praise for a moment before he walked through the crowd, brushing past me with a nod. I returned it and felt Firepaw shift in surprise, but I ignored his quizzical stare.

The tom leapt up beside Bluestar on the Highrock and adressed the clan, "Thunderclan," He yowled, his tail lashing, "I am honored to accept the position of Clan deputy. I never expected to gain such high rank, but by the spirit of Lionheart, I vow to serve you as best as I can." He fixed the crowd with wide yellow eyes, and turned to Bluestar. The exchanged nods and Tigerclaw jumped down from the Highrock.

My ear twitched when I heard Ravenpaw mutter, "Oh, no!"

Firepaw looked at his friend and I leaned sideways, narrowing my eyes.

"She should have never chose him!" He muttered, crouching low.

Firepaw tilted his head curiously, "Are you talking about Tigerclaw?"

"He's wanted to be deputy ever since he took care of Redtail-" Ravenpaw stopped suddenly, and my stomach dropped at the accusation. Firepaw was clearly confused, and I wished my brother was dumber because at the look on his face, information was slowly sorting itself out.

Suddenly full of dread, I looked to the sky. Either the Dark Forest helped cats become stronger for their clans. Or they helped them become stronger so their clans became _theirs_. My pelt rippled in discomfort, and I swallowed heavily.


	18. Into the Wild: 17

Decided to upload early lol. The next chapter is about half done. I'm going to take this weekend to write a bunch for the story and get a few chapters ahead. Hope everyone has a good day! (I'll probably upload every friday now, then. Seems like a good enough day for me.)

* * *

"Are you telling Redpaw and Firepaw how I protected Redtail?"

I turned slowly, noticing Firepaw's fur ruffled uneasily. Ravenpaw whipped around in alarm, his pelt bristling with fear. Tigerclaw was behind him, a threatening snarl pulling his lips back.

Firepaw jumped to his feet and shook his head, "He was just saying how he wished you were here to take care of Lionheart too, that's all!"

Tigerclaw looked at Firepaw and Ravenpaw repeatedly, and then his amber eyes met mine. He flicked his tail and I blinked slowly, getting to my feet and stretching. Tigerclaw left and I followed behind, flicking my tail at Firepaw in goodbye.

To my annoyance, he was too busy hovering over Ravenpaw to notice, so I turned back around and followed after Tigerclaw. The tabby led the way over to Darkstripe and Longtail, that were looking at him in awe.

My ears twitched in annoyance at their hero worship and I flicked my tail, "Are you guys really all that surprised? There's literally no one else that would be able to take up deputyship." At Tigerclaw's haughty look I pulled my lips back, "That is _not_ flattery you mouse-brain."

Tigerclaw harrumphed and lifted his chin at me, "Of course I was the only choice." He said confidently. "Whitestorm could have made a good deputy, but I am fiercely loyal to Thunderclan. As a warrior should be."

I hummed in agreement and flicked my tail. "True words wisely spoken."

Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes and his pupils slitted, momentarily sliding in Ravenpaw's direction. "On the topic of loyalty," He continued, "The attack today was somehow well planned. It was lucky our group made it back when we did."

I blinked and the words, and stared at Tigerclaw. Darkstripe's tail twitched from side to side, "What are you saying?"

"While at Moonstone Ravenpaw left to go hunting, that's what he said amyways." He explained, his eyes glowing, "I just find it odd that when he left, there was an attack on camp soon after. Almost like Shadowclan knew we were gone."

My eyes widened and my hackles raised, curling my lip. The warriors besides me acted similarly, and Tigerclaw watched our reactions carefully. I hissed lowly, "A traitor?" I questioned, casting a look in the black apprentices direction, "Is his motive known?"

Longtail growled and we all looked at him, "Everyone in camp can tell he's unhappy. Maybe his black fur marks him as one with Shadowclan."

I almost laughed, but for multiple reasons I didn't. To be fair, I didn't know there was cat racism.

"Perhaps," I murmured, sitting down again. "But what reason would he gain in attacking his birth clan? Trust from Shadowclan?" I looked to the ground in thought.

Darkstripe hummed his agreement, "Sounds to be accurate to me. Maybe he wants to get in good with his new clan." His tail lashed and he gave a dry glare to Longtail. "You should know better to assume a cat with dark fur belongs somewhere else."

Longtail lifted his head in an impressive mixture of defiance and sheepishness.

I shook my head and looked at Tigerclaw, "Did he return with prey? How long was he gone?"

"Long enough." The tabby growled, sinking to the ground. "He returned with a shrew and mouse. Hardly enough to pay for the time he took out and about."

I bit my tongue and thought hard, torn. If Tigerclaw truly killed a deputy for a chance to become so, was he really trust worthy? What was _his_ motive?

Even if everyone knew Ravenpaw was unhappy, everyone also knew he was a nervous coward. Could he really betray his clan like Tigerclaw was insinuating?

I growled. Too many questions and not enough answers. Thankfully tonight was a Dark Forest night, and answers were easily rewarded.

Tigerclaw took my growl as a hostile noise against Ravenpaw, and nodded in agreement. "In other news, I'll have to speak to Bluestar about promoting you to warrior Redpaw. You fought well in battle."

Longtail brightened at the change of topic and gave me a proud grin, "No kidding! Making the Shadowclan cats stop fighting like frightened kittypet's."

Darkstripe nodded his agreement but twitched an ear, "Bluestar did not take her for the trip. She won't make her a warrior until then."

My shoulders dropped in disappointment, but Tigerclaw shook his head. "Perhaps that will be the first thing I change as deputy. Bluestar lost a life on the trip back. Maybe she will rethink the journey to force on apprentices."

I blinked at Tigerclaw. I doubted that releasing information like that was a good thing to do. At Darkstripe and Longtail's lack of surprised, possibly not.

I shrugged in agreement, "Do the other clans force apprentices to make the trip?"

Tigerclaw shook his head, "They do not. However just because the other do not, does not pose a good argument as to why the trips should stop."

I hummed and wrapped my tail around my paws. Glancing over at the fresh-kill pile I gave a weary sigh at the lack of prey. "Someone should get hunting, there's no pile."

Tigerclaw bobbed his head once in agreement, "Darkstripe and Longtail, both of you set up a hunting patrol. I'll have Mousefur lead the evening patrol. Redpaw, feel free to join either or go off on your own. I do not doubt your competency."

Proud, I got to my feet and flicked my tail. "I'll go off on my own. I should be able to cover more ground that way."

The warriors nodded their heads in agreement and everyone split off, going to different parts of the camp. I was glad cats were going to do things instead of just sitting around.

Best way to deal with grief is to keep busy. No need in festering it. At least, that was my opinion.

I cast a look in Lionheart's direction quickly, before leaving the camp without a backwards glance.

I dropped my peices of fresh-kill onto the now relatively full pile, and saved a small black bird for myself. I saw Bluestar climb up the Highrock from the corner of my eye and I frowned.

I skipped sleeping tonight entirely to hunt for the clan and now I couldn't even rest?

I sighed forlornly, casting a weary glance at the apprentices den.

Bluestar let out a low yowl that had cats awaken, slinking out of dens slowly and quietly. I grunted as the queens passed me quietly, not even giving me a glance.

I huffed and brought my meal to the back of the crowd, plucking my bird in annoyance.

I didn't mind the fighting, but the consequence of said actions were less than stellar, honestly. Cats should be happier that we successfully protected our territory with little losses.

With a lash of my tail, I tore into the bird.

There was a crackle of leaves to my left and I turned, blinking at the sight of Longtail. He tucked down next to me and poked me with a paw, giving me a friendly purr.

I purred back with half lidded eyes and hissed when he swiped my bird. He managed to take a bite before I yanked it back and jabbed him with an unsheathed claw.

He grumbled and got up, swiftly trotting to the fresh-kill like and coming back with a small pigeon. I tore it out of his mouth and took a bite, spitting out a mouthful of feathers while I did so.

His whiskers twitched in amusement, but he looked up to the Highrock instead of speaking.

Bluestar didn't speak from where she was, but Tigerclaw beside her did. "During the battle, our leader lost another life. Now that she has four of her nine lives left, I am going to appoint a bodyguard that will stay at her side constantly."

I paused from my meal, lifting my head to star up at Tigerclaw. It seemed impractical to assign a cat to watch another, when they could be out doing patrols or hunting. Winter was coming, and we should be prepared.

"Darkstripe and Longtail." Tigerclaw decided, and Longtail beside me straightened proudly. I muffled a snort, by flicked my tail at Longtail anyways, giving him a small grin.

"Thank you, Tigerclaw." Bluestar murmured, her soft voice pulling easily over Tigerclaw's commanding yowl. "But the clan must understand that I am still here for them. No cat should hesitate to approach me, and I am happy to speak to anyone with or without my bodguards."

I blinked at her words, and narrowed my eyes, taking notice how her eyes darted towards Tigerclaw for a second. "As the warrior code says, the safety of the clan is more important than the security of any single member."

She paused, and her eyes bounced around at the cats below, momentarily stopping on Firepaw. "And now, I wish to formally invite Yellowfang to join Thunderclan."

I jolted in surprised, but purred. I was pleased, even though some warriors disagreed and still did not like the she-cat. The queens were watching silently, looking as if they agreed with their leaders offer.

"Her actions last night proved that she is brave and loyal. If she wishes it, we would welcome her as a full member of this clan." Bluestar continued, her tail twitching behind her.

From her place at the edge of the crowed, Yellowfang looked up at Bluestar and murmured, "I am honored Bluestar, and I accept your offer."

I nudged Longtail with a paw, "Should we cheer her name?" I whispered, ignoring his grumbling.

"No." He hissed, flicking his torn ear, "She's just a Shadowclan mange-bag."

I growled at him, jabbing him with a claw. "Don't be racist." I admonished, relishing in his confused hiss.

Bluestar cut off any words Longtail was going to say. "Good." Her meow was short and clipped, obviously showing the topic was over and not for discussion.

"Last night we successfully defended ourselves against Shadowclan, but they are still a great threat." Bluestar commented, standing. "The repair work we began this morning will continue. Our boundaries will be patrolled constantly. We must not assume that the war is over."

Tigerclaw stood up next, his tail held up high. "Shadowclan attacked while we were away from camp," He growled, "They chose their moment well. How did they know that the camp was so poorly defended? Do they have eyes inside our camp?"

I stiffened, and then cast a look at Ravenpaw. Other cats were staring at him too, although their stares were quizzical. The black tom shuffled his paws nervously, and I winced. Way to look guilty, idiot.

Tigerclaw seamlessly picked off of his words, and his tail twitched. "We still have awhile before sunset. We must concentrate on rebuilding our camp. Meanwhile, if you suspect anything, or anyone, tell me. Be assured, anything you say will be in confidence. On another note, Redpaw will go to Riverclan and inform them of what happened here."

I blinked at being mentioned, and growled lowly when Dustpaw stood up, "How come a _kittypet_ is going? Besides, she is an apprentice! If you're going to send one, it might as well be someone clanborn!"

I hissed in the tabby's direction, and Longtail got to his feet beside me. " _I_ trust her enough to tell Riverclan what's happened here today! She's more warrior than you are mouse-brain! She took a life from Brokenstar! Clearly she's strong enough to wander over to Sunningrocks to exchange a few words!" His tail lashed and he stepped forwards Dustpaw's direction, who seemed unsure not that he was being put down by a older warrior. "She's more mature than you anyways! I'd rather send a badger to speak instead of you!"

Clearly embarrassed, Dustpaw's ears flipped backwards and pinned against his head and he crouched. He shot me a heated look and his lips curled before he looked away and settled down.

I huffed and shot Longtail a thankful look, blinking when I realized he wasn't staring at me and was staring at Firepaw. After a moment, that felt like lifetimes to me, the toms nodded at each other and looked up back at the Highrock.

Tigerclaw let out a yowl to gain the attention back of his clan mates, "Redpaw faught well as an apprentice today, therefore I see no issue to let her go and alert our allies of what had happened." He looked imploringly at Bluestar, but the she-cat ignored his gaze.

I nodded in agreement and stood, flicking my tail idly behind me. At the dismissal, cats started to get up from their seated positions, sorting themselves to start working. Longtail gave me a clipped tail wave and bounded off, meeting with Darkstripe and settling near the edge of the camp.

My stomach grumbled and I buried the bones of both Longtail's and my own pieces of fresh-kill. Still peckish, I hurried over to the pile and selected the smallest piece, which was a small shrew.

I spotted Firepaw walk under the old tree, where Yellowfang was located and I settled down to eat. By the time I was done with my snack, Firepaw was making his way towards me.

He blinked in greeting, touching noses with me. "Yellowfang told me I should go find some garlic to roll in. We had a fight with rats while we were out to moonstone."

I stiffened in worry and leaned over, sniffing at his shoulder and then walking around him. "You smell okay." I murmured, flicking his tail with my own. "That's a good idea then, don't need you getting sick or anything."

After a moment I brightened, "You can come with me! We'll find your garlic and you can be my company for my Riverclan trip."

His tail flicked and he blinked apologetically, "I'd love to but I should hurry back for repairs. I'll go with you as far as Sandy Hollow though."

I sighed but nodded in acquiescence, flicking an ear. I guided the way over to the entrance tunnel and paused when I scented Darkstripe. The black tabby stopped us and raised his head, "What are you doing? You should be going off to Riverclan. You needn't any help for something as simple as that."

I huffed and lashed my tail, raising an unimpressed eyebrow at him. "Of course I don't. Firepaw has some rat bites that are sore and Spottedleaf has no garlic in her stores. I figured the best thing to do would to guide Firepaw to some, have him collect it and bring it back while I go to Riverclan."

Darkstripe was already shaking his head by the time I was finished with my sentence and I growled lowly. "You can get them on the way back then, makes no difference as to when you get the garlic."

"Ah but it does." I gritted out, "This way we can bring more back. After all it wasn't only Firepaw who has the bites. Bluestar does as well. Same with Tigerclaw."

Darkstripe paused and stared at me, twitching his tail. Longtail stepped up beside him and flicked his mentors flank with his tail. "Let them go." He murmured, sweeping his eyes over us. "It won't take long and Redpaw is right. We could use all we can get."

Darkstripe growled and glared at Firepaw, and I stepped halfway in front of my brother. "Thank you for your generosity." I grumbled sarcastically, blinking contently at Longtail in thanks.

Darkstripe stomped away and I huffed. Longtail lashed his tail and gave a passing glare to Firepaw. "Just hurry up with your stuff." And then he walked away as well.

Firepaw blinked in confusion and he shook his head. "I wonder why those two don't like me any. I'm sure it can't be the kittypet thing anymore, right?"

I hummed and started to walk, flicking my tail as a sign for Firepaw to join. "I think so. They usually don't mind me, Longtail anyways." Longtail's words from a while ago came back to me, and I purred. "Maybe their just jealous."

Firepaw jolted, like I poked him with something sharp. "Why would they be that?"

I shrugged and didn't answer him, lifting my head to sniff the air. "Where did Yellowfang say the garlic was?"

Firepaw opened his mouth and turned his head, flicking his ears forwards. "I can smell it over in that direction."

I hummed and let him lead, glancing around at the forest. Firepaw hesitated for a moment before he looked back at me. I blinked and tilted an ear at him curiously, stepping forwards. Firepaw shook his head and bounded forwards, kicking up dirt.

I huffed and followed closely, keeping right at his back legs. He finally stopped in front of a patch, and he rolled in it. I stifled a meow of amusement and started to pull out stalks, grunting with effort.

After he was done rolling, Firepaw joined me, and together we managed to yank out seven in total. "Take three," I ordered, blinking warmly at my brother. "I'll get the rest after I speak with Riverclan."

Firepaw nodded and touched noses with me again, flicking his tail in goodbye. I half buried the garlic in a pile and turned away, quickly running off into the direction of Sunningrocks


	19. Into the Wild: 18

Oh boy the next chapter is only just started and that's totally my bad XD I got into reading GTA 5 fanfics, some of which are good as hell, and started to drabble on my own little stories. This story still won't be stopped, but my attention has been caught. I think I'll be able to nail next Friday without issue with a new chapter, but after that I may upload when I finish them!

Thanks for the reviews my dudes!

* * *

I skidded into the rocky clearing just as the next Riverclan showed up for the switch. At my sudden arrival, they both spun around with hisses, fluffing out their fur and spooking even me.

I grimaced and lashed my tail frantically, "Hey don't worry it's just me!"

Stonefur relaxed almost immediately, but the she-cat next to him took longer. By the time she calmed down, I was sitting down and grooming my tail. She cleared her throat and I turned back around, sheepishly giving her a smile. "I was told to let Riverclan know that Shadowclan attacked our camp."

The she-cat gasped, and Stonefur's eyes widened. After a moment of silence I blinked, "Not now, I meant yesterday sorry."

Both the cats relaxed and Stonefur muttered under his breath. I narrowed my eyes at him, "That's completely my bad. I think I left my thoughts back at camp, I ran so fast here."

The she-cat let out a snuffle of amusement and I grinned at her brightly. Stonefur rolled his eyes and shook out his shoulders, leaning to lick some ruffled fur on his spine. "Any losses?"

I winced and nodded, "We lost Lionheart. As for Shadowclan…" I paused and looked off at the river, thinking hard, "An apprentice maybe? I saw one run away and they looked pretty bad off. I took away one of Brokenstar's lives. Other than that I'm not sure."

Stonefur looked at me sharply and appraised me, taking in my shredded ear no doubt. "You fought Brokenstar and got away with a shred? Impressive."

I snorted, and tossed my head proudly, "This wasn't even from him. This was from another warrior. I didn't know his name."

They Riverclan cats blinked at each other and then looked back to me. I blinked at the she-cat and narrowed my eyes, blinking them when I recognized her. "Oh! You're Silverstream aren't you?"

Sontefur and the she-cat nodded at the same time, speaking at the same time aswell. "I'll let Crookedstar know that Shadowclan made a move."

"Is Thunderclan in need of help?"

Stonefur shot his clanmate a sharp look, but then looked off into the forest with a grunt. I ignored Stonefur's reaction and blinked kindly at Silverstream, "No, but I will personally thank you on behalf of Thunderclan for the offer."

She purred and nodded at me, flicking her tail at Stonefur. The tom sighed and flicked his tail, "I'll be off then. May Starclan guide your path."

"Likewise." I returned easily, watching the tom as he gracefully slipped into the river.

I watched him swim across and I shuffled my paws, swapping my gaze to watch the river intently.

"Do," Silverstream started slowly, watching me closely. "Do you like water?"

I straightened and twitched my whiskers, casting another glance at the river. "Of course not. What kind of cat, aside from Riverclan, likes to swim?"

She huffed in slight offense but sat down, flicking her tail. "You apparently. Apprentices from my clan look at water the same way you just did." She blinked at me. "Let me rephrase my question. _Can_ you swim?"

I flicked my tail and ignored her question, turned to start going back to clan. "Keep an eye out for those Shadowy fleabags. Feel free to arrive here for help when you need to. You can leave for now, we'll need time to sort out the new rotation for watch here."

I couldn't see her, but I felt her gaze burn on my back and I stepped through the bushes. With a huff, I twisted my neck to look at the river again. My paws ached with the need and want to swim, and I growled to myself.

I didn't even know if I was allowed to swim in the river. Part of me feels like it's an unsaid part of Riverclan's property.

With a hum, I wondered if I should teach Firepaw or other cats to swim. Unless it's unnecessary to do so. I would try to remind myself to ask Bluestar if it was a good idea.

I heard something crackle nearby and ignored it, not really feeling the want to hunt. I thought about the river, and tried to think of any bodies of water nearby when I froze.

I squirrel was flouncing on a fallen tree nearby, it's puffy tail streaming out behind it. I instinctively dropped into a crouch but frowned as I did so, creeping forwards silently. I froze when I stepped on leaves, watching as the squirrel scurried up a tree and away from me.

Hissing in annoyance, I shook my head. It wasn't like I came out to hunt anyways.

I trotted briskly back to the garlic and collected them, setting a speedy pace back to camp. On the way there, I passed Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, and Longtail, but all I did was wave my tail in greeting, my head still full of thoughts.

Longtail waved back but the other two didn't, instead they were watching me intently. Unnerved, I stepped into the camp and spotted the apprentices sharing tongues in front of the den. I blinked and met eyes with Graypaw, who was licking a wound on his back.

I trotted over, my mouth full and tilted my head in question. The gray apprentice flicked his tail at my look, "I already rolled in some. I think I missed one on my back though and it's driving me nuts!"

I put down my collection and twitched my whiskers in amusement, "I can help. Turn around."

I picked up and piece and leaned over, stifling a sneeze at the overwhelming scent of garlic. I rubbed some into the wound and Graypaw pulled away, twisting around with curled lips. His facial expression settled when I recoiled and he sniffed.

"Be more gentle would you? I don't think the garlic is supposed to be _inside_ of the wound."

I winced, "Sorry." I poked him with a paw and he turned back around, but now his back was stiff in anticipation of pain. Firepaw looked over Graypaw's shoulder and narrowed his eyes, watching me rub the garlic on more softly.

He blinked at me slowly and I purred, and behind me my tail flicked back and forth. After I was done, I picked all the garlic back up and gestured to the medicine den. Ravenpaw ignored me, but Graypaw and Firepaw nodded, turning to each other to talk.

I bounded over to Spottedleaf's den and poked my head in, immediately catching her eye. She glanced at my bundle and her tail went up. "Thank you!" She purred, taking the garlic from me. "This will be good to have, and it should stay good for a while."

I lowered my head and blinked at her, "I have a question."

She turned around and started to organize her herbs, beckoning me over with an ear flick. "Do other clans know how to swim? Does everyone not think it's a necessity? What happens when the forest floods?"

She hummed under her breath thoughtfully. "They don't, not really anyways. Some cats take to water easily enough, but some have no clue. And not really." She scraped some dead leaves away and put the garlic down. "Windclan for example, don't really have issues with flooding. Their territory is almost all hills, so they don't have much to worry about."

I sat back thoughtfully, "What about Shadowclan and Thunderclan? What if some cat fell into the river, or anything else."

"Shadowclan would probably be my guess for most cats that could swim aside from Riverclan. Their territory is very marshy, and probably floods easily. That's not to say Thunderclan can't flood either. Honestly, I would ask the elders about that. I haven't lived through a harsh flood, enough to kill cats by sweeping them away." Her paws skillfully divided the herbs, but she hissed when she accidently knocked a few pieces of grass into a small puddle of water.

I blinked at the blades of soaked grass and looked at Spottedleaf. "What in Starclan is _grass_ used for?"

She wiped away the puddle and grass with a swipe of her paw and then looked at me. "It can induce vomiting in large amounts. I also always keep a few blades to mix with other herbs so they aren't as bitter."

I blinked slowly, still curious and confused but shrugged. I looked at the grass closer and purred contentedly when I realized the grass was Kentucky Blue Grass. Which was probably the only thing I ever took our of Turf Management in High School.

At the sudden memory of my old life, I squinted out of the den. "I'll take my leave. I will go talk to the elders about flooding. Thank you for the help!"

She purred, looking up from her sorting. "Of course! And thank you for the garlic!"

Instead of going to the elders den, at the last minute I swerved towards the apprentices den and decided on getting some sleep. I couldn't remember if tonight had been a Dark Forest night, but considering it felt like a while since I'd been there, I would probably be visiting tonight.

I stepped into the dark den and purred quietly when there was no one inside slumbering. I curled up on my nest and slept.

* * *

I uncurled at the prodding at my side and growled lowly, unsheathing my claws. My eyes peeled open and I relaxed at the lack of den around me, twisting around to glance at Batear. His lone eye lowered and his lips pulled back, "Mapleshade wants to speak with you."

I hummed and pulled myself to my feet, shaking out my pelt. "She find me herself? That's different."

"She's been scheming." He clipped impatiently, flicking his shredded ear. "She's been trying to figure out the best way to send false omens down to the clans."

Unsurprised I kept walking, leading the way as Batear followed closely behind me. "I didn't think she'd be able to do that. Did she drop the grass in the puddle?"

Batear blinked slowly from behind me and stiffened slightly, "Yes, actually. I'm surprised you thought that was one."

I spotted Mapleshade's fur through some grungy trees and I slowed, sinking into a stiff crouch. Batear vanished from behind me without a sound and I crept forwards slowly. I kept my claws sheathed until I was close enough to smell the old she-cat but grunted when something crushed me.

"Too stiff, and I could smell you on the air. Next time roll into some old bushes and pick up this forests scent. Be relaxed like when stalking cats as well, it's not so different than hunting prey."

Mapleshade's chiding comment drew a hiss out of me and I wiggled away, licking some ruffled fur on my shoulder. "So is Bluestar going to die via water?"

Mapleshade let out a surprised cough and gave me a wide-eyed look. I blinked at her reaction, and my tail lifted uneasily behind me. The tortoiseshell then narrowed her eyes and then lashed her tail.

"I still need to work on sending the wrong omens then."

I raised an eyebrow and leaned backwards in confusion, unsheathing my claws when Mapleshade suddenly spun around to stare at me.

"Good work on snatching two lives by the way. If you hadn't been able to do it you would have been punished. You drew it rather close though, you did." Her purr made me relax, since I was in no trouble, though my guard stayed up.

Mapleshade unsheathed her claws and lashed her tail, "But yes. Bluestar is going to drown after falling off a cliff."

My hackles raised and I curled my lip. That didn't sound like a great way to die. "So what you sent was true? How does that work?"

Her amber eyes brightened and I gave her a mild glare, making it obvious that I wasn't curious for the reason of fooling cats. The old cat harrumphed and flicked her tail, leading me out of the clearing and to a massive dark rock.

"A lot of the work gets done here." She started, leaping sloppily onto the rock. "I used to be better at making better omens, that weren't necessarily true either. You know Crookedstar?"

"Not personally yes."

She gave me a grin, "He's leader because of me."

I blinked in shock, glancing at Mapleshade in awe. Aside from the occasional battle with Riverclan, Crookedstar was obviously a good leader. I gave her a disbelieving glance and her face contorted into a rueful smile.

"He's no cat from here. Once he turned into a warrior he dropped us. We lent a lot of help to that tom." Her lips flipped into a bitter snarl, "Considering what line he descended from, though, I couldn't say I was all that surprised."

I ignored her words and looked around, then up at Mapleshade. Her tail flicked in a beckon and I followed her up the rock, taking my time with unsheathed claws.

She was sitting in front of a small puddle and gestured to the spot next to her quickly. I hesitated for a second before I sat down next to her, peering over into the dirty water. I looked at her when she spoke, and she was watching me gleefully. "We use this to observe cats. Along with a portal for us actual dead cats to go over and actually visit cats. I used this to meet Crookedstar, when he was a kit."

I blinked, interested and looked back into the water. "How does it work, exactly?"

"You'll learn that when you come here." Her words caused a shiver to crawl up my back, but I shook it out stubbornly.

" _Wonderful_."

"No training today." She said suddenly, pushing herself to her feet. "You managed to get two of Brokenstar's lives, you've earned your warrior name here in the Dark Forest."

My stomach twisted, but it wasn't in fear or agony. I was well and truly excited, even though it wasn't the same as getting it in Thunderclan.

Mapleshade let out a ear piercing wail, and I stood next to her watching as shadowed cats crawled from the trees and bushes. I recognized some, and others I could hardly see, as they were transparent. The transparent cats were settled around the more solid cats, who seemed excited.

The clearing was still quiet, with the occasional crackle of a crunchy leaf or dead twig. With all the time I spent in this place, part of me still found it as a sort of home. And although I didn't like Mapleshade all that much, I couldn't deny the fact that I was much stronger than I would have been if I had only been trained in camp.

My excitement my dulled when I thought of Tigerclaw, and the idea of him murdering Redtail. My _namesake_.

As the thought crossed my mind, I spotted a large tabby push his way through the crowd, following another cat. My ear twitched when I spotted the pair, inclining my head at both Thistleclaw and Tigerclaw.

They both nodded at me and mixed into the crowd, settling somewhere in the middle of the grouping.

Mapleshade glared over the crowd, watching and waiting. After a moment, she lifted her head and let out a victorious caterwaul. Cats joined in, and after a pointed look from Mapleshade, I added my own cry to the sound.

Cats quieted at my sound off, looking up at me intently. Caught off guard, I looked to Mapleshade for help but she offered none.

Uncomfortable, I lowered my ears but spoke loudly. "Tonight," I started slowly, my paws prickling, "I have earned my warrior name by defeating a warrior, a leader, who had far more experience than I."

I was taken aback at the cheer of the cats below me, and I straightened confidently. I waited for them to quiet and spoke again. "I may not have it in life, but here," I paused and gave a glance to Mapleshade.

After a second I picked it back up, "Where it _matters_. I deserve it two lifetimes over."

Some cats cackled at my hidden joke, and my eyelids lowered. Despite all the places I ever could be, I was relaxed here. Who knew I was good at public speaking?

"Although in my camp, I am held back from my name, I have rightfully earned it here. Shadowclan launched an attack on my clan, and I fought to my current potential. Which was singularly learned here, nowhere else." I dipped my head in Mapleshade's direction, who looked gleefully please. "I cannot wait to further my education in fighting. Though I will be one of you now, I still have much to learn."

Cheers exploded from the cats below me, violent hisses and stomps of anticipation echoed through the forest. Mapleshade shoved past me and I stepped back respectfully, restraining a snarl from my lips.

" _Redpaw_ ," Maplshade snorted out, her tail curling in amusement, "Has earned her warrior name through blood, as is warrior-hood here. Her current name does not speak her thirst for battle and blood. Instead of changing only the suffix, I find myself wanting to change the entirety if her name."

The Dark Forest cats hissed in agreement, and I gave a wide-eyed look to Mapleshade.

"I have talked it over with my fellow leaders," She continued airily, her tail now lashing behind her. "And they've agreed. It was hard to think of a new one that fit better, but we found one."

Disappointment was welling in my gut now, and my previous excitement was gone. I would've been fine with something like Redclaw or Redblood or whatever, but I didn't want my whole name changed.

Out of everything about me, my name was probably the only innocent and pure thing. I genuinely liked the nod to Redtail, despite the fact I didn't know, or would never know him.

Mapleshade stared at me and her eyes seemed to be glazed over. I blinked at her slowly in confusion.

"Twoleg." I stiffened, "Do you promise to stay loyal and end as many lives as necessary to prove such for the Dark Forest?"

My nose wrinkled, but I hiked up my shoulders. "Yes."

Mapleshade nodded approvingly, "At those words, I, Mapleshade of the Dark Forest now name you Bloodfang. You have shown your prowess in battle, and we are eager to see more from you."

I nodded, and I felt slightly better at my name. It was still relatively close. Kind of.

It's not like it mattered, though. I would have the name whether I liked it or not. I did feel a begrudging sense of pride though, since there wasn't a single cat that wasn't calling my new name out.

I met the amber eyes of Tigerclaw, and my stomach dropped again for the seventh time that night.


	20. Into the Wild: 19

Alright guys final stretch! Remember to vote on what Redpaw's name is going to be! I think I've decided but I'm going to let the poll be until I actually give her her name. :D This will be a double update, since the rest of the book it completed, and I don't want to leave you guys on the edge of your seats to see a fight! Also, before anyone askes, Brownpaw is so willing to speak because he has a crap ton of respect for Redpaw and sees her as an equal. He actually thinks of her as a close friend, despite them not really having any kind of communication. And he feels guilty for being apart of what Brokenstar has done and caused.

* * *

"My kits! Someone has taken my kits!"

I jerked awake and got to my feet, peeking through the entrance. I peeled out of the den as Tigerclaw walked out of the warriors den. "Quick, search the camp! Whitestorm, stay where you are. Warriors, patrol the camp boundary. Apprentices, check every den!"

I lifted my head, "Apprentices den is clear!"

Firepaw and Graypaw were on their way over, and turned away when I yowled. I bounded swiftly over to the medicine den and poked my head inside, "Spottedleaf, have you seen any kits in here?"

I received no answer and stepped more into the den, sniffing the air. Spottedleaf's scent wasn't stale, but she wasn't in the den. Frowning, I turned away and walked back into camp. "Kits aren't in the medicine den! Neither is Spottedleaf!"

Cats looked over at me in alarm, and I let out a gush of breath, calming myself down. Tigerclaw's yowl sounded off somewhere behind the nursery and I shot off in the direction, praying that the kits had been found okay.

I pushed by Firepaw who was frozen, staring blankly ahead. Worried, I nosed his cheek and turned to see what he was looking at.

My hackles raised and I hissed loudly, spitting in the direction of Spottedleaf's body. I shoved my brother aside in fury and stalked over to the body, shoving my nose into the wound that caused Spottedleaf's death. My tail went straight up in anger, "Shadowclan! That's Shadowclan stench!"

Bluestar leaned over and stared down at Spottedleaf's body sadly, "That is a warrior blow."

There was a pause and a furious screech went up in the air, "Yellowfang is gone!"

Without missing a beat Frostfur took the opportunity to take a scapegoat and hissed, "Yellowfang killed Spottedleaf and stole my kits!"

Cats started to congregate in the clearing and Bluestar made her way up to the Highrock, her eyes unfocused. I lashed my tail and spat at Frostfur, unthinking and unable to see the line between enemy and ally. "Yellowfang is a medicine cat, not a warrior you mousebrain. Use your head and _maybe you can be useful to the clan for more than a second_!"

A tail was put on my shoulder and I stiffened, whirling around. Whitestorm stepped back alarmed, and I curled my lip. "Shadowclan's scent is saturating the corpse." Some cats flinched at my wording and I huffed, "This is an act of _war_."

No one said anything and I looked up at Bluestar, "Our medicine cat is dead and our kits have been stolen. Shadowclan has the motive."

Darkstripe looked shaken but he spoke anyways, "How so? Yellowfang could have done it, she is Shadowclan and was a warrior before becoming the medicine cat, _for Shadowclan_. Besides, a leader couldn't break the warrior code."

I reared up furiously, stalking in his direction boldly, "Couldn't or wouldn't?"

The dark tabby shut his mouth and I glared up at Bluestar. "It was Shadowclan. Yellowfang might have recognized the scent and followed after to save the kits. She's saved them once, she may have tried to save them again." I looked around frantically and spotted Firepaw. "The Gathering!"

Bluestar's eyes snapped to me and they glinted, "What about it?"

"There was an apprentice," I paused trying to think of a name, "Brownpaw I think?" I shook my head, "He was small, too small even for a small apprentice. Lionheart observed such and Brownpaw stuttered that he was six months old."

Some cats hissed at the mention of Lionheart and I growled at them, "I am not dishonoring Lionheart by mentioning him. I am stating a fact. I think Brokenstar is forcing kits to apprentice early."

The elders were quiet, and Smallear inclined his head, "There's the fact that their hadn't been elders, either. Ashfur was perfectly fine before Brokenstar became leader, and I haven't heard of him since."

Cats started the whisper to each other, and I lashed my tail again. "We should send a party to Shadowclan camp now! They wouldn't suspect an attack so soon, and we may find Yellowfang out while we send the patrol."

To my delight, Bluestar was thinking seriously about it, and when she looked at Tigerclaw, he nodded in agreement. "Very well." Her head lowered, but her eyes looked to the sky. "We will send an attack on Shadowclan before it storms. By the time the patrol arrives it should be raining and will prove to be a good terrain to battle on. For those on the battle patrol, hide your Thunderclan scents in mud."

I almost questioned why but let it go, shaking my head slowly. "Tigerclaw will assign the roles to battle. Half will go and half will stay."

Bluestar stepped back next to Tigerclaw and he stared at the cats below, and I blinked slowly at him when he met my eyes. He nodded minutely and stood, "I will lead the patrol and I will take, Whitestorm, Longtail, Runningwind, Ravenpaw, Firepaw, and Redpaw. The rest of you will protect the camp."

I got to my feet and my tail went up in thought, Tigerclaw spotted my sudden movement and blinked. "Something to say?"

"Seven cats won't be enough to battle an entire camp. I do not doubt our strength, however Riverclan was willing to lend help after we were attacked in our own camp." I sighed, and looked back up, "The more the cats, the easier this will be."

Almost all of the cats nodded in agreement and Tigerclaw nodded at last, "Graypaw, you will go to Riverclan and ask for a patrol of cats. You will join us in battle then."

Everyone nodded and the patrol split up, sectioning away near the entrance of camp. Firepaw and Graypaw touched noses, and Graypaw took off ahead of the patrol. He waved his tail at me in goodbye, and I lifted my head, too furious to do anything else.

Tigerclaw yowled and led the pace, and I followed behind quickly, gracefully following at his shoulder. He looked at me and his eyes glinted, shining amber in the darkness. He spoke, his voice low, "Are you ready? Bloodfang?"

My belly twisted, anger blinding me, "Of course."

We carried on until we reached the Thunderpath, and Tigerclaw looked to me, tilting his head. I pointed to myself and Tigerclaw nodded, "Apprentices first!"

Whitestorm seemed alarmed at the call and gave Tigerclaw a doubtful look. I hissed at him and he shrunk back, his eyes wide. "What-"

"Firepaw, Ravenpaw, go when I say so." I grumbled out, turning away from Whitestorm in annoyance. Ravenpaw looked back at me, fear clear as day in his eyes and I glared at him.

A truck pushed by and buffeted everyone's fur, and I was the only one that didn't flinch. I slunk to the edge, and looked down the road and flicked my tail, "Let me lead!"

Firepaw and Ravenpaw followed closely behind me, and I stopped in the middle of the road, waiting on the single yellow line. I gestured for them to go forwards and I waited.

I watched them bound across frantically and I felt a car whir past behind me. The warriors back on the Thunderclan side yowled my name as the car came, but they quieted when they saw I was unharmed.

I kept my eyes on both directions and lashed my tail, "Go!"

All the warriors rushed on without issue, and a car raced in front of me after they were safe. I loped over calmly afterwards, and everyone was staring at me in shock. I hissed lowly, "Let's get a move on and stop sitting around like queens."

Eyes a tiny bit wide, Tigerclaw gave me a brisk nod and lead on.

As we ran, Firepaw came up beside me and stayed on my tail, huffing at the speed we were going. I held my tongue when a biting comment came up and squinted my eyes, focusing forwards.

"Are you okay?" Firepaw asked after a moment, giving a worried look.

My lip curled and I glared ahead, "Does it look like it?"

My brother flinched and I lowered my head, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be short with you. I know you liked Spottedleaf too." He looked down and his ears went backwards, and I stared at him.

With a quiet yelp I jumped over a fallen branch and paid attention to where I was running. I looked at Firepaw when he spoke up again, "When we get back to camp I have to tell you something."

Put at slight ease, I nodded. "Of course."

The run was silent after that.

My anger heightened as we got further into Shadowclan territory, and the rain did nothing to quench my fury. I sped up again and ran beside Whitestorm and Tigerclaw, both of whom were talking quietly over the sound of the storm.

Tigerclaw lifted his head when he saw me and slowed his pace, coming to a stop after a second. "We're close to camp. Longtail, Whitestorm, and Redpaw will join me to lead the attack. After a moment I want the rest of you to help. We will take them by surprise, and then surprise them again. When Riverclan show up that will be the final shock and we _will_ take a win, we _will_ find those kits, and Spottedleaf _will_ be avenged."

Longtail hissed lowly in agreement and joined me and Whitestorm next to Tigerclaw. Firepaw touched noses with me, "Be careful."

I nodded but said nothing.

Tigerclaw stalked off and we followed, while we walked in the direction of the camp, I could feel Firepaw's gaze burn into my fur. I shook it off and kept my head forwards.

"Redpaw, leave the fighting to us and look for the kits."

I turned and gave Tigerclaw a long look. "Wait, you're serious."

The tabby's face twisted in annoyance and I hummed at the sight of the Tigerclaw before I knew him relatively well. "Of course I am. You're a good fighter, but you're no warrior yet." His eyes gleamed, but his words were serious.

Offended, I puffed my chest up before I met the gaze of Whitestorm. Shoulders dropping, I nodded despondently, "Yes Tigerclaw."

He grunted and led us to a thick clump of bushes, and he nodded. I leaned forwards and breathed in the air deeply, stiffening at the familiar scent. "The kits have been through here." I leaned forwards more and crinkled my brow, "So has Yellowfang."

Longtail snarled, "That no good, rotten fox-heart. She must have stolen the kits."

"No." I rebuked, glaring at him, "She's been in Thunderclan for a long time. Shadowclan scent was all over Spottedleaf's body and behind the nursery. She smells like us right now, it couldn't have been her."

Tigerclaw stared at me before he turned away and started to move again, flicking his tail. "We'll find out soon, won't we."

I growled under my breath and let it go, pushing past everyone to line up parallel with Tigerclaw. I ignored him and sniffed at the air, stiffening at a familiar scent.

"Redpaw?"

I looked off to the side as Tigerclaw froze, the rest of the battle patrol unmoving behind him. I inclined my head and held my tail up to signify there was no threat. "Brownpaw? You can come out."

He did, and I blinked at him as he did so. His left ear was shredded and he was limping. "Are you okay?"

"Ah." He winced and then sat down, nodding his head sheepishly, "Yeah, just finished training. I was sent out to hunt." He looked at the cats behind me and his shoulders went up defensively, "What's with the patrol on our territory?"

I blinked at him calmly and drew away his attention from the patrol, "We wanted to speak with Brokenstar. We've gotten news of a rogue and have her in custody, we thought it could have been the one he spoke about."

Brownpaw blinked slowly before he brightened, "Oh! Yeah, sure! I can lead you."

I lowered my head and caught his eyes, lifting my lip threateningly, "No. Hunt for your clan, after all, that's what the warrior code calls for doesn't it? Breaking it is bad luck."

Brownpaw froze and his eyes grew wide, looking backwards before staring back at me. Whatever he saw in my gaze made him nod frantically, and he stepped back, "Y-you're right. I'll go hunt, the clan needs some prey." His shoulders dropped and his tail brushed against the ground. "Camp… is that way."

I leaned back, satisfied, and nodded. "Thank you. Take your time, we just plan to get in and get out. Actually," I paused, "Who are the other apprentices in Shadowclan."

Brownpaw's head lowered but he kept eye contact, "Wetpaw, and Littlepaw. Volepaw and Mosspaw died a while ago."

I didn't know who any of the other cats were but I inclined my head, "Get those two and take them out hunting."

Brownpaw looked away, "Yes, Redpaw."

And he fled without a sound.

Everyone was silent before I cracked my neck with a sign, "Well." I drawled, taking off in the direction that Brownpaw pointed, "Anyone else think something funny is going on by the way he reacted?"

Longtail snorted and his tail lashed, "Yeah. He didn't question why there was a patrol in his territory. He like you or something?"

I curled my lip at him, "Gross, no. Why would he mention the dead apprentices when I didn't ask. Anyone heard of those two names before?"

Whitestorm held up his tail when Longtail made to say something again and he nodded, "Both of them had been mentored to Brokenstar sometime ago. I remember them both being mentioned at the gathering. Mosspaw had been first, and a moon later Volepaw was named under him as well. Mosspaw hadn't been mentioned again, as a warrior or other."

I huffed and looked ahead, noticing the scent of Shadowclan becoming stronger. "Sounds like Brokenstar's first apprentice died, was replaced by another that died too." I let out a low breath, "I hope I'm not the only one that finds that weird. Maybe we'll get the story today?"

No one said anything and I pushed through some bushes, recoiling at the strong stentch of Shadowclan. "We're here."


	21. Into the Wild: 20

Tigerclaw let out a yowl and the patrol charged through the bushes and into the camp with battle screeches. I almost pounced on the closest cat before I remember what I was ordered to do, and then I snuck around the camps edges.

A large tom stepped in front of me and I blinked in surprise, taking in the form of Stumpytail. Taking in his lack of hostility, I leaned forwards "Brownpaw and the other apprentices should be out of camp. We know they aren't of age."

His nose wrinkled and he looked away shamefully, "The kits are over there, in the nursery. One of the toms, the golden one, has a torn ear but they're all okay. Thank you for getting the apprentices away from the battle."

He jumped forwards and nipped my ear softly, and I shoved him off with my back legs. He yowled in faux pain, running off without another word and look, and I bolted for Shadowclan's nursery.

I passed Longtail, who was grappling with massive white warrior, and I swiped a paw at the white body. It twisted around and I danced away, nodding at Longtail who dove on the Shadowclan cats back.

A caterwaul sounded off and more cats poured into the camp, and with a savage grin I noticed Yellowfang with even more cats. Once Riverclan showed up, we would have Shadowclan pleasantly outnumbered.

Before I entered the nursery, I was tackled from the side by a brown blur. Winded, I got to my feet and faced my attacker. His face was marred by claw marks and I glared at him. He snarled at me and lunged, and it seemed like ages before I noticed the dry blood on his muzzle.

It took me a minute but I recognized the scent, and I screamed in rage as I did so. That blood on his face. It was Spottedleaf's. This was the cat that killed her. The cat that murdered _my_ friend in cold blood.

I met him in mid air and absolutely shredded him. Every time he tried to get away I followed, every time he shook me off I clung back on. I was like a stubborn tick that refused to let go, and I got my blood just like one too.

I was torn off the tom eventually, and I puffed up in fury at the cat who stepped in. Tigerclaw glared down at me before he looked at the tom's unmoving body. When he looked back at me, his eyes were softer but he jerked his head in the direction of the nursery and I nodded.

I charged into the den and took notice of Brightflower, who was quivering in front of the Thunderclan kits. Although I didn't mind her during the Gathering, she was no friend to me like Stumpytail kind of was. I glared down at her form and snarled, spitting blood as I did so. "You will let those stolen kits go or I will shred you into mouse food."

Stubbornly, Brightflower got to her feet and hissed at me. Furious at not being listened to, I shot forwards and latched onto her scruff, dragging her out of the den kicking and screeching. Nearby cats stared at me in horror, but my clanmates kept them too occupied to help their own.

Although some of my clanmates also gave me worried looks. Brightflower shook me off and snarled, shooting forwards and dragging a paw over my face. I yowled, and retreated backwards, panicking slighting at my lack of sight from my right side.

Angry out of my mind, I tore off towards Brightflower and bowled into her, viciously tearing out her throat without hesitation. After a moment of standing atop of her body, I blinked and got off, realizing what I had just done.

Shaken, I looked around me and sighed in relief when no one had seen what I had done. I kicked dirt onto the carcass and slunk away, pushing back to the nursery. I went inside and spotted the kits, hovering over them and checking for wounds.

Stumpytail had been correct when he mentioned the golden tom being injured, but Thornkit's would be fine aside from a scar that would stay with him for life. The rest were perfectly fine, and I watched the the dens entrance in case someone wanted to go after the young ones.

I could feel blood dripping into my right eye, but I stubbornly kept it open in hope that I would be able to see again. I still couldn't.

Part of me was glad I got back at Brightflower for taking my eye, however another part was disappointed I didn't get to do the same to the tom who took Spottedleaf. With a shrug, I let it go and focused, letting my right eye close with a sigh.

I just hoped it wouldn't affect me becoming a warrior or anything. I doubt it would in the Dark Forest, though it will hold me back for a while. I'd have to make up for the lack of vision and all, but I cared less than I probably should.

Another screech tore through the camp and I laughed, listening to the sounds of Riverclan joining the fight. Shadowclan cats yowled hopelessly, and eventually I peeked outside to see Brokenstar on the ground and Yellowfang hovering over him.

"I never thought you'd be harder to kill than my father!"

His exclamation cut into the fighting easily, gliding through the air like a spirit. Surprised and high off of excitement, I dropped down and slid forward curiously.

Yellowfang's tight grip loosened at the statement and she recoiled, and taking his chance, Brokenstar twisted and shoved her away. " _You_ killed Raggedstar?" The wail cut off the rest of the fighting and cats stared on in shock.

Brokenstar shook off and stared at Yellowfang in distaste, "You found his body. Didn't you recognize my fur between his claws?" The old she-cat's tail dropped and Brokenstar hissed, "He was weak and foolish. He deserved his death."

"No!" Yellowfang spat, and I caught Firepaw's gaze. I flicked my tail towards the nursery and he glanced at Yellowfang again before nodding and slowly making his way over. I looked back over at the pair, and Yellowfang was drawn up. "Did Brightflower's kits deserve to die too?"

I held back a spiteful snort and cast a look at Brightflower's dead body. Seems no one even noticed yet.

Brokenstar forced Yellowfang onto her body and I stepped forwards again, ready to help if he pushed his luck. I may have killed someone today, but I quite liked Yellowfang.

Plus, I didn't like Brokenstar.

"Those kits were weak." My lips curled. "They would have been no use to Shadowclan. If I hadn't killed them, some other would have."

I straightened and some cats around me stared at me. "Just liked you killed Mosspaw and Volepaw? Seems like you have quite a bit of kit blood on your paws. Huh? Considering Wetpaw, Littlepaw, and Brownpaw are all too young to be apprentices, so those previous two must have been too young as well. You don't fancy the warrior code much, do you?"

Brokenstar whirled around and hissed at me, "How could you possibly know that?"

I gave him a grin and sat down, "Your clanmates don't like you as much as you thought they do."

He charged towards me with a furious yowl but was tackled from the side. The elder that bowled him over stood over Brokenstar's body, panting tiredly. I shot over and sunk my teeth into Brokenstar's scruff before he could attack the elder, and I pushed down as hard as I could.

As I was holding the leader, I noticed the Shadowclan cats were starting to circle. However to my pleasant surprise, their growls and hisses were pointed at Brokenstar. I huffed in amusement and got up, letting Brokenstar get to his feet. "You better leave before they tear away every single one of your residual lives. They look like they're ready to take turns."

"This isn't over!" The tabby spat, glaring at me in utter hatred.

Relaxed, more than I really ever have been, I smiled at him. "It's not." I murmured, my eyes flashing, "Not until you die under my paw."

He ran away, his loyal followers trailing after him silently.

A black tom stepped forwards and yowled, everyone around him picking up the victorious yell. I spotted Stonefur and made my way over, settling down next to him. He turned to me and winced, eyeing the right side of my face. "That hurt?"

"No." I answered in amusement, flicking my tail back and forth. "You get anything crippling?"

Stonefur blinked slowly at me, more at my joke than anything and relaxed. "No."

I sighed and stretched. "How is Silverstream? And you have a sister right?"

"Silverstream is well." He replied, settling down next to me. "I do. Her name is Mistyfoot. She is also doing very well."

I watched the cats around us settle down and talk, spotting Firepaw still sitting in front of the nursery. I stood, and after a moment Stonefur stood up as well. "You don't have to come with me. This bit is Thunderclan business."

The gray tom only shrugged.

I touched noses with Firepaw when I walked up, and Firepaw stared at my eye worriedly. He didn't say anything though, and stepped aside. I went in and started to nose the kits out, ignoring their squeaking easily.

When I pushed them out, I noticed the entire camp was divided, with Thunderclan near the nursery, Shadowclan near the entrance, and the four Riverclan cats were together in a huddle.

Whitestorm, Graypaw, Firepaw, and I all grabbed a kit and started our way over to Riverclan, the rest of Thunderclan leading us over. Tigerclaw inclined his head at a spotted she-cat, who inclined her head in response. "Thunderclan thanks you for sending help when called. Despite the lack of threat from Shadowclan, Thunderclan will continue to offer our support when needed."

The Riverclan deputy gave Tigerclaw a leer, and I hissed at her through kit fur. "Maybe. I will talk with Crookedstar and we will do something about Sunningrocks."

I frowned, and glared at the she-cat. Stonefur was looking at her in disapproval, and Whiteclaw looked torn. The lone apprentice was staring at Stonefur in confusion, which led me to believe that was his apprentice.

Tigerclaw looked displeased and lowered his head, narrowing his eyes at the deputy. "Very well, Leopardfur. I will remember your words."

She said nothing and turned away, flicking her tail to gather her warriors and leave. They did so without word to anyone else in the camp.

Tigerclaw walked up to the black tom who had started the cheer before and lowered his head respectfully, "I'm assuming you'll lead Shadowclan from here, Nightpelt?"

Nightpelt nodded and he looked around the camp, "Yes. Thank you for driving Brokenstar out. The elders were thrown out and left to fend for ourselves, so we appreciate the assistance."

The tabby nodded and I eyed Nightpelt, stiffening when he met my gaze. "You have talented clanmates, Tigerclaw. I'm going to assume the next time I see them they will be warriors."

Tigerclaw turned and blinked at me, before his eyes slid to Graypaw and Firepaw. "Not all of them." He responded, his eyes gliding back to me.

Bitter, I started for the camp entrance, before I heard a small wail. "Brightflower is dead!"

I hesitated and turned, Cinderkit dangling from my jaws with a whimper. I loosened my teeth and looked to the sudden crowd. Yellowfang was in the middle of it, staring down in horror. She looked up and looked around, passing over me too look elsewhere. "It must of been one of the other Shadowclan cats." Her voice shook and her head dropped.

My mouth went dry and I hoped Yellowfang hadn't been close to the yellow tabby she-cat. I'd start to feel guilty if they were related or something, and I didn't want to.

Thunderclan cats started to come my way, slightly uncaring towards Shadowclan's loss. Yellowfang followed sight and stepped forwards, swapping brief words with Nightpelt before joining our party. I gave her a small smile, and she returned it, her eyes glazed in fatigue and grief.

Whitestorm lifted his head and spoke through the kitten in his jaws, "Let's return home everyone."


	22. Into the Wild: 21

I figured I might as well put this up too. Wrap it up now instead of later lmao. Thanks for the reviews guys, I love reading them so much. I apologize for not responding to them, but I do read them. I just don't want to get a word count from responding to statements lmao. I even try to keep the AN's short. Either way, enjoy!

* * *

It felt really good to be home, and when I spotted Frostfur laying morosely in the middle of camp, a spring was in my step as I trotted over to her. Her head snapped up and she stared at me, her tail flying up as she got to her feet, "My kits!"

I put Cinderkit down, who immediately ran into her mother's stomach and made a small keening sound. I purred and the other cats who carried the kits put them down as well, and I gave Frostfur an apologetic look, "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. You could have lost your kits and you were worried, I just didn't want the wrong cat to be accused."

Frostfur gave me a small nod and licked me over the head, her tail winding around Thornkit. "It's okay, Redpaw, I understand why you were so short. Spottedleaf was a friend to all."

Bluestar walked up and eyed the small kits, who were buried in Frostfur's side. The white queen leaned down and started to lick them all, getting rid of the scent of Shadowclan. Whitestorm approached as well, and Bluestar looked at him. "Everything went well I assume?"

"Yes," Whitestorm reported proudly, "Thunderclan and Riverclan chased Brokenstar and his cats out successfully. Nightpelt is going to take over as leader."

Bluestar nodded and looked over at Tigerclaw, "Good. I'll go speak with Tigerclaw now." She looked at me with a passing glance but it snapped back when she noticed my wound and half shut eye. "You should get that checked out."

I nodded calmly and turned my head, looking in the direction of the medicine den. I wished Spottedleaf was there to help, but I knew enough to take care of it myself.

I walked over to the den as the clan started to talk, arguing about Yellowfang being behind Spottedleaf and the kits. I shook my head as I walked in and looked around, starting to sort through herbs.

I found what I needed with a grunt and lifted the celandine gently, putting it on the floor to my side. I hummed and looked back at the stock, lifting some cobwebs along with goldenrod. With a sigh, I realized I needed help, since I couldn't quite trickle plant juice into my own eye.

There was a crackle behind me and Firepaw stepped in, looking around the den forlornly. I gave him a tiny bitter smile, "It's darker without her here, isn't it."

He nodded and said nothing, glancing at the plants by my feet. "Do you need help?"

I nodded and passed him the celandine first, "You need to squeeze that over my eye. It's for eye wounds and I'm hoping that will help with any damage to my actual eye." I got down on the floor and rolled over, making it easy for my brother.

"It doesn't hurt? Looks like it does." His words made me chuckle, and I shook my head as he hovered above me. He smiled slightly, "That's just like you. Doesn't seem like pain ever affects you."

My smile dimmed and I eyed him, watching as he bit down on the leaves and aimed for my eye. "Just because I don't feel physical pain doesn't mean I won't be affected by the death's of others."

I shifted in discomfort at the feeling of the juice on my eye and blinked away the excess, stilling so Firepaw can put the goldenrod in. "This stuff is good for healing wounds by the way. Speeds up the process."

"I saw you kill Brightflower. You looked around to make sure no one saw, but I did, and you didn't care about what you did."

I bit my tongue and thought about what he said, picking out his unhappiness between his words. "I was angry." I admitted, "About Spottedleaf and the kits. Brightflower made it worse by fighting."

"She didn't deserve to die." He pointed out lowly, frowning at me with the plant in his mouth. "Just because you were upset didn't mean you should have taken it out on another cat."

"She took away my eye, and made my anger worse." My explanation left a lot to be explained, by the look on his face. " _Look_ , no, death doesn't affect me like it should most. I'm not torn up about killing some cat, it happens. It's different when someone close to me dies, and I will kill for them."

Firepaw leaned back, before he scooped up the cobwebs silently. After he put them over my eye he met my other one, "I don't want you to kill for me."

I got to my feet and leaned towards him stubbornly, "You can't make that decision."

He shook his head and left, and I shook my head as well, kicking away a piece of moss. I sat down and stared at the stores, looking at the herbs I knew and didn't know. When my temper started to rise, I walked out of the medicine den and almost collided with Yellowfang.

"Keep your eyes open!" The gray she-cat growled, glaring at me. Her glare wilted at the sight of my cobwebbed face and her face twisted. "Who did that wrapping? A _kit_?"

I cackled, uncaring about the fact Firepaw wrapped my face sloppily. "Firepaw actually. So, yes."

Yellowfang and huffed, shoving past me with her shoulder and beckoning me forwards with her tail. "Better redo Firekit's mess then, yes? Get your furry tail over here and sit down."

I laughed again and did as she ordered, put at ease by the grumpy elder's personality. Yellowfang dug through the stocks and pulled out more celandine and horsetail, along with another small piece of cobweb.

"Oh I already had celandine and goldenrod applied, I don't think I need anymore. Beside I don't think I'll be using this eye anytime soon."

Yellowfang looked at me with bright eyes, curiosity shining on the surface, "Bluestar didn't tell me Thunderclan already had a replacement medicine cat."

I snorted, "It's more of a hobby. You'll be seeing me more than you're probably going to like. I like herbs, but not more than fighting, training, and hunting."

Yellowfang huffed and turned back to the herbs, putting the celandine back but keeping the horsetail out. I raised a paw to brush off the cobwebs but Yellowfang stopped me with a hiss, "Stop! If you take them off like that you'll irritate the wound. What are you, _a mousebrain_?"

I shrugged, putting my paw down. I was about to roll onto my back before I realized Yellowfang was still much larger than me, and I simply tilted my head back. After a moment Yellowfang hovered over me with another plant, "Marigold too? I don't think that will help any, if your going to put horsetail too."

"You aren't old yet, you aren't allowed to give up so easily. There's still a small chance you'll still have vision." Her grunt made me rolled my eyes, and she trickled all the plants in my eye. I blinked away the residual juice of both and sat still as she bound my head.

After a few moments she was finally done and I smiled at her, "Thank you. Now I can actually show my muzzle in camp without looking like a spider's dream home."

She chortled and cuffed my lightly on the shoulder, jerking her muzzle towards the entrance. I started for the opening and jumped in surprise when I walked into a hanging vine and squawked. "You'll get used to it." Were Yellowfang's words when I left.

With a jolt I realized Bluestar was scrabbling onto the highrock to start announcements. I wondered why she didn't make the call before I realized everyone was pretty much out of the dens and at attention.

"We will miss Ravenpaw, but we shall mourn him tomorrow." _What_. "There is another ritual I shall perform, one that Ravenpaw would have taken pleasure in."

As Bluestar turned to Firepaw and Graypaw I stared ahead in confusion, my mind reeling. What the hell happened to Ravenpaw? Did he die during the battle? If so why didn't anyone notice anything, or retrieve his body?

No one noticed my lapse of sanity and thought process, and I snarled silently when Bluestar spoke loudly. "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names: Graypaw, from this moment you will be known as Graystripe. Starclan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full Thunderclan warrior."

She dropped down and put her head on Graystripe's, who licked her shoulder in return. A weird custom, for sure, but equally interesting to watch. Bluestar got back up quickly, and looked down at my brother.

"Firepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Fireheart." I giggled quietly at the girly name. "Starclan honors your bravery and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Bluestar leapt down again and repeated the action, and Firepaw licked her shoulder. Everyone in the clearing started to cheer their names, and to my surprise even Tigerclaw and Darkstripe were cheering, though it wasn't nearly as loud. My call basically took over the entire clans, even though I was salty about not becoming a warrior with them.

Bluestar didn't climb back up, but she put up her tail for silence. Her eyes scanned the crowd and landed on me, "Even though she is not becoming a warrior today, I'd like to thank Redpaw for fighting today. She protected and reclaimed the kits, along with fighting the cat who killed Spottedleaf and stole them in the first place."

She took a breath and glanced at the sky before looking back at the crowd. "The warriors on the fighting patrol agree that Redpaw should become a warrior as soon as possible, and once she makes the trip to Moonstone, she will. I want Redpaw's prowess in battle to be known, as she also took a life from Brokenstar when he set an attack on the camp."

Cats turned to look at me, pride and respect gleaming in their eyes and I ducked down shyly. When Bluestar was done with her words, the clan started to cheer for me, and I inclined my head proudly.

"In tradition of our ancestors, Fireheart and Graystripe must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep."

Both cats nodded silently.

While the clearing started to clear out, I padded up to the two new warriors, touching noses with Fireheart and then Graystripe. "I wanted to congratulate you both face to face!" I purred, sitting down. "I'll sit with you both for a while and then go out to hunt. You both are going to have a feast before you sleep tomorrow."

Graystripe rumbled a loud purr and Fireheart stared at me, scanning my eyes with his own. He nodded after a moment, though, and I relaxed and cracked my neck. "I know you guys can't speak but I gotta make sure I get your ideal pieces of prey."

Both nodded and Graystripe was grinning, his tail flipping back and forth in excitement. "Thrush and vole for Graystripe, and mice and sparrow for Fireheart."

Both shook their heads, and I frowned. Fireheart gestured at Graystripe with a paw and I squinted, "Mice and vole then?"

My brother nodded with a grin and looked at Graystripe, who looked to be deep in thought. He grinned happily and rose on his hindquarters, wiggling his paws at his side. I just about collapsed in laughter and sniffled, smothering my laughter, "Bird and mice then?"

He nodded and then pointed at me, his face bright. I grinned at him and squeezed between them, sitting down and wrapping my tail around Fireheart. "Sure thing. I'll do my best to get everything."

I would stay for about an hour and spend the rest of the night hunting. I knew it would take a while to get everything, plus I intended on getting extra to make sure the elders got prey to, as was code.

I looked at the moon, and then switched my gaze to the stars, wondering if Starclan was angry at my actions with taking Brightflower away. I doubted it though, since technically it wasn't against the warrior code. It _had_ been during battle, even though it had literally been overkill on my part.

Still, I hoped they weren't disappointed in me. Mainly Redtail and Spottedleaf anyways, and even though I didn't ever know him, I didn't want to drag his prefix through the dirt.

* * *

Spottedleaf looked down at the pool and sighed, her starry tail flicking behind her. Redtail brushed up behind her and grinned down at the pool. "She's a good cat."

"Yes." Spottedleaf agreed, "But I'm worried for her. I wish her vision didn't have to be taken away."

Redtail hummed in agreement but shook his head, "Between me and you I don't think that will help much. She's powerful, and will only grow. Nothing is going to stop her."

Spottedleaf sighed again, "That's partly what I'm worried about. If Redpaw grows too powerful too quickly, the Place of No Stars may want to move quicker."

A voice cut in behind the pair, and Redtail cast an annoyed look over Spottedleaf's shoulder. "That was the point of removing half of her vision. We're saving some time and leaving the timeline relatively normal."

Spottedleaf frowned at Sunstar, scuffing her paw on the ground and saying nothing. Sunstar frowned at the siblings and rolled his neck, "She's already caused enough changed as it is, no matter how slight. Her presence alone is an issue. The Dark Forest is using her as a pawn, that will not change."

Spottedleaf narrowed her eyes, glaring at the old Thunderclan leader, "Redpaw is smarter than you think. I don't think a two-leg will be outsmarted by those cats."

"She's no two-leg anymore, and despite those evil cats, they are crafty. If they manage to push her entirely to their side, the clans are done for." Sunstar spat, lashing his tail. "We can't even visit her without putting her life in danger."

The area was quiet before Redtail jerked and grinned, looking down at the pool. "We may not be able to visit her but we can send messages! Lionheart was spying in the Dark Forest and he overheard some information by a Batface or something. Redpaw is very good at reading signs, that, and she goes by Bloodfang now apparently."

Sunstar rolled his eyes, "Fitting, considering she's a murderer. And even so we don't know what will happen if we intervene with her. I say leave her alone."

"That's because you don't like her." Redtail grumbled, lashing his ginger tail. "Send something tomorrow when she's out alone. When it's still dark out. Make her see a shooting star or something."

Sunstar hissed under his breath and Spottedleaf brightened, getting up in excitement. "That's a good idea! I'll speak with Featherwhisker about it."

Redtail grinned and waved away Suntar's anger, "Don't worry. I have faith in Redpaw. She'll protect Fireheart with everything she has. I don't think even the Dark Forest have realized that, and I don't think they ever will. 'The Fire' will still save the clans, it just won't do it alone."

Spottedleaf nodded in agreement and Sunstar sighed, giving up. "Fine. But if she turns out to be an insane murderer, I don't want to have to tell you 'I told you so.'"


	23. Fire and Ice: 1

Early chapter up because it's been done for a while, and I want to get into Fire and Ice! Thanks for everyone who is still reading, and I can't wait for you guys to see how the story goes. Things are going to start getting exciting in a few chapters. Redpaw is also going to be named very soon! The poll is still up though, so check that out!

* * *

I huffed at the top of the ravine, sitting down heavily. The amount of prey I had was ridiculous, and I needed to remind myself to tell Bluestar that hunting at night was a _very_ good idea. I had four mice, three squirrels, a single blackbird, since the only birds that were out were owls and no, and two voles. I had what I promised and plenty after that.

With a sigh, I picked up all my prey and very slowly and carefully, made my way down to camp. When I pushed through the brambles, one of the stupid squirrels got caught, I spotted Fireheart and Graystripe hunched over in the clearing.

I stifled a fond purr and made my way over, wedging between them and soaking up their warmth. I pick their respective choices at their feet, and grinned, "Enjoy you two, after this, when someone says so, get some sleep."

They both nodded and pushed their piles aside, looking to the warriors den sleepily. I snorted and looked to the elders den, where I spotted Halftail shift and wake. He saw me too and lifted his tail in greeting, jerking his head to make me come over.

I did and put down a vole, two squirrels and a mouse. Halftail, visibly satisfied, purred and licked me over the head fondly. "Everyone will be happy to wake to food, especially when it was caught by our favorite apprentice. You'll be made a warrior soon, won't you? I hope you don't stop catching prey for us."

I grinned at him, "Of course not. I won't _ever_ stop. Now, excuse me, I want to take one of these last squirrels to Yellowfang."

Halftail flicked his tail and returned a smile, "Thank you again."

I nodded and trotted off, blinking at Tigerclaw when he inclined his head at me as he walked to the edge of the clearing. I followed his movement and waved my tail at Bluestar when I saw where Tigerclaw was heading.

Bluestar didn't move but acknowledged me with an ear flick, not meeting my gaze, despite our ways away from each other. With a shrug, I continued on the medicine den, placing the squirrel right inside of the den in case Yellowfang was still sleeping.

Part of me was surprised that Yellowfang became our medicine cat, however another side wasn't. We needed one and she was one, it wasn't like I was going to drop becoming a warrior when there was an able cat to take care of the clans needs.

Maybe if we didn't have a medicine cat, I would at least fill in, but I didn't want that responsibility for too long. My strengths were in fighting.

I dropped off the rest of the prey directly in front of the nursery, and made my way to the apprentices den. I wasn't as tired as I thought I'd be, considering I never slept after the fight and went hunting for the clan. I did intend on going to sleep though, a dreamless one hopefully. I couldn't even keep track of my Dark Forest nights, and I hoped I would get a break tonight.

Sandpaw and Dustpaw pushed out of the apprentices den before I could step in and glared at Graystripe and Fireheart. I frowned at them in annoyance, "Can you pair move please? Some cats haven't slept in a bit."

Sandpaw's hackles rose and she flipped her glare on me, "Why don't you do some work instead of sleeping. Maybe if you didn't stay up to watch those toms you'd be rested."

I reared backwards in surprise and curled my lip, "Why don't you feed the elders and queens instead of babbling?" I cut her off before she could reply, "Oh, right, because I already did. Sorry for hunting for the entire clan the whole night, and fighting the day before, and saving the kits too." I bowed my head, then lifted it, leering in Sandpaw's face. "My apologies, Sand _star_."

Dustpaw recoiled and looked around the camp, spotting the pile of prey in front of the nursery, and then glancing at Halftail, who was bringing in the prey I left for the elders. One of his ears twitched uncomfortably and he shifted.

Sandpaw's face twisted and she unsheathed her claws, "Look, you scar-faced kittypet! You don't need to be rude because you're upset that your only friends became warriors when you didn't!"

I huffed in amusement, unfazed, "Yeah okay, good try. I'm proud of them, as a friend should be. I'm confident that'll I'll be a warrior soon, you heard what Bluestar said yesterday. If anything, I'm happy I'll become a warrior before _you_."

I walked a little more in the apprentices den and purred, "I know you started training earlier, but you don't need to be jealous that you didn't become a warrior before them either. Besides, I have plenty of friends. Just because they're warriors, doesn't make them not my friends."

The light ginger she-cat hissed at me and stepped after me, and I grinned, flicking my tail. "You have less friends than you did yesterday." Sandpaw snapped, "Two of your closest friends became warriors, and your other one was _killed_."

Now rigid, I stared at Sandpaw in fury. She glared at me defiantly, and I swapped my gaze to Dustpaw. "You better reign your friend in." I murmured, glaring at him. "If she doesn't hold her tongue, I'll rip it out and hold it for her."

The brown tabby recoiled, eyes wide. "Sandpaw, I think Whitestorm wanted us t-."

"Who do you think you are?!" Sandpaw snarled, causing cats to look over and making others start to wake up. "How dare you threaten me! You were brought into this clan, where I was born into! I belong here, you don't!"

Her tail lashed and she rose, her neck fur rising with her anger, "Perhaps Spottedleaf was relieved she didn't have to speak with you anymore!"

I gnashed my teeth and glared at her, unsheathing my claws. From behind Sandpaw, I could see Whitestorm looking at us, mid-speech with talking with Fireheart and Graystripe. Five seconds away from ripping apart Sandpaw, I turned away, hoping the idiot would drop it.

She didn't.

When I felt teeth latch onto my tail and pull, I whipped around and slapped her across her face. Her squeal of pain made me relax, and I sat down, pulling my tail around me and over my paws. Uncaring to her whimpering, I eyed her coldly, "Speak like that to me again, and this warning won't mean anything. There was a reason I could take Brokenstar and his lives."

Sandpaw crouched, shivering and looking up at me fearfully. Dustpaw was sitting, his head ducked and away from looking at my face.

Whitestorm was hovering over his apprentice almost immediately after that, his eyes worried. "What happened?"

I shook my head, "Just a misunderstanding. Sandpaw said something, and I corrected her. She meant to word it differently, I'm sure, so I lent my help."

Whitestorm looked down at Sandpaw, who had four shallow claw marks across her face. The white warrior looked at me then, and glanced at my tail, wincing. Guiding Sandpaw up, Whitestorm started for the direction of the medicine den, Dustpaw trailing behind silently.

I felt multiple gazes on my pelt, and I turned into the apprentices den. I squeezed into a corner, which didn't hold a nest, and laid down, resting my head on my paws.

* * *

I woke up with a grunt, my anger still stewing after the little argument. Mapleshade was sitting in front of me casually, looking down at me calmly. Her usual insane grin was not present, and I was thrown for a loop at her relaxed posture.

She _almost_ looked pretty.

Mapleshade looked at the right side of my face and frowned, her tail shifted to brush gently under my chin. Her face twisted suddenly, and I stayed still, eyeing her movements.

The she-cat got to her feet and spat at the ground, glaring at me furiously. "I can't believe they did that!"

I furrowed my brows and eyed Mapleshade warily. The tortoiseshell looked at me, visibly upset, "Starclan took away your eye away. The wound will heal here, but you won't be able to see ever again out of that eye."

I leaned back, shocked. "Starclan _purposefully_ took away half my vision?"

Mapleshade unsheathed her claws and hissed, lashing her tail. "Things are not going your way right now, young one." She relaxed for a second before sheathing her claws. "Let's go, we'll start up a meeting to plan how to help. This will _not_ stop us."

I followed obediently, part of me relishing in the word 'us'. I fit in in Thunderclan well enough, but I was someone who relied on close knit communities to keep me sane. I knew the Place of No Stars was no place to make bonds, but the cats here only had each other. They may fight all the time, but for me, I was starting to think of this place as my family.

Mapleshade led the way to the massive rock, where I had been named Bloodfang. My ceremony was different than clan ones were, since I had to speak for myself. I think I liked it better, though.

Mapleshade clawed her way up the rock, and when she flicked her tail, I followed up. After getting settled, Mapleshade let out a ghostly howl that made me shiver. Forcing myself to stay still, I stared at the tortoiseshell silently.

I glanced down below and saw cats starting to appear, eyeing a chosen few. My gaze settled on One eye, who was sitting in the back next to Bee. I momentarily wondered why her name was not like the rest, which caused me to think about Beetle and Slash, before I realized I didn't care.

Thistleclaw appeared and walked towards One eye, who sat up when the massive tom started to speak. One eye nodded a moment after that and started to walk towards the rock, his eye meeting mine.

Once every cat and shadow was settled, Mapleshade nodded to Maggottail and then stood. "Bloodfang was half blinded by the cause of Starclan. They don't want her to be powerful, and that is not their decision to make!"

Cats yowled in agreement, and despite my always existent wariness with the Dark Forest, Mapleshade was right. Taking away half my sight was a dick move, to be frank.

"We need to help her turn her weakness into a strength, and for that, One eye, you are going to have a very important part in this." Mapleshade leered down at him, baring her broken fangs, "You fight adequately while half blind, and I expect you to help Bloodfang. We will speed up training."

The last part was to me, and I stifled a tired groan. "Yes, Mapleshade. Are we to start now?"

Her head bobbed and I let out an inward wail. I didn't feel like fighting right now, I just really wanted to sleep.

I followed orders though, and slid from the rock, landing wobbily in front of One eye. The tom stared at me stoically and jerked his head, letting me lead our way out of the group. Cats around us started to pair up and fight, and I growled when I was almost hit from my blindside.

One eye kept me walking for a while, and I kept my guard up, occasionally tipping my head back to glance at him. He hadn't moved though, and was going the same pace and movement that he was when we left the meeting.

Eventually he told me to stop in a small clearing, and he tilted his head to watch me. "We'll start small in a closed space. I got used to mine, over a long time, and this will hopefully speed up the process. Whenever you train in the Dark Forest, it will be here. You will fight with every cat in this dark place, and you will get used to them." He bared his teeth in a broken smile, "I'm sure Mapleshade has already told you, but we're a little family here."

I stared at him, twitching my whiskers in annoyance. I knew all of this.

One eye's tail lashed and he inclined his head respectfully, "The last time we fought, you had won. We're in even ground now."

I nodded in agreement, "Yes, One eye."


	24. Fire and Ice: 2

Sorry for the late chapter! This was already complete, I just never uploaded it. My bad guys. I was busy all weekend and forgot to upload it early. I have no school today though, so there's that at least. Thank you for reading and sorry again!

* * *

I peeled myself out of my nest with a sigh, relatively satisfied at the training with One eye. Working in the small clearing worked better than I thought it would, and I could still fight well without the use of my right eye.

One eye did end up beating me, but that was mostly because he kept coming up on my blind side. Halfway throughout the session, I started to be able to sense when he would come up on my blind side.

I turned my head and looked out of the den, taking notice in the dusk sky outside. Although I had hunted last night, and technically this morning, I figured I should do something else. Preferably something less, physical than hunting or fighting.

With a snuffle, I got up and stretched, lashing my tail when I caught sight of Sandpaw sleeping alone in the den. My mouth twitched up in a snarl, and I looked away from her so I didn't do anything I'd regret. With a low huff, I stepped past, doing my best to not stomp on her tail, and left the den.

I passed Darkstripe on my way over to the elders den, and he jerked his head at the nursery. "Dustpaw already cleaned the elders bedding. Go ahead and clean out the dirty bedding in the nursery though, there shouldn't be much, Sandpaw cleaned it out yesterday."

I nodded in understanding and switched directions, hoping that Sandpaw actually did a good job.

To my surprise and content, Sandpaw actually did do an okay job, and the only nest I really had to clean out was Frostfur's. I leaned down at Brightkit and smiled, prodded her awake with a paw. "Can you move for a second? I have to switch the kids out."

Brightkit opened her jaws up in a yawn, showing off spiky little teeth. I purred and nodded at Frostfur, who stood from the nest and draped her tail across Brightkit's back. "Go play with your siblings Brightkit, I'll help Redpaw with the nest."

Brightpaw nodded cheerfully and bounced out of the den, squeaking happily along the way. I muffled a snort of amusement and Frostfur sighed fondly. I felt something brush against my paw and looked down, eyeing Frostfur after a moment. The queen was looking out of the den, at her kits. "I just wanted to thank you again. I don't know what I would do if I had lost them."

She took her tail back and it swiped gently against the ground. "I want to congratulate you before, even though it should have happened yesterday. You'll make a wonderful warrior. I'd trust you with my life, and the life of any kit."

Surprised, I sat down and smiled softly, blinking slowly at Frostfur. "Of course. And thank you."

She nodded and folded up the dirty moss nest, passing it to me with a paw. I thanked her again and picked it up in my mouth, wrinkling my nose at the strong smell of urine and old scents. Better than feces, by a long shot.

I was very glad that the four kits Frostfur had all went to the dirt tunnel place, where cats usually went to make dirt. I went around the nursery and buried the moss, peering at the other half buried nests.

I went back around and flicked my tail at the kits outside in greeting, pausing when Cinderkit came up to me with a bounce in her step. "Redpaw! Can you teach me some hunting moves?"

I purred at her and Brackenkit, who was standing behind her quietly, "Maybe after I do my duties. How does a mouse hunting crouch sound? I learned it from your father." I didn't even actually know if Lionheart was their father, or if Frostfur even had a small non-bearing kits fling with him.

Either way, they both brightened happily and lashed their tails in excitement. Brackenkit widened his innocently and stared at me imploringly, "Can we help you finish? We can learn our duties early _and_ hurry to learn some more."

I grinned down at him, narrowing my eyes contently. "If you'd like to, sure!"

I flicked my tail and they followed me, and I nodded at Goldenflower as we walked passed. She was tossing a moss ball at Swiftkit, who smiled at me happily. He caught sight of Cinderkit and Brackenkit and looked back up to me, "Where are you guys going?"

Cinderkit hopped happily, "We're going to help Redpaw with her chores so she can teach us how to hunt!"

Swiftkit shuffled his paws and looked to his mother, "Can I go with them Goldenflower?"

The queen looked to me and flicked an ear. "What will your chores include?"

I purred at her, looking at Swiftkit fondly. "Retrieving moss and going into the elder's den for tick and flea check."

Goldenflower looked down to Swiftkit, and flicked her tail worriedly. "Okay, just be careful." When she finished her sentence, Swiftkit jumped up and lashed his tail back in forth eagerly.

Eyeing him in amusement, I flicked an ear. "Don't worry." I soothed, giving Goldenflower a friendly look. "I'll keep them in sight the whole time. Can you tell Frostfur I'm taking Brackenkit and Cinderkit with me?"

The golden queen nodded and touched noses with her kit, turning away and trotting to the nursery. Humming contentedly, I looked down at the trio of kits and grinned. "We need to gather moss first. Just a little bit."

They all nodded and blinked brightly at me, hopping after my long strides as I left for the camp entrance. Something crackled to my right and I jumped a little bit, tilted my head and staring at Longtail as he walked next to me. "Do you need something?"

My puzzled look caused him to snort, and he flicked an ear. "I'm just going to help you. No big deal."

I flared my nose and stared hard at him, giving a mild glare. "I can still do my duties. This isn't going to stop me."

He huffed and shrugged, "I didn't say it would." His tail lashed and he pulled ahead, leading me up the ravine with the kits in tow. "But we haven't hung out in a while. All this stuff with Brokenstar have kept us both busy."

I nodded in agreement, pulling ahead of him with a grunt. He sighed but let me, trailing behind and huffing at Swiftkit when he tripped over Longtail's paw. Cinderkit bounced ahead of me and I squawked, leaning down and nipping her tail before she got to far. The small gray she-cat squeaked and frowned at me, pulling her tail to her body and slowing down.

Satisfied, I turned to look at Longtail who was watching both Brackenkit and Swiftkit like a hawk. With another glance at Cinderkit, who sat down when I stopped, I laughed. "They won't fly away if you stop looking at them. These guys are good kits."

"I know that." Longtail grumbled, "But all kits tend to get into trouble when they shouldn't."

"Oh?" I murmured, eyeing him. "What about you? What kind of trouble did you get in as a kit?"

His shoulders stiffened in embarrassment and his ears flicked backwards, "None. I was a very good kit."

I turned back to Cinderkit, who was watching us intently, and I leaned down to her. She blinked at me innocently and I grinned down at her. "I think he's lying."

Longtail snorted in offense and walked away, leaving me standing in amusement with the young kittens. I flicked my tail and the kits stood under and in between my legs, laughing cheerily at Longtail. After a moment I blinked, staring at the tabby curiously. "Where did you come from anyways? You came from the entrance and then tagged along right?"

His tail swung back and forth but he didn't turn around. "Yeah. I had been out hunting, figured I could take the time to relax."

"Collecting moss?"

"Sure."

I harrumphed, and starting to walk again, briskly catching up with Longtail. The kits ran behind to stay caught up and panted when we stopped in front of an oak tree.

I grinned down at the kits and put my paws on the trunk, unsheathing them and pressing them into the soft wood. "Since it rained recently, what do you think we should do with the moss?"

Cinderkit and Swiftkit stared at me blankly, watching me as I pulled some moss down. Longtail helped, and his reach was much better than mine. We put the moss into a pile, and Brackenkit flicked his tail. "Shake it out?"

I stared at Brackenkit happily, but I shook my head. "No, but close!"

Longtail looked at me weirdly, and put his paw on the pile. I spoke before he opened his mouth and I grinned. "Shaking the moss makes it fall to pieces, and I've found that pressing it into dry ground helps get moisture out. I have some moss sun drying l, a little secret stash of mine, and I need a replacement."

Longtail gaped at me, "When you join the warriors den you're going to give me some of that moss."

The statement caused me to laugh, and I flicked his nose playfully with my tail. "Maybe."

Swiftkit grinned at us brightly. "Are you guys mates?"

I blinked rapidly, looking away from Longtail. "No," I answered casually, "He's my best friend."

Longtail twitched his ears in agreement, looking at me calmly. "What she said." He tucked the wet moss under his chin and grimaced, glancing at me. "Let's get going, I want to see this hiding place."

I nodded and gestured to the kits, "Go ahead and take small pieces guys, I'll lead us up, and you can impress your mentors by already knowing how to carry moss."

All three grinned in agreement and mimicked Longtail, squishing the moss under their small chins. I stared down at Cinderkit, who had managed to pick up a piece larger than her own head. Muffling a chortle of amusement, I flicked my tail. "Let's go."

The kits pulled ahead, suddenly full of more energy. I swapped amused glanced with Longtail and we followed behind at a relaxed pace. "What do you think your warrior name will be?"

"Huh?" I said, looking away from watching the kits. "Oh, I'm not sure. Any ideas?"

The tom shrugged, switching his gaze to watch the kits start to speed up. Our feet moved quicker, and Longtail looked to the sky. "Redface? Redfur?"

I curled my lip at the first idea. "I don't think I like Redface too much." I admitted, giving my friend a low glare. His head tilted quizzically but he said nothing. The kits slowed down ahead of us and turned their heads.

I stopped walking and looked around, flicking my tail. "It's nearby. Very close actually." I looked at everyone and inclined my head. "I would appreciate if you guys kept this a secret. I'll share my dry moss with you."

The kittens nodded eagerly, and Longtail gave me a dry look.

"We should be fast though. I think I need to go out with Mousefur today." I led the way to a thick patch of bushes, shoving myself through the small hole I had started in the greenery. The kittens followed easily but Longtail just pushed his head in.

I laughed hard at the sight of the tabby, and he hissed at me. Once I stopped, his face relaxed but he was still visibly unhappy. Amused, I gestured to the circle of sun through the tops of trees and bushes. There was a pile of moss settled in the spot of sunlight, and I swapped it with the new pile.

I divided the warm, dry pile of moss evenly and stepped on the moss. "My idea," I started, flicking some water off of my paw, "Is to start putting moss in sunny spots so they're ready to be switched out. Considering a nest last's about three days in the nursery, and six in the elder's den, if we have enough moss always dry and ready there won't be an issue with switching and cleaning."

Longtail blinked at me and flicked an ear. I narrowed my eyes at him, "When there's warm moss nearby ready to be put down, the longest thing will be removing the nest and burying it, which doesn't take long at all." I tucked the rest of the warm moss under my chin. "And we'll save a lot of more time, which can be used on hunting or training or patrolling."

Brackenkit and Longtail brightened in understanding, and Cinderkit scratched at her ear idly. Annoyed, I nipped the gray kit's ear and she stopped, straightening and eyeing me obediently. I leaned back in satisfaction and jerked my head at Longtail.

His head disappeared and I gestured for the kits to leave first, stepping after them. I took the lead and started back to camp, keeping a keen eye on the kits.

Behind me, I heard the kits pick up the brief conversation I had with Longtail. "I think Redpaw should be named Redfang!" I twitched at Cinderkit's eager voice. "Since she's such a good fighter!"

Swiftkit made a noise of disagreement. "No way! She should be named Redflower! Since she's so pretty, even with her scar!"

Surprised, I started and almost stopped, but I continued walking without a missing a beat. I knew I wasn't all that pretty, considering some of my stripes faded off of some of my darker fur weirdly. Compared to the other queens in the clan, even Bluestar, I wasn't much of a looker. I was still flattered though.

"Maybe." Brackenkit agreed, flicking his tail. "What about Redclaw?"

Cinderkit hummed in approval, "Maybe. Redwater? No, that sounds like blood." I could hear the frown in her voice. "And I don't like water."

Swiftkit groaned, "What about Redfox?"

"No!" Cinderkit growled stubbornly, "That sounds stupid!"

"What about Redheart?" Brackenkit considered, climbing over a small log.

I seamlessly slipped into their conversation, "No. I don't want the same name as Fireheart."

Longtail snorted, "His name is kind of girly."

I agreed with amusement, content that the words held no malice. "What about Redpelt?"

"Too average for you." Longtail responded, and the kits nodded in agreement. "Redflight is an option."

Swiftkit huffed. "I still like Redflower."

I shook my head, since it sounded so similar to my old name. A rose was a red flower, after all.

I guided the kits down the ravine slowly, making sure they didn't trip. "What about Redshade."

Cinderkit groaned and lashed her little tail. "There's too many! Redscar, Redtail, Redfoot, Redface, Redbreeze, Red- Red something!"

Longtail hummed and shook his head, "You can check off Redtail. That's been taken."

Cinderkit grumbled and shrugged, "Doesn't matter, there's still plenty more!"

Brackenkit agreed with a tail flick, glancing back at me momentarily. "What about Redfeather?"

I blinked, following the kits through the gorse bush that was the camp entrance. "I actually kind of like that one!"

"Yeah, that would work." Longtail said, taking the lead over to the nursery. We all made our way over and Brindleface poked her head out of the den.

The gray queen watched us come in and purred, "Some fresh moss? I could use a little more if you have extra."

I purred in response and nodded, slipping past her and putting down the moss. "Of course." I turned to Goldenflower and Frostfur, who greeted their respective kits with nuzzles. "They did very well and listened when spoken too. They'll make wonderful apprentices."

Brightkit and Thornkit glared at their siblings in jealously and I turned to them. "I'll take you guys next time! I'm sure you will be just as good."

Both kits brightened and their faces eased into relaxed ones, starting a play fight with Cinderkit and Brackenkit. Brindleface sighed at the four kittens and looked down at her three. "They always grow up so fast."

I smiled at her and lowered my head, stepping out of the den respectfully. Longtail was waiting for me outside and I purred at him. "Thank you for helping. It was fun."

He grunted and got to his feet, flicking his tail. "You had to meet Mousefur for practice? May I tag along."

I butted his chin fondly with my head, squinting at him. "Of course."


	25. Fire and Ice: 3

Sorry this is late! But this is a longer chapter than normal at least. 4002 words, instead of the usual 2,300-2,700 lmao. Also, to explain the end of the chapter, Crookedstar wants Redpaw to speak because of what she said during the last gathering. He was really grateful that she spoke, since he took back the agreement with Brokenstar and was relieved to do so. He also picked up on the fact that she looked like she wanted to speak and gave her the chance to without interrupting.

* * *

I looked up from where I was playing with Thornkit, sinking a lone claw into the moss ball. The golden tabby growled angrily and pounced on my paw, wrestling it off of his plaything.

Bluestar was settling herself on the Highrock calling for a clan meeting. I shushed Thornkit and he looked up, watching our leader with shining eyes. "It must be Swiftkit's apprentice ceremony!"

I sat up from my laying position and brightened, "That's right! Oh," I muttered, casting a glance at the black and white kit as he left the nursery. "I wish I still wasn't an apprentice."

Thornkit sighed beside me and gave a dirty look. "I wish I _was_ an apprentice!"

I snorted and pushed him a little bit with my paw. "Okay, but when you're an apprentice you'll want to be a warrior." I flicked my tail, "Besides, at least you know when you'll be an apprentice."

"Didn't Bluestar say you were going to be a warrior soon though?" Thornkit pointed out, "You don't have to wait much longer either."

I purred at him, "We'll be made warrior and apprentice together then."

We both looked back up at Bluestar, whose eyes were shining in contentment. I relaxed, semi relieved that Bluestar was bouncing back from her own grief. "From this day forward," She meowed, staring down at Swiftkit, "until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Swiftpaw."

My ear twisted at the sight of poor Swiftpaw. He looked terrified. For all his eagerness, he was a shy little thing. I was glad I had gotten to know him as he was young.

Longtail padded towards Swiftpaw determinedly, his eagerness rubbing off slightly on his apprentice. I frowned in annoyance, since Longtail hadn't told me that he was getting Swiftpaw.

"Longtail, you were Darkstripe's apprentice. He taught you well, and you have become a fierce and loyal warrior. I hope you will pass some of these qualities onto Swiftpaw."

The pair of cats touched noses and Longtail whispered something to Swiftpaw, who relaxed at the words. I smiled softly, blinking slowly. The clan started to cheer and congratulate Swiftpaw, and I turned back to Thornkit. "Who do you think you'll get as a mentor?"

"Not sure." Thornkit replied breezily. "I'm okay with anyone, honestly. Mousefur is your mentor right? I wouldn't mind her."

Surprised, I blinked down at him. "Not me? Why Mousefur?" Personally, Mousefur wasn't all that great as a mentor. Maybe it was because I was her first, or that my skill-set wholly revolved around fighting.

The kit shrugged, "She taught you didn't she? She's kind of calm as long as you don't bother her. Besides, new warriors don't really get apprentices, right?"

I conceded his point with a tail flick.

I turned my head in alarm when I heard something shuffle beside me. Frostfur stared down at me, her eyes squinted in apology. "I didn't mean to sneak up. It's just time for bed."

Thornkit let out a little groan and I stood, shaking out my pelt. "I understand. Goodnight Frostfur."

"Goodnight."

Frostfur led her kit away towards the nursery, pausing to share words with Bluestar before she went in. I cracked my neck and started for the apprentices den, walking past Fireheart and Graystripe who were laying down and grooming each other.

They both murmured their greetings but didn't pause me to start up a conversation. Slightly disappointed, I pulled into the apprentices den and blinked at Swiftpaw. The black and white cat was curled up half on top of my nest.

I blinked at the sight, the laughed quietly to myself. There was a grumbled to my right and I turned fully, tilting my head at the sight of Dustpaw sleeping alone. I walked over to Swiftpaw and jabbed him with a paw, blinking slowly at him

He jolted and stood, staring at me with wide eyes. I leaned forwards and whispered, "Let's go over here. We don't want to catch Dustpaw's stupidity."

Confused, Swiftpaw glanced at Dustpaw and narrowed his eyes. I huffed and dragged my nest to the corner farthest away from the apprentice. I had nothing, mostly, against the brown tabby aside from his friendship with Sandpaw.

"Why don't you like Dustpaw?"

Swiftpaw's question forced me to twist and face him fully. I kneaded my nest and settled myself before I answered. "He caught his mouse-brained thoughts from Sandpaw," I started, flicking my tail. "Both are narrow minded and rude. Neither of which a clan cat should be."

Swiftpaw blinked. "Shouldn't a clan cat protect its territory and turn others away?"

"Yes. If they are hostile." I replied calmly. "If there's a cat that doesn't know if the forest belongs to anyone…" I stared at Swiftpaw pointedly, "There's no need to hurt them or fight. It wastes energy. Protecting the territory is important, but doing so when unnecessary is cruel."

"What if they are hostile?" He asked, not getting the point.

"Turn them into mouse dust." My answer made him furrow his brows. "Only if they want a fight, do you give them one. Use your words before your claws. Information is just as good as fighting. Either way, Sandpaw and Dustpaw think that roots define a cat."

Swiftpaw gave me a confused look. "What do you mean? Why does that matter."

"Well," I started tentatively, "Fireheart and I used to be kittypets. We left that life behind to become warriors and help Thunderclan."

Swiftpaw's amber eyes were wide but he nodded. "Okay."

His acceptance made me wary. "That's it? There's a reason Sandpaw and Dustpaw don't like me."

The apprentice shrugged. "Goldenflower told me how you saved my denmates when I was in the nursery. Sandpaw _and_ Dustpaw didn't do that. You'd be a warrior if you didn't miss the chance to go to the Moonstone back when."

Pleased, I started to groom my front paw. "You _are_ right. It's good to know you aren't fox-brained."

"Of course!"

"... Get some sleep." I demanded, laying my head down. I felt Swiftpaw shift and press against me.

"Okay."

* * *

I sprinted next to Tigerclaw as he led on, glancing once to see Fireheart and Bluestar disappear on a crest. I glanced at the tabby next to me, "What do you think that was about?"

His mouth twitched unpleasantly. "I don't know."

After a few seconds he paused suddenly, ignoring the quizzical meows of our clanmates. "Wait here." He ordered to the clan, bounding off back to where we had come from.

I sat down and panted, catching my breath. Oh how I hated running.

I looked to Graystripe, who met my gaze with a confused facial expression. Curious, I peered over the bodies of my clanmates and spotted Tigerclaw coming back with an annoyed look in his eyes.

He pushed through and flicked his tail, "We'll meet Bluestar at the lip before Fourtrees."

No one complained or asked anything, so Tigerclaw led the group before anything else happened again. I watched him closely, noticing his shoulder ripple in aggravation. "Whatever it is, I wouldn't worry about it."

From the corner of his eye Tigerclaw glared at me.

I rolled my eyes and slowed my pace, picking up next to Graystripe. The gray tom was panting under his breath and I shared the sentiment wholeheartedly. "I hate running."

"No kidding!" Graystripe meowed, turning his bright gaze my way. "Worth it though. The gathering should prove to be interesting tonight."

"Indeed." I agreed. "I wonder how Shadowclan is fairing without Brokenstar and if Nightpelt was accepted by Starclan. I wonder if they'll mention that we helped."

Graystripe snorted in disbelief, "I seriously doubt it."

We said nothing for a while before I hummed under my breath. "Are warriors allowed to talk during the gathering?"

"Of course!" Graystripe answered in confusion, sending me an odd look.

I shook my head. "I meant when the leaders are talking. Like I did before. I have a feeling tonight, regardless of status, I'll have to speak up."

The gray tom stared at me, his eyes glinting with respect. "You aren't as weird as you used to be all those moons ago. You've taken to clan life well."

His bluntness caught me off guard. "Thank you?"

His head dipped and we continued the rest of the trek in silence.

We stopped above the clearing and the sound of many cats conversing reaches our ears. Tigerclaw stood impatiently, howling shortly after a moment.

We didn't have to wait long for Bluestar and Fireheart to come charging in our direction. The pair slowed and pulled in front of everyone, though Fireheart pulled off to the side to speak with Graystripe.

I looked to Bluestar for the cue, unsheathing my claws in anticipation. I really was excited for the gathering.

Her tail went up and Thunderclan charged down to the edge of the clearing, where we waited for Bluestar to call it again. In a way,.stopping before the gathering was like stopping during a field trip. When you get to the destination and the teacher speaks before letting everyone off the bus after talking.

The sudden memory hit me hard and I almost missed Bluestars ear flick.

A brief nudge from Longtail shook me out of my thoughts, and I followed the clan into the clearing. I spotted Whiteclaw and made my way over, nodding to him in greeting. "How have you been?"

Whiteclaw brightened and flicked his tail. "Very well. Riverclan has kits on the way. And you? Have you gotten your warrior name yet?"

"That's good news." I murmured cheerfully, watching Fireheart and Graystripe from the corner of my eye. "And well as well. But no, however I've been told I would be getting it soon."

"You definitely deserve it when you do."

I looked up to stare at Stonefur, who was gazing at me with respect. I dipped my head, flicking my ears in thanks. The gray tom sat down next to me and flicked his tail at the blue tinted she-cat that took a seat next to him. "This is my sister, Mistyfoot."

An interesting name, for sure. "Nice to meet you." I said pleasantly, tilting my head at her round belly. "Is prey running that well in Riverclan or are you expecting?"

Surprised at my bluntness, Mistyfoot blinked rapidly. "Expecting." She hesitated for a second, eyes flitting to Stonefur. "But prey _is_ running well."

Satisfied, I nodded and twisted to my right to get a good look around. Stonefur noticed my eye with a wince and flicked his ears apologetically. "Can you still see? Or are you still healing."

"Healing. Although I don't personally think I'll be able to see." Sure I was already healed, but it would be weird after a few days for a relatively serious eye wound to be perfectly healed.

The Riverclan cats around me bowed their heads and I flicked my tail. "It's no loss. There have been warriors who fight perfectly well without one eye. I'll just be one of them."

Mistyfoot blinked softly at me. "Commendable words. I wish you luck, then."

"Thank you."

There was a nudge on my right shoulder, and I hissed in alarm. Stumpytail shrunk backwards in surprise, before he caught sight of my eye. "Sorry." He apologised, moving around the Riverclan cats and sitting down in front of me. "I didn't mean to startle you."

I shrugged his apology off. "How are things going in Shadowclan?" I took in his sleek pelt and thick, stocky muscles. "Seems like even after the short amount of time, Shadowclan is doing well for itself."

"Thanks to assistance from Thunderclan and Riverclan." Mistyfoot, Stonefur, and Whiteclaw nodded their heads and Stumpytail turned to me. "I wanted to thank you for getting the apprentices out during the fight. Who knows what could have happened to them in that mess."

I nodded and gave him a smile. "It wasn't their fight. Where's Brownpaw?"

Stumpytail grinned, "Back at camp changing the bedding in all the dens. He played a nasty trick on one of his littermates."

I snorted, leaning closer. "What on earth did he do to garner such a punishment? Sounds impressive."

Beside me, Stonefur rolled his eyes and gave his sister a long suffering sigh. Mistyfoot giggled and looked around her brother at Stumpytail eagerly.

The brown warrior laughed, "No way. You aren't getting any ideas."

"I've already got some." I hummed evilly, narrowing my eyes at Stumpytail playfully.

Stonefur stood and nudged Mistyfoot to her feet. "Before I get pulled into a bad idea, I'm going to go over there."

The siblings waved their tails in goodbye and the three of us laughed. Whiteclaw sighed and flicked his tail. "I don't think clans have ever been so casual after some sort of fight." He visibly relaxed and smiled. "It feels nice."

I blinked at him, my idea from a long time ago returning. "Speaking of…" I trailed off unsurely. "Even though you pair are from different clans may I ask you both something?"

Both toms looked to each other. Stumpytail flicked his eyes back to meet mine. "Depends."

"What are your opinions on a small meeting of four cats, one from each clan." When both of them stiffened, I muttered hastily. "Not to break the warrior code or plot some evil plan. Just to share information that could affect the forest. I trust you both, enough anyways, to take part in this."

Whiteclaw narrowed his eyes, but he stayed sitting. "Explain your reasoning."

"If there's some sort of shortage of prey, or increase in two-legs. Something like that." I looked around us quickly, thinking hard. "If everyone met up under the darkness of new moon, we could share vital information. Nothing that could harm another clan during war, but to advise a danger that could affect any clan."

Stumpytail looked to the ground thoughtfully. "That would have been useful when Brokenstar was leader." He admitted, unsheathing his claws. "I could have told someone what was happening earlier and stopped a lot of deaths."

"So it's basically an honest gathering? With less cats and less pride." Whiteclaw muttered, licking some prickled fur on his shoulder.

"I'm in." Stumpytail decided confidently. I gave him a small smile and he returned it with a blink.

Whiteclaw scuffed a paw in the dirt. "No shady things going on?" At my head shake he tilted his head. "It's worth a try, I suppose."

"Obviously," I started quietly, "It will be a secret. Eventually you may need to involve another cat as replacement in case one of you dies. I'm young, therefore I won't need to for a while."

Stumpytail's shoulders dropped in offense. "We aren't old either, but I understand."

Whiteclaw nodded and flicked his tail. "In case one of us dies in an accident though, what would happen?"

I flicked my tail dismissively. "I'll figure it out if that happens. I'll likely just choose another cat that can be trusted."

Both cats nodded in agreement and turned up when Crookedstar yowled to the start the gathering.

"Bluestar wishes to speak first." The tabby meowed, stepping backwards to let the blue-gray leader step forwards.

"Thunderclan brings to the Gathering their new medicine cat, Yellowfang." She meowed, pausing to let cats look over at the gray she-cat. Yellowfang shifted in discomfort, and I stared at her in amusement.

Runningnose, Shadowclan's new medicine cat, swapped a respectful nod with Yellowfang. After the nod, Yellowfang relaxed and I grinned.

"We also bring two newly named warriors-" Bluestar looked down at said new warriors and smiled. "Fireheart and Graystripe."

Cats at the Gathering started to cheer softly and I added my own cheerful meows. Stumpytail cheered, but Whiteclaw stayed quiet.

Nightpelt brushed past Bluestar and stood tall. "Congratulations to those young warriors." He looked around the crowd, his eyes lingering on me. "Starclan has sent a sign to young Runningnose and chose me as the next leader of Shadowclan. Tomorrow night, while the moon is still full, I will make the trip to Mothermouth and share tongues with our ancestors."

The black tom paused for a second before he let out a loud sigh. "I will also send thanks to Thunderclan and Riverclan for helping drive out Brokentail."

I blinked, surprised Brokenstar wasn't referred with the same suffix. Considering the fact that just because they changed his name didn't mean he still wasn't a leader. He still had his extra lives.

With a glance at Nightpelt, I wondered if it would matter for his leadership ceremony. Would he still get his lives? Would the number be decreased if he still did get them?

I looked at Stumpytail and leaned down. "I have a question about the leadership ceremony."

The brown tilted his head curiously and hummed. "What is it?"

"Does it matter if the previous leader still has lives? Will Nightpelt be able to get his lives even though Brokenstar still has his?" As I asked my question, Stumpytail's expression slowly went darker and more doubtful.

At his face, I shook my head apologetically. "Nevermind."

"Where is Brokenstar now?" Called at cat from the crowd. I looked around and spotted Frostfur staring up at Nightpelt in fear.

"I think we can assume that he has left the forest, with the other banished warriors. He knows it would be dangerous for him to try to return." Nightpelt responded confidently.

I narrowed my eyes doubtfully. Brokenstar is both smart and not. He would definitely return. The question wasn't 'if', it was 'when'.

Crookedstar stepped forwards and ducked his head in agreement. "Let's hope Brokenstar has had the good sense to leave the forest for good. His greed for territory has threatened us all."

I started up the yowls of agreement, and watched Crookedstar patiently wait for them to calm down.

"All is well in Riverclan, and I'm sure I speak for the forest when I say we're relieved Brokentail is no longer an issue." Cats muttered their agreements and Crookedstar waited again. "Not only that but Windclan's territory will be free for everyone to used."

Immediately I stood, at once annoyed. Bluestar stiffened visibly from the rock and curled her lip. "No! Windclan must return!"

Nightpelt tossed his head, turning his amber eyes on Bluestar. "Why is that? With Windclan's territory we'll be able to feed our kits well during the colder days."

"The forest needs for clans." Bluestar insisted, lashing her tail. "Just as we have Fourtrees, and four seasons. Starclan has given us four clans. We must find Windclan as soon as possible and have them return home."

Crookedstar shook his head in disagreement, and spoke over the sound of Thunderclan cats. "Your argument is weak, Bluestar. Do we really need four seasons? Wouldn't you rather go without leaf-bare, and the cold and hunger it brings?"

Bluestar tilted her head up at the leaders beside her. "Starclan gave us leaf-bare to let the earth recover and prepare for newleaf. This forest, and uplands, have supported four clans for generations. It is not up to use to challenge Starclan."

Leopardfur stood up defiantly. "Why should we go hungry for the sake of a clan that cannot even defend its territory?"

"Bluestar is right!" Tigerclaw spat in response, bristling angrily. "Windclan must return!"

Bluestar held up her tail for silence and Tigerclaw settled, shooting a glare at Riverclan's deputy. "Crookedstar." She meowed, blinking slowly. "Riverclan's hunting grounds are known for their richness. You have the river and all the fish it contains. Why do you need the extra prey?"

I started in surprise. That made a lot more sense! With a glance at Whiteclaw, who was staring uncomfortably at Bluestar, I wondered what was wrong with Riverclan's food supply.

"And Nightpelt," I looked back up at my leader. "it was Brokenstar who drove Windclan from their home." Bluestar paused. "Which is why you were given assistance to drive him out."

Nightpelt shut his eyes, then opened them after a moment. "Very well Bluestar. We will allow Windclan to return."

Crookedstar hissed lowly, turning away his head. Bluestar flicked her tail. "Two of three have agreed Crookedstar. Windclan will return and reclaim their territory, meanwhile, no hunting shall be done on their territory."

Crookedstar turned his head to the gathered cats below, and his eyes landed on me. They lightened and he turned his head to Bluestar. "The apprentice. I want to hear her opinion. She was wise during the last gathering, and helped me make a choice then. I want to hear her now."

Caught off guard, I jumped. Bluestar started down, her expression hard and searching. After a moment, she leaned back. "Very well."

I inwardly grimaced, shrinking back when Whiteclaw nudged me forwards unsympathetically. "Well, honestly." I met Crookedstar's eyes hesitantly. "I believe Windclan should return. That territory belongs to them, regardless if they are there or not."

Crookedstar's expression darkened, and Nightpelt wrinkled his nose. Bluestar seemed pleased, and I thought quickly. "Rabbits are prey of Windclan, and Riverclan nor Shadowclan are used to hunting it. Why waste time and resources on something that only has half a chance of paying off?"

The leaders blinked, glancing at each other thoughtfully. Nightpelt stared at me in curiosity. "And if we adapt? Eventually we will learn how to catch the rabbits."

"Over a long time." I pointed out. "Along with the fact that one piece of territory will not be shared well." I raised my eyes at the leaders wryly. "The clans can't even share the forest well enough. There will be fights over Windclan territory if they remain gone."

Sheepishly, Crookedstar and Nightpelt nodded in agreement.

I thought some more, glancing at Bluestar. "They do need to return though. Out of morality and sympathy if anything. They lost cats to Brokenstar, their family, their home. Place yourself in their paws. Lost to world you know nothing about because you were chased away from home."

The two toms looked down, along with many other warriors.

A moment of silence pulled through the gathering, and the moon shone brightly overhead. Crookedstar looked to the sky thoughtfully, then looked to Bluestar. "This young cat should be a warrior already. She is wise beyond her years."

The tabby looked down at me, blinking gently. "Thank you. I see now, that Windclan should return. I would hope that my clan was never chased out of camp into the unknown. Riverclan will not hunt on Windclan's land."

Bluestar blinked in satisfaction, lowering her head. "This gathering is over."

The she-cat touched noses with Crookedstar and leapt from the rock, followed closely by Nightpelt. The pair shared words briefly, before Bluestar walked away with bristling shoulders. She stalked in my direction, and I bade goodbye to Stumpytail and Whiteclaw.

As Bluestar walked past, she flicked her tail urgently at me. "Accompany me, young Redpaw."

I grunted at the use of my name, figuring it unnecessary. It felt like she was rubbing the fact I was still an apprentice in.

Either way, I followed closely as she walked. "My fellow leaders are criticizing me over the fact that you are still a 'paw. You have yet to earn your warrior name because of not taking the trip to Mothermouth." She paused. "What do you think?"

I blinked, confused. "About what?"

Bluestar turned and pinned my with an icy look. "That you are still an apprentice. The other leaders think you should be made a warrior regardless."

Pleased, I flicked an ear. "I'm willing to wait as long as necessary. I won't ruin a custom because I'm impatient. It's just a name." I scuffed my paw in the dirt, "Plus I don't mind doing apprentice duties."

Bluestar relaxed, her eyes softening. "You are a warrior in all but name."

I smiled at her, sheepish. Bluestar nodded at me and turned away, muttering under her breath. I almost didn't hear it, but I couldn't help purr at the almost silent comment.

" _You would make a wonderful leader. Just like Redtail would have."_


	26. Fire and Ice: 4

Bluestar was in a good mood as she led the way back to camp, obvious from her high tail and bright eyes. Cats awoke when we got back into camp, and Bluestar hauled herself up the Highrock.

"What's the news?" Halftail called curiously, guiding his fellow elders from the den.

Willowpelt poked her head out of the warriors den, "Was Shadowclan there?"

Bluestar sat down at the top of the rock, curling her tail around her paws. "They were." Tigerclaw jumped onto the rock as well after a moment, giving Darkstripe a long look.

Confused, I cast a look at the dark tabby, but he was looking up at Bluestar.

"There could have been much tension at the gathering tonight, but thankfully, such things were avoided. Both Nightpelt and Crookedstar agree that Windclan shall return to their territory."

"Nightpelt?" One-eye muttered, looking up at Bluestar with a squint.

"Yes." Bluestar replied, "Nightpelt has yet to share tongues with Starclan, he is doing so tomorrow night."

One-eye shook her head, and her whiskers curled. "No cat should speak for the clan at the gathering unless they are a leader."

Bluestar ducked her head respectfully, the changed the subject. "All the clans are in agreement that no hunting shall be done on Windclan territory. Either way, I want everyone to go and rest. Tomorrow, Runningwind and Dustpaw will take dawn patrol."

Cats split up and started to go to their respective dens, murmuring to each other lowly as they did so. I glanced up at the sky, straining to look through some low branches. The moon shone brightly overhead still, and I went to the apprentices den.

* * *

I woke up with a grumble, eyeing One eye in annoyance. "Again? I think I've managed to overcome the eye issue well enough."

The ragged tom lashed his tail angrily. "Good enough is not perfect, but no." He rumbled, "Mapleshade wants to speak with you."

My shoulders dropped in relief, I really didn't want to spar right now. With a snort, One eye led the way to what I liked to call, the Hell Rock. Mapleshade had another name for it, I'm sure, but it was simply something I preferred.

When we arrived, One eye jerked his head up at the rock and then left, leaving me alone in the clearing. I shrugged and climbed up the rock slowly, taking my time.

Mapleshade was hovering over the murky puddle that was used to watch cats in the living world, and I looked over her shoulder. She glanced at me, then flicked her amber eyes back down. "Would you like to see how false omens are made?"

I blinked in surprise, eyeing Mapleshade warily. The she-cat flicked her ear and I crouched next to her obediently, gazing down into the puddle. Bluestar was visible in the puddle, like there was a thin murky film on top of the actual picture and I rose my eyebrows.

It was admittedly impressive, if weird.

Mapleshade shook her shoulders out and then glanced at me. Her amber eyes twinkled and I blinked. "Now it's time for the fun part. Watch."

To my amazement, Mapleshade slipped gracefully into the puddle. I gaped down at the water, watching as Mapleshade stood over my actual leader with a grimace. The tortoiseshell disappeared for a while and I wondered where she went as I watched the reflection.

Bluestar shifted a few times as Mapleshade was gone, and said she-cat returned with a rose. Mapleshade carefully placed it right next to Bluestar's hind leg, then disappeared. Almost immediately, Bluestar rolled directly onto the flower and jumped awake at the prickle of the flowers thorns.

The blue she-cat stared at the flower thoughtfully, before she glanced out of her den. I watched her carefully, leaning back when Mapleshade hauled herself out of the puddle, completely dry.

I twitched my whiskers at her. "I still want to know how that works."

Mapleshade said nothing, quirking her lips with a rusty purr.

Back in the puddle, Bluestar had put the rose out of her nest and near her head, staring at it critically before falling back to sleep. The murky puddle blackened and went back to being normal mucky water.

I looked to Mapleshade who stretched out her fore paws and claws. "So you essentially pick symbols and drop them near cats of importance. What did you change by doing this?"

"Originally, Fireheart and Graystripe go on a journey to retrieve Windclan. This sets you a position to take over as one of them, or at least to join said patrol." Mapleshade flicked her tail, "You should definitely make a warrior after that in Thunderclan. Tell Bluestar you'll stop quickly at _Mothermouth_."

The name was spat out, and I almost rolled my eyes. "What do you think my name will be?"

Mapleshade shrugged uncaringly. "It doesn't matter. You're Bloodfang here."

"Okay." I drawled casually, getting to my feet from my stiff crouch. "Am I done here? If I'm going on that trip I should get some rest."

Mapleshade glared at me, but nodded in agreement after a moment. "For your insolence I should make you train, but that trip will be enough." She muttered under her voice, but I didn't hear her over the sound of muted yowls.

The old she-cat growled loudly, swinging her head in the direction of the yowls. "I should go settle that. I will see you back her in a few days time. Don't die on your trip."

I nodded, pleased at her words. For Mapleshade, it was the same as wishing me good luck. I watched her fly down the massive rock and off into the dark forest, and I shook out my pelt.

Whoever was causing trouble in the forest were as good as dead, and I was slightly worried at the fact I didn't care.

* * *

I woke up with a hiss, scenting Graystripe before actually opening my eyes and seeing him. His ear twisted uncomfortably and he held a paw towards the den entrance. "Bluestar wants to see you, Fireheart, and I."

I rolled to my feet and stretched, watching Graystripe watch me. His ear relaxed and he took a few steps backwards out of the den. "I thought you were gonna claw my ears off for waking you up!"

His exclamation made me purr and his whiskers twitched. "Fireheart is waiting in front of Bluestar's den for us. I told him I would wake you up."

"Do you know why she wants us?" I did, especially after last night, but I wondered if it was known information what Bluestar was planning or if Mapleshade's knowledge came from the accidental foresight she saw all those moons ago.

The warrior shook his head, "Nope. But she'll tell us when we get there."

I hummed my agreement and let Graystripe lead the way out of the den, blinking to let my eyes adjust to the early morning sun. I glanced to the trees overhead and noticed frost dotting the branches and residual leaves.

As we made our way to Bluestar's den, I thought about winter. It was my second favorite season, next to spring, and part of me was eager for the colder season. On the other hand, I was made to know how hard the season was for the clan cats.

The elders would often tell me about the season, especially as we got closer to it. Hunting was hard, therefore eating was hard. On top of the threat of greencough, which honestly made me the worst worried.

I shook the thoughts away as Graystripe pushed aside the lichen that protected Bluestar's den from the outside. Fireheart was sitting down already, awkwardly avoiding Tigerclaw's gaze. The tabby was ignoring Fireheart, and flicked an ear when he caught sight of me.

Bluestar stared at me from where she sat, her eyes bright. "I have an important mission for the three of you."

Fireheart and Graystripe shared curious glanced, and I met Firehearts look with a faux confused one. "A mission?" Fireheart asked, his tail sweeping from side to side in excitement.

Tigerclaw glowered, "Before you get too excited, bear in mind this could be very dangerous. We do not know where Windclan has gone, therefore you will have to follow what scent-trail is left in their territory."

"But you've been through Windclan territory, when you traveled with me to the Moonstone." Bluestar pointed out, referring to Fireheart and Graystripe. "Their scent will be familiar for you two, as will the Twoleg territory beyond the uplands."

Fireheart glanced at Graystripe then at me, "Will it just be us?"

"Our other warriors are needed for hunting and protection." Tigerclaw replied simply. "We have many prey-poor moons ahead."

Bluestar nodded in agreement. "Right. Also I figured I could knock two birds with one stone. As you all travel, I want you to stop temporarily at the Moonstone. I wish I could be there, but time is of the essence, and Redpaw is overdue to become a warrior. I will use this opportunity to let her see Mothermouth."

Tigerclaw nodded his head, his amber eyes bright. Satisfied myself, I preened.

"Tigerclaw will help you all prepare for the journey." Bluestar meowed. "You must leave as soon as possible. I wish you all good luck."

Graystripe nodded confidently. "We'll find them."

I followed the toms out of the den, letting Tigerclaw pull ahead of me. He stopped the other two toms, "Do you remember how to get to Windclan territory?"

"Oh, yes." Graystripe responded cheerfully. "We were there only-"

"A few moons ago." Fireheart cut in casually, giving a quick glare to his friend.

Tigerclaw hesitated, and I gave a dry look to Fireheart. Solid cover up, really.

"Can you recall Windclan's scent?" Asked Tigerclaw after a moment, sitting down.

Both warriors nodded and I inwardly sighed. In all honesty, I was not prepared for the journey. I didn't know any of the scents we needed. If anything, the only that made sense for me to tag along was, was if we needed to cross any roads, or fight anything.

Tigerclaw looked towards the medicine den, and I felt a pang of loss for Spottedleaf. "Get herbs for strength from Yellowfang. They will be the same as when you made the trip to Mothermouth." The tabby paused. "Don't forget that Nightpelt is planning to travel to the Moonstone tonight. I realize what Bluestar wants Redpaw to do, but keep out of his way."

"Yes Tigerclaw." Fireheart agreed.

"He'll never even know we're out there." Graystripe assured him.

"As I would expect," Tigerclaw meowed calmly. "Now, go. And-" He cut himself off and stood with a shake, "Good luck."

Fireheart and Graystripe shared a pleased look, dipping their heads respectfully to the deputy. I nodded my thanks and stayed quiet, watching as Tigerclaw bounded off.

I walked with the warriors over to the medicine cat den, taking the lead as we filtered in. I spotted Yellowfang first, hovering over a crack and presumably sorting herbs.

"Yellowfang, we need traveling herbs." I meowed, sitting down to the side to let Fireheart and Graystripe in.

The old she-cat looked up and squinted her eyes, "Where are you lot going?"

Fireheart purred. "We are going on to a journey to fetch Windclan."

Yellowfang's amber eyes brightened and she deftly divied up some dry leaves. "Congratulations," She meowed, her eyes zeroing on me. Her tail flicked and I walked over. "What's used for traveling herbs?"

I blinked, caught off guard at the question. I looked at the herbs and growled under my breath as Graystripe joked. "I hope she doesn't give us the wrong ones! I don't want to get sick."

I ignored his comment and Yellowfang snorted in amusement. "Burnet, chamomile, juniper berries, and daisy?"

Yellowfang nudged me with a large paw and I ducked my head. "Are you asking me, or telling me?"

I grimaced, unsure. "Burnet, chamomile, daisy, and sorrel." I stated more surely, blinking up at Yellowfang.

Her eyes glowed. "Yes. However juniper berries aren't a bad idea to add. It would sweeten up the mixture and still manage to be useful." She looked up at the two toms in the den and I followed her gaze. "Do either of you know what juniper berries are used for?"

Graystripe immediately shook his head, but Fireheart at least took the time to think. After a moment he shook his head as well, causing Yellowfang to roll her eyes. "Redpaw?"

I knew this one for sure. "Soothes bellyaches, gives strength, and helps troubled breathing."

"Good." Yellowfang meowed, looking at Graystripe. "You two toms are more likely to make a cat sick than Redpaw."

Sheepishly, Graypaw ducked down. Yellowfang started to sort the named herbs together and I helped her with it. "She's even going to help with the taste of the bitter things."

Graystripe let out a relieved sigh, and Fireheart huffed in amusement. His green eyes glinted with pride, and I grinned at him.

Yellowfang passed the warriors their bundles, and I ate mine next to the store, slipping another berry into my herbs. Yellowfang saw my sneaky move and squawked, lifting a paw to cuff me over the head.

I ducked with a purr and bounded over to my brother, hiding behind him playfully. The elder hissed light heartedly and lashed her tail. "When you come back you're going to help me collect herbs."

I nodded my acquiescence and waited for Fireheart to finish off his herbs, Graystripe already having done so. "Bye Yellowfang." I meowed, flicking my tail at her cheerfully.

Graystripe raced out of the den at a sprint and I followed, leaving behind my brother with a cackle. Fireheart peeled off after us. "Wait up!"

From behind, I picked up Yellowfang's farewell after us. "Good-bye and good luck young ones! Come back safely!"


	27. Fire and Ice: 5

Uploading early because I'll probably forget tomorrow lmfao. And like I've said before I don't usually respond to reviews, but I got a really thoughtful one from a guest that I absolutely loved! To speak about one thing specifically, I know a lot of characters are OOC. I just really want to talk about Darkstripe to start, since realistically he would never tolerate a kittypet. To Darkstripe, Redpaw is a cat that somehow has the respect of Tigerclaw, who only respects her because he knows she's apart of the Dark Forest. (Which is why he deals with her presence.) Which in turn causes Darkstripe to automatically put up with Redpaw. He does not like her, and never really will, but he deals and sees her as a potential ally to plan with.

For Tigerclaw, Thistleclaw basically told him to shove his dislike where the sun don't shine, and to respect Redpaw because she would get stronger than them all. Which is true. If any of you don't think Redpaw is a Mary Sue, she totally is. Now, sometimes she isn't, like when she gets punished for speaking out of turn the first time. But other times, like in this chapter, people just kind of listen to her.

Back to the Darkstripe and Tigerclaw thing though, neither of them still like Fireheart. Tigerclaw doesn't like him at the moment because he knows what Tigerclaw had done, instead of roots. Darkstripe just does not like Fireheart as a clanmate, reguardless of origin. For Tigerclaw, he grudgingly respects Fireheart because like his sister, is a good warrior that would give everything to Thunderclan.

I try not to make characters stupid in this story, as in they notice things and don't just ignore effort, if that makes sense. I'll let you guys get to the chapter, but I'm tempted to make another to adress all the bullshit in my story lmao. There are so many teeny tiny changes, and the biggest ones are personalities, but we'll see.

Enjoy! I won't be a bother anymore! (Also, guest, you should totally sign in. I'd love to talk to you more!)

For the other cats that don't like kittypets, namely Longtail, she was an enigma that he wanted to understand. She wasn't shy, and the fact that she couldn't feel pain intrigued him.

* * *

Fireheart was leading the way at a steady pace, with me and Graystripe picking up behind. I glanced my brother, who was staring determinedly ahead. "We have to go through Fourtress right? I haven't actually seen it during the day."

"Yes." Fireheart responded, glancing off to the side. "We won't be able to cross through any territory, I think. The other leaders agreed to stay off Windclan territory, not help in returning them."

That was a very good point.

Graystripe let out a huff, "Save your breath for later. Let's focus on hauling tail right now, this will be a long trip."

We stayed mute in agreement and did as he said, spriting all the way to Fourtress. Everyone was panting as we pulled up on the other side of the clearing, stepping foot on Windclan's border. Graystripe cracked open his mouth and shook his head. "I don't smell anything."

I gave him a dry look, and Fireheart cracked open his mouth as well. "Good. That means the other clan leaders stuck to their word."

I hummed and padded forwards, sticking my nose into some nearby bushes. The two friends swapped some more words as I poked around, looking through the trees.

I could see the expanse of land that was Windclan's territory, which hardly held any trees. I wondered how they got shelter from rain, since the other's territories had trees to do so, before I figured they must have something to do that,

Intrigued, I pushed forwards as the warriors were still talking, eager to see what the camp looked like. I trotted until I reached the top of a grassy hill, which overlooked the entire valley. Off to the left I noticed a small dip in the ground and narrowed my eyes.

I heard pawsteps and turned all the way, eyeing Fireheart and Graystripe as the scrambled up the hill. "Don't take off like that!" Fireheart admonished.

I ignored him expertly, turning back around and pointing my tail at the dip. "I'll bet a mouse that that's Windclan's camp."

Graystripe looked at the sight thoughtfully. "I'll take it. The worst I could be is wrong, and have to hunt you a mouse."

I held a paw up and he looked at it in confusion, before his eyes brightened and he tapped it with his own paw. "That a kittypet thing?"

Fireheart huffed, "No. That's a Redpaw thing."

"It's actually a Twoleg thing." I corrected cheerfully. "I've seen the younger ones do it to each other, usually after they do something."

"Huh." Graystripe muttered. "You're still weird no matter what, aren't you?"

I shrugged in response.

Fireheart shook his head, pulling ahead of me to lead. "That's a good guess if anything, we'll find it eventually."

Graystripe and I both nodded I agreement, and I trailed behind to look around more casually. The terrain was bare aside from the occasional rock and log, mostly filled of long bristly grass.

I scented rabbit on the air, drilling, before pushing myself forwards. I wasn't going to break the warrior code now, of all times.

We finally arrived at the dip, and Fireheart cast Graystripe an amused look. "This is the camp."

The gray warrior sighed before shrugging, leading the way down into the camp. Fireheart and I followed curiously, wondering what Windclan's camp looked like. As we descended into the hollowed out land, I noticed that gorse bushes grew up to the top of the camp. That would definitely help filter out wind, along with the lowness of the camp.

"I can't believe Brokenstar managed to drive out Windclan in such a well protected place!" Graystripe wondered, looking around while rubbing his nose with a paw.

I looked back up where we came from and frowned distastefully. "Brokenstar is stupid but strong. Some of his warriors lost their lives for his determination. They didn't even realize what they died for."

Fireheart and Graystripe both looked down, grieving for the lost lives. I sniffed and moved on, walking away from the pair. I followed the smell of kit-scent and milk and arrived at what I presumed Windclan's nursery was, looking into the empty den sadly.

I continued to sniff around, marking areas where there were blood splatters and ripped nests. I looked up when Graystripe pushed out of the brambles at a point, and trotted over. "Windclan cast must be smaller that I remember!"

I twitched my whiskers in amusement, following after the fluffy tom with ease. He gave me a dry glare and flicked an ear. My small size and sleek fur was definitely helpful sometimes.

I looked at the drops of blood that littered the ground and looked up at Fireheart, who was staring ahead darkly. "We're going the right way."

I nodded in solemn agreement and followed after Graystripe, who kept his nose to the ground to track. The gray tom started to pick up the pace and cracked open my own mouth, getting used to the scent of the clan.

We made it to the far edge of the uplands, where I made everyone stop so I could catch my breath. I wasn't ever kidding when I said I hated running.

"I wonder if Nightpelt is there yet," Fireheart murmured, glancing over to a set of large looming rocks.

Graystripe huffed. "Let's not find out!" He sniffed and then looked at me, squinting his eyes against the setting sun. "We should stop at Highstones after we retrieve Windclan. Tallstar may want to share tongues with Starclan anyways."

"Good idea." I meowed, surprised. It actually was a very good idea.

Graystripe nodded, visibly pleased and I rolled my eyes. The gray tom opened his mouth like he was going to say something, then glanced at me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he shook out his pelt. "Let's keep going."

I snuffled my agreement and led the pace this time, satisfied that neither Fireheart nor Graystripe complained. I led us into a wide grassy field, and I pushed on through it, staying near the hedgerow.

Graystripe stopped suddenly and pointed his tail at something. "Look!" I did so, glancing at a pile of sun bleached bones half buried underground.

I glanced under the brambles and noticed make-shift nests settled underneath. "They must have settled here. I wonder what made them leave?"

Fireheart looked off to the side, squinting at a house further on. "There are a pair of dogs that live there, and they're let out at night. On top of the fact that there are rats nearby too."

I grimaced. "Wonderful."

Fireheart gave me an odd look, not quite picking up the sarcastic tone. Graystripe pushed on, giving my brother and I to follow.

We squeezed through the hedge onto a grassy lip, and looked at the red track in front of us. Graystripe leapt the small gap between the grass and dirt, but I walked down lazily.

I scrambled back up and twitched my ears, swiveling them to pick up far away sounds. I heard a dog barking loudly, before it shut off as quick as it started and I frowned.

"Should we stop here or keep going?" Graystripe asked curiously, glancing at Fireheart, "The trail might lead us to Mothermouth and Nightpelt will be there by now."

Fireheart glanced at me before shaking his head. "We'll stop if we have to. Let's keep going."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Graystripe took the lead, wrinkling his nose at the smell of a nearby thunderpath.

I scented their nervousness and snatched the lead from Graystripe, "Don't worry about the road." I started confidently, "These are easy to cross if you know how."

Graystripe ducked back gratefully and ducked his head sheepishly. I picked up the pace to a trot eagerly, stopping right before stinky dark path.

With a jolt, I realized that as a human I had enjoyed the stench of gasoline and cars. At the memory I stumbled slightly, but it was small enough that neither of my companions noticed.

"A tip for these things." I started smartly, "Is that the best time to cross these are between now and sunrise. There aren't many monsters going around right now."

A large truck drove past me and I didn't flinch. "That does not mean that the thunderpaths are completely bare, though."

Graystripe and Fireheart both nodded. I flicked my tail at the path. "Tip number two. The monsters rarely ever get off the path, unless they do it by accident, or have a big special monster that does it on purpose."

"Sometimes monster cross into over lanes, which are marked by the yellow lines on the path, because they either want to hot something, scare something, or play around." The two toms widened their eyes at my words.

Fireheart tilted his head curiously. "How do you know this stuff?"

"Our mothers twolegs talked about it often." I said, thinking quickly, knowing Fireheart wouldn't remember them.

"You can speak twoleg!?" Graystripe asked in amazement.

I bobbed my head, turning back to the road. "Yes. Anyways, let's cross now."

"How do you know when to cross?" Fireheart asked, looking down the road at both ways.

"Well you always want to wait to make sure there aren't any monsters coming from both ways. It's not good to just cross after one goes by, because there could be another right behind that one."

They both nodded in understanding, both looking down the road before going across on a sprint. I stayed put, wanting them to be confident the next time we saw a path. "I'll show you how easy it is." I called to their side.

I glanced down both sides, but there was a car coming from my right. I started to walk slowly, patiently waiting, and ignoring both Fireheart and Graystripe who yowled at me in fear, and crossed right behind the car. I coughed at the foul fumes that went into my face, not expecting the smell to be so strong.

I rubbed my paws on the grass, enjoying the softness of the blades compared to the pavement. Fireheart touched his nose to mine, his eyes worried. "Please don't do that again."

I waved him away with a tail flick. "It was fine, aside from the stench. They monsters can't get you when you're behind them." Unless they backup anyways, but at the speed they were going on the road, that was unlikely.

"We should split up." I voiced suddenly, lifting my nose to the darkening sky. "I can't pick up Windclan's scent anymore."

Fireheart wrinkled his nose in distaste at the idea but nodded in agreement. "Good thinking. Meow if you scent anything."

Another car pulled by again and turned up more stinky air. Graystripe turned away at the smell and jerked his head North. "I'll go that direction. No one can smell anything over that _stink_!"

Fireheart and I let him walk away, staring after him. My brother turned his nose to the right and flicked his ears forwards. "I'll go that way. That leaves you going there."

I ducked my head in acceptance, turning away. As I walked I stuck to the side of the road, figuring I could pick up the scent despite the smell of exhaust.

I was wrong in my thinking when I heard a high pitched meow, which was loud enough to go over the sound of a passing car. I ran back in the direction, getting to Fireheart just as Graystripe did.

"You find anything?" Graystripe asked eagerly, opening his mouth to scent the air.

Fireheart nodded, his green eyes shining excitedly.

He led the way through a field of long grass, and we came out the other side quick enough. Fireheart paused suddenly and jerked his head at a strand of thistle, "Smell that."

We did, and I inhaled the distinctive moor-like scent of Windclan. It had to be a border marker. I looked around the area thoughtfully, "They must of settled somewhere nearby."

Graystripe looked up and cringed, "Take a look of that tangle."

Woof. Tangle is right. I haven't seen such a mess of inclines and declines of highway entrances and exits ever in either of my lives. I blinked at the new sight, curiosity biting me like a flea on my tail.

At _that_ thought I shook out my pelt.

After the warriors shared a look, they looked to me and let me lead towards the mess of roads. It was quiet as we walked before Graystripe spoke again, his voice quiet. "I wonder why Windclan would come to a place like this."

I frowned unhappily, thinking of the reason they were driven out. "They would have done anything to get away from Brokenstar. Anything to make sure he wouldn't go after them."

Fireheart nodded his agreement, thinking. "If that's the case, then they're desperate not to be found. It would be for the best if we waited until dawn to speak with them."

I blinked in agreement. Graystripe sat down heavily with a relieved huff. "Does that mean we can rest?"

"Are you hungry?" Fireheart returned quickly.

Graystripe shook his head. "Then yes." Fireheart responded fondly. "I'm not very hungry either. I'm not sure if it's because of the herbs, or the smell of the thunderpaths upsetting my stomach."

"You have an ache?" I meowed quickly, peering at Fireheart.

He tilted his head in a so-so motion, flicking his tail. "Nothing serious."

I hummed and settled down, not hungry either. While I was admittedly ready to continue, since we were awfully close and I did want to go home, Fireheart brought up a good point.

In the dead of night, waking Windclan up surrounded by nothing but twolegs or what have you was not a good idea. Especially since there were only three of us, no matter how weak Windclan was at the moment.

Graystripe looked around us again, "Where should we sleep?"

Fireheart looked at a shadow in the ground and pointed his tail at it. "What's that?"

Graystripe followed his sight and stood, flicking his ears quizzically. "Surely not a badger set? It's definitely not a rabbit burrow, if anything."

Our trio walked over cautiously, and I readily let the warriors sniff it out first. Fireheart leaned over the edge and looked down into the stone hole.

"I think it's a tunnel." Fireheart observed, "I can feel the air coming from the other side. It probably comes out somewhere over there."

He pointed at the thunderpaths, and I came up beside him to peer into the hole. "Is it empty?"

"I think so."

"Then let's go." Graystripe meowed, being the first to plunge into the darkness.

Fireheart followed after a moment's hesitation and I followed after that, sketched out. It evened out after a few feet, but I was uncomfortable in the closed space.

I bumped into Fireheart when he stopped suddenly, sitting down after stopping myself. Something rumbled overhead and I frowned, glancing upwards.

If I had known we were going to sleep beneath the roads, I would have stayed outside where I couldn't hear them as loudly. Regardless of having protection. It's not like it was going to rain tonight.

Probably.

Graystripe started to circle and settle down, and I lowered all the way down after a moment's hesitation. I pinned my ears back in agitation when another car drove overhead, and I gave a sardonic glare to Fireheart.

He was down for the count though, laying down away from where I was sitting and I huffed. Yet _another_ car drove overhead and I hissed lowly, quieting when Graystripe snuffled and rolled over.

I stayed up through the night, unable to sleep while there was traffic driving over our heads. Both Fireheart and Graystripe woke up a few times when the vehicles drove over, but both cats were determined to get plenty of sleep. I gave up before I started, and probably feel asleep maybe once.

I watched the tunnel get lighter, patiently waiting for Fireheart and Graystripe to wake up. After another hour they did, and Fireheart got up and stretched. I followed his action, popping my joints in satisfaction.

Resting on the cold stone was _not_ a great idea.

I stood and waited for Fireheart to wake Graystripe up, nudging his friend to his feet. "It's morning already?"

Graystripe's tired meow caused me to snort. "Yep."

"I think we should head that way," Fireheart meowed, turning his neck away from the light. "I think this tunnel leads right under a Thunderpath. It might take us nearer to the…" His voice trailed off.

"Highway." I finished easily, flicking my tail.

Graystripe nodded in agreement and lead the way out of the darkness. It didn't take long for us to get close to the outside light, and we all sped up to get out quicker, all too eager to get out of the tunnel.

The tunnel led out near a patch of barren, dirty grass. Thunderpaths enclosed it on two sides, and another arched overhead. A fire burned in the middle of the grass, surrounded by a clutch of sleeping twolegs. One stretched and rolled over in his sleep, and I narrowed my eyes at the group.

The homeless. Great.

Fireheart froze and stared at the fire, his tail twitching behind him. I nudged his shoulder with my nose and huffed when he didn't move.

Graystripe called Fireheart's name a few times, before he jolted and turned to his friend. "What?"

"Look! Do you think that's Windclan?" Graystripe's question caused Fireheart to look at the shadowed figures crossing in front of the fire, twitching his whiskers.

"It has to be." He responded, taking a miniscule step forward. "Those markers were definitely Windclan."

I nodded in agreement. "Fireheart is right. Loners don't usually get along in large groups. There are about five cats right there."

"A patrol maybe?"

I frowned slightly. "Only one way to find out."

Once we made up our minds, the twolegs started to wake up and catch sight of the cats around the fire. They are started to yell, and I ignored the rough confused curses coming from their mouths.

At the exclamations, the Windclan cats scattered and I sighed. I had to follow when Graystripe and Fireheart shot after the feeling clan cats and I carefully watched the humans. What I caught from the conversation, they were confused as to why there were so many cats and just wanted them gone.

Which was good, considering we wouldn't be able to help a capture it it happened. Fireheart skidded to a stop but I kept going, focused on keeping Windclan in sight. I led the way, Fireheart behind me and Graystripe after that, under another sloped road and stopped. The shadows hid us perfectly well.

We watched as the other cats disappeared into another hole, not dissimilar to the one we had rested in last night.

Fireheart connected the dots easily enough and started to walk over. "Looks like another tunnel."

He was right, considering the tunnel was exactly the same as the one we had found and traveled though. When we dropped into it, I realized the only different between the tunnels was the fact that the floor of this one was wet and slimy.

I grumbled under my breath but didn't stop, holding it as the smell slowly started to get worse. Of course it would be a sewage pipe, of all the rotten luck. And smells.

Fireheart was leading the way in the dark tunnel, and after a moment he stopped and gently touched his tail to Graystripe's shoulder. I couldn't see them in the dark, but considering that that had been what Graystripe did for me, I assumed Fireheart started the action himself.

Both Graystripe and Fireheart peered around the dark corner, and then I did after the shifted forwards to let me do so. We spotted a group of cats huddled together under the light of a hole in the ceiling, which was probably to air out the pipe, and I grimaced.

The sight of Windclan was sad, considering that everyone was painfully thin and smelly. The smell was something all on it's own, a sad sad scent of sickness, hunger, fear, and crowfood.

A car drove overhead again and both Fireheart and Graystripe flinched. I didn't, of course, but neither did the group of cats, too used to the sound of monsters to be nervous anymore.

Fireheart was the one to step fully from the corner, and I followed behind frantically. If he spooked the clan, we would be completely screwed.

I spotted the gray tom who was bristling, staring at us with bright eyes. He yowled an alarm to the clan, who stood up as one and started to line up. Every back was arched, but the warriors were in front of the queens and elders, hissing fiercely.

I grimaced, swallowing hard. With all my specialized training, and how weak Windclan was, my clanmates and I would be torn to shreds.


	28. Fire and Ice: 6

Next chapter guys! I'm feeling this slow down, but hopefully I'll still be on time next chapter lmao. I'm starting to jump fandoms a bit.

* * *

Fireheart pressed against Graystripe who had followed me out, and I sunk into a small crouch, making myself look as small as possible. If we looked like any sort of threat, we were so so so done.

Windclan stood strong and threatening, still and waiting to be signaled to attack. I dearly hoped that Tallstar or whatever didn't give said signal and destroy us.

Speaking of, a black and white tom pushed to the front of the line up, his long tail lashing behind him every once in awhile. I met his eyes steadily, flicking my ears backwards to make a show of fear.

He eyed me thoughtfully and sniffed the air, coming closer to get a steady scent since we were downwind. As he got closer, I slowed my breath for two reasons. First being to make a show of being worried as a leader approached, and to not take such deep breaths of such a nasty smelling cat.

Seriously. He smelled like rank garbage.

Tallstar lifted his head in relief, backing up to his line of warriors. "Thunderclan." His warriors flattened their fur, but stayed in their defensive line-up stubbornly.

He never turned his back on us, but his eyes glinted curiously as he sat down. "I was expecting Shadowclan." He admitted thoughtfully, his eyes meeting each of ours. "Why are you here?"

Calmy I took a small step forwards, still low to the ground. "We are here to find you and bring you back to the forest." I continued before I could be interrupted by a Windclan warrior. "Brokenstar and his goons have been removed from the forest. Shadowclan is under a new leader, Nightstar, and thrive now that Brokenstar is gone."

Tallstar blinked and relaxed, his breath leaving him with a gush of air. His warriors looked at each other, a mixture of eagerness and disbelief on almost every cats face.

Fireheart stepped forwards and I lifted myself from my submissive crouch, turning my head to the left. "You must return. Shadowclan and Riverclan agreed with Thunderclan in terms of leaving your territory in peace instead of hunting during your absence. If you don't return the others will make a move on the land."

Tallstar bristled and looked back at his clan, meeting eyes with each member carefully and meaningfully. He turned back to us and nodded, and Fireheart spoke again. "May we travel with you?"

The black and white leader took the hidden offer in stride. "Of course." He purred, coming to stand closer.

Fireheart blinked at the leader and gestured to Graystripe then at me. "That is Graystripe, and this is Redpaw. My name is Fireheart, and we are all from Thunderclan."

Tallstar stared at me critically, "They sent a 'paw?"

Graystripe grinned at me then at Tallstar, "She's a better fighter than any warrior!"

I grimaced at his words and stepped ahead. "Fighting isn't everything, Graystripe, you should know that."

The gray tom sheepishly ducked his head, and Tallstar hummed at me thoughtfully. Another car made the tunnel vibrate and Fireheart and Graystripe jumped again, much to the amusement of both me and Tallstar.

After the noise died down, Tallstar looked to his clan. "We will leave at once." He ordered. "Is everyone ready to move?"

A brown tom walked forwards and dipped his head. "All except Morningflower's kit. He is too young."

Tallstar glanced back at said queen, "Then we will take turns carrying him."

The mottled tom dipped his head, looking at us. I stared at him curiously. "Are you Windclan's medicine cat?"

Tallstar spoke before the cat could. "Yes. This is Barkface."

I dipped my head in respect. "I know about a few herbs. I would be delighted to lend a paw in helping you."

Barkface's, well, face brightened and his shoulders rose. It literally looked like the weight was taken off of his shoulders. My eyes softened at his stiff movements. "I would appreciate that, very much."

He stepped forwards and put his tail on my shoulder gratefully. Tallstar turned to his clan again, "Ready?"

The Windclan cats chorused their preparation and Tallstar smiled. "Let's move out."

I hung back with Barkface, watching as Graystripe and Fireheart lead the clan forwards. An apprentice beside me, one who was larger than I was, stared at me critically. "How old are you?"

I calculated the time in my head, "About ten moons or so." Maybe nine, but I wasn't keeping track.

The apprentice gaped at me. "You're so small!"

Offended, I curled my lip at the apprentice before Barkface prodded my shoulder suddenly. I turned to look at him, twisting my head. "Yes?"

He blinked at my scarred eyed. "Can you see from that eye, young one?"

I shook my head, relaxed. "No."

"What was put on your eye when you were healing?" He asked thoughtfully, turning his head to observe a fellow clanmate who was struggling to move.

I thought, not really remembering. "Er. A lot of celandine, daily, and goldenrod, horsetail, and cobwebs to keep them in place."

Barkface nodded, "Good, good. Then the claws must have gotten to the eye directly. Were your eyes open or closed?"

I sighed, a bitter smile on my face. "Wide open."

Barkface winced in sympathy. "Have you thought about becoming a medicine cat instead of a warrior? How is Spottedleaf? I'm sure she would accept you as her apprentice."

Oh, I forgot that Windclan wouldn't know anything about what's happened since they'd left. "Of course I've thought about it, but my place is fighting for Thunderclan." and the Dark Forest. "And Spottedleaf is dead. She was killed by one of Brokenstar's warriors."

His ears pinned backwards. "I'm sorry for your loss. Spottedleaf was a gifted medicine cat. What else have we missed since our absence?"

And so I filled him in. About almost everything. Halfway through the story, I realized I probably should have told him less than I actually did.

Crap.

Either way, Barkface nodded thoughtfully as I spoke, and dipped his head when I finished. "Then on behalf of Windclan, I thank you for getting rid of Brokenstar. However only when he is dead, will Windclan be truly safe."

I blinked at him in understand, thought I was admittedly curious. Brokenstar really did a number on Windclan if even their _medicine_ cat was calling for his death.

Up ahead, Fireheart and Graystripe both split up as we approached where we had slept last night. Graystripe went with Tallstar, and Fireheart went with a dark gray tom with a twisted paw. I stared at said paw when I noticed it, thinking back when first came to the forest.

Everyone paused in walking when we got to the tunnel, and then cats slowly started to go into it. Barkface tilted his head but said nothing, his bobbed tail shifting behind him idly.

Fireheart and the other cat was standing next to the tunnel entrance, waiting for all the other cats to enter. Barkface and I were the last ones, and Fireheart followed right behind us, along with the last cat. I assumed the last cat was the deputy, but I wasn't exactly sure.

When we got out, the Windclan cats were staring across the field that led to the last road. Fireheart and his new friend split up and flanked the clan, while Tallstar and Graystripe led from the front, and Barkface and I picked up from the back.

About halfway across, as I was nudging an elder forwards, the gray tom that was with Fireheart yowled to Tallstar. "We need to travel more slowly!"

The brown elder in front of me groaned and I nudged him again softly. Fireheart dropped his pace to Morningflower, the mother with a single kit, and spoke with her. My eyes softened when he held her kit for her, giving her much needed relief.

Tallstar did slow down, but not by much. I understood his urgency, I really did, but in my opinion he was pushing the clan too hard. Even so, the sun _was_ setting, and if some cats couldn't make it home… Well.

I shook the thought away and and sped up a little bit, hoping we would get to the road sooner than later.

Thankfully we did, and Windclan was surrounding Tallstar for directions when everyone was finally on the same page.

"We can cross the Thunderpath here," Tallstar announced over the sound of a car racing past. He squeezed under the hedge, and was followed by Graystripe, the gray tom that had been with Fireheart, and another younger warrior.

Cats started to follow after them and I made sure everyone was ready for the move. I let Barkface go before I did, but when I got to the other side I walked straight over to Tallstar and his deputy.

Fireheart and Graystripe were speaking with each other and I dipped my head respectfully. "If I may Tallstar."

The black and white tom looked at me with narrowed eyes, wrinkling his nose. "Yes?"

"I can help the cats cross. I can determine when cars come, and we'll need that right now." At Tallstar's displeased look, I straightened. "You have sick and old cats, and I would be more than happy to lend my assistance."

The cat beside Tallstar looked at his leader, blinking slowly. The dark cat looked back at me and then ducked his head. "We should let her, Tallstar."

"..." Tallstar looked at the busy road and flicked his ears. "Very well. You will lead Deadfoot, Graystripe and I across."

I nodded in relief, knowing that the cats would be turned into dust had they not let me lead. Tallstar, Deadfoot, and Graystripe lined up, and I could scent the fear on both Tallstar and Deadfoot. I was content to see that Graystripe was absolutely confident in me.

I stepped to the lip on the road and looked both ways, nodding in satisfaction when a car pushed past. "Go."

The trio bolted across the road easily, not a single car in sight as they went across. After the pause, another half a dozen cars passed by and I twitched my nose.

Once Tallstar was satisfied at my instructions, he nodded from the other side and sat down, watching intently. Another series of warriors lined up, and I mixed up the group slightly. I put two frail elders in the group and looked at the warriors expectantly. "Help them get across."

The warriors nodded determinedly, and I looked at the road again. I put my paws on the road and felt no vibrations, nor saw any cars. "Go!"

The elders were slow, slower than even me with my casual walk and I grimaced. The warriors did stick with their elders, but thankfully, by the time a car was going on by, the elders were already almost off the path.

Another two groups went on safely, and the last few cats were all weak ones. I had sent Barkface over with the third group, and I lined up with the elders. "I'll call you guys. We may have to wait a while to make sure we have plenty of time."

Everyone nodded and Fireheart looked at Graystripe. "We'll go too."

I waited patiently for the traffic to slow, and when I got the chance I nudged a close elder forwards. "Go! Now!"

The elders were hobbling, the speed even slower than the elders before, and I hissed lowly to myself. I should have made them go earlier.

Either way, the other side was still several feet ahead and the elders were only slowing down. One of them stumbled and Graystripe had to stop to nose the tom back to his feet, and when the elder was back up, I growled.

A car was coming.

Fireheart hissed at Morningflower to go ahead, and we all picked an elder to help. I was still the furthest behind, since my elder had tripped more than once. The car was getting closer, and even I was started to panic a little. I hissed through my teeth and stopped the elder, "Keep going!"

The elder in front of me gave me a panicked look and I brushed against him. "Don't worry they don't stray from the lines."

Thankfully the elder did relax, but Fireheart and Graystripe were still in the road. Both toms grabbed their respective elders by their scruffs and hauled them over the other side and I sighed.

The car raced past, directly in front of the elder and I, and I made sure to be in front of the elder. The smell was acrid, and I frowned through streaming eyes. The elder whimpered, but I shoved him forwards. Another car was coming, but it was from the other direction so I wasn't worried about it.

We got to the other side safely, and I touched noses with the elder I helped across. Tallstar was staring at me, his eyes bright and his posture respectful. "Thank you. That could have went badly if we didn't have you here."

I nodded, and Tallstar turned to his clan. "Let us keep going! We have a long journey ahead."

We followed the hedgerow, the one the clan had tried to use before, but the process was slow going. Especially after the road stint, the Windclan cats had definitely used up all of their remaining energy.

I myself was getting tired, and not sleeping the night before was taking it's toll on me. It got worse when we had to get all the cats over a fence, one we didn't even pass the first time traveling.

When a drop of rain hit my nose, I groaned under my breath. I was admittedly relieved when Fireheart spoke up before it started to rain harder. "Tallstar, perhaps we should stop soon shelter for the night."

The black and white tom waited for Fireheart to catch up to him and nodded. "I agree." He pointed at a dip in the ground with his tail. "There's a ditch over there, we can shelter in that until sunrise."

Graystripe and Fireheart exchanged glances, and I walked over. "We might be better sheltering in the hedgerow." Fireheart suggested tactfully, his tail twitching behind him. "There are rats in these ditches."

Tallstar nodded. "Very well." He turned to his clan and announced that they would be spending the night here. The queens and elders dropped down in relief, while the apprentices and warriors discussed hunting patrols.

I looked at Fireheart and twitched my whiskers. "Not sure how hunting will be here." I admitted. "The Twolegs may have scared any shred of prey from here to the forest."

Fireheart nodded in agreement, and glanced at Graystripe in amusement when said tom's stomach rumbled loudly. The Windclan warriors purred in amusement and sympathy, but everyone froze when the grass rustled behind everyone.

I, like the Windclan warriors, spun with raise hackles and unsheathed claws, but I frowned at Graystripe and Fireheart. They were obviously happy, heads and tails raised high to the sky.

I scented the air and narrowed my eyes, recognizing the familiar scent.

"Ravenpaw!" Fireheart meowed cheerfully, watching the sleek black cat pull away from the long grass.

I curled my lip, confused. I thought Ravenpaw was dead? Killed by Shadowclan warriors?

My brother charged over to the cat and nuzzled him. "Thank Starclan your safe!" His exclamation furthered my confusion.

"Firepaw!" The cat meowed back in delight, purring loudly.

Graystripe shouldered his way through a few confused warriors, grinning. "It's Fire _heart_ ," He corrected, touching noses with the other tom. "We're warriors now! I'm Graystripe."

I growled low under my breath. It had to be Ravenpaw! Fireheart and Graystripe didn't know any loners, especially if they called the name out loud. Besides, no one had that distinctive chest marking.

Although I had to admit, Ravenpaw looked like a new cat, with his shiny coat, plump body, and confident stance.

Deadfoot snarled, his lips pulling back slightly. "Do you know this cat?"

Fireheart froze, and then looked at me. His eyes were wide and shiny with panic. I frowned distastefully and narrowed my eyes, put off. What was his problem with me right now?

Another black and white tom stepped forwards, eyeing Ravenpaw curiously. "Is he a loner?"

Fireheart turned away from me, his tail flicking. "He can help us find food."

Ravenpaw nodded calmly, "I know all the best places to hunt around here!" He didn't even seem like the same cat!

"Why would a loner help us?" Deadfoot questioned, lashing his tail.

"Loners have helped us before." Graystripe mewed, gesturing to himself and Fireheart. "Another loner once saved us from a rat attack near here."

Ravenpaw ducked his head in respect, his eyes meeting every Windclan's warriors. "Let me help you! Fireheart and Graystripe saved my life, and if they're traveling with you, then you must be friends." I glared at him, but he met my gaze evenly when he caught mine.

Then rain pelted down harder, and all it did was sour my mood. Ravenpaw looked back to Fireheart. "I'll go and find Barley, he'll help too."

More loners? I curled my lip.

Tallstar leaned towards Fireheart. "Can we trust them?"

Fireheart's reply was sure. "Completely."

Tallstar nodded, satisfied. I struggled to not tackle Fireheart right there and shred his ear, furious beyond belief.

" _That's right. He doesn't trust you. It's why he didn't tell you."_

I stiffened, immediately recognizing the voice. I didn't know Mapleshade could do that as well. I was immediately brought down back to earth, and I swallowed my anger.

I waited for another comment, but none came. I realized that Mapleshade was going to try to use my emotions to get me to be worse than I already was, but that wasn't going to happen.

With a sidelong look at Fireheart, I wondered how long that would actually last. Plus, it was hypocritical of me to hate loners, or any other cat. I was a kittypet, and while I was a clan cat now, that didn't change where I physically came from. I too, was an outsider.

Regardless, even though everyone was grumpy and sodden when Ravenpaw returned with company, I ducked my head to him as he walked by me.

Fireheart greeted the new loner cheerfully, and said loner took a single look at the wet clan and flicked his tail. "We need to find you all some proper shelter! Follow me."

I eyed the black and white tom distrustfully. Even though my mindset was just reprocessed, this was still a cat I knew nothing of. With a sideways look at Ravenpaw, I followed the older tom anyways.

After all, I was a trained warrior surrounded by a relatively large clan. If it came to a fight, I think we would be okay. One or two losses wasn't anything as long as the whole of Windclan returned to their territory.

Barley led the way to a large rundown barn and I relaxed. While I was used to sleeping outside, there was a certain comfort I always got while sleeping in human-made objects.

Except for that tunnel. That tunnel was super uncomfortable.

Either way, the Windclan cats were unhappy when the barn came into sight. A male apprentice curled his lip at the sight. "Do you expect us to go in there?"

The tom's mentor, a dark brown tom, glared at the apprentice for speaking but flicked an ear in agreement.

Barley blinked at the pair of cats calmly. "The twolegs don't go in there, and there's plenty of space, warm hay, and mice to hold a clan temporarily. You lot look like you need it."

Fireheart looked to the barn and tilted his head. "It will give us some shelter from the rain."

The same apprentice who spoke before spoke again. "Not surprised he wants to go in there." He spat lowly. "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet."

I glared at the apprentice distastefully. "Have fun staying in the rain with an empty belly then, mouse-brain."

Fireheart himself twitched unhappily, twisting to give a stern glare to the apprentice. "You've spent two moons living in a Twoleg tunnel. Does that make you a rat?"

I chuckled to myself in amusement. It wasn't often that Fireheart would speak up for himself against the kittypet taunts. It was nice to see it happen.

The apprentice drew up in anger, puffing up, and Graystripe stepped in between the two toms. "Come on; we're just wetter the longer we stand out here." I nodded in agreement and shook out my pelt.

Tallstar agreed with the statement. "We've faced worse than an abandoned Twoleg shelter. One night here will do us no harm here."

The Windclan cats whispered nervously to each other, obviously reluctant, but Morningflower was the first to move forwards, her kit in her mouth. I stared at her respectfully and as she passed me I walked next to her. She glanced at me momentarily before she smiled softly through kit fur.

Other cats started to follow after that, and eventually every cat was settled. The shelter was good enough for a broken abandoned barn, and Fireheart looked at Graystripe in relief.

"What about food?" Deadfoot asked, shaking out his twisted paw tiredly.

The black and white loner spoke before Fireheart could. "You should all be resting. Rave-"

"Why don't you two show Graystripe and I the best places to hunt?" Fireheart interrupted quickly, sharing a glance with his gray friend.

I narrowed my eyes, he was trying way too hard.

Tallstar flicked his tail with a long glance at Fireheart. "Deadfoot and Onewhisker will go with you."

Standing, I watched Deadfoot plant his paw down. "I'll take Deadfoot's place. I'll take the moment to get some herbs as I do so."

Tallstar glared unhappily at me, his lip curling slightly but his head dipped. He realized the necessity for herbs along with food.

Our party went back into the rain and I sighed, I should've thought before opening my mouth. Before anyone could speak, I broke off with the group partly and narrowed my against against the rain. "I'll start looking for herbs now. Don't wait up."

And I was gone through the bushes and out of their sight.


	29. Fire and Ice: 7

Super short chapter but I'm over due so here! Once I finish the next chapter, which will be longer, it will go up the moment it's done. i'll announce if I ever go on hatius or quit out the story, but I'm still intending on writing this!

* * *

I groaned lowly, hauling a rabbit into the dilapidated barn. It had taken forever to catch, and after putting the remaining amount of energy I had, I was terribly tired. I only had a few herbs too, not enough to really help, but I figured giving them to the weakest elders would be best.

Fireheart and his little group had returned long before I had, since their fur was only damp and not entirely sodden. Like mine was.

I went over tiredly, after dropping the rabbit carcass and herbs in front of some elders, and flopped down. "Looking for herbs in rain and in unfamiliar territory is the worst idea I've ever had."

Deadfoot was sitting next to Graystripe, grooming the base of his own tail. "What did you find?"

I sighed, "Not much. Just some traveling herbs, which I gave to the elders."

The gray tom nodded in acceptance and tossed a pair of scrawny mice over to me. Before I forced myself to tuck down, Graystripe grinned at me. "I fulfilled my part of the deal! I even got you another."

Ravenpaw leaned into the gray warrior's shoulder playfully. "I caught one of those." He chided in amusement, licking Graystripe on the shoulder. I grimaced slightly but shook my head, sinking my teeth into the small warm body and chowing down.

I caught Fireheart staring at me nervously but ignored it, up until he starting to groom my shoulders.

"Why have you been acting so oddly these past few hours?" I asked lowly, reaching to start licking at the base of my tail.

Fireheart paused before he relaxed and continued in slower, more thoughtful licks. "Worried. I didn't want to lie to you, but I know you like Tigerclaw." He glanced quickly over to Ravenpaw. "There's something going on in the clan, I can't tell you, but I'll handle it."

I shifted my whiskers. Perhaps the issue with Tigerclaw and Redtail was true then? But what did that mean? Was the Dark Forest ordering it?

"I understand. I won't ask, then."

He seemed relieved at my words, and a low purr picked up where our silence began. I didn't respond, unnerved. What did that mean for me?

The black and white tom that had been with Ravenpaw stood up suddenly, flexing his claws with a pleasant smile. "I'm off. Rats to catch."

Fireheart stood from next to meet and met Barley with a nose touch. "Thank you for helping us all. This is the second time you've went out of your way."

Barley purred. "Thanks for sending Ravenpaw! He's turning into a fine ratter. And it's nice to share a meal with a fellow cat from time to time."

"Is he happy here?" Fireheart asked lowly, eyes flicking very quickly in Ravenpaw's direction.

Barley flicked his ears and blinked at Fireheart softly. "How about you ask him yourself?" With that Barley ducked out and disappeared, the shadows washing over him as he left.

Fireheart looked at me and I stood, following him over to speak with Tallstar. The black and white tom was washing his paws, which looked swollen and painful. I grimaced while Fireheart dipped his head respectfully. "We can take turns for watch tonight, Tallstar."

Tallstar looked at us lethargically, blinking thankfully. "I appreciate that." He looked at me, noticing my drooping whiskers and tired gaze. "Perhaps you can keep watch with your two other friends. Leave Redpaw to her rest tonight."

I blinked in surprised, partially grateful. I dipped my head obediently. "Thank you, Tallstar."

Fireheart nodded in agreement and touched his nose to mine, flicking his tail at Graystripe's and Ravenpaw's direction. I nodded at his action, understanding without the need of words. He walked away and I left Tallstar with a nod, unsure of where to sleep.

I spotted a semi-dry patch of ground away from some Windclan cats and made my way over, curling over the ground slowly. I tucked my head over my paws and shut my eyes, flicking my ears at the sound of many whispering cats.

I preferred the apprentices over this more than anything, for more than a few reasons. The main one being the moss, I wasn't too eager to spend the night of the cold ground again. I could have gathered some hay, but Windclan had most of it and I wasn't trying to sleep on wet hay.

I jerked at the thought, suddenly remembering a trio of small horses all muddied in the rain. I blinked slowly at the memory, curling my lip in confusion. From my old life perhaps? I jumped when something brushed against my spine and turned.

There was a brown and reddish tom standing behind me, his tail flicking behind him idly. I eyed him weirdly, suddenly noticing a small white she-cat standing off to his side. I rose my head questioningy, flicking my tail.

"I'm Redpaw." The tom introduced cheerfully, glancing at his denmate. "That's Whitepaw."

I blinked at the tom. "Well at least I can guess where the names come from."

Redpaw purred and I tilted my head at him questioningly. "Do you need something?"

Redpaw looked at Whitepaw, who shuffled her paws shyly. Redpaw turned back to me and dipped his head. "Would you like to share hay with the rest of us apprentices? I know you're basically a warrior, but." He looked at his clanmate again. "It _is_ cold tonight."

Warmth bloomed in my chest and I stood slowly, blinking at the pair brightly. "I appreciate the offer. I'd love too."

They led me to the edge of cats, next to the queens were were speaking quietly in hushed tones. Redpaw gave me a grin and dropped into a comfortable position, patting the space next to himself with his paw. "Sleep next to me."

I dipped my head and did as he asked, shifting to get more comfortable. Whitepaw settled down on my other side and purr softly, flicking my back with her tail gently. "You're Redpaw too right?"

I twitched my whiskers in amusement. "Yes."

Redpaw grinned from next to me and flicked an ear. "You must be a good fighter then. I'm one of the best, and you're name is Redpaw too!"

I flicked my eyes towards my clanmates and Ravenpaw, watching them for a second before meeting Redpaw's eager gaze. "You could say that."


	30. Fire and Ice: 8

I'M SORRY IT'S LATE AND I cut it off weird but at least it's chapter. I've done swapped around stories and lost motivation but I think I am back. But go, read. Also, Redpaw is definitely acting weirdly in this chapter. She doesn't know it but she's feeling horribly homesick and is tired and angry. She doesn't even realize she's acting differently XD

* * *

I jumped to my feet when a cat yowled in alarm, claws unsheathed and ready for battle. From beside me, Redpaw was also on his paws but his ears were pinned. His fear scent reached my nose and I curled my lip for a second, shaking my head and relaxing.

Cats were crowding around Barkface and Fireheart and I lowered my head in interest. I slithered over, squeezing past thin cats to get to the front. I stood next to Morningflower, whose eyes were bright with worry. "What is it Barkface?" Her head tilted. "Has Starclan spoken to you?"

I shrunk back, narrowing my eyes. I stared at Barkface, who was staring up at the clouds with bristling fur. I stiffened, casting a look to the sky above and searched the dull sky thoughtfully.

"The clouds are stained with blood!" Barkface suddenly exclaimed, and I whipped my head to stare at him, eyes wide. He met my own wide-eyed gaze with his own and he continued. "It is a sigh from our ancestors. There is trouble ahead. This day shall bring an unnecessary death."

All the air in me left with a ragged sigh and I relaxed. I shook away my panic and moved next to Barkface, causing cats to shift nervously. Deadfoot lifted his head confidently. "Any of the Clans could see the clouds. We can't be sure the message was for us."

Windclan started to mew to each other in relief, hope shining in their dull eyes. My nostrils flared.

Tallstar looked around at everyone evenly, flicking his long tail dismissively. "Whatever Starclan has planned for us, we will return to our home regardless. I can smell more rain in the air." He looked at Fireheart and nodded. "It's time we started to move."

Fireheart nodded and followed behind the leader. Cats started to move out and I patiently waited for the fur on Barkface's shoulders to settle. Fireheart and Graystripe shot ahead of Tallstar, likely to scout, and I lowered me head at Barkface.

"Do you think what Deadfoot says is true? It will not affect us?"

Barkface's whiskers quivered and he shook his head, as if getting rid of a dark thought. "Perhaps." He squared his shoulders and picked up his pace. "All we can do is hope it was meant for another."

I dipped my head respectfully, humming when fur brushed against mine. Whitepaw sidled up next to me, her eyes downcast. "Do you think that omen was for Windclan?" Her voice was soft and low, the fear apparent.

I glanced at her thoughtfully. "I doubt it." I lied, speaking slow. "Windclan has already faced plenty. I do not think Starclan will force you into more, well, unfortunate situations."

Whitepaw brightened very slightly, at ease. I blinked at her warmly and flicked my tail forwards. "Let's catch up. It's not long now that you guys will be back home in the forest."

The other apprentice twitched her whiskers in relief and her head ducked. "All thanks to you and your clanmates."

I said nothing at that, choosing to dip my head very slightly.

From what I could see as we traveled, Fireheart and Graystripe bounced back and forth between speaking with Tallstar and report information. When Fireheart came back another time, Tallstar listened patiently before he held his tail up to stop the pack. He lifted his head to speak up directly to the clan. "We are going to stop temporarily so that I may visit with the Moonstone. It has been awhile since I've shared tongues with our ancestors."

Barkface dipped his head in satisfied agreement. "I will accompany Tallstar, for I would like to know any extra information regarding the potential omen I received this morning." The brown tom looked at me and then nodded. "I would like to extend the offer to Redpaw of Thunderclan."

Cats swiveled to look at me in curiosity, blinking owlishly as I walked forwards. Tallstar's eyes flashed as I approached and I stared at him oddly. He flicked his ears and looked to the Windclan apprentices. "I will also be taking all of the Windclan apprentices. They have learned much when they have been out of the forest, and some are deserving of their warrior names."

Fireheart blinked warmly as the apprentices walked up next to me, and I blinked at the group. For being stuck out of their home, Windclan still had plenty of apprentices handy. Redpaw brushed up against me and I leaned back, bumping into another apprentice.

The gray apprentice spit nastility and exaggeratedly backed up. "Don't touch me kittypet! I don't want to get your _stink_ on me."

I bared my teeth. "At least it would improve the stench of rogue on your pelt." I snorted at him rudely, cross and tired. "You could at least be thankful you're going home. You could also, of course, be dead."

Tallstar wrinkled his nose and curled his lip. "Enough you two. Webpaw, I expect you to respect cats from other clans. She has saved the lives of your clanmates, be grateful." The black and white tom turned his burning gaze on me and I squared my shoulders. "Redpaw." He blinked and his smouldering eyes dimmed. "Don't stoop to petty arguments."

I ducked my head in aquiescence, twitching my whiskers. I met Webpaw's eyes for a second before we both chorused, "Yes Tallstar."

The leader nodded in satisfaction and turned to Fireheart. "I would like for you and Graystripe to stay with the clan. I will take Barkface with me, and I'm sure six apprentices can take anything we can fight."

The orange tom glanced at me but nodded, touching with noses with me before backing off to sit with Graystripe.

Tallstar sat down and lifted his head to speak loudly to the clan. "We will not be long. I'm sure our ancestors will be happy to see us back."

Cats dipped their heads and started to settle down in the wet grass. I turned to Redpaw, who was swapping words with Whitepaw, and I eyed him. He felt my gaze and turned, tilting his head questioningly. "How old are you anyways?"

My question caused his whiskers to quiver. "Nine moons."

I blinked rapidly in surprised. I had thought he was younger.

"What?" Redpaw asked self-consciously, looking at me oddly.

"Nothing." I responded dismissively. "I thought you had been older is all."

He purred.

Tallstar looked at everyone before he dipped his head. "Let's go."

Travel was swift, and the closer we got the more I drifted near Barkface. The tom noticed but said nothing, instead staring eagerly ahead. I shared barely a shred of his feelings, and the only curiosity I felt was if I would see Spottedleaf.

The other part though, was perfectly content with not seeing her. I did my grieving, I didn't need anymore. Did I think she was still existing? Of course. But I kind of didn't want to see her.

Besides, maybe I couldn't even see Starclan cats.

My nose wrinkled distastefully.

With a slight stumble, I realized I didn't even want to see the Starclan cats. With the same trip, I realized I wanted to see those of the Dark Forest more.

Maybe that's why my belly felt so empty, it wasn't hunger.

I _missed_ the cats from the Place of No Stars. God. What a twist.

Wryly, I figured it wasn't so surprising. One of my closest friends was dead, the other was a part of the forest, and the last was my brother that kept secrets from me. Perhaps the fact that I was closer out of force than my own living clan rubbed me the wrong way, but it was facts.

I preferred the Dark Forest over my own Clan.

Tallstar held his tail up suddenly, and we slowly approached a cave. I grimaced ungracefully. Hopefully I didn't have to go underground.

The leader looked at us and then at Barkface, who shrugged. Tallstar twitched his whiskers in annoyance but looked at me. "Redpaw of Thunderclan, Whitepaw, and Webpaw, come with me. The rest of you will stand guard."

Everyone looked around at each other excitedly and I walked forwards slowly, eyeing the tunnel uncomfortably. Tallstar plunged into the tunnel followed by Barkface, the Windclan apprentices, and then me.

The tunnel was dark, cramped and moist and I hated every second of walking through it. The closer I got to the inside the more uncomfortable I got. It wasn't a physical discomfort, but I felt nauseous all the same.

It felt like ages before we finally reached the destination, and I stared at the rock in front of us stoically. It was big and admittedly beautiful, but I was too tired to muster any sort of reaction.

Whitepaw had no such issues and gaped stupidly and the rock in front of us. Barkface hurriedly tucked down at one side and Tallstar looked at us. "Be silent and respectful as we commune. This is Starclan's place."

I twitched my whiskers in assent and pulled to the side. Guarding the entrance was better than staring at a massive rock that was for sure. Webpaw made a weird noise and took the other side, while Whitepaw didn't shift from where she was standing.

Narrowing my eyes at the she-cat, I forced the fur on my shoulders to relax.

Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long for the toms to finish speaking with their ancestors, as they both woke up at the same time.

Barkface's fur was ruffled and he seemed genuinely angry, his eyes narrowed and slitted. He made eye contact with me and beckoned me forwards.

I approached slowly, mindful of the medicine cats apparent temper. The tom dipped his head and his eyes bore into mine. "You know a little about what medicine cats do yes?"

I blinked at him with narrowed eyes. "Yes?"

He made to leave the tunnel, turning to Tallstar, "I must speak with Redpaw alone Tallstar, let us leave first."

The WindClan leader glared at me with glowing eyes and my fur prickled. I met the black and white toms eye apologetically and he tossed his head in acceptance. "Very well."

Barkface ducked into the dark hole very quickly and I followed behind slowly. Barkface made a hissing noise and I sped up my tentative pace. "I did not find what I was looking for but I did find something else out."

I hummed in curiosity but my stomach twisted. I hoped this wasn't going where I thought it was going.

Thankfully, it didn't. "You are no cat. But you are of a prophecy."

I stared at Barkface dubiously. First bit was correct but the second? Surely I would have heard about something from Yellowfang.

My whiskers curled unsurely. "I am a cat, now. I was a two-leg, in another time."

Barkface's eyes glowed with intrigued wonder but they still burned with a just anger. "I was told you would destroy the clans."

I gaped at him in shock. "Then why on earth would you let me know? If I was destroy the clans why would you tell me?"

"Because I don't think it's true." Barkface said honestly, stiff with uncertainty. "You seem loyal, and you care well for those who lack power. You know some of the medicine cat arts and techniques."

"That wouldn't stop me from destroying clans." I said in amusement, flattered that I was thought so highly of. "But I wouldn't be on this trip if I wanted to destroy the clans. There should be four of us in the forest and we all have our specified prey. Thunderclan eat rabbits occasionally but that's not our main diet. That's Windclan's."

Barkface relaxed and his eyes went half-lidded. "That is why I believe you are no destroyer. Now, on the topic of your past-"

"Are you lot done chatting like queens?" A voice interrupted rudely, cutting Barkface off briskly.

Webpage shoved through the small cave and pushed me forwards into Barkface. Swiftly, the medicine cat ducked out of the way and my head slammed into the rocky ground.

I straightened and shook my head, winded, and Webpaw gave me a muted glare. He wanted to apologize, I could tell, but his pride wouldn't allow it.

I silently blamed that rude oaf, Mudclaw, for his apprentices stubbornness. I dipped my head to him anyways in understanding and all the hostility drained from his eyes.

Barkface turned to me in the darkness and huffed. "Yes I suppose we're done. Let's regroup and get back to the clan."

OWO

I sighed in annoyance as Barkface slathered chewed up herbs on my muzzle, glaring at Webpaw who was speaking with Mudclaw. "A nasty wound." Barkface meowed thoughtfully. "I can't do much more with it, but it won't scar."

Dryly, I twitched my whiskers. "Positive side."

Barkface lowered his head and dropped his voice to a whisper. "So about the two-leg topic, do you understand their tongue?"

I flicked my ear at him and thought about how much I should tell him. "Partly. I don't remember a lot from Back Then, but I guess that's for good reason. But yeah, I can remember some." A slight lie. I knew English perfectly, and some other languages, but what he didn't know didn't hurt him.

"Fascinating." He said quietly, looking at Windclan. The group started to move forwards and we swapped conversation as we went. "What about intelligence. Are they as smart as we are?"

I flicked my tail. "It depends like it does for us. Some cats are fox-brained and others are geniuses. Same for Two-legs." Barkface stared at me in wonder.

His eyes brightened and he flicked his tail. "That makes sense then, considering you do seem particularly smart for your age."

I preened.


	31. Fire and Ice: 9

Welp, I am back into this story. XD I did this chapter and the next yesterday but decided to at least upload this one. When I began this story I vowed not to change the story-line but that's hard to do lmao. I did what I thought was best, and honestly the only thing that will change is no issue between Riverclan and Thunderclan. So I personally think it's okay. Whiteclaw doesn't really affect the story as a whole anyways. :p Enjoy!

* * *

My mood had been better than it had in days, but I was tired and ached to get home. Now that Windclan was finally home, I was ready to return home myself. Sadly, Tallstar gave us an escort that I did not want.

Deadfoot limped beside me and I smothered a sigh. I watched Fireheart and Graystripe walk beside Onewhisker contentedly, before the Windclan cat turned his head and exclaimed, "Rabbit!" Before bolting off.

I blinked, and as we waited we could hear the sound of quick pawsteps and rustle of gorse bushes. After a few minutes, Onewhisker returned with a large white rabbit in his jaws.

When he stopped he dropped the prey at his feet and grinned proudly. "A meal anyone?"

Everyone but me tucked in and I kept a watch around us. For some reason I felt unsettled, and I wondered if it was because of Barkface's received omen.

Fireheart lifted his head from the rabbit and gave me a curious look. "Aren't you hungry?"

I shook my head wordless and looked off into the direction of Fourtress. "Just tired. I'm ready to get home."

Onewhisker swiped his tongue around his muzzle and flicked an ear. "We'll bury this now and get going."

Graystripe and Onewhisker started to dig a hole, chatting lowly. I started to lick my forepaw and drive it over my head. My fur felt gross and wet after the rain, and it had been a while since I even groomed.

Fireheart turned and eyed the forest thoughtfully. "It would be quicker if we follow the river."

Graystripe didn't look up from the hole, sliding bone pieces over in the hole. "That would mean crossing over into Riverclan territory."

I flicked an ear at Graystripes words. I was eager to go home but not to start a war, especially when we had Windclan warriors with us. I had yet to personally battle with non-evil cats and I did not particularly want to start.

"We could follow the gorge." Fireheart suggested. "Riverclan doesn't hunt there; it's too steep for them to get down to the river."

Graystripe paused in burying and stretched his claws. "Even my claws ache. I wouldn't mind taking a shorter route."

"No." I said stiffly, meeting Fireheart's surprised gaze as I groomed. "Shorter walking or not it's better to not take the risk at all."

"You want to get back as much as the rest of us." Fireheart pointed out hopefully. "We'd only get in and get out. Riverclan wouldn't even know we were there."

Deadfoot answered before I could respond. "Tallstar only ordered us to go as far as Fourtrees with you."

"You don't have to come with us." Fireheart meowed quickly, glancing at me. "We'll only be in RiverClan territory for a blink.

I stopped grooming and clenched my jaw. "You're going to find a patrol and get into a fight you mouse-brain. If we get caught we're crowfood in more than one way."

The Windclan deputy dipped his head. "We couldn't let you go into Riverclan territory alone." I glared at him furiously. "You're all exhausted. If you meet trouble, you're in no state to deal with it."

"If we don't go we won't meet any trouble." I hissed furiously, giving Deadfoot an angry look. The tom ignored me easily and I stiffened.

"If we go that way, Riverclan will know Windclan is back." He mused, standing up confidently. I unsheathed my claws and spit lowly, lashiing my tail.

Fireheart pricked his ears. "So we're going?"

"Yes." Deadfoot responded, walking past me.

My mood slammed back into rock bottom and I hunched my back. "You lot are morons! Get chased out of your own territory and know get chased off another." I laughed sardonically at Deadfoot's furious gaze. I turned to Fireheart and Graystripe. "And two brand new warriors so eager to break the code all to save time. Man up and do it the right way!"

Fireheart swapped an unsure gaze with Onewhisker and turned his head away. I narrowed my eyes at him and hissed when Deadfoot pushed his face into mine. "An apprentice who can't watch her tongue is no better!"

"At least I won't cross into another territory without good reason! A group of four will be found easier than a elder rabbit on the moor." I straightened and shoved my muzzle back stubbornly. "Riverclan wouldn't take shortcuts. Territory is territory, and there will be a patrol."

"Four?" Echoed Graystripe in confusion.

"If you think I'm coming along, you're out of your minds." My anger settled but I turned my back on the group. "I'm going to go back to camp and not start a war out of literally nothing."

Before anyone could stop me, I was bounding through the forest faster than I had ever gone. I hugged the boundary between Thunderclan and Riverclan and sprinted past Fourtrees, hoping there was a Thunderclan patrol about.

I had an idea of where Barkface's omen had come from and why he got it. Apparently Windclan was nothing but trouble!"

I spotted a white pelt before I scented or heard anything and pushed my legs to go faster, almost bowling Tigerclaw over who had risen and hunched over in alarm. The deputy stared at me in shock, a question on his tongue.

I shook my head with a pant, casting a quick gaze at Sandpaw's aggressive stance. "Fireheart and Graystripe." I growled out, huffing. "Took a Riverclan path to get home quicker. I ran to call alarm. I have a really really." I licked my teeth and flared my nose. "Bad feeling."

Whitestorm and Tigerclaw shared alarmed looked and the tabby nodded to me. "Lead the way."

I swallowed and turned, pushing off the ground and pushing on. My legs were tired but I couldn't let anyone die over idiocy. Especially if Riverclan were involved when they didn't deserve to be.

Silently, I wondered who was going to die.

I heard the sound of screeching cats and so did the patrol. I slowed to let Tigerclaw take the lead and he let out a loud rallying wail. Whitestorm dove into the battle with outstretched paws and ripped a warrior off of Graystripe.

I spotted Tigerclaw tear a brown warrior off of Fireheart and send him retreating, then take after Leopardfur who was scrapping with Deadfoot. I was tempted to go after Leopardfur, but because I didn't like Deadfoot I would let her go.

Plus I was tired and probably wouldn't win anyways. A great way to get myself kill, the idea.

I spotted gray and black mixed together and shot over, watching Whiteclaw and Graystripe roll towards the edge. Whiteclaw disappeared first and Graystripe rolled flat, yowling. I shot over and held myself over the edge worriedly.

Whiteclaw was weakly gripped on the stone and I sunk my teeth into his paw, sliding forwards as he hissed. Graystripe struggled to get a hold and missed, I slipped forwards.

I scrabbled for a purchase and Graystripe latched onto me after failing with Whiteclaw. My neck skin tightened and I flailed. The discomfort made my teeth slip and I let out a muffled wail. Whiteclaw slapped his other paw over the edge and tightened his claws frantically.

I could see nothing but the rushing water below and the terrified stare of Whiteclaw. I watched as he glanced down and screeched. His shift made me slide again and I felt half my body slip off and dangle. The fact I was holding onto Whiteclaw made me pause but then I realized my teeth were firmly inside of his skin.

After what felt like an eternity, I was slowly yanked back and a body pushed against me to bite Whiteclaw's other paw. I scented Leopardfur and slipped forwards again. Held unevenly, Whiteclaw was hanging by only his paws and I was too weak to pull him up.

If I let him go, though, he would fall. Leopardfur wouldn't be prepared for the sudden weight.

I was still hanging low, therefore no one could take Whiteclaw's paw from me and I could tell he knew that. He looked down again and braced his back paws against the stone to try and take weight off but he only made it worse.

Something grabbed my tail and I was probably very lucky I couldn't feel pain. My right leg slipped again but I was pulled backwards with a jerk and I let out air through my nose. I was pulled again and was finally back on the ground. Whiteclaw was level and Leopardfur glanced at me from the corner of her eye.

I tried to pull and failed and she wiggled her ears. A tail brushed against my thigh and I watched Leopardfur pull. I followed her lead and pushed backwards with my paws, straining.

Whiteclaw's head was over the edge and Tigerclaw grabbed the warriors scruff and heaved. I let go for a single terrifying moment and darted forwards to get a better grip on his arm. With new strength, I pulled and Whiteclaw was spread out on the ground panting.

Leopardfur hovered over her warrior worriedly and was prodding him. I was guided backwards and Thunderclan regrouped with Windclan. I let out a deep, tired sigh and sat down. Fireheart stepped towards me and his eyes were shiny with concern. "I'm so glad you didn't go over. I don't know what I would-"

I tuned my head away and ignored him. I met Deadfoot's gaze and snarled. "You're lucky this apprentice was smart enough to get help. You could have been the reason for that unnecessary death."

The dark warrior recoiled and narrowed his eyes in acceptance. He dipped his head and glanced at Tigerclaw, who was glaring at him. "Windclan will leave now. I would like to apologize to what I helped cause. We should not have crossed territories."

"No, you should not have." Tigerclaw bit out, amber eyes bright. "It would be best if you left. Thunderclan will deal with the repercussions."

Deadfoot dipped his head and led Onewhisker away without a word. I dropped into a crouch and caught my breath. Tigerclaw looked down at me once the Windclan warriors left and then swung his gaze to Fireheart and Graystripe. "What in Starclan happened?"

Graystripe glanced at Fireheart, who was still looking at me. I rolled my eyes and forced myself to my feet. "Two idiot wanted to save time and comfort and picked a new territory to travel in. A patrol found them. They fought. We saved them and another warrior whose death would have started a war." I looked at my brother scornfully. "That cover it?"

He looked away shame-faced.

Tigerclaw spat and shook his head, muttering to himself. He gestured to me and I followed him over to the Riverclan warriors who were surrounding Whiteclaw protectively.

Leopardfur glared at us before her shoulder fur settled and she shook her head. "I would thank you for saving our warrior but this wouldn't have happened in the first place if there hadn't Thunderclan cats on our territory."

Tigerclaw lifted his chin at her. "Our warriors were fetching Windclan back, something all the clans agreed on." I gave him a dry look and he spoke again. "But you are correct. They should not have been on your territory. Rest assured, they will be punished when we return to camp."

The Riverclan she-cat curled her lip in a snarl. "They almost killed a Riverclan cat." Her eyes flicked to me and her temper waned. "We deserve a paw in their punishment."

I dipped my head silently in agreement. Stubbornly, Tigerclaw stared at her. "We'll handle it. How is your warrior?"

Leopardfur glared at Tigerclaw at the subject change but she glanced backwards. "Alive. No thanks to two of your cats." She looked at me. "Your name is Redpaw, correct?"

"Yes." I murmured. "What happened should not have. I apologise on behalf of Graystripe and Fireheart."

Leopardfur narrowed her eyes. "I understand that the gray warrior tried to help, but to be bested by a 'paw." She snorted in contempt. "Well. Can we speak for a second alone, Redpaw?"

Tigerclaw bushed out his fur in offense and I gave him a pointed look. He glared at me but backed away, lashing his bushy tail.

Leopardfur led me to nearby bushes and she met my gaze evenly. "Thank you for risking your life to save Whiteclaw. Riverclan thanks you." She dipped her head and held her pose for a second before lifting it, a stubborn glint in her eyes. "I want you to make sure those two warriors get punished. They could have started a war."

I shut my eyes and ducked my head. "If I were anyone else, I wouldn't make the promise."

The dappled she-cat leaned back in surprise, visibly pleased. She looked into my eyes and inclined her chin. "You know if you ever need a place to stay, I could speak with Crookedstar. He respects you, and thinks you should have already became a warrior."

She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "Come to me next gathering and see me before it begins. I'm sure we can stand to swap plenty of thoughtful words."

Flattered, I nodded with bright eyes. "Of course."

"Thank you again." Leopardfur muttered, standing to make her way back to her clanmates. "That mouse-brain means a lot to me. He was my first apprentice, you know."

I gaped at her as she walked away. I didn't like her at first, but wow did I just make a good ally.

I walked back to Tigerclaw, who was watching Leopardfur with narrowed eyes and jabbed him with a paw. "I have a new ally." My mutter caused his fur to flatten and he gazed down at me in understanding.

The tabby turned to the Thunderclan cats. "Let's get back to camp."

* * *

Bluestar glared down at Fireheart and Graystripe unhappily. "I understand. Thank you for clarifying this Tigerclaw."

I let out a sigh. Why Bluestar thought skipping through borders was my idea was beyond me. At least I knew she didn't trust me.

"Redpaw, go rest. Fireheart and Graystripe, I would like to talk to you both." Bluestar ordered, sharing a brief gaze with Tigerclaw.

The tabby glared at the pair of warriors in satisfaction and gave me a quick look. "Thunderclan thanks your loyalty, Redpaw." He murmured, his eyes flashing. "You've helped the forest quite a bit."

I grinned to myself in amusement and went to the apprentices den. I was supremely ready for a full nights sleep.

Before I went to my nest, I snagged a fat pidgeon from the fresh-kill pile and brought it with me.


	32. Fire and Ice: 10

There's filler in this but I wrote it like a week ago so I'm not sure how boring it is lmao. It was fun to write at the time tho, or else I wouldn't have written it. Hope this chapter is enjoyed! And thanks SomeoneI'mSure, I didn't even notice that mistake XD

* * *

I shifted in my nest comfortably, pushing against Swiftpaw with my back. I felt more normal than I had in awhile and I hummed thoughtfully.

Perhaps being away from the clan made me forget how many friends I actually had. I silently made a promise to go hunting with Longtail and possibly Whitestorm soon.

I heard Bluestar let out a howl and groaned, shoving harder against Swiftpaw to wake him up. As his only current friend in the clan, Swiftpaw and I slept together as often as possible, and I didn't mind having a warm body to tuck next to. Especially with winter almost here.

At this point the only reason I was excited for becoming a warrior was literally because of more bodies to sleep near.

It was normal too, thankfully, that friends slept next to each other for both comfort and warmth. I could wait to share a nest with my friends. Especially Graystripe. That tom had the thickest fur in camp next to Tigerclaw.

Either way, I hauled myself stiffly out of my warm nest and prodded Swiftpaw with a claw. "Get up lazy bones. Bluestar calling a meeting."

My fellow apprentice cracked an amber eye open and glared at me lethargically. I waited for him to clear up and went towards the entrance. I was admittedly eager to see what Bluestar was rousing the clan so early for.

I wondered if it was about the battle that took place on the gorge, with the almost deaths of both Whiteclaw and Sandpaw. I was glad I could help Whiteclaw, considering I wasn't too eager to find a replacement for the meetings so soon.

Which took place in a few days anyways. I thought about the best time to do it, but gatherings wouldn't work because sometimes a cat wouldn't be picked for it. I figured the new moon could work, but I had yet to decide.

I hummed as I stretched outside, puffing my fur up at the bitter air. Cats were starting to gather breathe the Highrock and I went over as well, slipping comfortably in between Longtail and Tigerclaw.

The massive tabby moved sideways and I grumbled, pushing further into Longtails side despite his annoyed sigh.

From Tigerclaws other side Darkstripe gave me a long look before looking up at Bluestar, who was scanning the crowd pointedly.

Tigerclaw leaned towards Darkstripe and whispered something in his ear before getting up and leaving, dipping his head to Longtail and I as he left for the rock.

Ready to speak, Bluestar met Tigerclaws burning gaze and nodded importantly. "I have a few things to speak of today."

Cats looked at each other curiously but didn't speak.

"The first topic is long overdue and should have been done as leaf-fall was setting in. Redpaw, please, step forwards."

I stiffened and stared up at Bluestar with wide eyes. Longtail nudged me and I followed her directions with surprised. I'd have been lying if I said I had expected this.

Bluestar looked down at me proudly, her usually cold eyes shining with warmth. For a moment I was reminded of another, someone with bright blue eyes and a loving grin and my eyes burned.

" I, Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in turn." Her words were steady and sure. I had to take a deep breath so I didn't choke on my excitement.

"Redpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

My stomach flopped. "I most certainly do." Cats mewed their amusement quietly, and tails flicked happily.

Bluestar smiled down at me, her own amusement obvious and jumped off the rock smoothly. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Redpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Redmist. StarClan honors your loyalty and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

She placed her head on mine and I licked her shoulder. My fur was standing on end and I was probably the most excited I ever had been in either my lives.

I soaked up the Clans attention as they cheered my new name, and I was almost quivering in excitement. Longtail came up to me first to personally congratulate him and I gave him the biggest grin I could muster. "I didn't think it would be this awesome."

Longtail twitched his whiskers in amusement at my admission. "Yeah well have fun on tonight's watch. You better sleep before you do that at some point today, just saying."

I lashed my tail. "I think I'm too excited to even think of sleeping."

Our conversation was cut short as Bluestar jumped back up the rock. "I have another ceremony to perform before the day officially begins." Bluestar said patiently, letting me and Longtail slink back into the crowd.

"Two kits are ready to become apprentices and I would like for them to come forwards."

I furrowed my brows, confused. The only kits in Thunderclan were Frostfur's and they were all only four moons old.

To my surprise, Cinderkit and Brackenkit bounded forwards eagerly. Although Cinderkit was shaking nose to tail tip and Brackenkit was walking proudly.

I silently prayed for the cat who received Cinderkit as an apprentice.

Still, I wondered why it was only these two. Why not Brightkit and Thornkit? Surely those two were more mature? Or perhaps it was only between half and those too had politely declined to let their siblings go ahead.

I shrugged the thoughts away. It wasn't really my place to work about it.

Bluestar looked down at Cinderkit in amusement, glancing momentarily at Fireheart. I felt better and unsympathetic immediately. He wouldn't be able to handle her at all.

"You will be known as Cinderpaw until you receive your warrior name." I shifted, Bluestar had purposefully skipped a few words. "Fireheart will be your mentor, and I hope he passes down all he knows to you."

Fireheart stood, surprise written on his face before he smiled and bounded forwards. Cinderpaw matched his eager pace and both cats collided harshly, each wincing. Thunderclan as a whole grimaced and Frostfur looked ten seconds away from burying her head in the dirt.

Sheepish, both Fireheart and Cinderpaw gently touched noses and then basked in their new bond. The clan cheered Cinderpaw on and I joined cheerfully.

As the clan quieted Bluestar gestured for Brackenkit to step forwards. Graystripe passed to the front and waited patiently to be called as mentor. When he did, both toms gently touched noses and swapped friendly smiles.

The clan dispersed and Goldenflower came up to me almost immediately, licking my on the cheek proudly. "I know you have watch tonight, but would you like to go hunting before you rest? It is only sun high."

I gave her a content purr and flicked my tail in acceptance. "I'd love to. However I promised Yellowfang I would look for some herbs to prepare for Leaf-bare, so you can hunt and we can simply enjoy each other's company."

From beside me Longtail jerked his head. "Can I tag along? The more fresh-kill the better, right?"

Goldenflower smiled. "Of course."

I sighed lowly I'm satisfaction, looking around the crowd to find another potential cat to join. I spotted a familiar white face and I led my friends over to Whitestorm, who was speaking with Tigerclaw.

Tigerclaw noticed us first, dipping his head in greetings to Goldenflower who was beside me. Whitestorm turned and his eyes lit up. "Well, seems Thunderclan's new warrior is already allying her friends for a celebratory hunt!"

Tigerclaw flicked his ears at Whitestorm's words and gave me a nod. "Congratulations Redmist. Well deserved name."

I inclined my head in thanks and smiled at the pair pointedly. "Perhaps you'd like to join the patrol. The clan could use a good meal before prey becomes scarce."

Tigerclaw shifted uncomfortably but nodded, and Whitestorm dipped his head in delight. "We would love to."

I grinned and pointed at the entrance with my tail. "Let's get going then! I want to rest before I take my vigil."

Goldenflower took up my side while the toms hung back, and we all carefully ascended the ravine. "Let's go to Snakerocks. I could use a challenge and I think there's a lot of Goldenrod there."

Longtail groaned and Whitestorm's eyes widened. "You realize you have nothing to show off, right? You made it to warrior hood."

Tigerclaw twitched his whiskers in dark amusement. "Let her be, this patrol is on her if something happens. We're all very capable warriors anyways, and as she said, the clan needs herbs." He paused thoughtfully. "It's also been awhile since someone has hunted there. There will be plenty of mice to catch."

Whitestorm dipped his head in acceptance and said nothing more.

I shrugged and led the way. "I'm not showing off. I've never actually hunted there and I'm more curious than anything."

Goldenflower and Longtail sighed.

I grinned at their reactions, amused that two cats knew me so well.

It didn't take long to arrive at the dangerous hunting ground and I immediately dropped into a crouch. Instinctively, everyone followed my lead and I held my tail up to stop them.

I crept forwards and kept my head low, letting the cold and odd smell of snakes wash over my tongue.

I hated scalies, but if be lying if I said I didn't want to try them. If I found the right species it wouldn't be dangerous to hunt.

An added slithered through the grass almost right in front of me and I froze, tensing my shoulders in fear. The snake tasted the air and turned my way, noticing my stillness before turning away uninterested. To my surprise, the snake was a distinctive brown ball python, a pet by the way it was so uncaring.

I got ready to pounce despite the snakes large size and held my breath.

I pounced high, aiming to land on the snakes head so it couldn't turn and bite me. Thing is, I didn't realize how strong snakes could be because as I slammed the snake down, it's tail wrapped around my paw and tightened.

I made a high pitched alarmed sound and the patrol of cats all leapt forwards with hisses and lashing tails. Longtail spotted the snake first and darted forwards, locking his mouth around the tail and yanking hard.

The snakes tail dropped and Longtail held the snake up before flinging it away, fur prickled and fear scent strong. He turned his anger gaze on me and I gave him a sheepish grin. "Those, uh, well, constrict."

His fur settled with confusion and he shared a glance with Tigerclaw. "That wasn't a regular adder?"

"Nope." I said cheerfully, going over to the reptilian body and flipping it over. "Look how big it is, and it didn't bite when it first scented me. It was a pet. The pattern tells you what breed it is."

"Breed?" Whitestorm echoed curiously.

"Yes." I responded, sitting with the snake at my feet. "This was a Ball Python, generally not hostile. There are garden snakes, corn snakes, and a few others that usually aren't either. They also don't have venom."

"So they aren't poisonous?" Goldenflower asked dubiously, as if the thought of a snake otherwise was ridiculous.

I couldn't help but correct her. "No. And snakes can only be venomous. Yew is poisonous. Only when you ingest something can something be poisonous."

The queen hummed thoughtfully and I gestured to the snake. "Can you eat snakes?"

Tigerclaw eyed the reptile distastefully. "Maybe. Ravenpaw once caught an adder, remember? It was thrown away after the scent became unbearable."

I twitched my whiskers, "I'm actually pretty sure that one was venomous. And Shadowclan eat weird things right?"

Longtail snorted his amusement and prodded experimentally at the snake. "Those fox-hearts eat toads and lizards, but I don't know about snakes."

I hummed to myself. I had to ask Stumpytail next gathering then. Or maybe an old Shadowclan warrior in the dark forest.

"Could we try it now? I know it's edible. It could be useful as an extra source of prey."

Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes at me. "The warrior code says otherwise."

The patrol hummed in agreement but I flicked my tail. "I'm not attempting to break the code so soon after my ceremony." I murmured. "Besides no one in camp will eat the snake until we know it's safe. I'm willing to take the chance."

Whitestorm flicked an ear doubtfully. "Perhaps we should wait so at least Yellowfang will be nearby in an emergency. Bury it for now and we will collect it after."

I dipped my head in agreement, pleased. "Let's hunt then. I'll go that way, I know there are herbs over there. Don't hunt anymore snakes until we work out a good way to do it."

"You're lucky it didn't bite you." Longtail grumbled after I buried it, watching Tigerclaw and Goldenflower leave in tow. "You're a mouse-brain."

I shrugged. "Even if it did there would be nothing to worry about." I looked at him and Whitestorm. "How about you pair go and check the southern side of Snakerocks. Splitting up would be better."

Whitestorm dipped his head in agreement and Longtail gave me a dry glare. "Don't die."

"No promises." I quipped in return, watching as they left. My amused expression dried up and I curled my lip. Time to hunt.

XXXXXXXXX

I got back to the buried snake with herbs in my mouth and snakes on my back.

"You didn't catch any mice?" Tigerclaw grumbled in annoyance. "You don't even know if we can eat adders yet."

I tossed my head and started to dig up the snake. "But if we can we'll have a lot to eat. These suckers are thin but boy are they long." Plenty of meat too. They had to be muscular to move side to side all the time.

The walk back to camp was comfortable and I basked in the feeling of being surrounded by friends. It became awkward when we passed Fireheart and his new apprentice, Cinderpaw. They gray she-cat waved her tail at me eagerly. "Redmist!"

I purred at her. "Hello Cinderpaw. How do you like being an apprentice so far?"

"It's great! There's so much to see. Are those adders?" She turned to look at Fireheart with wide urging eyes. "Can we go see Snakerocks and catch some adders?"

Fireheart made to speak, probably a no, and I grinned at her. "Snakerocks aren't meant for new apprentices, but if you come back to camp now you can try a snake with me." Longtail made a gagging noise behind me and I hit him with my tail.

Cinderpaw smiled brightly. "Yuck! I'd love to."

I walked past Fireheart without acknowledging him, with Cinderpaw eagerly meowing at my heels. From the corner of my eye, I saw Tigerclaw glare at Fireheart viciously and I narrowed my eyes.

It did not take long to get back into camp, and as we traveled down the ravine I realized that Yellowfang could tell us if snakes were edible. After all, she used to be of Shadowclan!

I picked up my pace and Cinderpaw squawked, struggling to keep up after traveling all day. I pushed into the medicine den and dropped my herbs, and sat down feeling the snakes slide off of my head. I shivered and grimaced, catching Yellowfang's attention with a well timed chuff.

"Burdock? And is that chervil?" Yellowfang approached and grabbed the mouthful of herbs and went to organize. "A trip to Snakerocks was sure to bring mice. Any for me?"

Her muffled question caused me to scuff a paw in the dust settled on the floor. "Well not mice per-say." Yellowfang glared at me quizzically. "Say, do Shadowclan cats eat snakes?"

Then I moved out of the way.

From Yellowfang's lack of panicked reaction, either Shadowclan actually did eat snakes or she was just a BAMF.

The elder prodded some lanky bodies with a hum. "No, actually. There aren't too many on the territory and no one I ever knew tried for fear of getting poisoned. I take it those aren't normal adders."

Damn. So she was a real badass. "No." I admitted, picking the python and placing it down inbetween Yellowfang and I. From behind Cinderpaw hummed and I grinned. "By the way." I hooked a paw around Cinderpaw's neck and pulled. "This is Cinderpaw. She's going to try this with us."

"We?" Questioned Yellowfang with a derisive snort. "You take first bite. I'm not dying today."

I laughed and Cinderpaw glanced at the snake nervously. "It… It won't kill us, right?"

"Bah." I leered. "Yellowfang's trying to scare us." I lowered my voice and head, sniffing lightly at the snake. "Besides, if we are really in danger Yellowfang will have yarrow on paw."

The she-cat padded to the herb area and snagged some of said herb. Amusement was written all over her face and Cinderpaw looked at me with a sheepish expression on her face. "You first."

I grinned down at her but made to take a bite. "You know, you'll have to be fearless to become a warrior." My teeth sunk into the scales and I almost recoiled at the texture. I forced myself to take a chunk and leaned back, chewing thoughtfully.

"Well." I meowed, swallowing. "Not bad, but not great either." At Cinderpaw's worried gaze I purred. "And I feel fine."

No longer after I uttered the words, Cinderpaw was nose deep in the spot where I took my bite. Scales pattered onto the floor from where she ripped the skin and Cinderpaw flicked her tail. With over-exaggerated chews, Cinderpaw tossed her head. "It's not that good."

I shrugged. Honestly, I think I liked the snake more than mouse. There was something about rodent meat that rubbed me the wrong way in general, actually.

Yellowfang let the yarrow go and tucked into the snake full heartedly, equally thoughtful as I was. "Reminds me of the lizards I ate as an apprentice." Nostalgia was written on her face as she chewed.

"That must have been a long time ago!" Cinderpaw exclaimed innocently, lashing her tail with wide eyes.

Yellowfang lashed her tail with faux anger and Cinderpaw shrunk back sheepishly. "Sorry!"

I lowered my head and pointed at the den entrance with my tail. "How about you bring the snakes to the fresh-kill pile." She blinked and started to collect the snakes. "I'll take one. Try and get others to try and eat them. Another source of prey will be good for the clan. If anyone is interested in catching them, tell them to seek me out."

Cinderpaw smilled eagerly and grabbed all of the snake tails. "Shure ting!"

There was one large snake left behind and I sighed in amusement. "What some company you old bat?"

Yellowfang gave me a snort but settled into a more comfortable crouch. I dragged my meal next to her and tucked in. "You clever little warrior." She meowed, eyeing me. "How did you know you could eat some snakes?"

"When I was a kittypet my two-legs had this box, that showed pictures of different animals." I lied breezily. "They showed the different type of adders and reptiles, and I remembered the differences."

"Interesting." Yellowfang murmured, sounding anything but. "But enough chatter. I want to enjoy my new meal."

I dipped my head and we ate in a comfortable silence. After we finished our meal we left the den to share tongues in the sunlight. Yellowfang seemed eager to do so, and I could understand. Winter was approaching and everyone should enjoy the warmth as it lasted.

We spent a few moments grooming, and I was only getting started on Yellowfang's thick tail when I was approached. I turned to stare at Longtail, who was standing with narrowed eyes directed at Yellowfang. "I'm on guard tonight with you, you should get some rest."

I blinked at him in annoyance. I still wasn't even fully groomed from the traveling for Windclan and I was starting to get frustrated with my lack of smooth fur. It was short, but that just made tangles hard to lick out.

With a grunt, I got to my feet and nodded at Yellowfang. "Thanks for the company, Old-one. I'd like to do it again."

Yellowfang's whiskers twitched in amusement but she said nothing, instead deciding to get up and rudely flick her tail up at me.

I huffed a laugh and followed Longtail wordlessly to the warriors den. He pushed inside and only Darkstripe was in the den. Longtail led me next to Darkstripe and he curled up next to his old mentor, gesturing at the empty nest next to himself.

On the other side of Darkstripe I scented Tigerclaw's nest and rolled my eyes. Of course Darkstripe would want to sleep next to his own mentor as well. I tucked down next to my friend and twitched when he started to groom me.

After a second, I relaxed and let the rhythmic strokes lead me to sleep.


	33. Fire and Ice: Allegiances

I'm just going to do these every ten chapters in, in a new story lol. Keep things updated and all. ^^

* * *

 **Thunderclan**

 _Leader:_ Bluestar; Blue gray she-cat with a silver tinged muzzle. Has a large shoulder scar. Has blue eyes.

 _Deputy:_ Tigerclaw; Massive dark brown tabby tom. Has very long front claws. Has amber eyes.

 _Medicine Cat:_ Yellowfang; Dark gray she-cat. Has a distinct flat face. Has many scars. Has amber eyes.

Warriors:

Whitestorm; Large white tom. Has amber eyes.

Longtail; Pale tabby tom with black stripes. Has a nicked ear. Has amber eyes.

Redmist; Dark reddish-ginger tabby she-cat. Has blue eyes. Blind in her right eye.

Darkstripe; Gray and black tabby tom. Has amber eyes.

Graystripe; Long-haired gray tom. Has distinctive dark gray stripe going down spine. Has amber eyes.

Fireheart; Ginger tom. Has green eyes.

Runningwind; Brown tabby tom. Is swift footed. Has green eyes.

Mousefur; Small brown she-cat. Has amber eyes.

Willowpelt; Silver gray she-cat. Has unusual blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Dustpaw; Dark brown tabby tom. Has amber eyes.

Sandpaw; Pale ginger she-cat. Has green eyes.

Cinderpaw; Gray she-cat. Has blue eyes.

Brackenpaw; Golden brown tabby tom. Has amber eyes.

Swiftpaw; Black and white tom. Has amber eyes.

Queens:

Frostfur; Pretty white she-cat. Has blue eyes.

Brindleface; Gray tabby she-cat. Has green eyes.

Goldenflower; Pale golden tabby she-cat. Has amber eyes.

Speckletail; Pale tabby she-cat. Has amber eyes.

Kits:

Thornkit; Golden brown tabby tom. Has dark blue eyes. Frostfur's kit.

Brightkit; Ginger and white she-kit. Has blue eyes. Frostfur's kit.

Fernkit; Pale gray she-kit with darker flecks. Pale green eyes. Brindleface's kit.

Ashkit; Pale gray tom with darker flecks. Dark blue eyes. Brindleface's kit.

Cloudkit; White tom with blue eyes. Brindleface's adopted kit. Redmist's and Fireheart's kin.

Snowkit; Small white tom. Pale blue eyes. Speckletail's kit.

Mistlekit; Dark tabby she-kit. Amber eyes. Speckletail's kit.

Elders:

Halftail; Dark brown tabby tom with patchy fur. Has stubbed tail. Has amber eyes.

Smallear; Gray tom with very small ears. Has amber eyes.

Dappletail; Dappled tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Has amber eyes.

One-eye; Pale gray she-cat. Amber eyes. Missing one eye.

Patchpelt; Black and white tom. Has amber eyes.


	34. Fire and Ice: 11

My god a few things. I would like to apologize for the rather large pause in updates. This chapter is two put together, to make up for it. Thankfully, I've started the next chapter but I won't make a promise for an update.

Next thing, a few things happen in the second half of this chapter. I want everyone to keep in mind that not everyone thinks like Redmist, or accepts her thought process. She is well liked, but when trying to get her point across she's rather abrasive and selfish. Redmist always needs to be right, no matter what.

Also, it may seem like it, but Graystripe does not have a crush on Redmist. He will still go on to see Silverstream, but like I said before, everyone is going to be smarter. Graystripe isn't going to make it obvious, so it won't come out for a while. Redmist won't even know until Fireheart tells her, so.

Another thing to keep in mind is that I won't change a lot still. And for questions regarding Redmist and Riverclan, I have a plan to set up, so it'll come in full circle around the fourth book. Still a bit to go lol.

(Also Leopardfur holds Redmist in such a high regard for multiple reasons, not just her risking her life for Whiteclaw. Leopardfur also knows Crookedstar respects her, and is just generally well liked by a lot of warriors from each clan. Part of her hopes to land Redmist in Riverclan because of her small size, too. She figures Redmist would be good for spying on other clans despite the fact that it was against the code.)

* * *

I stretched out my claws with shiver. It had been freezing last night, and both Longtail and I had to huddle due to out short coats. In the summer, sure, our coats were great, but not so much in the winter.

Whitestorm walked out of the warriors den with an amused glint in his eye. "Night watch was not so great, was it?"

I shook my head vehemently and eyed Longtail who was half asleep. I gave him a prod and he snuffled, blinking hard and shaking his head. "Wha-?" He looked at the brightening sky and yawned. "Oh, it's dawn."

I glanced at his milky white fangs and purred. "It was chilly, for sure."

Whitestorm flicked his tail cheerfully and gestured at the warriors den. "Then go warm up in the warriors den. I'm on patrol with Mousefur, Runningwind, and Sandpaw. I'll see you two later." He left us with a bright gaze and joined Mousefur.

I glanced at my former mentor and hummed under my breath, watching as she greeted Fireheart before moving on. My brother tried to meet my gaze but I shifted my gaze further and made to move towards the warriors den.

Stepping into the warm den, I glanced at the still sleeping cats. My eyes adjusted to the darkness of the den and I glanced at my paws.

I'd be lying if I said I was tired, so I turned to see Longtail half asleep behind me. "Go on ahead. I'm not exactly ready to sleep, so I think I might go hunting. On maybe I'll join Whitestorm's patrol before he leaves."

Longtail looked at me like I was crazy but shrugged and shoved past me with a mutter of ascent.

Almost immediately Graystripe was in Longtail's place and staring at me face to face. "Hey. Congrats! Redmist is a nice name!"

Flicking my tail pleasantly, I dipped my head. "Thanks!" I tilted my head and made to speak before Graystripe blinked at me again.

"Sorry about the gorge situation." He said suddenly, glancing past me. "You were right. We could have caused something really bad, and it was good that you were there to stop it." He paused thoughtfully. "Anyways, how was watch? I bet it was cold!"

I ignored his apology pointedly, sensing he didn't want to talk about it. "You bet it was. I could barely feel my whiskers in this weather!"

Graystripe purred in agreement and walked passed me. "I plan on training Brackenpaw today, would you like to sit in? Maybe help out? I feel like you'll have an apprentice soon enough. You would have a lot to teach."

Flattered, I flicked my ears. "I'd love to."

Graystripe seemed relieved and led me over to where Fireheart was sitting. He turned as we approached and glanced at me. "Can you take Cinderpaw out with you today?"

They touched noses and I sat down. Graystripe shifted backwards again and tilted his head. "Why?"

Fireheart's tail flicked behind him and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Oh no reason." He said forced casually. "I just wanted to check something out I saw yesterday. Be careful with Cinderpaw, though. She doesn't listen very well. If you take your eyes off her she'll be gone before you say 'cat'."

I flared my nose doubtfully. "I'm sure we can handle her just fine."

"We." Fireheart echoed flatly in surprise, looking to Graystripe.

"Yeah." Graystripe answered awkwardly. He glanced backwards towards the apprentices den. "I thought we could all spend time training the apprentices together but I'll take her."

Fireheart twitched his whiskers apologetically. I sensed disappointment but easily ignored it. "Let's go." I said to Graystripe. "There are apprentices waiting to be trained."

The gray tom glanced at Fireheart but dipped his head. "Right."

* * *

I watched Cinderpaw glance off to the side to the hollow and shared an exasperated glance with Graystripe. I watched Brackenpaw practice the crouch dutifully and leaned over to whisper in Graystripe's ear. "You were definitely lucky with him, I'll say that much."

The gray tom flicked his ear in silent agreement and stood, flicking his tail to beckon Brackenpaw over. Cinderpaw was still watching something else and I leaned down to speak quietly with Brackenpaw. "I want you to practice your crouch on your sister."

Brackenpaw said nothing but tilted his head at me. I purred lowly. "She's distracted. Bring her back at attention."

The brown tom dipped his head, Amber eyes shining with amusement. He dropped into a neat crouch and looked back at me, but simply jerked my head at Cinderpaw. She at least noticed it was quiet and kept her ears pricked.

Brackenpaw drove himself forwards silently and I blinked in surprise. He was good! Except I noticed the single leaf before he could adjust where his paw fell.

The small piece make a tiny crackling noise and caused Cinderpaw to spin around in alarm. She balanced on her hind quarters and stared down at her brother before her whiskers twitched.

"Sneaky!"

I swapped an amused eyeroll with Graystripe. If I was in a bad mood, perhaps I would have punished her. But I wasn't, thankfully for the both of us.

"Get your head out of the clouds, Cinderpaw. This is crouch-practice, not watch-the-butterflies-go-by practice." She flicked an ear unashamedly. I sighed and padded over to gently cuff her on the head. "Don't be a mouse-brain."

The small gray she-cat sighed. "But it's so boring! I never thought being an apprentice would be like this!"

Her whining made my nose crinkle but I didn't ignore her words. Any sandy hollow practices weren't supposed to be boring. After all, that's what all kits looked forwards to.

I silently wondered if Cinderpaw had a case of cat ADHD. Was that a thing? Or was she just agonizingly hyper and unattainable attention-wise.

I sighed again.

Glancing at the stubborn kit, I shrugged my shoulder and looked at Graystripe. "Let's make it fun then."

* * *

"That was a great idea!" I complimented, floored.

Graystripe purred. "Thanks! I figured with her energy, it would be better to put that somewhere more competitive. The fact that Brackenpaw beat her will only make her try harder next time!"

The apprentices trailed behind us silently, too tired to join our conversation.

I gave a quick prod to Graystripe's shoulder imploringly. "We should tell Bluestar to incorporate it as a new training style! For unruly and distracted cats." I lowered my voice and shot a playful look at the other she-cat. "Like Cinderpaw."

She let out an indignant "Hey!" and I grinned.

Graystripe hummed thoughtfully and lead the way down the ravine slowly. "We could. It's not a bad idea to let her know about it."

I purred and touched down on the bottom, glancing at the camp entrance contentedly. I could see the shapes of many cats moving about and glanced back at Graystripe and the apprentices. "Would everyone like to share a meal?"

Graystripe perked up at the mention of food, his pensive frown washed away with an eager glint. The apprentices shook their heads politely. "Swiftpaw asked us first this morning." Brackenpaw meowed evenly.

I blinked, pleased. Swiftpaw was a good cat.

"Alright, well, I hope you three enjoy your meals. Tell Swiftpaw I say 'hello'!" Both cats nodded obediently and trotted away, talking low to each other.

Graystripe nudged my shoulder playfully and charged towards the fresh-kill pile. "Last one there is a mange-eater!"

I gaped and immediately shot after him, pulling ahead of his long strides with rapid kicks. I laughed at him when he shook his head. "Well, _I'll_ take this plump pigeon. Enjoy your mange, Graystripe."

I nabbed said bird and watched Graystripe roll his eyes. He grabbed a little thrush and I rose my eyebrows.

He met my questioning gaze with a shrug. "Birds have been growing on me."

Whiskers twitching, I stared back at the pile. "Take that squirrel and we'll share both pieces. That thrush looks like nothing more than feathers and bones."

Graystripe shrugged acceptingly and dropped the bird, choosing the squirrel instead.

I wished there has been a rabbit, because they were a lot better than squirrel, and more to share. I was pretty hungry at the moment.

As we settled down, me stripping the bird of feather and Graystripe nibbling on the squirrels tail, Fireheart walked through the camp entrance and spotted us. He approached and my tail swished behind me.

Fireheart dipped his head to Graystripe. "Thanks for watching Cinderpaw today. How was she?"

Graystripe opened his mouth to respond but I beat him to it, feather tickling my jaw as I did so. "She was distracted easily, but she didn't charge off anywhere. You need to do something about that, Fireheart. A warrior can't be distracted in battle when they're fighting for their life and the life of the clan." I paused thoughtfully, taking note of his annoyed expression. "Hopefully you're done with 'checking things out'. She's not Graystripe's apprentice."

Immediately, Fireheart shot back. "Well she isn't yours either, Redmist. You've only just become a warrior, don't be so arrogant."

Arrogant? Yeah right.

Unphased, I picked idly at the pigeon with a claw. "Really." I said dryly. "One to talk. Expecting Riverclan to bow down to you as you walked by on their territory." Graystripe stiffened beside me but I ignored him. "And I'm the arrogant one."

Fireheart expression twisted and he glared at me. "Let that go!" His exclamation caused heads to turn and I ducked my head. Way to be embarrassing. "It's over, nothing came out of it!"

Frustrated, I lashed my tail. "You don't understand, a cat almost died you idiot! Whiteclaw would have died because of you and your choice." I lowered my voice. "If he died, and Riverclan pushed for war, what would you have done?"

He didn't say anything. He just flattened his ears and averted his gaze. I glared at him. "Well? What would you have done?" I stood, nudging the rest if the pigeon to Graystripe. "Nothing but fight. And think about what could have happened if you didn't go that way."

Silence pulled over the camp and I glanced around self-consciously. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Graystripe." I walked past Fireheart and went to the warriors den, head high.

The moment I stepped through the brambles, my fur pickled and I dropped my shoulders.

So much for staying close while in Thunderclan.

* * *

Thankfully, after a few days of simmering, Fireheart and I were both on the same page.

The moment he approached me with an understanding glint in his eye and apology on his tongue, I knew things would go back to normal.

As we were, standing in the sandy hollow with both Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw, Fireheart was more at ease then he had been in a while.

"We're heading to Sunningrocks," Fireheart meowed cheerfully. "We'll be catching whatever we can there."

At Cinderpaw's eager look, I couldn't help but add. "Which will all go straight to the elders den. I'm sure they wouldn't mind sharing what we bring, though."

The small she-cat grinned at me with quivering whiskers. "I want to try vole! I've never had it before."

Her admission made me purr and I began to lead the patrol of cats. "Well then, let's not spend time chatting. The more time we have, the more time you have to go after that vole and maybe share with the elders."

At my words, she shot ahead of our group impatiently. I could only roll my eyes in exasperation. Fireheart sighed fondly and I shared an amused look with Graystripe. His own apprentice was looking ahead contentedly, walking behind Graystripe slowly.

It didn't take long to get to Sunningrocks, and when we got there the sun was high and warm in the sky. The rocks were warm and comfortable, and I held myself back from draping over one of the toastier stones.

Cinderpaw had no qualms, rolling over the rocks with a loud purr. I huffed when she came near and snagged her scruff between my teeth. When she looked up at me with annoyance I stared down at her sternly. "Made all the shuffling and you'll scare the prey from here to Snakerocks."

The apprentice jerked and then smiled guiltily. "Sorry Redmist."

I twitched my whiskers and looked down at Cinderpaw in understanding. "Just remember next time, okay?"

"'Course!"

Brackenpaw made a noise that was a mix between a purr and chuff of amusement. He dropped into a hunting crouch, practicing, and I stared at him critically. His haunches were a little too high and I looked to Graystripe imploringly. The gray warrior met my look curiously.

I blinked at him and wordlessly jerked my head at Brackenpaw. Fireheart glanced at the apprentice and squinted, blinking and then looking to Cinderpaw. Everyone was quiet and I let the uneven crouch go for now, I heard scrabbling between some rocks.

I turned and moved silently, hoping Cinderpaw would stay quiet for at least three minutes.

I was not so lucky.

By the time I was almost on top of the mouse, I could actually see it in between the cracks, Cinderpaw made a loud shuffling noise and then there was a thud. The mouse shot away and I lunged after it, nicking the mouse with my claws. So close!

While it wasn't the first time I've missed a catch, it was the first time I missed it due to someone else's part. My anger rose quickly, almost too fast, and I whirled around in fury.

Fireheart could sense what was coming by my empty paws and blazing eyes. He flinched.

Cinderpaw was shaking her head from the ground, having obviously jumped off the highest rocks in boredom. She was hunched and looking over the river.

Any angrier and I probably would have nudged her in, but I wasn't looking to get in trouble. Not really, especially after becoming a warrior so soon.

" _Really_." I hissed flatly. "Cinderpaw you mouse-brain!"

She jumped and turned, staring at me surprise. "What?"

"I lost the catch!" My tail lashed and I towered above her. "You need to stop being so scatterbrained."

Cinderpaw's ear swiveled backwards in discomfort and her eyes glanced at Fireheart. I curled my lip at her. "Don't look at him. This is on you, so, go catch some prey. Right now."

She made to say something but dropped her head and crouch submissively. "Yes, Redmist."

I paced silently back and forth as Cinderpaw stalked and waited for scents. Graystripe and Fireheart were quiet, while Brackenpaw drifted near the river out of curiosity.

The moment Cinderpaw seemed like she caught a scent I sought out a twig. I picked it up quietly and crept forwards, feeling Fireheart's confused gaze burning into my fur. I met his gaze at Cinderpaw made to leap and snapped the twig in my jaws loudly.

Cinderpaw jumped and tripped sideways, spooking a little mouse that shot from under a tree and into a hole. I twitched my whiskers at her purposely, and she whirled at me in anger. "Why did you do that! I would've had that mouse!"

I stared down at her empathetically. "I would have had mine as well, should you have been quiet."

"I didn't do it on purpose." She spat out in response. "I just wasn't paying attention."

"That is the exact issue." I returned breezily. "Maybe if I was paying more attention I would have noticed there was a twig in my mouth, and not have bit down."

Cinderpaw gaped at me incredulously. "That has nothing to-"

"It has everything to do with it." I finished in frustration. "That's the point. You need to pay attention, or you'll hurt Thunderclan." At the look on her face I sat down and stuck a paw out. "How do you think I felt when I almost had _my_ prey. Lost because a clanmate couldn't help herself from hopping around like a kit."

Her fur prickled in embarrassment but she squared up. "But you did that on purpose!"

I understood, I really did, but she wasn't getting it. "You jumped on purpose too, you just weren't paying attention like you should have been. If your in battle, and a clanmate is about to be ripped from nose to tail tip, you can't forget what is happening around you and go hunting."

Her little claws flexed out of her paws and her tail lashed angrily. It almost seemed like she was going to attack me. I snorted.

"That's different!"

"Is it?" I replied with a huff. "Hunting is more important than fighting battles. You realize that right? If the clan has no prey, than how would we fight? We would be hungry and weak."

It almost seemed like Cinderpaw was understanding before she shook her head. "We would have the prey if you hadn't snapped that twig."

Dear lord, this apprentice.

"That's-" I cut myself off and shook my head. "Go back to camp, Cinderpaw."

"What?!" She hissed, looking at Fireheart. He looked similarly annoyed.

"Redmist, wait." He meowed, approaching. "This isn't your apprentice to boss around. I get where you're coming from but she isn't yours to give instructions to."

I harrumphed. "She needs to be punished for her dismissal. She gets distracted to easily, doesn't listen, and is too stubborn for her own good." Cinderpaw spat at me in offense. "She needs to watch her temper."

Fireheart glanced at his apprentice doubtfully. "I've never seen her this angry. Perhaps we all just need to take a break and breathe."

Cinderpaw unsheathed her claws again. "And I thought Redmist was a _cool_ warrior."

I rolled my eyes.

Dipping my head in acquiescence, I padded over to where Graystripe was adjusting Brackenpaw's crouch. Fireheart leaned down to whisper to Cinderpaw, who was staring angrily at one of the large rocks.

"I know what you mean, now." Graystripe started cheerfully, eyes bouncing from Fireheart to me. "Brackenpaw spent so much time mimicking me and neither of us realized the size different. I'm thicker than most cats, and Brackenpaw will grow up to be lithe. My heavy pawed stalk wouldn't work for him."

Pleased didn't even begin to explain how I was feeling then, especially after the debacle with Cinderpaw. "Impressive." I conceded, staring at Brackenpaw. I looked back to Graystripe. "May I?"

His tail flicked in permission.

Brackenpaw straightened when I got near him and he nodded at me in respect. "Hello."

I gave him a purr. "Hi there." I paused, thought for a second, then dropped into a hunting crouch. "Graystripe was right. While you have the crouch done to a pat, it's different for every cat. For cats like Graystripe, he may have to overbalance to stay upright because of his size and thick fur. For cats like me and you, we can distribute a little more evenly and still stay balance."

I dropped into a crouch and shifted forwards so my shoulders were lower to the ground. "This may be a crouch for a cat like Graystripe, who has most of his strength in his shoulders." I pounced and landed oddly, amused at Brackenpaw's pensive expression. "Doesn't work quite smoothly for me."

I dropped into my own preferred balance, similar to what Brackenpaw was practicing before I interrupted. "I prefer a straight approach." I gestured at my hindquarters with my tail. "Notice how my haunches are lined with my shoulders, and I keep my tail straight and level with them too." I tucked my head. "Ears and muzzle line up for me too."

I crept forwards and Brackenpaw watched me dutifully. After a moment he copied me with his own comfort oriented adjustments.

He pounced on a leaf and both Graystripe and I purred in amusement.

Fireheart approached us after a few minutes, Cinderpaw trailing behind him and purposefully avoiding my gaze. "With all our noise, the prey will be hiding for a little while. We should move on."

I nodded wordlessly in agreement and Graystripe got to his paws beside me. He stretched and flicked his tail. "That shade will be chilly compared to the rocks!"

I hummed in agreement and watched Cinderpaw lead the way into the forest.

We all walked quietly, and Brackenpaw was the one to make the only catch so far. Once he buried it and we moved on, Fireheart looked at the rivers direction. "Water's quiet today."

His observation caused Cinderpaw to prick her ears. Her eyes were caught between some trees. "That's because it's frozen!"

I followed her bright gaze and blinked. She was right.

"Completely?" Fireheart questioned curiously. I could sense his eagerness.

"Yeah I can see it from here!" Cinderpaw hopped forwards a few steps, getting close to the Riverclan scent markings. "Can we go see it? I've never seen a frozen river."

She didn't wait for permission though, and shot off before any cat could speak.

Without hesitation, I bounded after her in fury.

I cuffed her roughly on the head when I caught up, the rest of the patrol skidding to a stop beside me. Cinderpaw glared at me but turned to look back at the water.

Most of the river was frozen, but I could tell it wouldn't be strong enough to step on.

Besides, moving water had a terrible time freezing completely. Considering it was also only the beginning of winter, well, it wasn't a good idea to play around.

Graystripe dropped into a crouch suddenly and everyone followed him instinctively. His muzzle was pointed down river on a part of the ice. "Water vole!"

His hushed exclamation made me stiffen up. "Graystripe wait-" If it wasn't Cinderpaw it was someone else. Of course.

He charged forwards without preamble and I hissed.

What an idiot!

I was unsurprised when the ice caved the moment he jumped onto it and I skidded on the bank where he went in.

Tentatively, I dipped a paw and recoiled, watching Graystripe go under the dark water.

I considered the currents power and slid into the water with a grimace. I followed the current by struggling.

I hadn't swam in a while indeed.

From the corner of my eye, I spotted Fireheart keeping pace with us on the bank. I was glad he didn't follow us in. That would have been a mess worse than it was.

I sunk my teeth in fur the moment I felt it pass over my nose. Graystripe kicked and lifted his head out of the water and I gasped as he pulled us both down.

A waterlogged Graystripe was massive. Too much for my small size. And the cold water made me stiff and sloppy. I had miscalculated.

I jerked above water when I heard a muffled howl and a splash. I really hoped that hasn't been Fireheart.

Thankfully it wasn't, but that meant it was some other cat.

Even so, the cat swam strongly with the current with a mouthful of Graystripe's fur. I let go and swam after the pair, gasping when the water seemed to get colder.

I hauled myself after the other two cats and recognized Silverstream immediately. She was bristling under her wet fur and I dipped my head at her respectfully.

Her gaze softened at my sodden appearance but she whipped back to glare at Fireheart and a coughing Graystripe. "What are you doing on my territory?"

Witty as ever Graystripe returned with, "Drowning?"

Silverstream swallowed a laugh, amusement coloring her features for a moment. "Why don't you go drown on your own territory."

"Who would save me then?" His eyes were bright and I glanced at Fireheart. Were they flirting? I snorted in amusement.

"Maybe if you didn't weigh so much, I'm sure someone could manage."

Graystripe gave me an offended look and I laughed again, wheezing and shivering.

Fireheart glanced at Cinderpaw, who was staring at me. "We should go." He pressed against me and shivered. "Don't want you guys getting sick."

Graystripe nodded in agreement. "Thanks." He said to Silverstream, who was watching him get to his feet. "What's your name?"

She nodded graciously, giving me a glance. "You guys really should leave. If my dad catches you lot on our side he'll tear us _all_ to shreds. And it's Silverstream."

We made noises of understanding and Fireheart led Graystripe up the slope and back to our territory. The apprentices followed behind but I hung back.

Silverstream eyed me curiously, glancing back at her side of the territory.

"Really, thank you. Especially after the whole situation on the cliffside."

Her eyes glinted and she tilted her head. "Of course. Leopardfur sends her regards, by the way." I quirked a brow questioningly. "She told the clan what you did. To help I mean. She says not to attack immediately if you are spotted on our territory. To give you a chance to explain at least. She thinks you wouldn't trespass without reason. Not after risking your life for one of ours."

I gaped at her and Silverstream gave me a purr. "She's really grateful."

I made a squeaking noise and glanced back at my cats who were waiting up for me. I shivered again and dipped my head to Silverstream, who slipped into the water after returning it.

I felt light, despite my heavy fur and cold skin, and stepped cheerfully back to my clanmates.

Fireheart eyed me curiously. "For taking a swim, you seem to be in a good mood. What did she say?"

Calmly, I flicked my tail. "I don't mind water, first of all. And second, she told me Riverclan doesn't hold the whole of Thunderclan accountable for what happened at the gorge." I paused. "She said Crookedstar was angry but simmered down, and then he admitted her understood why."

The lie slipped off my tongue with ease and I met Firehearts suddenly happy gaze evenly. "That's a relief!"

Graystripe sneezed and shook her pelt out. "Good news and all, but can we head back? I feel like my paws are going to freeze to the ground!"

I laughed at him, speeding up and smothering a cold quiver. "Last one back to camp is a slug!"

"It'll warm you both up too." Fireheart pointed out at Graystripe's dismayed mew.

I grinned seriously. The race was on.


	35. Fire and Ice: 12

This... is actually a pretty important chapter tbh. Mostly the ending. If you couldn't tell already, Redmist is rather bipolar with clan life. She's either not really enjoying it or is tolerating it. We're gonna bounce back and forth again, and that's because she's still trying to find her place. Everyone DOES like her, but she doesn't really have solid relationships with anyone. She's a very, hang out one a month kind of cat.

But the end of this chapter proves to be important because it'll help her decide with what she'll actually be doing. The next chapter is equally important but not as depressing lol. Actually, the next chapter is a flip. It's definitely a million times cheerful, I'm not even kidding.

Speaking of, yes, I am speaking like that one is complete. It's nearly so, so I'll be definitely uploading in 5-7 days, just to give myself time writing the chapter _after_ that one! Definitely in the groove of writing this again, so that's great.

AND I'VE ACTUALLY HIT 100,000 WORDS am shOOk.

Enjoy this chapter! And thanks for sticking with me, everyone. And being patient.

Edit: Almost immediately after uploading, I did my usual scan and saw quite a few mistakes. That's from writing on my phone, so I apologize. I won't be fixing any mistakes till I'm done with this though, so that is a long time coming and I am so so so sorry for that lol.

* * *

As we descended into camp, I shot Graystripe a highly amused look. Despite the run, the pair of us were still damp, and in some spots my fur froze together in uncomfortable clumps. Graystripe on the other hand, had ice drops hanging from his whiskers.

Graystripe drew up in mock offense, giving my pelt a baleful glare. "What's so funny Icepelt?"

"Nothing much…" I paused, catching Tigerclaw's bright gaze watch us approach. "Crackfoot."

Tigerclaw seemed unimpressed at our banter and visibly refrained from rolling his eyes. "A patrol of five returns empty pawed from a hunting trip? Please, explain."

I stepped up to him calmly, keeping my amused expression firmly in place as Fireheart shifted behind me in panic. "As the nickname suggests, Graystripe thought a part of the deep stream near the training hollow was frozen enough to walk on." I paused purposefully, watching Tigerclaw glanced to the tom in question. "Part of the ice trapped him in the water so I broke the bits off, not without taking a dive myself. We managed to get out from help though."

I made to dip my head to Fireheart and the apprentices. "We aren't completely empty pawed. There's a squirrel and a pair of mice near Sunningrocks. We were going to start hunting at the hollow but then the situation occurred and Fireheart figured it would be smarter to head back to camp instead of getting sick."

Tigerclaw stared at me, gaze hard, before he looked at Fireheart. "Indeed. He was right. You two," He said to Graystripe and I. "To the medicine den, you three can retrieve the prey, and catch more while your at it."

Everyone voiced their agreement to his orders, and then he gestured for Graystripe to go ahead. "Redmist, wait a second."

I stopped and turned obediently, padding forwards slowly. "Yes Tigerclaw?"

He met me halfway, staring at me with narrowed eyes. "What really happened. I commend you on your ability to make up a story however I can tell with the way you stared at me. What actually happened?"

I sighed, like I really didn't want to tell him but I could feel my expression shift in satisfaction. "Well, Cinderpaw charged ahead and wouldn't listen to us when we called her back. Fireheart seemed particularly upset, especially since Cinderpaw had just been the reason I lost prey. She noticed a part of the river on Riverclan territory was frozen and went to look."

Tigerclaw's gaze darkened. "After the debacle on the gorge, I'm not content with the fact we have warriors so eager to return."

I hummed in agreement. "Yes, well Fireheart and Graystripe hesitated. I was the one to go after her first. They weren't as eager to follow onto Riverclan as Cinderpaw. Fireheart was particularly heated when we caught up with her."

The Thunderclan deputy seemed settled at that, searching my gaze. I grumbled over-exaggeratedly. "When we caught up, Cinderpaw was standing half on the ice and Graystripe made to pull her back when he slipped and fell in."

Definitely wouldn't throw Graystripe under the bus. Right now I was fully intending to nail Cinderpaw. Petty? Maybe. Satisfying? Definitely.

Tigerclaw growled under his breath. "I followed after Graystripe, since I could tell he could barely keep his head up. I helped but couldn't pull us to shore. Thankfully, a Riverclan cat pulled him to safety and I got myself back to shore."

He lashed his tail in alarm at my comment, but settled when I continued to explain the story. "The Riverclan cat was someone I knew. Silverstream. She was understanding and told us to leave without issue. I'm sure there will be no issue from the situation aside from the common cold on my and Graystripe's part."

Satisfied, Tigerclaw dipped his head. "Very well. I'll have a word with Cinderpaw. She shouldn't be charging off on her own. And what was that bit about her making you miss a piece of prey?"

I stifled a grin. "Well…"

* * *

I rolled over in the nest, sneezing loudly. Yellowfang laughed at my misery, dropping herbs in front of Graystripe. He licked them up and smiled at me apologetically. "Sorry I'm getting off easier."

Waving my tail dismissively, I gave him a friendly grin. "No worries. Still just a common cold."

Yellowfang cuffed me over the head softly. "Well you're closer to get something worse, cold or not." She looked at Graystripe. "Go back to the warriors den, Redmist will stay here tonight."

Graystripe dipped his head, leaving the den with a tail flick. Yellowfang turned to me and rolled her eyes at my look. "I'm not wrong. You deserve it for taking a swim."

"Hey now." I said in amusement, content. "I did it to help, whole lot that did though." I paused and squinted my eyes thoughtfully, flexing my paws. "It actually wasn't so bad apart from the cold."

Yellowfang rolled her eyes again. "You'd fit with every clan, of course. Reptile eating -and sneaking around- from Shadowclan, swimming from Riverclan, and fighting from Thunderclan. Next thing is you'll be running everywhere from the Snakerocks to Sunningrocks, catching all the rabbits on the way."

I grimaced at the thought of running. Especially that much.

I stared at Yellowfang then. "I am not s-sneaky!" A chill rocked my body and I stuttered out the 's'.

She laughed right in my face, showing off her old yellow fangs. "S-sorry, I couldn't understand you over the s-s-sound of your st-stuttering."

I balked at her, silently offended. She laughed at me again.

She pulled some herbs over to me though, and I scanned them. "Catmint? But I don't-" I was cut off by Yellowfang.

"It could very well turn into it. I'm not worried about stocks, since Leaf-bare has yet to begin. You'll just have to make up for it and find some more."

I grunted in agreement, lapping up the leaves with a grimace. The catmint balanced the taste, but some leaves you just couldn't rebound.

"So," I start curiously. "Any interest from the kits on Thunderclan? About being a Medicine cat?"

Yellowfang gave me a look, her eyes squinted and bright. "No. Frostfur's remaining batch intend to be warriors and I doubt the others will be ready any time soon."

I thought about Frostfur and her immense distrust of Yellowfang and frowned. "That's fair. Most kits want to be warriors anyways."

The elder saw my look and ignored it, likely knowing what I was thinking. "What about you? I'm old, I won't last forever. Would you take over if you have to? Train the next medicine cat?" Her eyes were soft, almost pleading.

Meeting her look with a soft gaze of my own I nodded solemnly. "Of course. Even if you wanted to retire, I would be willing to put my warrior-hood on hold. Keep in mind, old-one, I can't keep switching back and forth. I'm not a Medicine cat, I don't think I'm meant to be one." I gave her a grin, and watched her visibly relax. "I'm just good at remembering things."

Yellowfang dipped her head. "I might take that offer then. I wouldn't mind relaxing for once."

I chuffed in amusement, twitching my whiskers. Yellowfang tossed her head at the herb stock pointedly. "If that's settled, let's have you review. Just because you're sick doesn't give you an excuse to slack off."

"Yeah, yeah." I drawled with a sniffle.

* * *

I jerked awake with a gasp, curling tightly around myself.

There was a prod at my side and I sniffled. "Tonight? Really?"

Mapleshade jabbed me again, harder and faster. "Yes, tonight. It has been a while after all. We have some things to talk about."

"Alright." I groaned, getting up with stiff legs. "What is it?"

"I have a story for you." Mapleshade hissed, tail lashing in order to follow. "I can tell your heart has been tugging in different directions. It's time to settle your mind, once and for all."

She led me to the pool, the one to watch cats in the living world. She dipped a paw in the water, her eyes nearly glowing in the darkness. I tried to read her face but it was expressionless.

"Get in."

Her order was short, clipped and flat. I gave her an odd look. My good mood was slowly deteriorating. "What?"

Mapleshade curled her lip impatiently, eyes meeting mine. "Get. In."

We stayed like that, staring at each other right in the eyes before I looked away first. There was something I hadn't been looking for but found anyways in her eyes.

I got in.

The water wasn't cold or warm, and it almost felt slimy. Probably due to where it was settled on the rock, moss had probably grown, but it was unsettled all at once.

It was also deeper than it seemed as it went all the way up to my chest.

I shifted in the slick water and eyed Mapleshade. "What is this-"

Immediately the scene changed, Mapleshade disappeared and was replaced by fronds of reed. Something in my stomach twisted desperately and I heard the cry of multiple kits.

Instead of the Dark Forest puddle, I was standing chest deep in freezing water that was rushing past faster than I could keep track of. I heard another cry and dove in without hesitation, almost like I couldn't control my body.

Thoughts sped through my brain, half of the kits and half of my own.

I jerked forwards in the black water, grimacing and searching.

A saw a white and ginger head peak from under water and surged forward sloppily. The head bobbed for a second before it wailed. "Mama! Look!"

I twisted and gasped at the wall of water but I lurched forwards to grab the kit before we were hit.

Too far away, the water slammed into me and threw me against the river bottom first. Churning sand and pebbles up and making visibility already worse than it was. I swam for air, lungs burning painfully.

Another memory hit me as I went through this, a picture of a little girl being slammed viciously by the ocean.

The scene played longer, and by the time I was returned to whatever the river one was, I was out of the water and splayed on my side.

I caught sight of my fur, which was not my own. The tail I currently controlled was white and thick, waterlogged and heavy. It took me a while to think of who it could be.

But how was I living through Mapleshade's life?

 _'This is what drives me. This is what made me into who I am today. Do not lose sight.'_

The words came from my own thoughts, and I blearily watched a trio of cats come near.

They spoke to me, voices low and sad. I got up and they led me to the small pile of kits. They weren't moving.

A wall pitched through the air, loud and grieving. It took me a moment to realize it was coming from me. Or, well, Mapleshade.

I stumbled forwards, licking at the kits desperately. The medicine cat part of me wanted to turn the kits over and see if emptying their bodies would work, but even at that moment I knew it was no use for a million reasons.

Main being, it wouldn't have helped.

The kits didn't move, didn't shift, didn't breath and I swallowed heavily.

There were more words shared and then suddenly I was in a Clan camp.

Having never seen Riverclan camp before, it took me a moment to realize where I was. After all, most camps weren't surrounded by reeds, cattails, and water.

I couldn't hear the conversation, as it had been the entire time, but I got the most of it. The kits had been buried in Riverclan. I was to leave. Appledusk was to stay.

I didn't recognize the name but bitterness and fury swept through me.

Next thing I knew, I was hovering over a dead body near the Moonstone. I grimaced and ducked behind the stone, feeling fear course through me at the proximity. Cats approached the body and drug it out soon after.

I felt a presence sift around me and disappear, hearing a cry soon after.

The need to avenge the kits burned through my veins and another name came to me. Frecklewish.

I left the cave and came a across a grave, obviously freshly dug by the sight of it. My body acted on its own and furiously dug at the pile of rocks and dirt.

Eyes turned upwards at the cry of a hawk, and vindictiveness made me purr.

The hooked paw of the dead cat, along with part of his head peeked from the ground seemed to beckon the bird of prey.

I left.

Next thing I knew I was cleverly leading a she-cat to Snakerocks and leading her near an uncovered hole.

A Diamondback peeked through, eyes flashing. It struck, biting and spitting venom across the she-cat eyes. She wailed and I snorted in amusement, slinking into the shadows.

Cats sprinted to the she-cats eyes and tried to help, but they knew it was fruitless. Especially after I had killed their medicine cat.

Another wail silenced and seemed to curl around my side, pressing warmth into my frozen heart.

One last pitiful cry, the worst, the saddest.

I glowered.

 _'Stop it.'_ I thought vehemently, watching things play as if I was outside the body. I forced myself from the memory and only succeeded in watching from a distance. ' _Stop.'_

There was a response, but I couldn't hear it. Watching the spirit of a kit curl around Mapleshade. Right after she killed a dusky brown tom and got killed herself.

The kit didn't seem right. No kit would be happy at the death of another. Unless those kits truly meant to be avenged.

But.

I shook my head, it wasn't important.

My stomach churned at the end of the memory and I rose from the puddle with a gasp, retching.

Mapleshade watched me impassively. But I could tell how she felt.

I thrust my muzzle into her face. "Who are you to do that!"

"You needed to see what my life had been like. What drove me to be the way I am. I've yet to avenge my kits fully. You know the pain I felt now. Those," She paused. "Those in Starclan, there are some that broke the code just as much as I have."

I sighed heavily. "You know it's different."

"Is it?" She challenged, hackles starting to raise. I flinched and she calmed herself forcibly. "Appledusk took me as a mate. He was at fault just as much. He broke the code! So many other cats have, but they go to Starclan."

She was bitter about it clearly, but I could tell she would prefer the Dark Forest one hundred times over. "Do you see it?"

I tilted my head at her. "We, the Dark Forest, all of us, we are the backbone of all the clans. We do what's necessary."

Alright, I could agree with that at least.

"My clanmates, Thunderclan, killed my kits just as much as the river did." Mapleshade unsheathed her claws and sunk them into the mud. "They turned me away, a mother with three two moon old kits."

I looked down. Mapleshade wasn't finished. "Frecklewish watched as my cats drowned. She stood there and-" She shook her head and shut her mouth with a clack.

I understood. I did. After going through the memory itself, I almost couldn't imagine what Mapleshade was going through.

And to relive it.

"I get it." I started slowly, watching Mapleshade stare blankly at nothing. Her eyes sharpened and burned with a hatred I couldn't sympathize with. "I do. But haven't you got your revenge?"

A long shot, really, but it was worth a try. Maybe I could…

"No." She spat confidently. "Time hasn't changed how I feel. I won't ever stop feeling-"

"Cold and empty." I finished morosely, unsurprised. "Your kits were the only things that made you feel warm. Are the only things."

For the first time in my life, this life, Mapleshade's eyes dropped their fire-y gleam. They just seemed defeated.

Her shoulders seemed to weigh down with guilt. Then they straightened with anger. "Appledusk blamed me for the deaths. I had nowhere to go, I only had one choice. Ravenwing, Frecklewish, Bloomheart, Oakstar, Appledusk, Reedshine. They all ruined my life."

Silence reigned and then there was a crackle, Mapleshade whipped around and I had never seen her so angry. "What is it?!"

Tigerclaw appeared, his entire body shrunken in on himself at Mapleshade's sudden ire. His eyes glowed uncertainly. "Thistleclaw wanted to train Red- Bloodfang tonight."

Mapleshade curled her lip. "That's too bad. Tell him not tonight. She'll train tomorrow."

I looked at Tigerclaw, really looked at him, and saw the hesitancy in his gaze. It was well hidden, but it was there.

He dipped his head, meeting my gaze, before turning tail and leaving.

Mapleshade relaxed almost immediately and moved closer to me. "You remind me of my kits."

My stomach flipped in discomfort, but pity welled up in me. I didn't... hate Mapleshade. Now that I knew, well, what she went through things were kind of different.

But there were two sides of every story, and though her story was sad, I know the things she did wouldn't balance it completely.

"I'm sorry you lost them." I said genuinely. "They would have grown into fine warriors."

"I know that." She spat, lashing her tail. Her shoulders tightened but she dropped her gaze. "You need to realize something. I…" She paused to gather her thoughts, meeting my eyes. "I think-"

I woke up.

Yellowfang jabbed my nose with a sheathed paw, gaze annoyed.

For some reason, my stomach felt heavy and I felt sad.

I shook my head when I realized Yellowfang was speaking to me. "-mewing in your sleep and making a mess. Your nest is worthless now."

She was visibly tired. And I felt the weight of the world on my shoulders. "Yellowfang, you-" I cut myself off, watching her gaze sharpen.

"What are you yammering about?" Her sharp words caused me to shrink back and I shook my head.

The old she-cat narrowed her eyes, sinking to her haunches and sitting. "What's wrong with you now?"

 _'I think, one time, you could have made me very happy as a mother.'_

I swallowed, and shook my head. I gave Yellowfang a weak smile. "Nothing sorry, just a nightmare."

Yellowfang stiffened and I cursed my mouth. "Nightmare you say?"

"No an open or anything." I said hastility. "Just thinking about what could have happened at the gorge. I know Whiteclaw from the gatherings and he's a good warrior. It would have been sad if the clans had lost him."

Her whiskers twitched, like she heard something she didn't like but her head ducked in agreement. Eyes glittering, Yellowfang said. "Alright, well, keep it down."

I nodded and watched her go to her little corner. After she settled, I left the medicine den.


	36. Fire and Ice: 13

A much more lighthearted chapter, this one! Hope it's enjoyed all the same lol.

* * *

The next morning, I found out that Cinderpaw's training had been put on hold and Fireheart was to take over Brackenpaw's training while Graystripe was sick. Surprisingly, Cinderpaw didn't put up a fight.

But not many people put up fights against Tigerclaw and his directions.

Speaking of, I glared at him from the corner of my eye. He almost seemed to flinch when he accidently caught my gaze, and he looked literally anywhere else. I ground my teeth in frustration and got to my paws, unsheathing my claws.

As if sensing my approach, Tigerclaw spoke faster to Whitestorm and practically ran off. I took his place, sliding in front of Whitestorm with a no-nonsense expression on my face. "What's his problem."

Whitestorm smiled at me placatingly. "I think Tigerclaw has been on edge with his recent situation with Goldenflower." I blinked at him dully. "He asked to be her mate and she denied him."

I twitched my whiskers. "Ah." I hummed, searching out for the particular queen. "Maybe I'll talk to her. They would have strong kits."

"Sure." Whitestorm agreed, meeting my gaze. He shook his head after a second. "That would at least make Tigerclaw less likely to jump at a single shift."

His tail flicked and I nodded, walking away to the warriors den. I stuck my head in and spotted Goldenflower near the back, curled near Mousefur and Runningwind. I ignored the two slumbering warriors and prodded the queen with a paw.

She blinked a bleary amber eye at me and straightened. "Redmist? What's-"

"Follow me." I advised bluntly, staring down at her.

Without hesitation, she stood and stretched. After her pause, she led the way out of the den in into the morning sunlight. "Do you need something?"

"Yes."

We were silent for a moment. She was obviously waiting for me to say something. I took a breath and jerked my head at the entrance.

As we walked, Goldenflower continued to give me glances. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be." I returned dully.

"Well." Goldenflower started tentatively. "You seem… Different right now."

I felt my lips tug into a snarl before I wiped it away with a headshake. "Different how?"

"Ah." Goldenflower meowed, scenting Tigerclaw's familiar scent. "Nevermind. What's this about?"

I rumbled a short sigh and turned, catching her eye. "Why did you turn Tigerclaw away?"

Goldenflower shrunk backwards, misstepping. I could have caught her but I continued walking. She caught back up and avoided my gaze. "Well, I- I just didn't think that we'd make a good pair."

I stopped, narrowing at my eyes at her incredulously. "Are you kidding? I know you like him."

Goldenflower jerked backwards, like I stomped on her paws. Her eyes glinted when she realized I was becoming more lively, and I jerked almost as much as she did. I know what she meant now. I shook my head, deciding to think further on my own issues later.

"Well, yes." Her sheepish admission made me raise a brow. "But don't you like him too?"

I spat out my next inhalation and coughed roughly, sniffling in alarm. "What?"

Goldenflower froze at my obvious disgust. "Oh no."

My shoulders dropped in dismay. "What did you do."

Her eyes flew to the side. "After I said no, he asked why. I told him it was because you, well, you liked him."

I gaped at her incredulously. She was kidding, right. Right? Shit, that would explain a lot.

"I'm fixing this, right now." Goldenflower jumped, seeming to blanche. I ran off before I could hear anything else come from her mouth. "You are a mouse-brain!" I called back.

Amusement welled up in my throat and I laughed, throat rasping because I was still sick.

I caught Tigerclaw's scent and started to track, finding him mid hunt and frozen as I crashed through the underbrush. "Goldenflower will be your mate!"

He seemed annoyed and embarrassed as he saw me, but stiffened when his words registered. "What."

"I don't like you." I said flatly. Silence.

"Like that." I finished as an afterthought, realizing the rudeness of my comment. "Sorry, I like you well enough as a clanmate. Little arrogant but you aren't so bad. Goldenflower has a completely different opinion though."

It was still silent before Tigerclaw seemed to melt with relief. I was almost offended. "Thank Starclan! That makes a lot of sense. More anyways."

I sat down when Tigerclaw did so first, leaning forwards curiously. "What do you mean?"

Seemingly like a different cat, Tigerclaw rolled his eyes. "Should-" He blinked and squinted at me. "You know what, don't worry about what I said."

I shrugged and Tigerclaw looked around, blinking curiously. "I've been meaning to ask, what were you and Mapleshade speaking about last night?"

Stiffening, I narrowed my eyes at him. "That is none of your business, Tigerclaw."

His eyes flashed in annoyance but he dipped his head. I could tell he ran the conversation back in his head and he shook in anger. "Arrogant!"

I rolled my eyes and got up to walk away. "Shush. Catch a few somethings and go back to camp, give something to Goldenflower, share a meal. I don't know. Do something nice." I shrugged again. "Re-ask her."

Then I left, feeling light.

That night I went to the Dark Forest and felt even better than I had, training roughly with Thistleclaw and Tigerclaw.

* * *

I stood near Tigerclaw as he spoke to Fireheart. "Brackenpaw will go out today for an assessment. While I am going to take Cinderpaw and try to make her learn some sense. She isn't ready yet."

Fireheart shifted uncomfortably and I gave him an odd look. Tigerclaw jerked his head in a vague direction. "He'll hunt at Talltrees. The morning mist will make it difficult but if he has learned any of your skills he'll manage."

A backwards compliment, but still a compliment. Fireheart didn't seem to appreciate it though, so I gave him a frown.

"What about at Sunningrocks. No one has hunted there for a bit, and the sun will have burned away the morning fog." Fireheart said mildly, seeming uncomfortable.

"No." Tigerclaw clipped, glancing at me. "We've scented Riverclan there and the fog will prove to be a challenge. Brackenpaw should be able to handle it."

At Fireheart's growing unhappiness I narrowed my eyes. "It's not because you used to be kittypet, mouse-brain. That really is the best place to hunt at the moment."

Fireheart gave me an embarrassed look and Tigerclaw twitched his whiskers. "Indeed. Now go, take all day. Redmist will tag along to provide another pair of eyes in case anything happens. You can never be too sure with Twoleg-place."

Satisfied, Fireheart nodded in acceptance. "Okay Tigerclaw."

"I'll go get Brackenpaw." I offered as Tigerclaw disappeared into Bluestar's den. "I've been meaning to see Swiftpaw anyways."

Fireheart seemed to want to say something but only nodded. "I'll wait on the top of the ravine then."

I hummed in agreement and made to walk to the apprentices den, passing Cinderpaw on the way there. She gave me a passing glance, gave double take, and avoided meeting my eyes.

Blinking at the odd reaction I simply pushed on. I pushed through the den and spotted Swiftpaw curled in a ball, near Brackenpaw. I tiptoed pass Sandpaw and Dustpaw, who were snuggled up next to each other. Either they were intending on becoming mates, or it was just cold.

I had a feeling it was both.

I batted gently at Brackenpaw's head, watching him blink awake. "Assessment time." I said cheerfully. "Near Tallpines."

Brackenpaw yawned, flashing his teeth and shutting his mouth with a snap. Dutifully, he got to his feet and nodded at me tiredly. "Understood."

I glanced at Swiftpaw, who was awake and blinking at me with glowing amber eyes. I smiled at him. "Longtail have anything planned for you today?"

"I'm not sure." He meowed, stretching. "Is he awake yet?"

I twitched my whiskers. "No." I paused. "I'll be out today but maybe check the Nursery and see if bedding needs to be switched. If not, see if you can get a warrior to take you out hunting."

The black and white cat nodded contentedly. "Sure, okay."

I gave him a smile and left the den, glancing at Brackenpaw who was waiting outside. The lithe tom flicked his tail in goodbye at Swiftpaw and we left to catch up with Fireheart.

* * *

Tallpines was quiet as we lurked around, aside from the occasional chirp of a bird. Brackenpaw seemed eager despite the fog, and Fireheart looked nervous for the apprentice. I gave him an amused look and he easily ignored me.

"Okay." Fireheart started, glancing up at the sky. "Go ahead and start Brackenpaw, be back here when the sun starts to dip downwards. So just a little bit past sunhigh. Good luck."

Brackenpaw nodded eagerly and bounced away, leaving Fireheart and I in silence. I stretched, curling my tail upwards. "I'm going to see if there are any kittypets to scare away. I'll see you later."

Fireheart frowned at me, looking annoyed. "Why?"

I gave him a weird look. "Because I'm pretty sure you can watch after an apprentice by yourself? Or are you asking about the kittypet part. If that's the case, I'm just gonna make sure we don't have any trespassers."

My brother's unhappiness didn't dissipate but he jerked his head in assent. "Fine. Okay."

I flicked my tail at him rudely, not understanding his behavior and left him behind.

I started my scan at the beginning of Talltrees and intended on pushing far through the Twolegplace part of the forest. Getting as close to the fences as possible without being spotted.

It… didn't actually take long to find a kittypet where they shouldn't be. I was actually surprised.

I wasn't near the old household, but somehow the cat was familiar. Which surprised me more.

I wasn't surprised to recognize the scent the closer I got. It felt like ages ago, but I wasn't born a real kit. I remembered my siblings here as plain as day, Princess was no different.

"Princess?" I called curiously, watching her swing around clumsily.

"Rose? Er, Redmist?" She questioned, eyeing me nervously. I flared my nose at her round belly, feeling exasperated.

What a stereotype. Fat cat. Wow.

"Yes, it's me." I paused. "How did you know that name. I haven't seen you since we were kittens."

My tabby sister blinked at me in confusion. "Fireheart didn't tell you? He swings by often to talk about clan life."

I unsheathed my claws. "What." My voice was flat and Princess winced.

Seeing that I was making her nervous, I put my claws away and sat down. "Does he now." It wasn't worded as a question and Princess didn't answer anyways. "I'll have to talk to him, then. How have you been?"

"Good." She said, eager to change the subject. She glanced bashfully at her belly and I realized it wasn't full from food. "I'm expecting!"

"Wow." I said, pleasantly surprised. "How far along are you?"

Princess shivered and curled her fluffy tail around her, sitting down after coming closer. "About a month." Her voice was quiet, nervous. I came closer and gave her a sniff, leaning down near her belly. "I'm not sure how long it'll be, this is my first litter."

I smiled at her gently, eyes softening. "About two months, and you smell perfectly fine. I'm sure your owners will take care of you. Are they nice people?" It felt rather nice to talk without using clan terminology, if I were perfectly honest.

The thing with princess, aside from my closeness with Fireheart, was that she was probably my favorite sibling. She had shared my thoughtfulness with learning human words, and for all her innocence, she was smart as hell.

Princess smiled at the thought of her housefolk and I relaxed. I'm not sure what I would have done should she have abusive owners. "They're very kind! And they have been taking care of me."

"I'm surprised they didn't take you to the vet." I said honestly, sneaking closer to maybe prod at her belly experimentally. "Better for you, I suppose."

She shrugged. "I think they've wanted kittens anyways, I think they want a few more cats. I'm not sure how I would feel about that, so I'm glad they let me have kits to have kin instead of another couple of strangers." She caught my curious gaze and purred. "You can touch if you'd like."

Part of me wondered if it was a woman thing, or she-cat thing, feeling pregnant bellies.

The other part wormed my way under her leg and poked at her belly with my nose. I shrunk back, feeling embarrassed but grinning all the while. Princess caught my look with her own content smile.

I rubbed my cheek against hers fondly. "I didn't know you were so close." I paused, squinting my eyes. I felt better and cheerier than I had in quite a few moons. I wondered if I would have been happier as a pet. "Everything seems perfect." I said as an afterthought.

"You can tell?" She asked, intrigued.

I gave her a single nod. "I'm not one, but I've learned what medicine cats do." Princess' eyes glowed with familiarity and I wondered how much Fireheart told her about Clan life. "I've not learned to deal with pregnancy though. I think I should learn. I know borage helps with milk, though."

Princess blinked at me and I stared at her thoughtfully. I cracked my jaw open and gave the air a taste. "Do you have a plant garden in your yard, by any chance?"

My sister flicked her tail at the fence a few feet away. "Yes actually."

Eyes glittering, I grinned at her. "Let's get over then. I'll give you some helpful information to ease your mind."

Her eyes glinted back and I appreciated the sense of curiosity we shared.


	37. Fire and Ice: 14

Longer chapter than usual! Also I'll be using this Author's note to respond to a reviewer lol.

To Maplestar (Guest):

For eye colors, I refer to Yellowfang, Mapleshade, and Graystripe to all having amber eyes. When I say amber I mean any color that relates, which ranges from yellow, gold, orange, etc. They've also all been refrenced in the books to having amber eyes. Warriors isn't exactly a constant on eye color. (For example, when Dovewing was said to have blue, and in another chapter was said to have green eyes. Same with Ivypool actually lmao.)

According to the wiki, One-eyes single eye is, in fact, amber/yellow. I went by the picture.

I also referenced Thornclaw's wiki for eye color. Again, went by picture.

I like to tease StoneXRed but it won't be a pairing. They're just friends from different clans. The friendship will also play in the story later on, in probably the fourth or fifth book so we still have a way to do. I won't be worrying about ages all that much, honestly. Especially since Redmist is older mentally. She isn't an actual cat too lmao. Not really anyways.

As a character, Brightflower was unimportant and I just needed a way to show how Redmist reacts. She didn't like that Brightflower was willing to fight for kits that belonged to another clan rightly, no matter if she was listening to her leader. And she's not inherently good. I don't know much about her, but from what I've heard I wouldn't care for her regardless.

And finally, I liked to think it made more sense to give Thornclaw the wound. It fits him better, in my opinion. I'm also not exactly going for accuracy, considering this _is_ fanfiction. Like with the descriptions, I've described the cats how I've envisioned them, not by the books. (Which aren't specific in the first place anyways.)

But that's all I got! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and Maple I appreciate the words but just keep in mind everything I've said. (Especially that last bit.)

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Turns out, Princess had been smarter than I thought. I had taught her more than I intended to and she thought remembered them almost immediately. I would tell her about one herb, ask her to recite the purpose of another and she would tell me.

Word for word.

So, to my relief, Thunderclan had a backup medicine cat if they needed one.

One that wouldn't have to be me.

Despite Princess' hesitancy towards anything outdoorsy, the only reason she was out anyways was to go looking for Fireheart. Even so, I was positive I could guilt trip her if I really had to.

Especially if it were temporary while I myself trained the next Thunderclan medicine cat.

I was doubtful they'd want to learn from a kittypet.

Wait, Princess was pregnant. With a disappointed sniff, I threw that entire idea out. Medicine cats weren't allowed to have kits of a mate.

And even if her kits weren't clansmen, it was still code.

The irony wasn't lost on me.

Me, a cat that trained in the Dark Forest, has killed another before, and has crossed into different territories multiple times.

Sure there were reasons and excuses for all, except maybe the first, but technicalities called for the breakage of the code. So really, all the cats break it at some point or another.

In a way they were like the ten commandments or whatever the Christian list of no-no's was. Everyone, human wise, broke those 24/7 too.

I frowned, walking into camp. No one was really a stickler for rules in any life and that actually rubbed me the wrong way.

I dropped a few pieces of Brackenpaw's prey in the pile -he had caught a crap ton!- and chose a crow for myself. It was relatively small but I wasn't very hungry anyways.

Tigerclaw spoke to Fireheart for a second before glancing at me and beckoning me over. I followed his direction, trotting over with a quick greeting. The tabby dipped his head and glanced at both Fireheart and I. "Share some prey with Bluestar and I. Tell us how Brackenpaw faired with the fog and environment."

Smiling nervously, because I didn't see Brackenpaw hunt at all, I nodded and led the way to the front of Bluestar's den. I flicked my tail at her in greeting and she flicked her ear at me in response and looked eagerly at Fireheart.

Offended, I let Fireheart sit next to her and sat myself right next to Tigerclaw. He saw our exchange and squinted his eyes thoughtfully, glancing momentarily at Fireheart. "So." He rumbled, nipping an opening in a rabbit. "I assume it went well?"

"Yes." Fireheart purred, seeming at ease at the talk of the apprentice. "The fog didn't seem to slow him down, and his stalk is flawless."

Pleased, I tugged some feathers out of my bird. "Yes. Despite the difference in size between Graystripe and Brackenpaw, Brackenpaw really made the hunting crouch his own. He's taken to hunting very well. In a few moons time, I wouldn't be surprised if he were one of the best in the clan."

"Good." Bluestar purred. "With leaf-bare almost here we need our most competent hunters. Fireheart," He perked up. "It's good to see you've taken initiative with Brackenpaw and his training. I want you to continue with him until Graystripe gets better."

Tigerclaw stiffened beside me and I gave him a curious look. "Where is he, anyways? He should be in camp getting better. Last I saw he wasn't in the warriors den."

I looked at Fireheart then, catching his worried look. My brother floundered for a moment before shrugging. "Maybe he's in the medicine den? Redmist got better fast, but maybe Graystripe got sick again."

"Let's hope." Tigerclaw grumbled. "Mousefur was coughing on patrol again, and Longtail told me Swiftpaw was coughing during training today. Graystripe needs to rest up and get better, or he'll be spreading sickness through the forest."

I paused mid-chew. "Swiftpaw? He seemed okay this morning."

Bluestar stared at me before she took a bite of her vole. "Sickness spreads rapidly and silently. We can never know who will get what next. And we never want to risk greencough. We lost many kits last leaf-bare to it."

Tigerclaw dipped his head in agreement. "Indeed. If their coughing persists, both Swiftpaw and Mousefur will be moved to Yellowfang's den. Cats will be monitored closely until the sickness stops, or until new-leaf begins."

"Awhile yet then." I murmured, meeting Tigerclaw's eyes. I shifted to gaze at Bluestar. "If cats do need to be separated, make sure no one gets in contact with them except Yellowfang, or maybe me. If the risk is that large, we need to make sure nothing happens."

Bluestar jerked her head in agreement. "Of course. This is not Thunderclan's first leaf-bare."

Surprised, I dipped my head. "I realize that. I just meant-"

"I know what you meant Redmist." I stared at her, hiding my annoyed expression with one of apology. Bluestar sighed and shook her head. "Look, there's Graystripe. Take your prey with him and share. I'm sure he's hungry."

I grit my teeth at her dismissal and got to my paws, half plucked crow with me. Tigerclaw rose as well, and Fireheart walked away. Tigerclaw met my gaze and wordlessly glanced at the nursery, where Goldenflower was speaking with Frostfur. I nodded and walked towards the queens.

Frostfur looked up first and waved her tail at me. "Redmist! It's been a while. Come to share tongues with us?"

I smiled and settled down close by. "Yes, but I'll be eating first. I've spent so much time around toms that I haven't gotten enough time to gossip."

Goldenflower rolled on her side and grinned at me. "Well, Frostfur here has the best talk within the entire clans. You've come to the right place."

Returning her grin, I tucked into my meal and listened half-heartedly to their meaningless talk.

It was still nice though.

* * *

When I woke up, Mapleshade was settled in front of me with her tail curled around herself. It seemed groomed, as it was more nice-looking than usual.

Looking at her, I realized Mapleshade looked a lot better than she had since I'd ever seen her. I stared at her distrustfully.

"Don't look at me like that." She hissed. "I finally groomed because I felt like it. Anyways," She flicked her tail, "Tonight is the night you're meeting those two toms, remember?"

I jerked in surprised. She knew about that? She caught my wordless question and tossed her head in annoyance. "Of course I know about it. I approve by the way, this is entirely what I meant by doing things most wouldn't. You should introduce your friends here, too, if you really trust them."

"Maybe." I said in lieu of an automatic 'no'. Which definitely not. I liked them, therefore I wouldn't put them through tough training. Plus I doubted they'd like it here. This was a place for cats that broke more than a few of the rules. Main being murder.

I paused. Maybe. Because as far as I knew, Thistleclaw never killed someone else. He was just an ass, which shouldn't count as a reason to be sent to cat hell.

I sniffed thoughtfully. "Maybe." I repeated more genuinely.

Mapleshade nodded and got up. "Good. Now go, I just thought I should remind you." Her scar crinkled briefly, like she was trying to shoot me a grimace and I flicked my tail at her in goodbye.

* * *

I draped myself thoughtfully over the rock the leaders stood on for the gatherings. It was high up, higher than I thought it would be, and I sniffed around curiously. Climbing around was actually pretty fun.

Glancing at one of the four oaks closest to me, I lowered myself and made to jump before I voice surprised me. The sound of my name almost made me slip off the rock half in between it, and the tree.

"Whiteclaw?" I whispered back, waiting patiently.

It took a moment but I got a response. "Yeah. Is Stumpytail here yet?"

"No." I replied casually. "Come up on the rock."

"What? Definitely not. That's for leaders only, besides, if someone comes by they'll see us easily."

"If someone comes by the wouldn't be expecting someone to be standing on the rock." My comment was met with silence and I rolled my eyes. "Okay, okay, I'm coming down."

I spotted him -barely, considering the majority of his pelt was black- lurking near the treeline.

"Don't be do tense." I admonished playfully, amused at his nervousness. "Almost everyone is asleep. Aside from us and the night-watch. Hey, how'd you sneak out anyways?"

Whiteclaw dropped into the clearing loudly, his sticky body thumping as he landed from his jump. "Snuck through some reeds and swam to the mainland. Crossed only through Riverclan, so there's that."

I nodded. "That's good. If there's a time you need to use stepping stones to get here, do it. Roll in some moss and just go through. Try not to touch anything though." I twitched my whiskers in amusement.

Whiteclaw nodded uncomfortably, and I figured he would find another way over that didn't involve crossing territories. I beckoned him over and he sat down, far enough away for him to be respectful.

I heard a crackle and lowered myself, Whiteclaw following my lead, before Stumpytail stepped into moonlight that pierced through the trees.

The oldest tom looked down at us and plunged down the slope. He paused a few feet away and approached slowly. "How is this supposed to work, anyways?"

"Well." I started slowly. "We can start with things most clans know, but touch upon them more. Or if we have strife between our clans we can find ways to mend them peacefully."

Whiteclaw frowned and flicked his tail uncomfortably. "This still feels like we're breaking the code."

I jerked my head at the bright quarter moon. "Starclan doesn't disapprove. Besides, we're doing this to keep the peace. And," I added when Whiteclaw made to speak, "There have been cats who have done worse to break the code. Meeting evenly at Fourtrees is hardly anything."

The other two cats dipped their heads. "What about Windclan." Stumpytail asked thoughtfully, and I frowned.

With a glance at Whiteclaw, whose expressions was similar to mine, I meowed, "Well, there was an issue at the gorge part of territory that I'll start with. Besides, Windclan only just returned. Let's give them time to recover before we pick someone trustworthy."

They nodded in agreement and I brought up the gorge topic again.

Whiteclaw seemed unhappy talking about it but did so, and Stumpytail seemed thoughtful the entire time. I made my opinion perfectly clear, which kind of threw Thunderclan and Windclan as a whole under the bus, but I had a feeling they understood either way.

After that conversation subsided, I flicked my tail. "Anything else?"

Stumpytail shook his head. Whiteclaw mimicked him.

"Good." I meowed. "If you ever get found out walking around by your clabmates, tell them you went night hunting for breakfast. That's what I'll be doing for the rest of the night."

Stumpyrail silently mouthed 'breakfast' and I ignored him. "Good night, and may your respective clans thrive in peace."

The echoed me, and I had a feeling that would be the general farewell for our little group.

I stifled an amused snort and left, intent on at least finding a big juicy rabbit to catch.

* * *

I never did find that rabbit but I caught two mice and a mole all the same. The mole was weird, and I haven't seen it in the pile before but I figured prey was prey.

I walked straight into camp past Willowpelt and Runningwind, who nodded at me. I was glad I had told them I would be out walking and hunting. And patrolling a little too, and while I'm pretty sure they thought I was super paranoid, it was a plus for me.

If they passed that around then I would have an excuse to duck out literally whenever I felt like it. Which is actually great.

Evidently I would have to leave more than just quarter moons so it didn't seem suspicious, but I didn't mind so much. I liked being awake at night time better anyways.

After dropping the pieces of prey on the pile, which consisted of a single mouse and pigeon, I went to the warriors den and slept the rest of the night.

I woke up about two hours before noon, give or take, and went outside to sunbathe. Fireheart passed me, with Runningwind, Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw in toe. "We're going to the training hollow. Want to join us?"

Waving my tail dismissively I shook my head. "No." I looked at Runningwind, half impressed. "Going out after watch? Just the thought of that makes me more tired."

Runningwind grinned unabashedly. "Well, my name is my own for a reason. High stamina."

I laughed with him and Fireheart looked at us both oddly. "Well alright. Maybe we can go hunting later?"

"Yeah, sure. I wanted to talk to you anyways about something." I said, smiling a little sharply. He sensed my change in attitude and seemed to blanche.

"Alright well, time to go." And he left without any other hesitation.

Runningwind seemed amused but didn't say anything else to me. Brackenpaw gave me a polite nod and Cinderpaw glared at me angrily.

I huffed rudely in her face. She walked away hissing.

Almost immediately she was replaced by Longtail, who liked like he wanted to join me with laying around. "I'm stuck in camp until Swiftpaw gets better." He started with, sitting down next to my lazy self.

I flicked my tail. "Hopefully that happens quickly." I thumped the ground next to my with my tail invitingly. "Join me. It's cozy."

Longtail hesitated before he slipped downwards, rolling on his side. I nudged him with a hind foot and he grumbled. "What was that for?"

Closing my eyes, I sighed contentedly. "Too close."

I could almost hear Longtail roll his eyes.

We actually got to lay longer than I thought we'd be able to, until we were interrupted by responsibilities. Longtail was called by Tigerclaw, and I was forced to move by Whitestorm.

Who was very bossy when he was worried. Like seriously.

I understood it was almost leaf bare but damn.

With a good natured sigh I climbed up the ravine, passing both Fireheart and Graystripe who looked equally unhappy. "What's with you both? Thought you were training the 'paw's."

Fireheart gave me a wince. "I left to get something for a bellyache."

I glanced at Graystripe, who seemed well and distinctly not sick. He avoided my gaze easily. "I'm still getting better. I have a stubborn sniffle."

Shrugging, I flicked my tail. "Alright, well, hope you both feel better." their dishonesty was so obvious it was painful, but it made me all the more uncaring towards them.

I wasn't worried for two reasons. The main being I didn't care because I was in a really good mood. Second, if they were lying that badly whatever secret they shared would come out asap. So I wasn't worried on finding out.

I set my path firm towards sunningrocks, hoping there was a mouse or two ready to be caught between some rock crags. Nice and easy.

There had been one, and I took the opportunity to be lazy again on the sun warmed rocks. I sighed in satisfaction but eventually jerked up when I heard a splash.

Even from across the river I recognized Silverstream's light pelt and Stonefur's familiar bulky build. "Well hello there!"

Stonefur looked up, his expression immediately flipping into exasperation. "Well. Why am I not surprised." His voice carried just enough to reach me.

I slid off the rocks and came closer to the river, glad it was relatively calm and quiet. "How are things on your side going? Well I hope."

A form shifted beside Stonefur impatiently and he hushed it. "Well enough. And for Thunderclan?"

"Same." I said politely. My gaze switched to Silverstream, who was avoiding my own. I thought of Graystripe for a second before squinting and shaking my head. "I'll leave you lot to your patrol. I hope prey continues to run well."

Stonefur nodded and turned, guiding the smaller cat with him. Silverstream followed after a moment of hesitation and I narrowed my eyes after her.

She was usually talkative with me.

I shrugged. Maybe Crookedstar was coming down with something and she was worried. After all, Thunderclan already had two cases of Whitecough and it wasn't even officially leaf bare yet.

Pausing, I brought my mouse with me and made for Tallpines. I might be able to hunt a little there and raid kittypet gardens for herbs.

Purring in amusement, I decided it was a very good idea indeed.

* * *

"Look." I said flatly, casually sliding the herbs behind me with a paw. "I'll just take these and get out of your fur. Alright?"

The dog gave a single warning bark at me and I snarled at it. "Yeah, yeah. I get it, I won't come back."

The tiny thing glared at me before it strained against the run and collar. I gave a single meow of harsh amusement and turned tail, lashing it enticingly. "Bet you wanna try and chase me huh, mutt?"

"Redmist, stop taunting the neighborhood dogs." I jumped and looked up at the yard's fence, watching Princess balance sloppily.

I smiled at her and picked up the catmint, leaping to join her on the wood as well. "But it's so fun."

She rolled her eyes and flicked her tail for me to follow, and we walked along the fence row until we got to her house. "If you needed herbs you could have gone to my yard, you know that right?"

I nodded casually. "Sure, but I wanted to see which other gardens had what I would need. I don't want to reduce your garden to nothing. I don't think your housefolk would appreciate that."

Princess conceded to my point with a tilt to her head. "How have you been? You look thin."

Her worry made me laugh. "Fine as always. It's only been like a day since I've last seen you. I eat plenty. I'm just small."

And I really, really was. Princess was one if the biggest in our litter, not just from weight but in build and fur as well. Fireheart, Filou and I had been the slimmest in all of those factors. I was by far the smallest and shortest, sadly.

I took a moment to wonder about my other siblings. Princess took my gaze as something else and ducked her head. "Let me get you some herbs, I'll be quick."

Before I could answer, which would have been a yes anyways, Princess was gone. I gave another glance to the straining mutt and hissed at it in amusement. Then I jumped to the forest side and tried to hunt.

I wasn't successful but I still had plenty herbs and more to come. I heard claws against wood and looked back to the fence, watching Princess balance herself. She didn't come down, but instead opened her mouth to let the leaves trickle to the forest floor.

Grumbling, I went over and started to sort them, pulling some together to make carrying easier. "Thanks sis. I'll see you around, yeah? Oh, and don't tell Fireheart I know about you. I've yet to speak with him about not telling me."

The tabby she-cat twitched her whiskers, part worry and part amusement. "Oh alright. Be safe!"

I gave her a dismissive tail flick and left, mouth full of herbs.

I looked for my single mouse, took it by the tail, and made for camp.

Yellowfang would appreciate my gatherings, I'm sure.


	38. Fire and Ice: 15

Okay I said I wouldn't be changing much, if anything important, but I guess I lied. Things will be confusing, maybe, near the end of the chapter but I plan on tying things together nicely. I doubt anyone will guess what I plan on doing with everything but we'll see.

In other news I have the next _FOUR_ chapters done lmao. We're getting pretty damn close to the end! Also: The end of this chapter, you won't know what'll happen until much later!

Thanks for reading and reviewing my friends! Enjoy the chapter!

Edit: The coughs are kind of confusing in the stories so I went like this.

Greencough: Least dangerous of the coughs. I picked it that way so it's like a green disease. Which is to say new, or newly contracted.

Whitecough: Next stage. Middle dangerous of the three coughs (Ignoring kitten-cough, redcough and yellowcough) Named before black becauase they are both shades and white normally starts first.

Blackcough: Most dangerous. Fatal. Canon.

* * *

I was right to assume Yellowfang appreciated the herbs, but the mouse I brought her was turned away. "Give it to Swiftpaw, he hasn't eaten all day and despite his sickness I'm sure he's hungry."

Giving her a steady nod, I slid out of the herb stock and padded over to where Swiftpaw was curled up. He lifted his head too look at me when I approached and gave me a miserable smile. "Hello Redmist."

"Hey there." I said, twitching my whiskers. I put down the mouse in front of him and he gave it an unhappy look. "You should really eat, even if you are sick. I'll bring you some water to make sure it settles better."

After a moment of hesitation, Swiftpaw gave a single nod and then I went to retrieve some moss to soak. By the time I returned he'd only eaten a small amount ans eas grimacing. I set down the moss and pushed it forwards. "I'll go get some herbs. I found catmint today so hopefully that will help make you feel better."

Swiftpaw nodded and lapped at the water, giving the mouse a glare after a moment. Silently, I made sure to remember to bury the mouse if he didn't finish it. I was all about not wasting but I wasn't sure if greencough, whitecough or blackcough was transmitted by air or saliva.

And I wasn't going to risk it.

I poked my head through where the herbs were usually stored and sniffed around. It was getting dark enough to make seeing hard so I searched for things by scent.

Already, the catmint herb pile was lowering worryingly and I frowned while I took a leaf. Had someone else come down with it?

Growing unhappy, I took the catmint, a trio of juniper berries, bright-eye, and lovage. The mixture of the last two was said to sure coughs, so hopefully mixture of all four items would help speed recovery along.

I hurried back to Swiftpaw who looked like he was holding back a cough. After a moment, his face twisted and he threw up his half digested mouse. I inwardly groaned, since the vomiting meant the poor apprentice had a fever on top of a nice old chest infection.

Swiftpaw seemed unsettled at his action and looked up at me nervously. "That's not… good, right?"

Which basically translated to. 'Am I gonna be okay or not?'

I sighed at him after putting the herbs down. "It's not exactly wonderful for you to be vomiting, but you just have a fever on top of your cough. You'll be fine though, especially if you eat these." I shoved them closer and curled my lip as I shifted his mouse and vomit.

He twitched his ears in relief and ate the herbs with a moment of hesitation. From his expression I could tell he was surprised and I purred at him. "Not all herbs taste like foxbreath."

He returned my smile weakly and drank more water. I hid my relief by wholly shoving the bile and mouse out of the den. I would roll it all in a beech leaf in a few minutes.

I gave Swiftpaw a quick, friendly head nudge and left his area to find Yellowfang. She was hovering over Frostfur's female kit, and I could sense the worry prickling her fur. She looked up when she saw me coming. "What do you want? It's not like I'm busy or anything."

I ignored her ire easily. "Swiftpaw has a fever on top of his cough. I gave him catmint, juniper berries, lovage, and bright-eye."

"Bright-eye?" Yellowfang echoed incredulously. "Why in Starclan would you do that?"

"Because." I said slowly, shifting back. "When it's mixed with lovage it helps cure coughs. Spottedleaf-" I paused, then shook my head. "When she was here, she taught me a lot. What mixtures do especially."

Yellowfang stared at me for a moment before she shrugged. "Yeah, okay, whatever. I kind of trust you not to poison a cat to death."

"Well I wouldn't do it on accident that's for sure."

I got a very dry and leery look for that.

"Anyways, I got catmint to replace the stock so we should be okay for a bit. We started strong for the season, haven't we?" My second sentence was sarcastic and Yellowfang snorted. "Have a good evening you grouchy elder."

She growled good naturedly and ignored half of my words. "Get out then. You're taking up too much space."

I grinned at her and let her shoo me out. Almost immediately I was replaced by Fireheart. He was carrying a pair of mice and blinked at me slowly when he met my eyes. I nodded at the prey, relieved Yellowfang would eat something. She may have turned away my mouse but I could hear her belly rumble.

Fireheart didn't say anything as he passed, and I made my way to the warriors den for the night. Before I reached the den I heard hushed whispering and narrowed my eyes. I pulled around the den and spotted two pelts of dark fur and one of tan. "What's going on here?"

My hushed voice caused one of the cats to bristle in alarm, then after a moment the fur settled. "Oh, it's just you."

I twitched my whiskers. What was Darkstripe doing huddled behind the warriors den? Wasn't like it was particularly safe to share secrets. A familiar rumble caused things to make more sense. "Good. Saves having to tell you later, I suppose."

"Oh?" I murmured, sliding closer to join their little huddle. "Tell me what Tigerclaw?"

Longtail brushed his tail against my paw and I gave him a sideways look in the dark. Tigerclaw shifted and his amber eyes seemed to light up. "If you haven't heard already Bluestar has whitecough."

I blinked in surprise, tilting my head. "Really? That was fast. Guess that's what you get when you are adamant about seeing sick cats. Not knowing about medicine, anyways."

Tigerclaw seemed amused at my words, and pleased. "Indeed. Just another example as to why Bluestar's days as a leader are numbered." My eyebrows rose. "She's practically throwing her lives away, and not even to protect Thunderclan."

Twisted his words were, they kind of made sense. Tigerclaw looked at me then with a narrowed eyes. "Didn't Bluestar say something about the sickness a few moons ago, Redmist? About how it wasn't Thunderclan's first leaf-bare?"

"Oh." I said, remembering that frustrating yet brief conversation. The dismissal Bluestar treated me with still rubbed my fur the wrong way. "Yes. That."

Longtail twitched, tail swishing with curiosity and worry. "What happened?"

"She, well I was advising her on keeping the sickness contained and controlled. She said exactly what Tigerclaw did and then dismissed me a second later."

Tigerclaw lashed his tail pointedly. "And look at her now. Sick and unable to serve her clan because she went against another warriors wise words. Words that she said she already knew."

Darkstripe made a rumbling noise and I dipped my head in agreement. "Does anyone know how many lives she has left? Is that a thing that's shared?" I hesitated. "Sometimes I forgot how much I still don't know about clan life."

Longtail purred at my second half. "Sometimes I forgot how much you aren't clan born."

Odd wording but nice sentiment. I could almost hear Tigerclaw roll his eyes at our sappiness.

"Three, last time I heard. I've no doubt this will put her to two. I'm no medicine cat but the sickness came on quickly, and it completely skipped over whitecough." Tigerclaw looked at me. "You have the knowledge. What say you?"

I dipped my head. "I agree. I have not seen Bluestar at all, so I have no solid thoughts. But if it's as you say, I fear she may also lose a life." It was still surreal to know that cats could actually have nine-lives.

Or well, in this particular world.

The deputy's eyes glittered with an odd mixture of excitement and nervousness. "You know," He said after a moment of pause. "Despite letting you into the clan, Bluestar doesn't seem to like you very much."

I shifted then narrowed my eyes. What was he playing at here. "So? I could honestly care less what her opinions are about me. I know I'm a good warrior and I do everything for Thunderclan."

I could see Tigerclaw dip his head in agreement. "Of course. Any cat in the forest could see that. It's a pity Bluestar doesn't treat you better, is all I'm saying."

His words made me hesitate. I didn't care what she thought of me, but thoughts of first coming to the clan, talking with her about death and Redtail, made me second guess myself. What changed?

Longtail brushed against my side in silent support. In a rare moment of defense, Darkstripe snorted. "Sometimes I think Bluestar should retire sooner than later. Her mind is about as clear as a cave full of cobwebs."

Eloquent. I thought dryly, believing Darkstripe to not be entirely wrong. "How old is she anyways?"

"The gray around her muzzle says many seasons." Longtail grumbled. "But I'm not sure myself. Tigerclaw?"

Humming thoughtfully, the tabby shrugged. "Younger than Patchpelt but not by much. She was denmates with my mother and him, actually." He sighed, sounding surprisingly nostalgic. "Not many of her age group left."

I blinked in moderate surprise. I had honestly thought the gray was from stress. I realized Bluestar was no spring chicken but still. "Well who is left from that group?"

Tigerclaw's voice was the driest I've ever heard it be. "Everyone in the elders den".

"Well." I said, now shocked. "Yeah, okay, maybe it is time for the new generation."

Everyone hummed in agreement at that. Longtail looked at Tigerclaw, ears swiveling back and forth. "If you become leader, who will be deputy?"

Darkstripe sat a little straighter and I hid a curled lip. As much as Darkstripe wasn't terribly bad, I wouldn't trust him to lead a clan. I would probably take Mapleshade as leader over him, and she would probably order the slaughter of Riverclan.

I shifted unhappily, pushing my thoughts away to hear Tigerclaw answer. "I haven't put much thought into it." He murmured, and I got the vague sense he was lying. Knowing him, he's probably thought about it more than it was healthy. "There are plenty of eligible cats in Thunderclan."

Conceding the fair point with a nod, Darkstripe tensed. "It's starting to get late. Regardless of Bluestar, her stupidity and sickness, and Tigerclaw's plans are for the future, we should all go to sleep."

As to solidify the idea, Longtail let out a jawbreaking yawn. After a second I did too.

"Yes." Tigerclaw agreed easily, getting to his paws. "Thank you, it's good to see Thunderclan isn't completely without intelligent minds."

I grimaced. Just because people agreed with someone, didn't make anyone smart. Not the person agreeing or the one with the thoughts.

Longtail flicked his tail to dismiss the words but preened. I almost rolled my eyes but led the way from behind the den instead.

I went to my usual nest near Fireheart and Graystripe, but changed my mind after a moment. Tigerclaw's little group was already settled when I skulked over and I squished myself next to Longtail.

He made a grumbling noise but didn't dissuade me from sleeping near and I went to sleep myself.

* * *

Mapleshade looked even cleaner than she had last time. Which was… almost staggering.

I'd been in Thunderclan for a while, which includes the Dark Forest, and suddenly seeing Mapleshade clean herself up was weird. Her scars were even prominent with her fur organized but she didn't seem as intimidating.

I didn't doubt other Dark Forest cats noticed the change. I wondered if they thought it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"No training tonight." Mapleshade said, her voice even and relaxed. My fur rose. "I figured we could take a walk. You never did see the entirety of the forest."

"Okay." I drawled unsurely, stepping after her. The forest itself seemed more lively, especially since there were actually cats visible and walking around. "Things seem… Nicer?"

Mapleshade glared at me, eyes glowing with something other than mocking malice. I almost choked on my spit when I realized the emotion in them. Playful? I felt ill. "Does it?" The tortoiseshell hummed and kept walking. "I suppose it does."

I had half a mind to slit her throat now and be done with it. Mapleshade was an absolute bitch, and I didn't like the 'new' her. My lip curled at her turned back but I followed her anyways.

I wasn't wrong though. The forest seemed brighter. Like the imposing trees spread apart to let the sun through. Everything seemed less muddy and gross and dark and I didn't like it.

As someone who got reborn you would think I wouldn't be adverse to change but you would be wrong. Very very wrong. Almost as wrong as a Nice!Dark Forest was.

"It's different, that's for sure."

Mapleshade whipped around, eyes narrowed and lips curled. I relaxed. "Do you not like positive change? I could always take this place down with me, set it afire, watch it raze to the ground with every cat trapped inside."

"Dark." I said with a sigh. Mapleshade gave me a distinctly confused look. "It's different, is all. Why now? What changed."

"You." Mapleshade said immediately. "I've been thinking. Hard." She sat down and I copied her, watching her. "When I showed you my memories, I could hear your thoughts. About the- my kits."

"How it was odd that they seemed to be telling you to kill everyone?" Mapleshade stiffened and I shrugged. "I'm actually okay with that. That clanmate of yours was terrible. I understand that she was upset but to watch three kits drown?" I shuddered. "I won't even lie I would probably do the same. Family is everything to me."

She brightened. "Yes! But anyways, my kits are in Starclan as far as I know. I looked for them for a long time, here. I figured, 'My kits thirsted for revenge just as much as I. They should be here too'."

I nodded in agreement. "But it wasn't them, was it? It couldn't have been."

Mapleshade growled deep in her throat. "Correct. I- After you thought of them back then, I put two and two together. When you were fetching Windclan I spoke to you, do you remember?"

"Yes." I said dryly. "Some not-so-nice thoughts."

The warrior shrugged. "Yes, anyways, I talk to Tigerclaw sometimes. Like that I mean. He second guesses himself a lot, especially for someone so massive and tough. I may or may not put thoughts to correct his thought process and keep his plans going."

I stared at her, eyes narrowed. "How about you leave him alone then."

"I will." Mapleshade said immediately, eyes clearer than I've ever seen. "But I need your help."


	39. Fire and Ice: 16

Might double upload but I'll probably save the other chapters because I'm lazy. I'll start updating once a week again, so good news! More good news! I'mma start replying to reviews, because it's easiest to do that here, and it's fair for everyone to get a response for their words. Thanks for much for them btw!

BraveSeeker3: Possibly!

Gamelover41592: Thanks! And here's the next installment~

Radiant Celestial Aura: Yeah I mean the book! Even then we still have a ways to go. I'm ahead a good four/five chapters and I'm still not very close to the finale lol. But I plan on going as far as the Power of Three! So we have a VERY long time lmfao.

Frost: Thank you! And same. ^^ She's up there for one of my favorites, but its actually not the reason I make her the way I am in this story. And I feel like there's more to Mapleshade than just murdermurdermurder revengerevengerevenge. Or should have been at least. I honestly am perfectly fine with that side of her but I felt it cool to just include something more... not evil? If that makes sense lol.

SomeoneI'mSure: Trust me I'm not! Besides, your quality will overide my quality any day! XD So as far as I'm concerned you will always be the winner. And omg I love that you point out typos. I'm keeping them all in mind when I start to edit so it helps me not have to look over EVERYTHING. Unfortunately spellcheck doesn't work when it should, being when my fingers are typing almost too fast for my brain to read lmao. And I'll just say kind of! And thanks bud!

PheonixRune: Not really! It's more Motherly!Mapleshade but honestly ship what you want! That would certainly be an interesting pairing for sure!

Also kind of a short chapter so rip. My put the next two together and give ya'll a big one next week. :D

* * *

It was early morning by the time I hauled myself out of the warriors den, and the weather was rainy. I grimaced and looked up at the sky in annoyance.

Hunting would be a pain.

I looked around the clearing, catching Fireheart's eye as he spoke to Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw. The gray menace was back under his training, and her temperament remained unchanged. If the little kit's mouth wasn't the size of the forest, having her train her stubbornness away in the Dark Forest could have been a solution.

 _But alas._

I beckoned Fireheart over with a tail flick, patiently sitting and waiting in front of the den. He nodded and finished his words with the apprentices, sending them back into their den. He shortened his way near by bounding over in long strides. "Something you need, Redmist?"

"Oh yes." I said dryly, flicking the raindrops from my ears. "Let's go hunting, the prey pile looks low."

Fireheart glanced at said pile and silently took in the solid amount of prey there was. He tilted his head but nodded, knowing that I wanted to talk to him.

I lead the way out of camp, passing Patchpelt and Goldenflower. I have them both respectful nods and hurried my pace.

Fireheart gave an admiring look to Patchpelt. "It's cool to see an elder still taking duties."

"You're right." I said. "I hope so can do that when I'm an elder. Makes sense he's still helping though, he was Bluestar's denmate when they were kids."

"Really?" He said picking his ears, "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about? Bluestar?"

"Nope." I denied, popping the 'p'. I sped up my pace again, now leading with a healthy jog. "Let's go to twolegplace to hunt."

Fireheart stopped dead. I stopped myself and turned to him, watching his expression darken. "You aren't… bringing us to be kittypets, right?"

I curled my lip at him. "No you fool." I schooled my expression and wiped away my offense. He winced and made to apologise. "Save it. You'll be saying it in a few minutes anyways."

He squinted, then his eyes brightened. "Oh. You met Princess, haven't you?" They dimmed again when he took in my severely annoyed expression.

"Maybe." I drawled sarcastically. "Frankly, I don't care that you didn't trust me. I'm more upset that you didn't tell me about her. You know how I feel about family." I was lying there a little, since I was upset about not being trusted. I just didn't want to hear his excuse. Two things he could say, and both would make me feel worse.

1\. I wasn't a good enough kin-member and he had to seek out someone else that could treat him better. (Maybe? I like to think I don't treat him bad.)

2\. I wasn't enough in general to be in clan for him so he had to find it somewhere else entirely.

Both points were semi similar, with the main denominator being I wasn't good enough.

Almost like he could sense my thought process he slid closer, ears pinned back. "I didn't do it to hurt you." His voice was quiet, apologetic. "It was refreshing to see her, especially since you've taken to clan life so well. There are some things I can't talk to you about."

"Like what?" I murmured, sitting and wrapping my tail around myself. It felt like my mood did a backflip and landed on its face. "I thought we were close. Closer than all the others. It's why we were adopted together."

Fireheart wrinkled his nose and sighed. "Like how much more wild you are than me. You're better at almost everything. Hunting, fighting, speaking, clan politics. You understand everything immediately. Starclan, you should've gotten Cinderpaw as an apprentice!"

I could feel my entire being shrink. Guilt made me wince and I sunk into a crouch. "I didn't know you felt that way." He copied me and crawled forwards so we were nose to nose.

It reminded me starkly of when we were kits, and I could tell he remembered too. "It's good Cinderpaw wasn't my apprentice." I said suddenly, "She hates me. Imagine what a disaster that would be. I'm wayyyy to strict for her personality."

His shoulders dropped but he conceded my point with a whisker twitch. "But you can get her to listen. Even if she doesn't like you, she still respects you."

I frowned. "But she likes and respects you, Fireheart. She's stubborn, but she fits your personality. Honestly, Bluestar picked a good choice for her." Wasn't so sure about Graystripe and his extended absences on the other hand. Poor Brackenpaw. "Cinderpaw just needs time to mature. And she can only do that with you as her mentor."

His eyes softened and he looked out to the forest. "Thank you." He said then. "That means a lot, especially coming from you."

We touched noses and I grinned. "Well, let's actually hunt or something. Princess is probably sleeping still anyways."

Fireheart straightened and returned my smile. "Yeah, okay. I'm glad we talked about this all. It feels good to have it off my chest."

"Me too."

* * *

We got back a little before sunhigh, each carrying a bird. We decided to be picky and give rodents a break, especially since the pile had been full. As we got into camp the pile was low and I looked at Fireheart. "Ill offer to the queens, you should ask Yellowfang if she's hungry."

He nodded and trotted to the medicine den and I popped my head in the nursery. "Anyone hungry?"

Brindleface looked up around her kits and shook her head. "Sandpaw brought something earlier this morning. Elders were fed too." Speckletail didn't move from where she was, curled tightly around her remaining kit.

The other, Mistlekit, was stuck in the medicine den with greencough. If I was perfectly honest, I didn't think the kit would make it.

I nodded and back out instead of keeping the conversation going. Fireheart walked out of the medicine den and shrugged at me, so I wordlessly pointed at Bluestar's den. He nodded.

Bluestar was possibly getting worse then. Great.

We gave our birds to the pile instead of eating them, and Fireheart went to linger near Bluestar's den. I followed him for lack of better things to do. Frostfur poked her head out a moment later, gaze worried. "Don't let anyone in, Bluestar has gotten worse."

Me and Fireheart both winced but nodded in agreement. We weren't even sitting for long before a cat howled sharply and rushed into the clearing.

Dustpaw stifled his panting and glowered at Fireheart. "I need to speak with Bluestar."

I squared up to him with a snarl firmly on my lips. "You have the audacity to treat a warrior of Thunderclan like that?" Dustpaw shrunk back and lowered his gaze when he noticed me. "That's what I thought, apprentice. What do you have to report."

"Tigerclaw said it was only for Bluestar's ears." He said quietly, still avoiding meeting me eyes.

I stared at him impassively. "I'm sure Tigerclaw won't mind me listening." Dustpaw gave pause, since he did know I was semi-friends with Tigerclaw.

"Bluestar is sick anyways." Fireheart added quietly, sending a reproachful look to Dustpaw. "Her whitecough has gotten worse."

Dustpaw frowned then shook his head. "Bluestar needs to see it though. Shadowclan-"

"What's going on here?" Yellowfang growled in annoyance. She stuck her head from the lichen and glowered at all of us

Dustpaw glared at her in response. "Shadowclan has invaded Thunderclan's hunting grounds! Bluestar needs to see the prey they left behind."

I made to respond but Yellowfang best me to it. "Fireheart do you know where there's any catmint in twolegplace?" I rose my brows. We were already out? That wasn't good news.

"Yes." Fireheart answered quickly, glancing at me. "I can go right away."

"What about Tigerclaw?" Dustpaw demanded.

"He'll have to handle it himself!" Yellowfang spit, turning away.

Dustpaw made a face and Cinderpaw raced up near next, coming from her seat near the apprentices den. "Handle what himself?" Her tail tip was twitching with excitement and it was my turn to glower.

"Nothing, I'll handle it." Cinderpaw pulled her lips back at me and I got in her face. "I'm giving you orders to stay in camp. Whitestorm is on patrol with Sandpaw, Mousefur, and Runningwind. We only have so many cats left. You're both staying here."

Dustpaw almost said something but he dipped his head in acceptance. "Yes, Redmist."

Cinderpaw had him a dubious look. "You're letting her order you around? You're the one that says she's nothing more than kittypet scum!"

The outraged look on Dustpaw's face made me pleased. "I'll deal with you both later. Go to your den, now. I have words, and actions, that will have to wait till later."

Both apprentices looked cowed and scared. Fireheart was still standing off to the side, eyes wide. "Go now." I said to him. If you have time swing by after if you can. It's near the thunderpath, right?"

Dustpaw nodded silently and watched as I tool off with a sprint. I could hear Fireheart follow but ignored him, hearing them fade away as we split directions.

I was aggravated for so many reasons I almost couldn't handle it but I kept running. The world just had wonderful timing, didn't it? And Shadowclan, those assholes. After we helped them too.

It didn't take much longer to get to the road, and I stalked around searching for Tigerclaw. I couldn't find him, nor catch scent. I did find the half eaten carcasses of prey, and sure enough, they were saturated with the scent of Shadowclan. I leaned down to catch a better whiff when the wind changed.

A familiar scent forced its way up my nostrils and I growled in fury. Cinderpaw.

There was a curious snuffle, then a car raced by. I padded forwards angrily, watching Cinderpaw's crouched form right on the edge of the road.

"You _fuc_ -" I cut myself off and stared at the car speeding forwards us. _On the grass._

I wasn't sure what to do but I acted before I thought. I used momentum to snag her scruff, ignoring her alarmed squeal, and kept going. Mid-sprint we were thrown in a spin, and I assumed one of us got clipped.

By the pained screech Cinderpaw let out I assumed it was her. We landed hard and Cinderpaw rolled over my body. Something cracked and I grimaced. Cinderpaw's silence led me to believe that belonged to one of my body parts.

I gave myself a moment before I pulled myself up, checking over Cinderpaw with my eyes. Her breathing was shallow and fast, but I had no doubt she would live. Maybe. Hopefully. Hadn't taken in damage yet.

Her hind leg was, not okay. It was twisted, not severely, but her fur was shiny and slick with blood. I looked around and growled lowly, deciding to drag Cinderpaw further away from the road.

She made noises of pain and I growled again. After moments of me hauling I dropped her and sniffed at her leg. The wounds weren't deep but they were big. Honestly if I were a vet I would put stitches and administer a shit ton of antibiotics and painkillers.

Unfortunately that was not the case.

Fireheart appeared with Tigerclaw in the lead after a moment, and both toms gaped stupidly at the scene they found.

"Get your furry tail over here foxhead." I spat at Tigerclaw. "And you, get cobwebs, and look for a poppy head. I know it's almost leaf-bare but anything you find will help. We'll need a lot."

I hissed when the didn't move. "Go!"

Fireheart sped off and Tigerclaw approached slowly. I growled at him and he moved quicker. "Crouch." I ordered.

Tigerclaw frowned at me. "Why in-"

"Crouch!" I batted his head furiously and he sunk into an angry crouch. "Good." And then I very, very carefully pulled Cinderpaw next to him. "We have to wait for Fireheart to come back, you'll carry Cinderpelt back to camp."

Tigerclaw looked like he wanted to say no but said nothing instead. He stayed crouched.

I hummed, pleased.

Fireheart came back with webbing only and I frowned in disappointment. He ducked his head in apology and gave Cinderpaw a worried glance. I started to slap webs on the worst of her leg and she continued to let out squeaks of pain. "Okay, you lift her by the scruff over Tigerclaw's back."

He nodded but looked unhappy with it, but I ignored his feelings. I know how this would look to Tigerclaw and Fireheart, but I lifted myself on my hunches, grabbed a mouthful of Cinderpaw's tail, and shoved my forepaws under her hindquarters.

I nodded at Fireheart to lift and we did so. Fireheart pulled her head over Tigerclaw's back and I straightened my legs to keep her sturdy. No use of making her leg worse.

Fireheart walked around Tigerclaw's back and froze. "Redmist, your tail."

"Don't worry about it." I grumbled, happy it wasn't my foot again.

Tigerclaw's eyes glinted in respect at my poker face, but I wouldn't tell him it was from not feeling anything.

We started the way back to camp, quiet, somber, and slow.


	40. Fire and Ice: 17

Oh shit whaddup it's Wednesday my dudes, I'm on my vacation and still stressin' bout everything _KILL ME_ , so I hope everyone else is doing a-okay lmao. Responses to reviews! _Also: I **might** get a job soon so updates will probably slow again once I upload what I have rip. If I get it lmao. _

Gamelover41592: Actually she's better off than she had been! While she didn't get hit directly in canon, she got hit less here! She's still messed up, but not as much. Think of it this way. Instead of her leg being twisted it's just her ankle. (Basically) It's a tad more complicated but I'll get into it eventually for the story. And damn lol, though I'm not surprised. I make mistake like that all the time. Thank you for letting me know! I'd have never noticed tbh! XD

SomeoneI'mSure: Technically, yes. The no pain thing is physical. That's actually just the way she was born and Mapleshade saw no reason to tell others. (Her reasoning has actually changed as well lmao. Mapleshade kept it to herself to use against everyone else if she needed to at first, now she keeps quiet for other reasons!) But Tigerclaw does know about her actual power, which is the regenerative stuff.

Honestly on that topic, most cats notice she patches up really quickly but most write it off to Redmist knowing medicinal stuff. The only cats who are suspicious are Bluestar, Patchpelt, Darkstripe, Whitestorm, and Yellowfang. Yellowfang honestly doesn't care, she's more worried about Redmist's lack of pain to focus on healing speed. Bluestar is the only one whose like, negatively suspicious. Where she's like "MMMNope I don't like that somethings going on." The last three are just like, "That's kinda weird but good for ThunderClan so yolo."

To put it simply anyways! Enjoy the double chapter everyone!

* * *

I stared at Brindleface's two kits, then looked for Mistlekit. "Where's-"

"Gone." Yellowfang clipped quickly, guiding me to an empty nest. Cinderpaw was spread over two nests, mainly to keep her hind leg as straight as possible. "This morning when you were out hunting."

We didn't talk how I hadn't noticed it earlier. "Oh." I said instead. I wished Fireheart was still here but he went to check on Bluestar. "Alright."

Yellowfang gave me a long look before she tended back to Cinderpaw. I curled up so I could pull my tail around to look at it. It was hard, I barely managed to move it actually, but I did it.

And it was not pretty.

My tail was thin and the fur on it was short, so I could see the issue clear as day. Well. I think even if I had long fur it would be clear.

Halfway up my tail, the bone was clearly broken. Like. Imagine a stick, you broke the stick in half, but the stick was healthy and now it was hanging by that little piece of bark.

That was my tail. I hadn't realized it before because of the shock. (Barely getting hit by a car will do that to you.) But my tail nearly bent a complete 90 degrees.

Some of the fur was shredded too, which included the skin. Quietly watching Yellowfang treat Cinderpaw, I wondered if my tail was ran over by the tire. Then it got completely crunched when Cinderpaw and I tumbled away.

I shifted my tail away and glared at nothing in particular.

"We'll have to do something about that." Yellowfang grunted suddenly. I looked up, realizing she was finished with Cinderpaw. "I think we both know what I mean."

I sighed, long and lethargically. "Who has the strongest jaw and sharpest teeth?"

Yellowfang shrugged but her eyes showed me her sympathy. "I'll look around for someone willing. She's fine, by the way."

"She better be." I hissed. "If I saved her sorry self for nothing I'd have pulled her from Starclan myself."

The old cat purred lowly in amusement. "Eat some thyme. Poppy seeds too. The procedure won't be pleasant, Redmist."

I didn't answer her and got up instead, padding over to the stock. I lapped up some leaves and debated with myself about the seeds. I'd no need for painkillers, but sleep on the other hand…

I consumed some of those too, then went to the little water puddle that was in the back.

I flopped back into my nest and pulled my tail in front of me as I curled back up. I was positioned just so, so I could watch.

Not feeling pain was weird. It really, really was. Sometimes I didn't even notice wounds at all. Like this one. Only reason why I knew it was mine was because Cinderpaw didn't show it was her.

I didn't even know it was my tail until Fireheart pointed it out.

Yellowfang came in with Darkstripe right behind her. He looked vaguely displeased, especially she he didn't even like Yellowfang, but he dipped his head at me.

I nodded at him in return and put my head down. Yellowfang put a stick in front of my nose and I looked up at her. "Trust me." She said. "Bite onto that."

I followed her directions.

Darkstripe crouched down and stared at my bent tail distastefully. Yellowfang crouched beside him, keeping a foot of space in between them. "Start there. Most of the fur and muscle is gone, so you'll need to get through the bone even though it's mostly broken. See that crack there?"

The tom nodded dutifully. Yellowfang sighed. "Place your teeth inside it and bite down as hard as you possibly can. Get yourself angry if you have to. Whatever you can do."

Darkstripe did as she asked, mouth firmly on my tail and teeth in the cracks. I bit down on the stick, not because of pain, but in preparation of the sound it will make.

I wasn't disappointed.

As much as I wasn't squeamish, the resounding pop-crack made me flinch and gag.

Unfortunately, very very unfortunately, the first bite didn't do it. Darkstripe pinned his ears back and ducked his head. "I can't-" He curled his lip. "I thought I could but I can't."

Yellowfang frowned and glared down at the tail, then she looked at me. I must have looked almost completely unbothered because Yellowfang narrowed her eyes. "Who doesn't like you."

"Dustpaw." I answered immediately, mind racing. "He might be able to do it."

Darkstripe shifted and looked to the entrance. "I'll fetch him. I'm sorry I couldn't... you know."

I dipped my head and accepted his apology. He left immediately without turning back, and I politely ignored his shaking shoulders.

It was a long while before Dustpaw stepped into the den. Long enough that Yellowfang scolded him loudly with a mixture of growls and hisses.

"Is have done it myself if I could." Yellowfang spat. "Thunderclan clearly likes to have their warriors suffer!"

Dustpaw flinched back and turned wide eyes on my tail. He looked into my eyes and stayed completely frozen.

"Move!" Yellowfang snapped, gnashing her teeth at Dustpaw's shoulder. His reaction was to shoot forwards and step on my tail. The bone crunched under paw and snapped off.

Everyone gaped at it.

Then I passed out.

* * *

I groaned loudly and cursed under my breath. The dark trees of the Dark Forest loomed overhead.

Rolling over on my side, I stayed laying down for the sake of resting. It felt like I hadn't slept in ages and the urge to leave was overwhelming.

Fur brushed against my back and I stiffened. A tail curled over my back legs and I craned my neck to look back. Mapleshade's scowling face met mine and I groaned again.

She batted my head with a paw in annoyance. "Shush up. Rest."

There was a sharp pull on my tail that was mildly uncomfortable, but I slept.

* * *

The next time I woke up my head felt foggy and my stomach was empty and rumbling. A whole rabbit was dropped in front of my nose and I didn't even wait to see who put it there.

I was halfway through the stomach when I looked up. Goldenflower was standing there, eyes wide and nervous. I licked my muzzle clean. "Sorry. My stomach was cramping."

Her shoulder fur settled and she let out a weak purr. "That's understandable, it's been three sunrises. Some cats didn't think you would wake up."

Gaping dumbly, I stared at the rabbit and felt my hunger recede. (I was still ravenous but my appetite was gone now.) "That's… a while."

"Yeah." She said, sliding into my nest after a second. I felt her tongue start to rasp over my fur and I shifted in discomfort. She stopped. "Oh sorry, your fur's just matted. Shall I get Fireheart? Or Longtail?"

I gave her an odd look, unsure as to why she named Longtail. "Can you get Fireheart?" I asked curiously. "I don't want to interrupt him if he's doing something or if he's here or not."

Goldenflower's eyes glinted with sympathy and she nodded. "I'll go check for you, okay? Would it be okay if I told other cats who were worried that you are awake?"

I let the question linger. "No. Thank you."

Goldenflower nodded and then left. The moment she did I heard a pained squeak and turned my head almost all the way to look around. Cinderpaw's small gray form was curled over a mossy nest, leg still stretched out as far as it would go. Her ankle was twisted, but the surface wounds seemed to be healing nicely.

I gave her a bitter glower before looking at my tail. Or lack thereof. It was shorter than the last time I had been awake, but the tip itself was healed with a thin film of scar tissue. I glared at it, flicking it a little. It strained itself and I let it flop onto the ground with a sigh.

"Well, you're alive." I looked at Yellowfang who came near and sniffed my tail. She followed up to go with the length of my body and her whiskers twitched. "Aside from smelling like dirty old moss, you're fine. Tail is healing well. I want to speak with you, though."

"Oh?" I said dully, glaring up at her and chin still in the dirt. "About what?"

"Your lack of feeling." She said immediately. "That isn't safe. I know we talked about this before but things were different. You need to become Thunderclan's medicine cat after me."

"No." I snapped immediately. "I'm good at fighting, not healing!"

Yellowfang sat down heavily and hunched her shoulders, ears folding in anger. "You're good at both! Trust me, I used to think the same. I was a warrior of Shadowclan before I became the medicine cat."

I glowered at her. "No." I said again, tail lashing. Yellowfang hissed at me when the poultice fell off. "I was made for fighting." My voice was firm and calm now. "I won't discuss it anymore."

She opened her mouth to respond but I narrowed my eyes. "No. It's not why you think. I really was made to fight."

We stared at each other for what felt like years before Fireheart stuck his head in the den and spotted me, awake and thoughtful. "Redmist! How are you feeling?"

Yellowfang muttered 'stubborn' and I ignored her. I blinked slowly at Fireheart and curled my paw to beckon him closer. "Fine. How about you? How have you been holding up?"

"Good." He said, following my directions. He crouched next to me and started to immediately groom my fur. Yellowfang glared at me then left with a hard lash of her tail she left. "Patchpelt has greencough now. Bluestar is better, and Cinderpaw is improving."

"Hopefully no more cases turn into whitecough." I murmured, soothed. "How's Swiftpaw doing? He still sick?"

"He's almost better." Fireheart replied between licks. "He and Sandpaw have been fighting to clean your nest out, you know."

"What?" I said, now fully awake. "Sandpaw?" I would have been less surprised if it had been Dustpaw, honestly. "Why in Starclan is she helping me?" Fireheart stopped his grooming and stared at me.

He seemed to be carefully choosing his words as he spoke next. "After the fight on the gorge, Sandpaw has been completely polite to me. It must have extended to you, as well."

I twitched my whiskers in suspicion. "Well I wouldn't trust her for a second. To be nice after moons of rudeness? Yeah right."

Fireheart looked in the direction of the entrance and his whiskers quivered. "Maybe you're right." His voice was quiet and thoughtful and I gave him a long look.

"Maybe I'm not." I said after a while. "Maybe she is trying to make up for her garba- crowfood attitude before." Fireheart ignored my flub and started to groom the base of my tail. "How are things in the clan in general going?"

"Well." Fireheart started slowly, "Both Riverclan and Shadowclan have been hunting on our territory. Whitestorm wanted me to go on patrol for this sunrise with Sandpaw."

I blinked at him. "Wait what time is it?"

"Almost that time." He said quickly. "I'm sure there's time left still."

I frowned at him. "Don't shirk your duties. Think about it this way, you'll do what I can't. I'll be here when you get back. So go on, do your stuff."

Fireheart shifted but didn't leave. His frown told me of his hesitancy to leave. "Shoo." I said in amusement.

He purred at me and flicked his tail at the half eaten rabbit. "Fine. I want to see that finished when I get back, okay?"

I jerked my head in agreement, whiskers quivering in amusement. "I can promise that easily enough."

* * *

Bluestar's familiar gathering call sounded from outside. I lifted my head. I could still catch prey, right?

I shrugged and slipped outside to watch. Bluestar was perched atop the Highrock and Tigerclaw was in his usual spot. "Fireheart and Sandpaw brought good news! The river is frozen over."

Twitching my whiskers I looked at other warriors, taking in their pricked ears. How was that good news? Didn't that mean it was cold enough to freeze an entire river? I grimaced, because to me, that was not good news.

"We will take this opportunity to make a raid on RiverClan's hunting grounds, to send the message that they must stop stealing our prey." She said, and clanmates hissed their agreement. "Our warriors will track down one of their patrols and give them a warning that they'll remember for a long time!"

Cats howled their agreement again and I shifted uncomfortably. Out of all the other clans I liked Riverclan best, but I understood Thunderclan's desire for revenge. Stealing prey was not okay.

The other part of me, that wanted to even the stealing, didn't want to fight but to steal their prey as well. I preferred shadier methods than outright fighting.

Still liked fighting though.

"Tigerclaw!" Bluestar called over the cheering "Are our warriors fit enough for a raid on RiverClan?"

Tigerclaw nodded but his tail tip twitched and he glanced in my direction.

"Excellent." Bluestar lifted her tail. "Then we shall leave at sunset." The clan cheered again.

I turned my head and spotted Graystripe, who raised his voice above the wailing. "It feels warmer today!" His exclamation caused the clan to quiet. "A thaw would make the river too dangerous to cross."

Tigerclaw was starting at Graystripe quizzically, before his gaze darkened with suspicion. "You're not usually reluctant to fight, Graystripe."

"Yes." Darkstripe drawled mockingly. He clearly didn't pick up on what Tigerclaw might have. "You're not afraid of those Riverclan fleabags are you?"

I bristled, but forced my fur to settle. Everyone wasn't like me, able to settle things mostly peacefully. Empty words by Darkstripe though, considering he was one of the first to fight then to flee.

Graystripe didn't answer but twitched his shoulders uneasily. Dustpaw picked up on his shifts and curled his lip. "Looks like he's scared!"

The moment I stared at the dark brown tom he ducked his head so low his neck disappeared. Besides him, Sandpaw met my gaze evenly.

My hackles rose and I glared at her until she moved her eyes away.

"Yes, of getting his paws wet!" Fireheart said lightly. His fur was bristling slightly on his shoulders. "Graystripe's fallen through the ice once this leaf-bare; he's not keen to do it again."

The clan's confusion shifted into amused purrs and Graystripe flattened his ears. I narrowed my eyes at them, and Tigerclaw did as well.

Bluestar waited patiently for cats to quiet themselves. "I must speak with my senior warriors about this." And then she leapt smoothly from the rock and slid into her den. Tigerclaw, Whitestorm, and Willowpelt followed her in.

I watched cats mill around and hummed thoughtfully. Only so many senior warriors left.

Longtail stopped in front of me and leaned to the side, trying to catch sight of my tail. I shifted it behind me and sat in a different position. "How are you feeling?"

His tone was even but worried and I blinked at him. "Fine." I took a second and added, "Better. How long has Riverclan been stealing prey?"

Face shifted into a frown, Longtail sniffed. "Longer than they should be. They'll get what's coming to them today." He looked at Graystripe, who seemed to be arguing with Fireheart. "Hopefully."

"Have they been at odds?" I asked curiously, watching Graystripe stomp away, clearly angry. Fireheart frowned after his friend and Sandpaw sidled up next to him.

Longtail picked to sit next to me and shrugged. "Maybe. Graystripe has been out of camp a lot. I didn't think it was weird until I figured out he hasn't been taking Brackenpaw out. Fireheart has been."

"What?" I asked, tail flicking in surprise.

Longtail saw the nub and gaped at it. I pinned my ears back. He noticed my expression and winced. "Sorry I didn't mean to stare."

His apology was weak and I felt my shoulders drop. "It's fine. Useful, really. Now enemy warriors can't grab it in a fight. Mostly anyways."

It would certainly make it harder to. The tail wasn't a complete nub, but it was distinctly shorter than a normal length. A little over half, actually.

Longtail turned his head away and watched Bluestar climb back up the rock. "Hopefully we can take that patrol." He said instead of something else. "It's been quiet."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Bluestar spoke before Longtail could answer, but by his tense shoulders I knew it wouldn't have been an answer I'd have agreed with anyways. "Willowpelt agrees with Graystripe. A thaw is on the way."

I looked at said tom and saw his expression flash with victory. I narrowed my eyes at him. He wasn't afraid of Riverclan, but maybe guilty? He was the one to almost knock Whiteclaw off the gorge but… I had a feeling that wasn't it.

Bluestar scanned the crowd of cats. "So we will attack at once!"

Beside me, Longtail crowed his agreement.

"We will leave a patrol of warriors here to guard the camp." She continued, tail flicking idly in thought. "We have to remember the possible threat from ShadowClan. Five warriors will make the raid. I will remain here."

Tigerclaw lifted his head then and waited for Bluestar to nod at him. "I will lead the patrol and take," He scanned the crowd, and he seemed disappointed to have to pass me over. "Darkstripe, Longtail, Willowpelt, and…"

His gaze trailed up to Bluestar who peered down at him. "A single spot left. Any volunteers?"

The clan was quiet before Fireheart stood. "I would like to join the patrol."

Tigerclaw seemed grudgingly impressed, and he gave Fireheart a nod of approval. Bluestar looked more pleased than Tigerclaw did. "Wonderful." Her tail flicked in satisfaction. "Leave now, I can scent the warm winds myself."

Tigerclaw dipped his head and left his spot, breaking into a run almost immediately. The patrol ran after him in an organized line and I watched them go.

I spotted Graystripe looking downright furious and worried, and started to shift towards the dirtplace tunnel. I got up slowly and followed him.

He didn't notice me until we were both close to the tunnel. "Ah, Redmist. How have you been doing?"

"Good." I said casually. "Not that you would know. You haven't visited me or Cinderpaw. How'd Brackenpaw doing? With his sister and all."

Graystripe knew where this was going and narrowed his eyes at me. "What do you want?"

I widened my eyes innocently. "I was just wondering if you were looking out for your apprentices emotional support." I leered at him. "Unstable cats are dangerous, and oftentimes difficult to trust."

"Look." Graystripe spat, eyes shifting to make sure no one could hear us. "Whatever Fireheart told you about Silverstream and I needs to be kept quiet. I know you probably don't understand, especially since-"

I interrupted him with a genuinely surprised look on my face, because what. "What did you just say?"

Graystripe absolutely blanched. If a cat could pale his skin would be transparent. "Forget I said anything kittype-"

"No!" I spit, maybe a little too loudly. "Are you insinuating that you and Silverstream are pining after each other? Are you insane?" I lowered my voice when I said Silverstreams name, in fear of being overheard.

Graystripe lashed his tail awkwardly. "Hey it's none of your business! I shouldn't have said anything!"

Brindleface poked her head of the nursery, gaze curious and worried. "Are you two alright?"

Graystripe schooled his expression into something a little less furious. "Just having an argument."

I nodded in solid agreement. "Graystripe still fretting on the patrol topic. We're betting on what'll happen. If the river is frozen or not I mean. I think it's still frozen."

"I don't." Graystripe grumbled dully, eyes burning. Brindleface twitched her whiskers in amusement but disappeared back into the nursery.

I frowned, thoroughly disappointed in Graystripe. "I thought you were loyal." He bristled and I spoke before he could. "That's why you didn't want to fight? Because your she-cat is on the other side?"

When he unsheathed his claws I backed off. I didn't want to be blamed for starting a fight, no matter how much I wanted to sink my claws in his fur. "Whatever." He eased at my dismissive tone. "Your right. It's none of my business. But you have no ally with me. As far as I care, you're no warrior of Thunderclan."

My words stung, I could tell, but Graystripe tossed his head uncaringly. "Yeah, whatever."

And he slipped into the tunnel.

If anything I was pleased that I made it so he couldn't warn anyone, but I was still reeling at the admission.

What the _hell_ Silverstream.

* * *

The patrol came back with low tails and flat ears. Tigerclaw looked both disappointed and aggravated when he scrawled up a lower part of the Highrock. Bluestar was already on top and laying down, tail flicking back and forth. "Willowpelt and Graystripe were correct," Before he finished the clearing filled with disappointed sighs. "The river has thawed."

As Tigerclaw was reporting, I saw Fireheart slip over to the Nursery from my spot near the medicine den. I saw his ears prick and realized someone was talking to him.

I was on my feet before I even thought about it and waited for Fireheart to reappear. I was not expecting him to roll out from behind with Graystripe trying to pin him.

Suddenly balancing angrily on Graystripe shoulders, I used my favorite move, and yanked him by his scruff. I was still holding on when he turned and I saw his eyes thin with the scruff pulling. I let go, rolled on my back and kicked him as hard as I could I'm the the jaw with my hind legs.

He gasped, I probably made him bite his tongue, and turned his back on me dismissively again.

Graystripe made to lunge at Fireheart before I could react and was on my brother again. The gray tom was biting Fireheart's leg and Fireheart was batting repeatedly at his face.

"Stop this at once!" That was Bluestar and she sounded furious.

But probably not as much as I.

The toms both froze, and I took the chance to pounce and drag Graystripe to the ground. It was my turn to roll around with him and the moment he bit my tail I knew I was in trouble.

The thin skin tissue ripped open and my blood was spilt across the sandy ground. I was on Graystripe and chewing on his shoulder before I noticed most of the blood nearby was mine.

We were both bodily thrown away from each other and I hissed loudly. Longtail flinched back at my expression and crouched. I took a moment to calm myself down and glowered at Graystripe. He was avoiding everyone's gaze.

Yellowfang came up from my blind spot and I flinched at her. Her expressions was absolutely thunderous. "Go to my den."

Bluestar was staring at Fireheart with similar facial expressions. "Fireheart, wait for me in my den. Graystripe, go to your nest and stay there."

Oof. Methinks Bluestar knows Graystripe was sneaking about. My whiskers twitched in amusement as he walked away.

Yellowfang jabbed me roughly with an unsheathed paw and then I was being guided away.

The medicine den was quiet and Cinderpaw was asleep, along with most cats except Patchpelt. The old tom looked up at us weakly as we shifted passed. His nose was streaming but his face scrunched up in worry as he saw the blood. "Are you alright?"

I gave him a quick, shallow nod.

Yellowfang nudged my shoulder and I kept going. Oddly enough, we avoided my personal nest and she shoved me into her nest in the far back. The thing about the medicine den, is that Yellowfang had her own divot where she slept.

It was so she didn't bother patients and they didn't keep her up with their own illnesses. She was still close enough in case of an emergency.

I flopped onto it because the old she-cat threw me off balance and I had no choice. My tail made a wet slap when it hit the ground and I winced. That meant a good amount of blood.

That explained the weak feeling, at least.

Yellowfang was quick to gather a poultice of herbs and slather the chewed up leaves on my tail. Cobwebs were wrapped quickly and she spread goldenrod on my other scratches. I looked at her as she sat, tail curled around paws. "I gave Graystripe a nasty shoulder wound."

"Does anyone else know you don't feel pain?"

I curled my lip at her. "Spottedleaf did." At her surprised expressions I shrugged. "She didn't think it was a problem." Longtail did too but I scared him enough today. I wouldn't throw him under the bus.

Yellowfang frowned and flicked her ears. "I don't mean to insult Spottedleaf, Starclan rest her soul, but I doubt she realized what it could have meant."

"A long time ago in Shadowclan." Yellowfang continued, "There was a cat named Yarrowtail, who had a similar issue that you have."

I interrupted her with an offended tail lash. She hissed when I loosened the cobwebs. "It is not an issue!"

Yellowfang ignored me with a scowl. "He went on a battle patrol. He came back and died the moment he stepped into my den."

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well-"

"He had fallen from a tree. The patrol had gone after the dog on the territory. He said he was alright, he had a slight limp, and the patrol walked back." Yellowfang shut her eyes. "Someone told him to get his paw checked. He collapsed in the den the moment he stepped through."

Yellowfang blinked her glowing eyes at me. "He had fallen on his chest and front paws. He sprained one paw but his chest collapsed. The moment I- I was an apprentice, so I did a body check as to why he fell."

She paused and took a breath. "The moment I pressed a paw to his chest the muscle moved inwards and I felt bones beneath his fur." The old cat shuddered and her tail tip twitched. "I don't want to see that happen to another cat."

I squared my shoulders and met her eyes evenly. "I don't climb trees."

The look on her face made me flinch and I looked away. "I'm staying a warrior. If I die, I die. That's, unfortunately, normal. Things die. They always do."

Yellowfang reacted to my words apathetically but her head dipped in agreement. "I see. I'll leave you be for now then."

I dipped my head and tucked down, ready to sleep.


	41. Fire and Ice: 18

I won't even lie I totally forgot to update lmao. But at least in the time i've forgotten, the next two chapters are done! We are like, super close to finishing this book guys! In other, potentially good, news I've decided to prolong Redmist's life in order to put her in A Vision of Shadows. But not for long. She'll die in either the third or fourth, neither of which I have read.

I've only just started reading yesterday and I'm already on the second and have the third purchased. So far, I really only like Alderpaw. I don't really like anyone else at all lmao. Honestly, Alderpaw is probably the only reason I'm reading. Jawfeather used to be one of my favorites but I think I don't like him at all now. It feels like his grumpiness is just that, like that's all he is. At least in power of three he seemed to have more personality than that.

But yeah I would be lying if said I liked anyone else. Also Shadowclan is super shitty wow. Can't watch their apprentices for shit like seriously. Trust me when I say Redmist will have a problem when Rowanstar becomes leader lmao.

Responses!

FirestarLD: (From chapter 38) I know, but I feel like it doesn't make sense. And I explained it, so that's how it'll be for the rest of my story.

iBananaCat: Redmist certainly will not. You'll see what she does in the next chapter! Probably one of the biggest changes in my story compared to canon. It gets dramaful and nice lmao.

SomeoneI'mSure: Kind of (?) When cats find out, they will but not for a while, they'll be surprised for a few minutes before everyone is just like "Ah you know what that explains ALOT." Tigerclaw will be the same.

Gamelover41592: No she definitely is not! You'll get a kick out of the next chapter lol.

!ALSO!

We're relatively close too 100 reviews, so the hundreth reviewer will get some art from me! I'll PM the winner privately, but I will announce them. They will get free art from me, (animals only) and you have to have a refrence of the character you want. I won't go by descriptions, so keep that in mind all! And don't spam review to try and win. If that happens you'll immdiately be disqualified.

* * *

Days later had me in the nursery playing with Cloudkit with a dry piece of moss and slushy snow. My tail was better, almost completely scarred over due to spending nights in the Dark Forest. Oddly enough, I was left alone in a comfortable home-made leaf nest with Mapleshade's scent ALL over it.

In a way it was almost frightening, but it was also comforting. The tortoiseshell was acting very oddly since I'd lost my tail. Switching between being almost infuriated to being kinder then some of the queens in Thunderclan. Evidently I was beginning to get used to her flips of personalities. Still weird but that was fine.

The Dark Forest itself was at its limit for light. When I first arrived the sky was an only black, nothing in sight. Now, on the other hand, there were still no stars in sight but there was a constant cloud cover that forced the forest gray.

Honestly it seemed morose in the forest instead of evil, so I wasn't sure if it was a particular improvement. Personally, I liked it better now.

Still life in camp was tempered, improving even. The scare of sickness has faded completely, and the only cat remaining in the medicine den was Cinderpaw.

Who avoided me every time I came around the den. I was sort of okay with it, but I was bothered by the lack of thanks. Because really?

Brindleface stuck her head out of the Nursery and surprised me. She gazed at me in apology. "I didn't mean to startle you. It's just time for a feeding."

Humming under my breath, not answering her, I batted Cloudkit gently on the bum. He squeaked and started to waddle over to his foster mother. She stared down at him lovingly and nodded to me. I nodded back and got up to stretch.

I spotted Brackenpaw sitting in front of the apprentices den and narrowed my eyes furiously. I started to stalk over when I was stopped by Fireheart. "What is it?" I said in annoyance.

He followed my glances and seemed to share my mood about the topic. He shook his head and looked back at me. "Bluestar said we could go to the Gathering tonight. So just a heads up." He looked back at Brackenpaw. "Whatever you're thinking, be careful. There's a lot going on, no need to make it worse."

I bristled. "I won't make anything worse. I never do. Don't come at me like that, Fireheart." He winced and I narrowed my eyes. "Just, keep your distance. I'm in a bad mood today."

Walking away with a low tail, I pricked my ears to catch his muttered. "Well at least you can admit it."

Snorting to myself, I stopped in front of Brackenpaw with a low growl. He looked up in alarm and straightened when he recognized me. "Redmist. How are you-"

"We're going hunting. You're going to show me your crouch. Then we'll do some battle training. Maybe something else." He blinked rapidly and I took the moment to start heading out. "We'll see how much we can fit in today."

It was a few moments before he joined my side, tail up and eyes bright. I wouldn't lie and say my mood didn't improve right then. I was left exasperated more than anything else. Such a bright cat wasted on a lazy piece of unloyal garbage.

I sighed and started to mindlessly track prey. After a moment I paused and looked at Brackenpaw thoughtfully. "Hey, you're quick-footed right?"

He tilted his head.

* * *

"Wow!" Brackenpaw exclaimed eagerly. "That was amazing! I didn't know warriors could catch adders!"

I brushed his awe away with a tail flick. "These couple aren't adders. Adders are venomous. These are not. These are just snakes. Try a bite. This isn't a generic hunting patrol so don't worry about the code. We'll be doing fighting right after this."

His amber eyes glowed and his whiskers twitched, looking down at the snake curiously. He gave it an experimental sniff and I purred. I nipped a part of the body and got it started. "Go ahead."

Eagerly, he took a large bite and chewed thoughtfully, tail flicking idly. He swallowed. "It's definitely… interesting." He tucked down and started to eat fully.

I watched him, semi pleased. There weren't a lot of cats aside from myself, Yellowfang, and maybe some elders that appreciated the non-venomous snakes. Darkstripe ate them sometimes as well. "Let's go." I meowed in amusement, watching him at the lanky half eaten body. "Bury it and let's head to camp."

Brackenpaw's tail drooped slightly. "I thought we were going to do some battle training?"

I twitched my whiskers in apology and looked at the sky. "We're both going to the gathering tonight, and I'd like to get some rest. I'll be able tomorrow though. First thing in the morning. That sound good?"

Despite the sound of him not getting much sleep tonight, his tail whipped to the side in excitement. "Yes! Can I try to catch a snake?"

I paused and stared at him, watching him stifle his excitement. "Yes." I said slowly, watching him quiver. "But I'll pick the snake for you. I'll teach you the difference. We haven't seen an adder yet after all and you've no idea what they look like."

The apprentice hopped a little on his toes.

* * *

I stepped out of the warriors den and shook out my fur. Bluestar was in the middle of camp and rallying those who were heading to the gathering. Fireheart was waiting next to Sandpaw and Tigerclaw was sitting near Darkstripe.

I ignored the other warriors and sought out Brackenpaw, who was hovering near where Graystripe was with Willowpelt and Whitestorm. I flicked my tail at the apprentice and nodded at Whitestorm and Willowpelt. I looked at Graystripe. "Mind if I walk with Brackenpaw?"

The warrior seemed to freeze, then turned to look back at his apprentice. Clearly, he didn't even know Brackenpaw had been nearby. He probably didn't even know Brackenpaw was going to the gathering.

Brackenpaw seemed to brighten at being mentioned and I felt a jab of sadness. An apprentice should not be happy when they are literally mentioned. They should be happy from doing something right. Not being looked at by their mentor.

"Sure." Graystripe floundered, trying to look impassive. "I'll be here."

Dipping my head, I glanced at Brackenpaw. "Let's go. We'll be walking near the front with some of the other warriors."

His amber eyes positively glowed.

* * *

"If you go to see the other apprentices you know the drill. Don't talk too much about snakes by the way. If that becomes a secondary source of prey for Thunderclan, other clans don't need to know. You can brag about learning to defend against adders though. I like to think I taught you as much."

Brackenpaw purred. "Understood Redmist." Part of me wondered if this was his first time actually having something to brag about to other apprentices. I intended to rectify that with heavy battle training soon.

Maybe some non-lethal moves from the Dark Forest would improve his, well, everything. Confidence, skill, happiness, pride. Bring all of that nice and high. Where it should be as a young cat.

He gave me another look and bounded away, over to what looked like Windclan apprentices. I twitched my whiskers but took that in silently. Thunderclan was at odds with both Shadowclan and Riverclan right now.

Something brushed against my back and I turned. Stumpytail greeted my single eye and I meowed a greeting. He sat down on that side and sighed. "How has Thunderclan been?"

"Agitated." I replied in amusement. I looked at his sturdy build. "Prey running well in Shadowclan?"

He shifted in confusion but nodded. "Yes. But between rogues stealing our prey and leaf-bare cracking down on the marsh, I'm worried. I don't think it will last long."

I blinked at him. "Rogues?" So it wasn't just us with the prey problem. I would have asked about Riverclan but they didn't share borders. Plus I wouldn't go behind Whiteclaw's back. "What do you mean?"

"The ex-Shadowclan rogues. You know:" He glowered. "Brokenstar, Blackfoot, Clawface. All of _them_."

I blinked in surprise. That certainly explained it. "Oh, well, can you give me a moment."

Stumpytail quirked a brow but nodded.

I got up and quickly made my way to the bottom of the rock where the leaders were sitting and waiting for Crookedstar. "Bluestar, may I have a word?"

Tallstar gave me a funny look and Nightstar gave me a nod. "Congratulations, Redmist."

I nodded to the black leader. "Thank you."

Bluestar twitched her whiskers at me unhappily. Either at being interrupted or speaking on friendly terms with the Shadowclan leader. "Yes?"

"Alone." I added quickly, scenting the incoming scent of Riverclan. "It's important."

She blinked but got up, slipping away from the leaders and joining me off to the side. We were half-hidden by bushes. "So I heard something interesting about the prey stealing. On the Shadowclan side anyways."

Her ears pricked and she wrapped her tail around her paws. "Oh?" Her eyes narrowed at me thoughtfully. "And what's that?"

I glanced around. "Brokenstar and his rogue warriors. I didn't mention prey stealing on our behalf, but I mentioned they looked fit. He replied he was worried about the rogues and leaf-bare." I took in her surprised look and continued. "He talked about how their scent was recognized."

Bluestar blinked in understanding. "That makes sense. Tigerclaw did report it was the same group over and over. It would make sense if the rogues were targeting both of our clans." Her shoulder fur relaxed, I didn't even realized she was bristling and she nodded at me. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. That doesn't explain Riverclan though."

I nodded in agreement. "No, it does not. I didn't get a chance to speak with a warrior and get a reason."

The leader seemed to sigh. "Reason or not that wouldn't excuse the prey stealing. It's against the code."

I didn't respond verbally, but inwardly rolled my eyes. I wasn't an apprentice. I knew that. "I'll go back into the crowd. See if I can find anything else."

Bluestar seemed to want to say something else but settled for nodding and leaving first.

I made my way back to Stumpytail, who was speaking amicably with Whiteclaw. The black tom froze in discomfort when I approached. He dipped his head in respect. "Hello, Redmist. How are you?"

I stifled an amused snort. No comment on how prey was running? Probably because he knew very well. "I'm well, and yourself? Riverclan?"

"Likewise." He answered shortly. Stumpytail looked between us curiously. "And Riverclan is thriving."

"Is it?" I said, unable to hide my mirth. "That's good as well."

Whiteclaw seemed to bristle but said nothing, turning his head away stubbornly. Stumpytail looked at both of us again. "Something going on?"

I looked at him then, catching his brief expression of worry. It was wiped away expertly when I looked at him. The skill made me remember that out was all of us, he was the senior warrior.

"Kind of." I said evenly, watching Whiteclaw jerk. "Riverclan had been trespassing. And it looks like Whiteclaw very well knows that."

"There's a reason." He spit suddenly, fur on edge. "If Thunderclan knew why you'd understand."

I met his angry gaze reasonably. "Did you think that if you told us instead of stole, that would be better?" He seemed to settle and then looked guilty. "I spoke to Bluestar. You aren't the only ones stealing prey. If you keep taking what you want you'll put our entire clan down by helping other rogues on our territory steal food."

Whiteclaw looked down and his tail tip twitched. "I feel like you shouldn't have told me that."

I jerked my head at Stumpytail who didn't move. "Shadowclan is being stole from as well, by the same rogues. Talk to Leopardfur, please. Or have her talk to me. Then help her talk to Crookedstar. This is not okay, Riverclan will end up starting a war before the worst of leaf-bare begins. No one wants that."

The Riverclan warrior dropped his head and shrugged in agreement. "Yeah, okay."

Nightstar lifted his head from where he was sitting on the rock. Bluestar was between him and Tallstar. Crookedstar was bristling to the side, an obvious gap between the clan leaders. Bluestar was the first to speak. "Riverclan has been scented multiple times over the course of the moon at Sunningrocks. On behalf of Riverclan, Crookedstar, I would like to remind you Sunningrocks belongs to Thunderclan."

"Sunningrocks was an original part of Riverclan territory, and it will remain that way." Riverclan warriors yowled their agreements, and Crookedstar lifted his head. "Besides, you speak of trespassing, but there has been a Thunderclan warrior scented on our territory. Quite often, might I add."

Bluestar seemed taken aback, eyes glancing to us gathered cats below. "What? Have you seen them?"

The brown tabby shook his head, eyes narrowing. "Not yet. But we find his scent so often, it won't be long until we do."

A he? Wow, that was definitely Graystripe.

In front of me, I heard a few hisses of understanding. I wasn't the only one to put together Graystripe's disappearances. Even though he did tell me himself.

They probably didn't know for sure, but they would come up with some suspicion to peg on him. I twitched my whiskers and gave Graystripe a sidelong glare. He was looking steadily at the Great Rock.

Tigerclaw growled from below the leaders. "Regardless of our warriors, that does not excuse the fact that you continue to steal prey. We've caught traces of preyblood tracked to the river's edge."

Crookedstar looked down at Tigerclaw in annoyance, a snarl starting to peel his lips back. Tallstar seemed to want to calm things down, his long tail twitching with hesitance. "Windclan have also been discovering scents on the moor. They smell of Shadowclan."

That's all he said, no reference to the rogues or Brokenstar at all. I frowned thoughtfully. Trying to stop something was he? A good thing I told Bluestar of Shadowclan's having nothing to do with stealing.

Riverclan's leader hissed again. "Riverclan has also been finding strange scents on our land. You know, aside from Thunderclan's resident spy."

Bluestar glared heatedly at him, shoulder fur bristling. "That does not excuse the prey stealing and Riverclan knows that."

"Maybe we are doing it because your Thunderclan cats are stealing our prey."

I laughed, loudly. A little too loudly, perhaps. From beside me, Whiteclaw growled. "And what is there to steal? Fish? Thunderclan's warriors do not know how to fish. We don't even like getting our paws wet!"

Bluestar gave me a warning look and Tallstar looked deeply annoyed by my input. Crookedstar snarled at me and I stood challengingly. From below the rock, the deputies looked at each other in alarm. "There is still that single warrior on our-"

"And you are still taking our prey. That we need to keep our kits living and our warriors strong. What is one warrior seemingly doing nothing while you have an entire clan on our land and stealing our very food! Clan land belongs to _their_ respective lands!" Many cats from the clearing meowed their agreement, coming everywhere but Riverclan itself. Many of those clan cats looked uncomfortable, probably knowing they were definitely in the wrong.

Crookedstar bristled and almost looked like he was going to dive and tackle me himself. Leopardfur seemed torn herself, leaning to lick her shoulder fur instead of defending her leader. Tigerclaw on the other hand was standing, muscles flexing as if he intended to bat the leader out of the air if he jumped.

The sky suddenly went dark, and cats turned upwards to watch the moon be covered by clouds. "StarClan has sent the darkness!" Halftail yowled in alarm.

The ShadowClan medicine cat yowled in agreement, "StarClan is angry. These meetings are meant to be held in peace."

"Runningnose is right!" Yellowfang added loudly. "We shouldn't be fighting among ourselves, especially during leaf-bare. We should be worrying about keeping our Clans safe!" Her voice echoed in the frightened silence. "We must listen to StarClan."

Tallstar nodded in agreement. "By the will of Starclan, this gathering is over."

"Thunderclan, come." Bluestar ordered loudly, leaping from the Great Rock and landing right in front of Tigerclaw. She shared quiet words with him and he flattened his ears at whatever she said.

Everyone was gone by the time we reached the sloped edge, and Tigerclaw popped from somewhere and stared at me. "Bluestar wants to speak with you." I grimaced.

I ran ahead until I was running side by side with Bluestar, who noticed me but didn't acknowledge me. "You won't be going to the next few gatherings."

What? "What?" I said loudly, almost stopping. "Why not?"

Her sharp eyes met mine and they gleamed icily. "You did not learn as an apprentice as to where your place lies, therefore you must learn it as a warrior." She paused. "I will announce your punishment publicly when we get back to camp."

"That's not fair!" I spit angrily, thinking. "You have a warrior that's breaking rules under your claw of leadership, and I'm getting punished for speaking out justly? In defense of our clan, might I add."

Bluestar didn't respond to my words. "You will stay silent until we return to camp. You need to learn to hold your tongue."

That was absolute dog-shit. There have been apprentices that have spoken out before me, I'm sure. They probably got punished, but I had too when I was still Redpaw. Ugh.

I fell back and was replaced by Tigerclaw, who gave me a passing glance while he passed me up. I stayed in the middle, running near Brackenpaw, Swiftpaw, and Longtail. All three of which had given me worried glances.

Great way to end a night. Really.


	42. Fire and Ice: 19

This chapter has been done for a while I won't lie. I just wanted to get ahead. The next chapter is done, long, and eventful lol.

Responses:

Gamelover41592: Yeah, poor her again in this chapter AND the next. Guess I like putting her through the ringer! XD

PheonixRune: Yeah pretty much! XD Similar thing in this chapter too.

SomeoneI'mSure: She does. But Bluestar is really looking for any reason to get after Redmist. She thinks there's just something odd about her in general, and continously compares her to Fireheart. Plus the thing that is explained in this chapter is also true.

Either way: Enjoy the chapter guys!

* * *

I was sitting awkwardly next to the High Rock as Tigerclaw and Bluestar settled themselves. Bluestar was quick to speak when everyone was out of their dens. "Riverclan has refused to dignify their prey stealing. It seems as if Windclan and Shadowclan are on our side, thankfully. However the ex-Shadowclan rogues seemed to be making themselves known and are stealing prey from each clan."

The cats meowed and hissed in dismay. I agreed. Everyone seems to have gotten their fill of Brokenstar and his cronies. Despite how short meeting him had been.

"From tonight, each patrol will have four cats, at least three of them warriors. The patrols will be more frequent, two each night, and one during the day, as well as the dawn and dusk patrols to watch for the rogues." Bluestar began again, tail flicking behind her idly. "And we must put a stop to Riverclan's raids on our territory, and since they have chosen to ignore our words, we must be prepared to fight."

Thunderclan shouted their agreement, cats purring in satisfaction at the plan.

"There is more to speak of." Bluestar said again, cutting into the eager cries of her clanmates. "Two cats must be punished for sake of Thunderclan."

Gazes immediately cut to Graystripe who was looking visibly morose. He seemed to force himself to perk up, trying to look eager at the aspect of fighting. But everyone saw his sudden, faux change and no one believed it for a moment.

Some cats looked confused on who the other cat was. I did my best to make it look like it wasn't me. I think I succeeded partly, too.

"Graystripe. I will ask you this now and bluntly." Bluestar seemed to freeze, eyes clouding. "Have you been sneaking onto Riverclan territory? While you shed your warrior duties, one of which is training an apprentice?"

The gray warrior stood, face expressionless though his spine fur was raising. "Yes Bluestar, but not for the reason some may think."

 _What._

"I've been collecting information on Riverclan, and while I realize that it's against the code, I decided to see why they were stealing our prey." He looked up at Bluestar steadily, and I can't say I've ever seen someone lie so badly. "Twolegs have been polluting the river, and making it so Riverclan has no food."

Bluestar seemed shocked at the information, a flash of worry crossed her face but then her features schooled. "And you held the information away from me because?"

His shoulders seemed to drop and I decided I had enough of it. "Yeah, no, he's lying."

Cats whipped around to stare at me, eyes wide. Willowpelt looked at me in particular, crystal blue eyes gleaming. "What?"

I shrugged and pointed my tail at Fireheart. "We both know the real reason." I meowed evenly. "And before we are asked, we kept it in hope Graystripe would eventually tell the truth. But I will not watch him lie to Thunderclan."

Tigerclaw unsheathed his claws angrily, tail lashing and eyes gleaming. "Is it what many think then? He's been seeing a she-cat across the river."

I took a single look at Graystripe, watching his face fall. "Yes. Crookedstar's daughter, Silverstream."

Shock gasps spilled through the clearing and oddly enough, Bluestar looked furious.

But not at Graystripe. Me.

"That is enough!" Bluestar growled, before anything even started. "Redmist I will not have you throw around false accusations against my warriors!"

I was not the only clan cat to think a solid, what did she just say?

"Are you serious?" I stared at her, at her face. "Well..."

Cats caught my tone quickly, and Tigerclaw looked up at Bluestar from where he was on the rock. His eyes were narrowed distrustfully, and even Bluestar looked hurt at the look her deputy was giving her.

"Does that mean the warrior code means nothing?" I challenged, lashing my tail. "Bluestar is defending Graystripe for some reason." This I said to the cats, watching them glance at Bluestar hesitantly. "But I'm to be punished for speaking for Thunderclan at the gathering."

One-eye lifted her head and tilted it, her single eye widening. "What did she say?"

I turned to her. "That's right. I may have not broken the code, but I'm being punished for speaking for Thunderclan. Arguing with a clan leader who has clearly been ordering his warriors to hunt on our land. After I gave Bluestar information that had Shadowclan side with us instead of Riverclan."

Tigerclaw nodded and added his two-cents. "She's right. Bluestar told me where she got the information from."

Bluestar looked unbalanced and glared at me. Fireheart looked extremely torn and I felt a jab of sympathy for him. I wouldn't blame him if he sided with Bluestar. Not because she was right, but because she was the reason we were here and I knew just how much he appreciated that.

"But despite the obvious evidence against Graystripe, I'm the liar."

Willowpelt twitched her tail unsurely, raising her voice against the rising sound of aggression. "What proof is there?"

"Brackenpaw has not been officially trained in almost an entire moon. Almost since he started as an apprentice." Frostfur looked livid at that, whipping to glare angrily at Graystripe who flinched. "Aside from the fact Graystripe is gone at the same time every day. Not nearly every day." I added, tail lashing. "Every day."

Cats began to hiss and Bluestar made an effort to regain control. "That is not proof, that is a coincidental observation."

I looked at her dubiously. "Are you serious? Look at him right now. He looks guiltier than nothing I've ever seen!"

Thunderclan followed my gaze, glancing at Graystripe who looked like his world had just crumbled apart. It may as well have, but that was on him.

"See?" I said, sitting and curling my nub tail. Thunderclan started to growl at Graystripe, who took a few steps back in alarm.

Bluestar jumped down from the High Rock and squared her shoulders. "Stop this at once! Redmist and Graystripe will both be punished."

Most cats disagreed but didn't verbally say anything. Just hissing with unhappiness. Bluestar relaxed when no one else challenged her. "Graystripe you will be stuck in camp. For half a moon. Once that time is over you will be assigned a warrior to watch you at all timed. I will discuss with my senior warriors who that will be."

Her gaze darkened. "You will not see Silverstream anymore, or her you."

Graystripe nodded in acceptance, probably relieved he didn't get kicked out. Bluestar turned on me next. "Because of your inability to stay silent, you will be condemned to the apprentices den. You will do apprentice duties and will also, be assign under a warrior."

Woooooooooooww. Was she serious? She was wasn't she. Ugh.

"Longtail." Said tom perked up, watching Bluestar with wide confused eyes. "Swiftpaw is one of our best apprentices, I don't doubt you ability to help our younger cats learn. Teach Redmist to hold her tongue."

Tigerclaw stared at Bluestar in beffudlement. I agreed. How was I being punished if my closest friend was my new mentor? Plus he was probably the loudest cat in all the clans. There was no sense in the choice.

"Brackenpaw also needs a new mentor, because Graystripe is otherwise occupied for the next few moons." She looked at the crowd, eyes lingering on Fireheart.

My stomach curled unpleasantly and I held back a glower. Really? Rubbing salt in my wound wasn't she.

"Fireheart. Cinderpaw is still in the medicine while she heals, and while she may still remain on the track of warriorhood, her training has been put on pause. I want you to take over Brackenpaw's training." Fireheart nodded and got up to touch noses with his new apprentice. "This ends tonight's call. Whitestorm, lead dawn patrol today. Take who you wish to."

And that was that.

I unsheathed my claws and buried them into the dirt. At least my friend was my kind of mentor, but that was embarrassing. To be put back like that in front of the entire clan.

There was a low hiss to my right and before I could turn my head to see I was tackled. I smelt Graystripe before I could recognized his shade of fur, and I kicked out.

By his muffled grunts, I could tell he was biting but I didn't know where. I saw his large paw swing around and connect with my shoulder, spraying blood across the ground and on nearby cats. Someone tried to split us apart but Graystripe was too heavy and had me pushed down so hard I could barely move.

I was angry. No, furious. But almost more at myself for being so unprepared. I should have figured he would do something like this. I did tell the clan his not so little secret and outed him in front of everyone.

Hopefully he didn't kill me though, not that it would matter. He wouldn't get punished anyways.

While I didn't feel his bites, it was getting hard to breathe. Between my nose being squished into the ground, and Graystripe pinning my chest down. It was hard to pull in air.

I'd have gotten myself away but he was way to heavy to wriggle out from. And they way I was pinned had me unable to do anything.

Before I noticed his dangling paw. I twisted my head in a way that popped my vertebrae, snapped the paw in my mouth, and bit as hard as I could.

Pressure was gone from my shoulder as Graystripe howled, and someone knocked him completely off me.

I gasped and flopped completely on the ground. I noticed Yellowfang poking and prodding to probably make sure I wouldn't fall apart. She seemed both furious and worried, but after a moment she turned her head on someone I couldn't see.

All the yelling was muffled and I took a long amount of time focusing on breathing. Eventually I could finally distinguish words and caught the angry yelling of Fireheart.

I ignored what he was actually saying for actually getting on my feet. I stood with wobble, before my shoulder clicked and it folded. Which caused it to click again.

The was a hiss and Cinderpaw came from my left, grimacing at my shoulder. I blinked tiredly at her. Yellowfang shoved her aside and I purred in amusement. The noise sounded painful and garbled but Yellowfang didn't flinch.

She shoved her head under my left shoulder, basically half carrying me. To help moving easier, I started to walk sideways. I was sure it was a funny sight, but I was too oxygen deprived to appreciate anything else except for breathing without issue.

I groaned lowly, letting Yellowfang tuck me into an empty nest. I shut my eyes and let myself fall asleep.

* * *

"Why th-" I was cut off from my rant as Mapleshade appeared, fur groomed and scars hidden. "Ugh, what do you want?"

That would probably be the only time I would ever get to be so rude to her. Too bad I was too annoyed to appreciate it.

"Just a visit." Mapleshade soothed calmly, eyes glinting in amusement. "I plan on visiting your dearest leader tonight. I want you to watch from the pool."

I gaped at her in surprise. "Like an actual visit? You plan to show yourself?"

Nodding, Mapleshade began to pad away slowly, obviously taking pity against my shoulder.

I limped after her as quickly as I could, which was not very, and kept pace.

Arriving at the watch puddle, I realized with awe that it seemed to be sparkling and clear. It was no longer the muddy trash water that had been before. "Go ahead." Mapleshade drawled in amusement, catching my longing look. "Drinking won't do anything."

I leaned down and lapped a few drops of cold water. Woah, that was good. I let out a low purr and Mapleshade snorted.

She slid and disappeared into the water after a minute and I leaned over it curiously.

Bluestar and her nest came into sight, and I watched Mapleshade jab Bluestar's shoulder with a large white paw.

"My name is Patchtail of Thunderclan, and I'm curious about something Bluestar." Mapleshade's voice was hard, and I was almost surprised that she didn't use her real name. Then I realized the potential possibility of Bluestar recognizing it.

The Thunderclan leader seemed to perk up suddenly, eyes wide and alarmed. "Starclan? Now?" She looked around in surprise and tucked her paws. "This is no dream."

"Wonderful observation." Mapleshade grunted sarcastically, sitting on the dusty floor. The moonlight from the den entrance outlined her translucent form and made her seem ethereal. "I have a question about your decisions today."

"About Redmist?" Bluestar said, whiskers twitching in understanding. "I suppose that would make sense."

"Would it?" Mapleshade asked, tail twitching behind her. Bluestar watched the appendage shift and curl before locking eyed. "What reason did you have to punish her? The clan clearly did not agree with your choice."

Bluestar blinked slowly, eyes glowing. "Well, her inability to keep quiet was bothersome but not the reason I'm treating her as an apprentice." She seemed unhappy having to explain herself, but with a glance to the stars she seemed to accept her situation. "And the warrior I assigned to watch over her was chosen on purpose."

Mapleshade twitched. "Which is?"

There wasn't an answer for a few minutes, before Bluestar sighed. "Normally I would let things progress naturally, but Thunderclan needs kits."

Um, excuse me what.

Mapleshade seemed equally caught off guard, fur bristling for a moment before she flattened it. Bluestar nodded. "I'm hoping Redmist will have them once the worst of leaf-bare is over. And teach her some responsibility as well."

The leader paused before she tilted her head. "Though she is plenty responsible already. I noticed her helping Brackenpaw occasionally, and Cinderpaw before the accident."

I hummed in satisfaction. At least her ire wasn't out of dislike, but wow. What if I didn't want kits? Did she even think of that?

Not that I was sure but still. And with Longtail? Yeah right. I'd rather mother a clutch of full grown venomous spiders. Euck.

I shivered in disgust and glared at the puddle heatedly.

Mapleshade was giving Bluestar a leery look, like she was freaked out but also found herself in agreement. "Well. I'd be lying if I said I expected that. Thank you, for keeping Thunderclan… safe."

The words seemed to physically pain her and I had to stifle a snort of amusement. Mapleshade seemed to look up, and her white tail twitched. "I must go now. Continue… what you are currently doing. Although make sure Redmist knows her punishment isn't out of any dislike."

Bluestar seemed to shift unhappily, and with a glower I realized that no, she actually probably did it in part of her dislike. Awesome.

Mapleshade caught the shift but didnt seem to care enough to dignify it. She disappeared into thin air and reappeared by leaping out of the puddle.

When she came out her fur was dry but ruffled. "Now." Mapleshade began, padding down the rocky slope and away from the Death Rock or whatever. "Let's get those wounds taken care of."

I've never found myself in agreement more with this crazy psychopath before. It was weird.


	43. Fire and Ice: 20

Long chapter here lol. Next one is going to be longer, I think. Next chapter will wrap up Fire and Ice, which is why it'll be so long. I pretty much want to get every book done in 21 chapters just so it's even. So we gettin' there!

Responses~

PheonixRune: Thank you!

Gamelover41592: Thanks. :D And we'll see if that's the case! Still haven't decided yet tbh. So much consequences if they don't exist and I need to make the choice if I want them.

SomeoneI'mSure: Just the beginnings of Bluestar's semi insanity lmao. And we'll see about all of that! ^^

Guest: True enough frendo.

iBananaCat: Thank you!

Eight more reviews until 100! 100th review gets free art from me! :D Just keep in mind you need some type of refrence or picture. I won't be drawing off of descriptions, no matter how detailed. (Animals only!)

* * *

Whitestorm stomped into the clearing angrily, fur bristling and surrounded by equally furious clanmates. Fireheart was glancing thoughtfully at the bones and bounded away from Whitestorm over to me. "Those smell familiar."

I stared at Tigerclaw, who sniffed the bones and glowered. "Uh oh. I think they think it's actually Shadowclan. And they were only using excuses for stealing yesterday." I paused thoughtfully. "Let me see if I can distinguish a scent."

Fireheart nodded and followed behind me as I shoved past Tigerclaw. He growled at me but let me take a sniff. I shook my head. "No. Those are the rogues. I can't remember Brokenstar's scent specifically, nor those of his fellow warriors, but smell carefully. There's an undertone of crowfood."

"Shadowclan has always smelled like crowfood." Darkstripe spat, and Sandpaw nodded in agreement. "What's any different."

I curled my lip at him. "They smell like old dirt and pine needles, not crowfood."

Tigerclaw was staring at me thoughtfully, and I nodded confidently. "I would bet my dislocated shoulder that it's Brokenstar."

He nodded, eyes darkening. "Then I'll lead a patrol to track him down and put this to an end. Whitestorm, Darkstripe, Willowpelt, and Mousefur: with me."

"Can I come?" Sandpaw said hopefully, tail twitching.

"Not this time." Whitestorm said, voice calm but eyes apologetic. "Stay in camp."

Sandpaw dropped her shoulders. "What about Fireheart? He found the bones."

Tigerclaw stared at my brother, face unreadable before he accepted it. "Very well. Keep up."

Seemingly surprised, Fireheart gave a pleased nod. "Of course. Let's stop this once and for all."

"Yes." Tigerclaw agreed darkly, bushing out his pelt. "Let's go."

The patrol followed the deputy out of camp, and I froze with horror when I realized how empty the camp was.

...Perhaps they should have stayed and waited instead. I hoped they found Brokenstar before he found us. My shoulder was half-healed from the Dark Forest, but I couldn't risk fighting and being permanently crippled.

Frostfur and Halftail approached the bones and sniffed at them with grimaces. I looked at Frostfur nervously. "Who went with Bluestar on patrol?"

"Runningwind, Longtail, and Swiftpaw."

Ahhhh, shit.

I looked at Sandpaw. "Check the apprentices den. Tell me who's here."

The light ginger she-cat nodded obediently and swiftly ran over, poking her head in and taking it back out. She ran back over. "Dustpaw and Brackenpaw are both sleeping."

I sighed unhappily, meeting Sandpaw's eyes evenly. "Wake them both. Tell them there's a potential emergency. We need to put camp on lockdown and form protective braces with the cats we do have."

Yellowfang gasped, and I whirled, not seeing her approach the pile of bones. Her lip was curled and her tail was quivering. "This is Brokenstar's scent."

"Yes." I agreed grimly. "We figured it was the rogues. Tigerclaw took a patrol to track them down."

"Foxbrain!" The medicine cat spat heatedly, tail bushed out. "This has to be a set up on Brokenstar's part. He's evil but he isn't stupid. He's most likely planning an attack for this very moment."

Sandpaw returned with a pair of bleary eyed apprentices. I looked at Brackenpaw, sitting down heavily. "Go find Tigerclaw. Sandpaw, tell him where you found the bones."

They nodded and split off, talking low and quickly. Brackenpaw nodded seriously and left, running hard and fast the moment started to move.

I looked at Yellowfang. "Is Cinderpaw well enough to fight? To help at all?"

The old she-cat frowned heavily. "No, not really." She glanced back at her den and her shoulders seemed to drop. "But if she has to, I suppose."

"Go let her know." I ordered, getting back to my feet. "And I'll be careful myself. But I'm not sure how much I can be."

Yellowfang frowned but nodded unhappily. At least she understood.

Dustpaw and Sandpaw stood in front of me, but Dustpaw was looking elsewhere. "Dustpaw, get your tail out of your ears and look forwards." He stiffened but did so, shoulders rising defensively. "I need you both to start getting cats out of their dens."

They nodded and I looked up at the High Rock unsurely. I didn't want to, but it didn't seem like I had much choice. I scrambled up it and balanced on top sloppily, feeling my shoulder begin to fold. I grimaced, and yowled a gathering call.

Cats poured out of the dens in alarm, and I straightened. "Brokenstar is planning an attack on Thunderclan." Cats, elders and queens, gasped in alarm. "Form ranks, and though I know none of you have fought in a while, this is what it will come down to."

I looked at the only remaining warrior aside from myself. "Graystripe take up hiding, tackle anyone closest cat near to you. Sandpaw, Dustpaw, take the front right. Yellowfang, with me."

I slid down the rock sloppily but sidled up to the main entrance. "Queens are next." I said loudly, tail high. "Elders, take up spots in the Nursery. Protect the kits."

To my utter delight, Thunderclan let out unsure meows of battle. Ready to fight, but very obviously nervous with our numbers. There was a menacing growl and Brokenstar strolled into the clearing, like the camp belonged to him.

I snarled at him.

Four mangey cats splayed out from behind him, large and muscular. I picked out Clawface and Blackfoot. I didn't know the other two. Brokenstar leered at me, eyes glinting. "You're all that's left?"

His eyes zeroed in on my visibly weak shoulder, catching the way it bent. "A crippled warrior no less. This will be easier than I thought."

"Will it?" I challenged, tail lashing. "There's only five of you and you all smell like crowfood. Seems like you've been struggling to find food and the only way to get it, was to resort to stealing. Weak if you ask me."

He bristled angrily, temper rising. "Just see how weak I am she-cat!"

We met mid-air first, and I only just managed to slam his skull into the dusty ground. I sunk my claws into his flat face and pulled, shredding his nose to almost nothing. He screech loudly and stumbled away, and I purred at him in mocking amusement. "Well, that was quick."

His eyes narrowed and he licked his nose. "Doesn't matter how quick anything is. I have more lives then you, you have no hope."

I flexed my nails and glared at him. "I've taken one before. I'll take another again."

He charged again. I met his claws with my own and he managed to get me pinned. I pulled my hind legs in tightly and let them explode, kicking him clean in the throat and sending him sailing. I rolled to my feet and followed him quickly, tackling him before he could recover his breathing.

Brokenstar was still hacking wet coughs as I pinned him, and I took the chance to sink my teeth into his throat. He kicked out weakly, but his eyes glittered with hatred as they dimmed. He knew just as well as I did, I was taking another life again.

I was viciously torn away from him by Blackfoot, and the white tom towered above me. "Too late!" I spit in dark amusement. "That's it for another life."

Blackfoot seemed to freeze in alarm, eyes glancing to his leader. I took the moment to go after him then, taking his hesitance as my chance. I was too small to use the moment to kill him immediately, and he pinned me after a little bit of rolling.

He made to snap at my throat, but I turned my head and he got my cheek. I did what I did with Brokenstar, tucking my legs, but Blackfoot was tackled before I could do anything. Longtail was panting with alarm, fur on end and glancing at me. "Pay attention!" I spit, getting my bearings.

Swiftpaw hopped over, eyes worried. "Are you okay?"

I shook him away and got to my feet, breathing heavily. "Yes." I said quickly, watching Longtail nail Blackfoot in the head. Blackfoot was massive, but that tackle clearly threw him off. I glanced at Brokenstar, who seemed to be getting his bearing and peeling himself off the ground.

Blackfoot raced off, and my attention was ripped away as Longtail raced after the white tom. "Wait!" I yowled, hobbling after Longtail in alarm. "Go onto another cat." I look around the clearing, watching Graystripe kill Clawface with one blow, Runningwind crouched on the ground. Frostfur was grappling with a tom twice her size. "Go help Frostfur!"

Bluestar was fighting the final warrior aside from Brokenstar, Sandpaw and Dustpaw at her side.

I sent Swiftpaw after Longtail as well, taking the moment to collect my bearings. So much fighting lately. It wasn't fun when I was already hurt.

I unsheathed my claws and hummed. Taking Brokenstar down a few pegs was fun though.

Shit. Brokenstar, right. I searched for the dark tabby but heard Yellowfang howl mournfully instead. Had the tabby recovered so quickly? Did he kill Cinderpaw?

If he did wasn't _that_ a waste! Still, I shook my head and moved as quickly as I could to the den.

I stepped in and was immediately swamped by the smell of blood. Brokenstar was laying in a heap, claw marks scored over his eyes in one even sweep. I glanced at Yellowfang, who was staring down at him in surprise. "Good job." I said awkwardly. "And just because your a medicine cat, doesn't mean you can't hurt cats."

Yellowfang turned to me with a violent hiss and I flinched in alarm. Brokenstar took a weak breath and stopped. I chortled. Then I was shoved into the ground by a heavy weight. I shifted in alarm, but realized Yellowfang was pinning me. "Are you insane?"

She let me up when Brokenstar came back to life and I glowered. "What's your problem? Aren't you going to kill him?"

Yellowfang avoided my gaze, shoulders low. "No. No I can't."

"Sure you can!" I spat, bristling with alarm. "A quick nip to his throat and it's done with. I just did it myself after all. Surely you aren't that old."

"No I can't." Yellowfang said again, avoiding my gaze. "He's my son."

I gaped at her. Then shrugged. "Okay that's fair."

Yellowfang blinked at me, her gaze turning dry. "Why don't you sound surprised."

I shrugged again. "To each their own. I get something went one but-" Bluestar howled a gathering call and I glanced at Yellowfang. "I should go, but we can talk later. Feel free to tell me what you like. I'll keep it quiet."

She gave me a doubtful leer but nodded in acceptance.

I padded to Dustpaw before I got close to the High Rock. "Brokenstar is still alive," I meowed lowly, ignoring his low gasp of dismay, "Go guard the medicine den."

He nodded, eyes wide, and raced to the entrance. His head poked in and came back out, his expression dark. Bluestar was settled in front of the High Rock, her shoulders tense. "Brokenstar attacked?"

I nodded, watching her gaze darken. "Is he dead?"

"No." I said simply, sitting and curling my tail around my paws. "He's in Yellowfang's den. I took one of his lives, she took another. His eyes have been badly wounded. I doubt he'll ever be able to see again."

Bluestar stared at me with glowing blue eyes. The camp let out meows of respect and turned to their leader, who sighed. "The other rogues?"

"Chased off." I flicked my stub at Clawface with a half amused glower. "Aside from him, of course."

Bluestar glared at the body before she hummed. "Anyone badly hurt?"

I looked at my paws, then twisted to glance at my side. "No, I don't think so." Other cats shook their heads.

"Good." She stood, looking again at Clawface's body. "Sandpaw, Swiftpaw, go bury his body. Away from our clanmates and closer to Riverclan's border. Don't go too far." The pair of cats nodded and began dragging the rouge's body.

Bluestar took in her numbers and she glanced at me. "Where are the elders?"

"Nursery." I said shortly, sitting back down. The brambles in front of the nursery ruffled and everyone inside stepped out. Even the kits, some of which trotted forwards quickly to greet their mothers.

Cloudkit in particular gazed curiously at Clawface's disappearing body. "Is head dead?" I blinked at him in surprise. "Can I go see?"

Brindleface shushed him but I felt a jab of satisfaction. I was glad to see death wouldn't nail his brain to the forest floor. I hid a pleased purr with a sigh.

"And Tigerclaw?"

"He tried to track Brokenstar to stop the prey stealing. I sent Brackenpaw after him to get him back." Bluestar nodded in acceptance and her tail curled, seemingly hiding an emotion she didn't want others to see.

She got up and gave me a single, respectful nod. "You did well, Redmist. Brokenstar hoped to lead our warriors out of camp and you managed to protect it despite his mostly success. I'm impressed."

Cats around me gave me approving mews.

Bluestar looked at Fireheart, who was smiling at me contently. "Fireheart, when Brokenstar is ready have Yellowfang sent to me. I want to speak with her."

He nodded and trotted over to join Dustpaw with guarding the entrance of the medicine den.

Tigerclaw and Bluestar seemed to get into a clipped argument, and I ignored them with experience. Yellowfang stepped out of her den and shouldered her way through the crowd of cats.

When Bluestar met her gaze, she turned away from Tigerclaw rudely and climbed up the High Rock. After a glower and spat curse, Tigerclaw followed her up.

"Have you left Brokenstar alone?" growled Tigerclaw, his amber eyes flashing.

Yellowfang raised her head and looked at the dark warrior. "Dustpaw is guarding him. And I've given him poppy seeds, so he'll sleep for a while. Brokenstar is blind now, Tigerclaw. There's no way he'll try to escape. He'd die of hunger in a week, if a fox or a gang of crows didn't kill him first."

"Well, that makes it easier," Tigerclaw snarled. "We won't have to kill him ourselves. We can let the forest deal with him." I found myself in whole agreement with him, but considering the circumstances, I kept my opinion to myself.

Yellowfang turned to Bluestar. "We cannot let him die," she meowed.

"Why not?" Bluestar swapped glances between her deputy and medicine cat.

"If we did, we would be no better than he is," replied Yellowfang calmly.

Tigerclaw's tail flicked in anger.

"What do you think, Whitestorm?" Bluestar meowed before Tigerclaw could speak.

"It will be a burden on our Clan to look after him," Whitestorm answered thoughtfully. "But Yellowfang is right—if we send him out into the forest, or kill him in cold blood, StarClan will know we have stooped as low as he has."

One-eye stepped forward. "In the past we have sometimes kept prisoners for many moons. We could do it again." Cats voiced their agreements and Bluestar looked at the clan thoughtfully.

Tigerclaw glared up at Bluestar challengingly. "You would let a rogue stay in our camp?"

I bit my tongue.

"Is he really blind?" Bluestar asked Yellowfang.

"Yes, he is."

"...has he other wounds?"

"It's like I said." I stepped up. "I took one of his lives through his throat, though I'm sure it's healed since losing his life. It was a killing blow after all."

Bluestar nodded thoughtfully. "Then you may nurse him till then. After that we will discuss his future again. And from now on, he will be known as Brokentail, not Brokenstar. We cannot take away the lives that StarClan gave him, but this cat is no longer a Clan leader." Bluestar looked questioningly at Tigerclaw.

His tail twitched, but he didn't speak. "It is decided," Bluestar meowed. "He stays."

Cats began to disperse and Tigerclaw started to call a hunting party together. It was of most cats who hadn't fought, but he beckoned me over a moment later. "Can you join the party, Redmist?"

I put tentative pressure on my shoulder and hummed. "I think so. Wouldn't be a good idea to be out for long though. My shoulder is still unhealed on top of other minor wounds."

He nodded. "I want everyone to split up. We'll all meet back up in front of the ravine."

Everyone nodded and set off.

I called dibbs on the area near sunningrocks, hoping I would not find any signs of hunting on Riverclan's part. As I broke through the treeline I paused at the sound of a splash, then peered through the bushes.

A cat was working its way across the river, ears pinned and head tilted upwards. As they got out, their ears remained pinned and they crouched unhappily in front of the rocks. I crept closer and tried to catch the cats face or scent.

I got a scent, but it was a generic fishy smell that seemed watered down so I was left confused. I didn't recognize the cats pelt so I got closer still. The only thing I could catch via scent, was gender, and this was a she-cat.

Eventually I kept going, trying to get close enough to be able to attack her without alerting her. I wasn't exactly ready for another fight, so I needed to be very careful in these next few moments.

The she-cat pounced between some cracks and hooked a mouse up and out of the stones. I watched her with a frustration I couldn't understand but ignored it to focus on the cat instead. She killed the mouse with a nip and looked around, unable to see me from where I was settled.

I began climbing up the rocks, keeping almost entirely silent. The she-cat sat and turned, and I took the chance and dove. Her head whipped around and she yowled as she saw me coming. I bowled her over and swatted her head away from me.

We split around after I kicked her firmly in the jaw, which made her drop the mouse, and she hissed at me. I stared at her sternly. "Get off of our territory." No insult, no aggression, just bluntness.

"Sunningrocks belongs to Riverclan!" She spat, coming closer and puffing up. The worried sheen in her eyes told a different story from toughness.

I stretched and pulled the mouse to me. "Not right now it doesn't. Leave, or this will turn into a fight."

She bristled. "But I caught that mouse, it belongs to me!"

"Actually." I drawled, leaning to pick it up. "It belongs to Thunderclan. You caught it trespassing. Now," I turned away, fully hoping the she-cat would leave and not return. "I already kicked you in the face, don't make me give you actual wounds."

There was an angry growl and I only just dodged the attack. I didn't give her the chance to realize she missed, and dropped the mouse to scruff her and shake. I managed it with surprising ease and figured the dark she-cat was weak from hunger and an apprentice.

After a moment of her pained howls and whimpers, I let go with a admonishing growl. "What did I tell you?"

"I'm sorry!" She blubbered, tail lashing and eyes round with fear. "Crookedstar told me to, this was my assessment!"

I glared at her, eyes narrowed. I looked up when there was a call across the river. A squad of Riverclan cats were swimming over quickly, and I doubled the ferocity of my glare. The apprentice sunk deeper in a crouch and I stood over her.

Leopardfur gave me an uncertain look, eyes jumping between me and the apprentice. Stonefur was with her, along with another warrior I didn't know. I stiffened when I realized it was Stonefur's apprentice I was pinning, the one I had seen way back when.

The warrior I didn't know stepped forwards threateningly. "Let her go you fleabag! You're outnumbered."

I gave him a distasteful look. "And you're outruled. This is a Riverclan apprentice trespassing on Thunderclan territory and stealing Thunderclan prey. That mouse has her scent all over it, and I watched her hunt it myself."

"Too lazy to catch it yourself then?" The tom challenged angrily. "So you watch an apprentice do it for you so you can bully it away from her?"

I shrugged at his words. "You know if I wanted to listen to you voice your thoughts aloud, I'd have asked for them." I narrowed my gaze at him, taking in his thin frame. "And I didn't."

Leopardfur lifted her tail, amber eyes flashing at my challenge. "Just let her go and we'll leave. No issue has to come out of this. We don't want a fight."

"Neither do I." I said honestly, shrugging again. "But I have all the cards right now." I ignored their confused glances. "I have your apprentice, we both know what she was doing here, and I am on my territory defending it."

"The only thing you can do, is fight, and that would look bad considering I'm a single warrior against a patrol of four on my own territory. Nothing would excuse what you've all done. The other clan's already agree with Thunderclan. Make a bad choice and you'll be starting a war."

Leopardfur gaped at me, horrified at my implications. She understood what I meant: If they did anything I didn't like, I would and could destroy them easier than catching a rabbit kit.

The unnamed Riverclan tom bristled and crouched, but Stonefur cuffed him and glowered at me. "She's right. We'll leave, just let her go and we'll leave."

I'd tortured them enough, right? I pointed at the patrol with my stumpy tail and looked down at the she-cat. "Well then, go on."

Her eyes widened and she pretty much ran away. Stonefur touched his nose to hers and gave me a dirty look. "Did you enjoy scaring an apprentice so much?"

I licked my shoulder fur, hiding the way his question made my fur prickle. I ignored the real answer. "Of course not. I taught her a lesson that reflects on all of Riverclan. Regardless of reason, none of you should be hunting here."

Leopardfur ducked her head and glanced at the cowed patrol. "You guys go on ahead. I want to speak with Redmist alone."

I shook my head slowly. "Not now. I'm suppose to be hunting. Now I'm going back empty pawed but I have something to report."

Ears pricked forwards in confusion and I threw the mouse to them before they could speak. "Leave, now. Leave the scent on it, he should already know where you hunted it. Tell him you stole it away from a mouse-brained Thunderclan warrior."

The apprentice gaped stupidly before she brightened and snatched up the prey with an excited tail flick. Stonefur's hostile glare dimmed into something more amicable, and he looked away when I stared at him.

Leopardfur's eyes were shining when we met looks and I gave her a single, sobering nod. Weight seemed push down her shoulders and she returned my nod solemnly. Her tail lifted and she gave me a weak smile. "Next time."

I nodded again, started to sift scents. I needed to get their scent off our territory before everything became worse.

"Huh." I jumped, spinning around as Graystripe stepped out of the treeline. He slunk forwards, low to the ground, as the Riverclan cats swam across river. "Leopardfur must really respect you if she didn't tell her patrol to rip you to shreds."

"Why are you out of camp?" I snarled, unsheathing my claws.

He waved me away with his tail and rolled his eyes. "We both know you won't be fighting anything for a while." His gaze brightened and he leered at me. "So. Helping Riverclan, are you?"

I squared my shoulders but I knew just as much as he did I was totally caught red handed. "I knew I couldn't handle an entire patrol, I wanted them to leave before a fight broke out and I was killed."

"You?" He meowed, laughter in his voice. "Hesitant about a fight? You are probably the most stubborn cat I've met in my life. And I know for a fact, had it been any other clan, you'd have thrown your life away just to give them a few wounds they'll eventually forget about anyways."

I frowned at him. "Okay whatever. You caught me. This one time. I'm not like you Graystripe, sneaking off at every moment just to see a pretty face across the boundaries. I'm not an mouse-brain."

"But you still helped them." He returned firmly, tail lashing. "So you won't tell anyone, ever, that you saw me today."

Realizing he could ask for a lot more than me not seeing him, and that he was probably too nice to ask for more, I nodded fervently. "Of course."

It was silent, and he didn't seem to believe my words, but I began to rub my cheek against where the Riverclan cats had been standing. "I'm sorry for ratting you out, by the way. It-" I cut myself off to gather the right words. "I couldn't watch you lie to Bluestar like that. To our entire clan."

He looked away and shrugged in agreement. "I guess." His eyes narrowed before he dipped his head. "I understand. I don't forgive you yet, but I understand."

Yet? Wow, I didn't even know I had hope of him forgiving me. A warm feeling surged up my chest and I squashed it away. Was this what it was like to have a really big family? That cared no matter what?

I shook the thoughts away and returned his nod. "Be careful."

His eyes brightened. There was no warning in my words, no challenge. Just honest care. He already knew I, and everyone else, wanted him to stop. I was just the first one to not deny he wouldn't.

I knew he wouldn't stop. As bizarre as it was to me, he wouldn't stop meeting with Silverstream.

"I will." And I watched him slink away, meeting his eyes when he glanced back once.

I said, "Good." Even though he wouldn't hear me anymore.


	44. IMPORTANT

FOURTH PERSON TO REVIEW GETS THE FREE ART!

ACTUAL AUTHOR'S NOTE ON BOTTOM. ** _(WHICH IS SUPER IMPORTANT TO THE STORY)_**

* * *

I forced myself to frown as I got close to the meeting spot, trying to lot as upset and frustrated as possible. It seemed to work as I approached, and Whitestorm drew up in worry. "Bad luck?"

"Worse." I answered dully, glancing at his catch. "Riverclan. Sunningrocks was either picked clean or hunted so badly they prey was far hidden."

Mousefur curled her lips. "Knowing those badger footed fishes, it'll be the latter. Those mousebrains couldn't tell a mouse from a fox!"

Whitestorm flexed his paws unhappily, lashing his tail. "We'll tell Bluestar after we return. Something needs to be done."

I nodded in faux agreement, feeling apprehension curl in my belly. I'd be down for going at Windclan, but I'd rather not for the other two clans. Especially Riverclan.

Fish was tasty and swimming was cool man. I hummed to myself quietly, thinking about the topics. Maybe I could try trading prey with Whiteclaw. I'd kill for some fresh trout.

Tigerclaw stepped out of the bushes, dropping his pair of catches and interrupting my thought process. Longtail pulled up behind him with a small rabbit. Longtail slid next to me and Tigerclaw tilted his head at Whitestorm. "Tell Bluestar about what?"

"Riverclan in Sunningrocks." I said dryly. "No prey to catch there."

The deputy bristled angrily. "Then yes, let's get back to camp and let Bluestar know."

Longtail glanced at me as I stood. "That's unfortunate." He said, tail flicking to my empty paws. "You can carry the rabbit back if you want?"

I twitched my whiskers in amusement. "Thanks but no. I appreciate it though."

He seemed both unsurprised and pleased, tail tip twitching contentedly. We took up spot behind the patrol and I walked at his side lazily.

The sun was setting and painted the ravine and camp with nice shadowy strokes. The residual sun highlighted the tops of dens and made the High Rock look badass.

Longtail nodded at me and ran to drop his rabbit at the fresh-kill pile, glancing at it every so often. He came back and I stared at him. "Hey I don't think that'll fly away. What's with the looks?"

He led the way in front of the warriors den and settled down on some thrown out moss. I joined him and flicked him with my tail. He was still staring at the rabbit.

He jumped and grinned weakly. "I'm just hoping no one takes it."

"Why not?" I said in confusion, twitching my ear. He didn't respond but I turned and watched Brindleface walk and look at the rabbit. She chose a pigeon instead and walked away.

Longtail leapt to his feet and raced across camp, lurching to snag the rabbit and almost falling the the process. Darkstripe, who seemed to want to take it, gave him a dirty look and rolled his eyes.

Looking victorious, Longtail trotted right in front of me and dropped the rabbit. His tail flicked and he sat down next to me and looked at me meaningfully. I blinked at him.

He returned the blink and tilted his head. "Aren't you hungry?"

Ohhhhhh, got it. I grinned and shrugged. "Yeah, sure, I could eat." And I nipped at the rabbits spine. After tearing it open, I snagged a mouthful of meat and leaned away so Longtail could have a bite.

He didn't and I gave him a quizzical look. He jerked his head at the carcass. "Eat."

I twitched my whiskers, wholly confused but did as he asked. I ate my fill lazily savoring the prey then passed it to Longtail. I saved him a little more than half of the "good parts", none of which I liked to eat. While tasty, the texture of innards was unsettling and I just didn't like how chewy some were.

Flicking my ears when I heard the rumble of a stomach, I gave Longtail a funny look. "We could have shared and been full at the same time you know."

He shrugged and glanced forwards, avoiding my sharp gaze. I rolled my eyes and shoved the rabbit closer. "Well, eat now mouse-brain."

"Gladly." He replied, snagging a leg with claws and starting where I ended.

Bluestar called my name and I looked up, shifting from where I was laying. I sighed and got to my paws, stretching out my shoulder. I gave Longtail a glance, meeting his eyes and smiling. "Thanks for the rabbit."

Since his mouth was full he just gave me a muffled purr and nod.

I trotted up to Bluestar tiredly, eyeing her as she stood in front of me. She seemed pleased by something, and I remembered the whole thing with her trying to set me up with- Oh shit. Was that a thing clan cats did? I gave a panicked look at Longtail, who was too busy chowing down to notice.

Was that cat flirting?

I stiffened uncomfortably and Bluestar twitched her whiskers. "You did well today, with protecting camp."

I took the compliment easily, using it to cover my discomfort. "Thank you but it wasn't only me. I-"

My eyes drifted around the camp and spotted Sandpaw with Fireheart, sharing prey and chatting pleasantly. Dustpaw was laying in front of the apprentices den with his eyes closed. Did I want to? Ugh. No, I didn't but it was a nice thing to do right?

I flicked my ears and turned my mood around by thinking about the pair sitting silent on a potentially cold night like this. "Sandpaw and Dustpaw fought like warriors. Had they not been in camp, Thunderclan might have been doomed."

Bluestar brightened, tail twitching happily. "Indeed. I suppose I'll go ahead and do that. Thank you, Redmist."

Oh god she was so bipolar damn.

Or she was just happy to have some clanborn cats made into warriors. My whiskers twitched as I watched her climb the Highrock. Maybe not, since her eagerness to deem Fireheart a warrior said otherwise.

As she gathered the clan, I joined back up with Longtail. He gave me a curious look, gnawing on a rib. "What did she say?"

I took part of the forearm bone and sunk down into a crouch. "Just about the attack and that I did well."

He snorted, but his eyes glowed pridefully. "Obviously. No one could do better."

I shifted uncomfortably, trying to leave space between us. All for moot, as Longtail pressed against my side to cover up the ground. He stared at me curiously. "What's wrong with you?"

I grimaced, thinking of a way to explain my stiffness. "I'm… cold."

"Oh, alright." And then he pressed harder, curling his tail over my back.

Bluestar began the ceremony and I listened to it half-heartedly. I was way too focused and unsettled by the cat pressed against my side. And the potential meaning behind it.

I… don't think I wanted kits. Not in this life, if ever.

I'd have been relieved if Bluestar had literally anyone else try for kits. I didn't understand why she singled me out in particular.

Fireheart stepped from where he was congratulating newly named Sandstorm, eyeing me thoughtfully. Longtail gave Fireheart a look but then nodded in acknowledgement.

I gave my brother a pointed look, half pleading half terrified. Fireheart seemed amused but he saved me anyways. "Redmist can I speak with you for a second?"

I nodded and stifled a sigh of relief as Longtail shifted away. I got to my paws and let Fireheart lead me away. I gave Longtail a shrug and flicked my bobtail in goodbye.

Probably wouldn't be sleeping near him or the usual group tonight. Ugh. At least I was on relative speaking terms with Graystripe so at least it wouldn't be too awkward.

Fireheart led me near the Nursery, looking like he actually wanted to talk to me about something. "Is Longtail padding after you?"

I grimaced. "I hope not but I think so. I still have no idea how that particular topic works. Part of me feels like Bluestar put him up to it."

My brothers ears flicked forwards in confusion. "What does Bluestar have anything to do with this? Do you think she sets up cats?"

I blinked thoughtfully. "I don't think so. Goldenflower and Tigerclaw seemed to get together on their own. Unless Bluestar told Tigerclaw to speak with Goldenflower to talk about having kits."

It kind of made sense. Tigerclaw was one of the strongest and biggest Thunderclan warriors. If I was a clan leader I would want him to reproduce too.

But then what of Runningwind, who was hands down named aptly. If I was leader I would also want his speed passed down. While speed doesn't automatically equate to good hunter, it would certainly help.

Hmmm. I gave Fireheart a helpless look. "If they are done by matches, all things considered, you'd probably be put with Sandstorm."

He seemed put out by that, probably wanting to choose himself. I gave him another shrug. "Look I don't know. If you're really that curious about this subject ask Bluestar."

Fireheart seemed absolutely horrified at the prospect and I hid my amused tone. "Or not. I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. Just: If someone goes up to you with offers of sharing prey, make sure your taking turns."

I tried to make myself remember to ask the queens what that meant. Or someone. I didn't want to ask a tom.

Whiskers drooping unhappily, Fireheart nodded and we made our way back to the warriors den. I stopped in front of it while I remembered something. I hit Fireheart with my tail to stop him. "I'm an apprentice now, remember? I have to go sleep in there."

His tail fell in disappointment but he dipped his head sympathetically. "Right. Goodnight then."

"Likewise." I answered quietly, glancing across the camp. I started my stalk across the ground, and a momentary passing glance had me looking at the entrance of Bluestar's den.

The Thunderclan leader was watching me, face hidden by darkness. She shifted and got up, then she just turned and walked deeper into her den. I couldn't tell if she wanted me to follow her, but I trotted the rest of the way and shoved inside.

Swiftpaw and Brackenpaw looked up in alarm when I entered, before they realized it was me. Brackenpaw pricked his ears and smiled. "We made a nest for you."

Awe. Okay that was pretty cute. "Thank you." I said instead of anything else, picking over Swiftpaw and settling between the two apprentices. "How do you guys feel about this arrangement?"

Immediately Swiftpaw bristled. "It's not fair. Graystripe is a traitor, you aren't." He settled and his eyes grew big. "But I would prefer you over Graystripe in here. You're better, so it could be worse. Still unfair for you though."

I hummed but didn't say anything, settling for resting my head on my paws. I was nice and warm between the apprentices, who were bigger if not my size, so it was easy to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

Waking up sucked. The blinding light of sunlight reflecting off of freshly fallen snow really, really sucked.

Bluestar's call is what shoved me awake and I hesitated at stepping out.

Most cats were already out and the entrances snow was compacted by many paw prints. But it was just so cold.

I picked carefully over spots, looking for the most compacted and least wet looking. I wasn't trying to be wet and cold so early.

I hopped carefully onto a dry patch of ground and settled happily in place. Bluestar was standing on the High Rock, looking out at the clan.

After a moment of silence, Bluestar began to speak. "I wanted to make sure you all know that Brokentail is in the camp."

I twitched my whiskers. I was pretty sure everyone knew that. Considering that was the topic, I ignored the rest of Bluestars words and started to lick my paws. They weren't numb with cold but they were getting there.

There was a soft mew to my left and I looked up from between my toes. I gave an experimental wiggle and looked at Swiftpaw. "Longtail wants us to go hunting."

I stifled a groan and sat up, unsheathing and sheathing my claws. "For how long?"

"As long as it takes to catch prey I assume." He said evenly, tail tip twitching.

I felt a burst of jealousy. Swiftpaw's coat was much thicker than mine, and would keep the chill out better. "Not for too long." I said seriously. "I don't want to freeze."

Swiftpaw purred in amusement. "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm."

I froze, unsure. Was that a good natured friend joke or something else? I hid a frown with a tired yawn. "Well, let's get going then."

Longtail was waiting for us at the top of the ravine, tail flicking back and forth. Brackenpaw was settled beside him, looking content. "Good morning Redmist."

Their chorus made me amused, and despite my punishment and age, I felt like the senior warrior of the group.

We set off to Snakerocks, with Longtail giving advice to Swiftpaw about avoiding adders. Brackenpaw slid next to me, stepping through the snow easily. "Do you think we'll be catching snakes today?"

I hummed thoughtfully, taking a moment to think. "I don't think so. Snakes don't like the cold so I would assume they would be deep underground where it would be warmer."

Brackenpaw nodded in understanding and we continued the walk in silence. Eventually Longtail and Swiftpaw picked up their pace to be even with us. Swiftpaw began chatting with Brackenpaw and Longtail walked by me.

Even though he was my friend, I did my absolute best to ignore his presence. He seemed put out by my lack of communication but let the silence be, figuring I needed time to myself.

He figured right, and I was unsettled with the notion that he knew me well enough to pick that about me. I sped my pace up, hoping to get hunting done with.

We got there and I immediately went off on my own, tracking the stale scent of mouse half heartedly. After a moment of tracking in silence, I took the moment to appreciate my solitude and then put app my effort forwards.

With my sudden energy, I managed a scrawny crow and a single mouse, but considering the fact it was starting to snow again, I did real well.

Swiftpaw had a mouse, Brackenpaw had a thin squirrel, and Longtail had a small rabbit. So all in all, we didn't do terribly.

The snow thickened as we topped the ravine, and I quickly went down first. I was eager to crawl into a den, any den honestly, and just curl up to conserve body heat.

I had no desire to sleep, but staying warm was an ideal idea. Longtail sent the apprentices to deliver food, and I took my crow for myself. Longtail chose a mouse and flicked an ear at me wordlessly.

I shook my head and took the prey right outside the apprentices den, right next to the severed oak tree.

Cats were finicky about eating prey in the dens. Fireheart did it once in the warriors den and was chewed out by multiple cats because of the smell left behind. And the drops of blood.

So clan cats were just as clean as normal cats were. I personally didn't care, since I liked to sleep with plucked bird feathers and those also smelled of dead animal. Some other cats did too, but not all.

Most of the elders did, but that was probably their senses of smell were deadened or they just cared about comfort more than smells. I cared more about comfort.

Which is why I was sorely tempted to sneak the crow in and eat everything. I didn't, and Swiftpaw came by to finish off the bones and some innards. After that, I slipped into the den and rested.

* * *

I slept a lot more than I had meant to, considering it had only been a little after noon when I went to the den. It was dark out still, and the camp was silent. Besides me, Swiftpaw and Brackenpaw were both curled up and sleeping.

Trying not to wake them up, I tiptoed around Brackenpaw and out of the den. It was still snowing a little, and I figured by dawn it would be over.

I glanced around the camp, taking in the thin layer of snow. I was grateful for the trees above sheltering the camp from the worst of it. I slapped a bit of snow away with my paw. The layer was crunchy and stiff, and that meant it must have snowed when I slept and then froze over.

The fresh-kill pile was low, the only thing on it was a scrawny vole and a tiny swallow. Hunting it was.

I padded out of the camp and up the ravine, flicking my tail at Goldenflower as I walked passed. The queen perked up, trying to make herself not look as tired as she was. "Out hunting." I said quickly, fluffing out my fur. "I can take over for you when I get back."

Goldenflower trilled instead of speaking, and I dipped my head to hurry on.

The walk was quiet and peaceful, and despite the cold I wouldn't mind do this often. I walked all the way to fourtrees, taking a seat on a snow dried tree root. The clearing was silent, nothing to be seen in sight.

Since it was still pretty much midnight, going by the moons position in the sky, I thought about nocturnal rodents that could be hunted.

Hunting, I felt, was always better at night. Especially considering the clans hunted during the day, so it would be safe to assume smarter prey did their food gathering when we were asleep. Birds wouldn't be out for sure.

… if I could find one, would the clan eat moles? Though I didn't know if they were nocturnal. Considering their poor eyesight I figure they would be.

I shook my head, trying to pick up a scent. It took a while before I got one, and it was and small scent if squirrel. I hoped it was a bulky one, but considering the history if snowfall this snowfall I doubted it.

Even so, I tracked it until I couldn't recognized the area of forest I was. From scent, I was definitely closer to the Shadowclan side if the border. Still, I tracked the scent until I heard the rodent scrabbling somewhere above me.

For a moment I stood and eyed the squirrel, thinking about Yellowfang and what she had said about Yarrowtail or whatever his name had been. I shrugged, I could avoid dying by not falling after all.

I clung to the tough tree bark, heaving myself up in a steady rhythm. I didn't hunt at all in trees often, I wasn't one for climbing, so this was not something I was too confident in.

Thankfully, the squirrel was peeling a nut on a really thick oak branch, so when I pulled onto a nearby branch, I jumped.

The squirrel chattered in alarm as I hooked it, but I snapped its neck before it really made some noise. The prey dangled from my jaws and swung when I turned my head.

After minutes of looking around, I realized I was stuck. Shit.

At least the branch I was on wasn't in danger of snapping off anytime soon, even with the thin layer of crackly snow.

* * *

A brown pelt neatly pounced on a small bird, and I withheld a dismayed sigh. Mousefur flicked her tail in delight and paused, probably catching my scent.

Her head lifted and I met her eyes unhappily. "Morning." I said, for lack of a better thing to say.

"Uh, morning?" She blinked at me, eyes wide with confusion. "What are you doing up there?"

I pulled the squirrel from my side, and I let it drop to the snowy floor. "Hunting… kind of."

Mousefur dropped her bird and snatched it out of the air in an impressive show of reflexes. She put it neatly next to her catch. "Okay. How long have you been up here?"

I opened my mouth to say a few hours, but I was pretty sure cats didn't have a sense of time like that. "Since the moon was halfway and set below the tree lines."

My old mentor gaped up at me, before she guffawed. I refrained from hissing at her angrily since I needed her to get me down. "Yes it's hysterical. Maybe you-" I cut myself off and lashed my tail. "Can you just get me down."

Pinning the blame on her probably wouldn't have helped my situation. Mousefur made a noise, one that I had no idea what it meant, and she flicked her tail.

* * *

Taking a pause here! So I've had this chapter mostly complete for a while, but I've been stuck around here.

I've decided to start a rewrite, which will pretty much be the same but with better articulation and explanations in the right orders. Perhaps more dialogue as well.

If I do end up taking a different route with the same characters, I'll leave this version up for those of you that prefer it. Or even just want it to compare with the new version.

Very excited to rewrite this though, because there's so much I want to touch up and make better. Like relationships as a whole. I haven't written them like I imagined them, since there's a lot more complicated nuances with…. Well just about everyone lmao.

I may also throw in different POV's for both flavor and to better myself as a writer. Those changes perspectives will be smaller than Redmist's First person, but they will be there nonetheless.

It should also help build and explain the relationships in the story a lot better.

One of my general goals with this story was to make the clans seem more like a big family. That's why I've tried to include everyone.

But I'm not very experienced as a writer so its it's super tricky for me to do like I want.

Shoot, this story is the first one where dialogue with more than 2 characters doesn't seemed forced or choppy!

So improvement is there, thankfully, therefore I'm not discouraged from writing.

But this story did take turns that were… random, like the whole tree thing this chapter.

I'll still have it in the rewrite, but for now I want to plan this event a little more and actually decide on the best course of action for personalities.

Characters like Mousefur, Longtail, Runningwind, Brindleface (actually all of the queens), Brackenfur, his siblings except for Cinderpelt. None of them really have personalities? They do but they're like one worded and honestly so unhelpful to peg them.

Mousefur and Yellowfang are often described having the same personality. (With yellowfang obviously having more character)

But I want to give Mousefur more than just being a silver tongued grouch.

Same with other characters who only go so far. Like Swiftpaw. And a lot of apprentices.

ANYWAYS

To anyone who is worried?

This story WILL be continued. So don't worry about it being stopped. But I apologise in the long lull of updates.

I'll make a new chapter on this one when I begin uploading the rewrite.

I'm going to try to have the whole first book done before I start uploading so I won't be here for a while lol.


End file.
